Prisoner
by MakeYourBodyaCanvas
Summary: If there was one thing Kody hated more than the rain and snow, it was small towns. And it was just her luck that she was moving to a place with all three components. Dreading the move to Forks as if it were a bad omen, a certain blonde hair beauty may be just what Kody needed to be able to get out of her funk. (Takes place in Twilight and into Breaking Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner:**

 _ **If there was one thing Kody hated more than the rain and snow, it was small towns. And it was just her luck that she was moving to a place with all three components. Dreading the move to Forks as if it were a bad omen, a certain blonde hair beauty may be able to pull Kody out of her funk.**_

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I've decided to try my hand at writing a Twilight fanfic. This idea has been mulling around in my head for a while now, and I've finally finished the first chapter ^.^**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported. **

* * *

**-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family (in my head, Kody is played by India Eisley).**

 **-This chapter had no beta over look it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rosalie Hale**

"It's a pretty decent size."

Kody looked around the room, not seeing what her mother saw. It was simply a room with a bed, nothing more. It had to be one of the smallest rooms in the house compared to all the others. It was the size of a bathroom. In fact, Kody was positive the room was once an upstairs powder room.

It was small and cluttered, tucked away in the very back of the house. The long stretch hallway seemed to go on forever just to get to the door. Unknown best to Kody, the realtor had told her parents that it use to be a bathroom, but the old tenants had renovated the small space, replacing the tiles with a dark blue carpet and a neutral flora wallpaper. Kody hated flowers, she was allergic to basically all types, but she appreciated to the fact that she'd have her own space.

"It's sure something," she mused, sucking the top row of her teeth. "Reminds me of home."

Back in England, the small family of three had lived in a flat in Birmingham. The flat only had two bedrooms and the room that had once been her parents' home office had turned into Kody's room. It wasn't spacious; it was cramped and easily cluttered, but she made do. Although she would have liked a bigger room, she wasn't complaining. A shoebox was better than her room back in England.

"Well, look on the bright side," her mother said with a smile. "You get to decorate your room. I know you're going to love that."

Deborah Moon was eccentric and a bit mysterious to outsiders. She was beautiful, intelligent, optimistic, kind-hearted, caring, resourceful, happy-go-lucky, funny, supportive, selfless, cheerful, loving and motherly. She loved to tell jokes that were related to anything to anything going on in life, even if she was the only one laughing. She had given up life as a rising artist so she could raise Kody. She put her daughter, husband and paintings before anything else.

In addition to her mother's intellect, and despite her skinny build – whose body Kody had inherited – Deborah, or Debbie as she liked to be called, was a terrific athlete with a strong level of health and fitness.

Kody knew that besides her built and athleticism, she mainly got everything else from her father's side of the family. Debbie had frizzy red hair that was always up in a bun. She often wore a dress that she fell in love with at the thrift shop. Kody, on the other hand, was a brunette with wavy hair that she usually kept down. Unlike her mother's docile brown eyes, Kody had

grey eyes like a storm cloud. She inherited those eyes from her great-grandfather. She was leggy like her mother, but was pale as a ghost even though she had Argentine blood in her.

The mother and daughter could have passed for strangers, honestly.

"That's the only good thing about the move so far." Kody threw her bag on the old bed, listening to the creak that echoed around them. She'd definitely need a new bed, ASAP.

Debbie sighed as she watched her daughter walk around her new bedroom and examined it. Kody acted like something was going to jump out and bite her. "Give it a chance. Small towns are usually full of charm."

"And nosy people," Kody sang. She peered out the window and saw their next door neighbors. It was a man, who was around the same age as her parents, and a girl who was around Kody's age and pale like her, too, if not even more so which Kody thought was impossible. There also were two Native American males. One was older and in a wheelchair and the other was about Kody's age as well, if not younger.

They were huddled around a worn down truck. The pale girl hoped into the driver seat followed by the young Native American boy. The older men goofed off in the middle of the street. It was clear that they were good friends.

"You sound so much like your father." Debbie rolled her eyes. "I thought the two of you would like it here. Don't you English people like the cold and stuffy weather?"

Kody grimaced. She may have been born and raised in England, but her favorite place in the world was Argentina; her mother's birthplace. They had visited the country throughout the years to see distant relatives and Kody absolutely loved it there. The sun, the beaches, the nice weather and the endless activities could keep Kody entertained for years. She had never been a fan of the cold and the elements that came with it, and low and behold her family uprooted from England to move to one of the rainiest places in all of America – the Olympic Peninsula.

"You know I hate the cold, mum." _And gossip_ , she added mentally. "And I hate small towns."

Debbie had grown up in Buenos Aires, Argentina's big, cosmopolitan capital. It was known for its European atmosphere, passionate tango and vibrant nightlife. And Birmingham was a major city in England's West Midlands region, with multiple Industrial Revolution-era landmarks that spoke to its history as a manufacturing powerhouse. It was also home to an extensive network of canals. So for all her life, Kody had been surrounded by major, bustling cities and moving to a small town that most people didn't know existed was going to take some getting used to.

Surrounded by the Olympic rainforest, Forks was considered to be an Oceanic Climate, but it also had the temperate rainforest climate which was what brought the high levels of rainfall that the town experienced. Even during the summer, when the city experienced a drying trend, the rain fall was sill abundant. Forks usually had an average of 212 days out of the year with a measurable amount of precipitation, most of which being rain. And being in a very rainy climate in a very small town was Kody's absolute nightmare.

"Hey, sweetheart, where is the box filled with the towels?" Eddie Moon came stumbling into the room, tripping over the boxes scattered around.

Everyone could see the resemblance between Kody and her father. Eddie was a good looking man, standing just an inch below six foot. He had brown hair that was normally spiked up in the front with freckles adorning his pale complexion. His eyes were a dark hazel coloring, almost appearing brown. He wore glasses a lot, only wearing contacts on special occasions. Debbie always said that Eddie looked adorable in his glasses because he looked like a nerd. She confessed that his British accent added to his charms as well. Eddie was a teacher, but he taught high school level theoretical physics. Kody's father was one of the best teachers in England and Forks High School was willing to pay him a great sum of money just to teach the subject at the school. It wasn't like her father was a big deal or anything; the man only had brunch with Stephen Hawking once a month.

Ok, he was kind of a big deal.

To Kody, however, all she saw was her nerdy father who she loved dearly.

"I think they're still in the truck," Debbie said as she moved to her daughter's side to peer out the window as well. "Look at that; two kids about your age! You should go make friends with them."

Kody wondered why she never got her mother's optimism. Debbie could always see the brighter side of life in any given situation.

"How about no?" Kody said sarcastically. She dodged her mother's hand that was aimed for the back of her head.

"That's the Chief of Police's daughter." Eddie rummaged through the boxes on the floor making sure Debbie hadn't misplaced the towels. "She just moved here as well. I don't think you'll like her."

"Edward," Debbie hissed. She wanted Kody to make as many friends as she possibly could and starting with the Chief's daughter didn't seem too bad.

Eddie was unaware of his wife's displeasure, though. "What? She's kind of reclusive and quiet. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when she greeted me."

"So she's dull," Kody mused as she squinted to see the girl better. "She certainly looks it."

"Ok, that's enough." Debbie closed the curtains to the window and pushed Kody away from it. "Finish unpacking, young lady, because you have an important day tomorrow."

Kody threw her head back and groaned. "Why can't you home school me?" She really didn't want to attend high school. She thought it'd be easier to have her mother teach her, although, in reality, Debbie would have Kody painting and drawing all day instead of cracking a book open. Not that Kody minded.

"Because school offers you the wonderful world of education that I cannot give to you."

Kody knew exactly where she got her smart mouth from, though. Her quick wit was something she had inherited from both her parents.

Eddie and Debbie began to make their way out of the room to finish unpacking downstairs, but before she closed the door, Debbie poked her head back in. "And I want you to be nice tomorrow, Kody. Make new friends, it's not like it's gonna kill you."

Kody flopped down on the old bed with a long sigh. The town in general might just kill her.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody had skipped breakfast and drove straight to school. Her father had left early in the morning around five when she was still sleeping. Luckily, Kody's parents had saved up enough money to buy her, her own car. It was a cute Jeep Grand Cherokee in the color black and she loved it.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though she had never been to it before. Like most things in Forks it was right off the highway. It didn't look like a school. It reminded Kody of the flats back in England. She had only stopped because of the sign that said Forks High School.

Kody parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. The only other vehicle parked there was an old worn down truck. Her neighbor's truck. Kody had a feeling that the Chief's daughter was the goody-goody type and that included being on time.

Kody followed the signs that pointed to where the main office was, avoiding people's curious stares. The office was small; it gave off the feeling one would have in a doctor's office sitting room. It was warm inside due to the chilly weather. Kody could hear the old heating system coming to life. She knew her face was red from the cold and she greeted the warmth.

The very first desk, the one people saw when they entered the room, was manned by a large, red-headed woman wearing glasses. Her purple shirt made her stick out like a sore thumb.

The lady looked up from her book. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Dakota Moon." The spark of recognition lit up the woman's eyes. Kody suspected that everyone knew who she was by now.

"Of course." She dug through the mountainous piles of paper stacked on her desk. "I have your classes and a map of the school right here."

Just as was about to go over Kody's schedule and highlight the best routes to take, the door opened again and revealed another girl.

The woman smiled. "And you must be Isabella Swan."

So that was her name. It was pretty; Kody would give the girl that, but she had been right in her speculations - the girl was plain.

Isabella had a very pale complexion (paler than Kody) with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, different chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes were large and widely spaced. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and were straighter than they are arched.

Kody watched Isabella flush under the attention she was receiving and wondered how the girl was going to make it through the school year. To the people of Forks, especially to the boys, the two girls were new toys so that meant everyone was going to have their eyes on them.

"Yeah, that's me," Isabella said with a smile that looked more like a grimace. She looked at Kody and then at the lady before she looked down at her own outfit.

She had overdressed just a tab bit.

"Here you go." The lady handed Isabella her schedule and map, too. The lady finished highlighting the map and sent the two on their way with a pass to get signed by their teachers that they were to turn in at the end of the day.

The two girls left the office in silence and Isabella quickly went back to her truck to move it in the student parking lot. Kody didn't even bother herself to follow Isabella's lead. She knew she should have, but it was her first day not only at Forks High, but in America. There was a lot she was going to have to get use to so she figured people would give her a break for at least a good month.

Kody went back to her car to shrug off her winter jacket, leaving her in her favorite maroon colored hoodie. She locked her door when she saw a red Mercedes and shiny silver Volvo pull into the lot. It was quite out of character for the people of Forks and Kody was curious as to who owned the flashy, expensive cars. Before her curiosity could be satisfied, however, the first warning bell rang. Students scurried inside the building to get to class.

Kody sighed. Her feet felt like concrete as she followed the map. She had promised her parents that she wouldn't be late, or would at least try not to be. Her father was also her first period teacher so to avoid any embarrassment her father had up his sleeve, she quickly found her class.

Was everything in Forks small?

 _I'm going to become claustrophobic by the end of the day._

The classroom was small. The people in front of her made her stop as they hung up their coats. Kody slid past them, making her way to her father.

"How are you this morning?" He was trying to subtract some of Kody's tension.

"Ok," she said. She handed him the note.

He signed it. "You should smile, Kody."

"I didn't have coffee." Kody was a coffee addict, she would admit it. If she didn't have her coffee in the morning then she couldn't function and she wasn't very nice. She wasn't a morning person anyway.

Kody took the note from her father, glad that he didn't make her go through a silly introduction. She had a feeling he was taking pity on her. She sat in the back, all by herself. She buried herself into her comfortable hoodie and listened to her father go over the class syllabus. Out of everyone in the class, the two pale girls; the one with the poorly dyed platinum blonde hair and the brunette, looked like they didn't belong. Her father only taught AP and GT classes and they didn't fit the stereotypical appearance of someone who would take an advanced class.

Looking down at the syllabus, Kody found that she had already done papers and projects on it all: New connections between classical and quantum field theories,Attosecond time-resolved atomic reactions, String theory and integrable systems...it was fairly basic. And boring as hell. She knew that her old works were stashed away somewhere in one of the boxes. She was already going through arguments that her parents would have over it. Her mother would say it was using her resources and her father would call it cheating.

The bell rang thirty minutes later, surprising Kody at how loud it sounded. She failed to see a boy who was wearing a letterman jacket make his way down the aisle towards her.

"You're Dakota Moon, right?" He looked the dumb, jock type.

"Kody," she corrected him. Everyone turned to look at them.

"What's your next class?"

Kody noticed that people were still staring at them. She gave her father a look that clearly told him she wasn't amused. "Uh, English, with Reid, in building two."

She silently began to pray that he wasn't heading in the same direction.

"I'm going to building three! I can show you the way." He was way too excited. Then he added, "I'm Tyler by the way."

Kody forced a smile. "Thanks."

Tyler grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and Kody gave her father a goodbye hug. She didn't want to leave his side, but she had to. They made their way outside and the rain had really picked up. From the corner of her eye, Kody noticed Isabella being escorted to class by an Asian boy.

"This is different from England, huh?" Tyler asked as Kody pulled out her umbrella.

Kody shook her head. "Not really. It's usually raining about this time of year." The only difference was the temperature.

One never knew what the weather would be like from one day to the other in England. It could be sunny one day and rainy the next. England had a variable climate, changing from day to day so it was difficult to predict the weather. In general, England had warm summers and cool winters. The summers were cooler than those on the continent, but the winters were milder. July and August were the warmest months, but they were also the wettest.

"Does it rain a lot there?"

 _Had he never heard of England?_ Every American joked that the British were stuffy people.

"Only about 125 days out the year in the city I lived in, but the average for the entire UK is 133 days."

"Wow, but you look like you have something else in you." He stared at Kody's face, probably noticing her freckles she got from her mom. She could feel the climate frizz her hair slightly, something she also got from her mom. Debbie swore Kody came out the womb with an Afro.

"My mother's Argentinean."

Kody didn't like the look in his eyes. "That's cool."

The English department was right next to the cafeteria which made Kody's stomach growl when she caught a whiff of the food.

Tyler smiled at her. "Good luck. Maybe we'll have other classes together."

Kody nodded her head. "Maybe." She didn't sound as hopeful.

The rest of the morning passed by slowly. So far the only teacher Kody couldn't stand was Ms. Reid, her English teacher. She had been the only one to have Kody stand in front of the class and introduce herself as if she were in kindergarten again. Kody knew she wouldn't have liked Ms. Reid anyway; she hated English class and reading. Who even understood what the hell Shakespeare was saying?

By the time lunch rolled around, Kody had begun to memorize some faces, minus their names. So far, she only knew Tyler and her new friend Angela by name.

Angela was tall, standing at 6'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and gentle brown eyes. Angela had dark brown hair and wore glasses that framed her face nicely. Kody knew that Angela's tall height made her self-conscious, but Kody was determined to break Angela out of her shell.

Kody was escorted by Angela to the lunch room and introduced her to the people sitting at the table. Tyler was there, his arm thrown over a girl's chair, who introduced herself as Lauren. Then there were the brothers, Eric and Ben. The boy who had his eyes locked on Kody and Isabella was Mike Newtown and it was obvious that Jessica Stanley, who Kody knew she would not get along with, liked him. She even found out that Isabella preferred to be called Bella.

The nine bodies made due with the small table. Kody scooted her chair out, not liking the others brushing against her. As Jessica and Lauren rambled on about something, Kody watched as they turned to face her.

Oh, no.

Kody felt her body tense. Fight or flight was the question.

Just as Jessica opened her mouth, Bella interrupted her. "Who are _they_?"

Kody's eyes widened at the speed Jessica's head whipped around. The others at the table simply glanced, acting more nonchalant about it, but Kody could see the curiosity in their eyes. Following suit, Kody followed their line of direction.

They were extremely beautiful, Kody noted, but she didn't see the big deal. If one looked past their beauty, which was a hard thing to do, they were your average, everyday students. Kody decided that she liked them enough since they weren't gawking at her like she was some object.

The boyish one looked their way, making Bella, Jessica and everyone else at the table drop their eyes. Kody didn't, however. Her mother always said to look people in the eyes. It showed that you were confident and it was easier to tell what kind of person they were.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The tiny one is Alice Cullen," Jessica giggled in embarrassment as she explained who the supermodels were.

"They're very...nice looking." Kody tore her eyes away from the one named Edward and rolled her eyes at Bella's poorly conspicuous observation.

"Yes!" Jessica's nasal voice was starting to get on Kody's nerves. "And they're together, Alice and Jasper I mean. They live together, too." Her voice held conviction towards the oddly made siblings and Kody couldn't help but think it was the courtesy of living in a small town. Although, she had to admit that such a thing would've been scandalous back in England as well.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look alike."

 _So no one in America has heard of how rainy England is and adoption._

"They're not." Jessica continued on with her gossiping. "Dr. Cullen is really young; he's in his twenties or early thirties or something. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

Kody looked back over at the table of the five supermodels. She hadn't gotten a good look at the Hales.

Jasper was tall and had honey blond hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean, unlike his one brother. Like the others, he was pale and beautiful.

Rosalie looked like she could've been an actual supermodel for Victoria Secret. She had to be one of the most beautiful girls in the world. She was so astoundingly gorgeous, that it almost hurt to look at her; like the sun. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suited the golden/black eyes that she possessed.

Kody found herself staring at the blond beauty longer than she intended. She cursed herself, knowing she looked like a creep. She hoped no one saw her stare at Rosalie because the last thing she was needed were rumors going around that she was a lesbian. Kody could admire a beautiful girl, but she definitely was attracted to guys.

"I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," Jessica added, as if the notion lessened the woman's kindness.

"I'm glad she decided to adopt then," Kody said, staring Jessica down. "It seemed like she wanted a big family. It's nice to see that she could still achieve her dream."

Jessica flushed, not knowing what to say back.

To Kody, Jessica was the type of person she'd like to run over with her car. She had never liked close minded, snide people.

Bella took pity on her, though, choosing to ignore Jessica's condescending tone. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No," Jessica said in a way that made it obvious Bella was supposed to know that, even if she was new. Kody certainly had put her in a bad mood. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

Kody felt some relief that she and Bella weren't the only ones kids, but she couldn't help but feel like an even bigger outsider. Bella was the type to go along with anything her friends wanted to do as long as it wasn't illegal and Jessica had her claws in Bella already. It was obvious that the Cullens and Hales weren't looking to make a new friend anytime soon.

It was Kody against the world, like usual.

As Kody examined the siblings once more, the prettiest one, Rosalie Hale, looked up and held her gaze with curiosity and something else Kody couldn't place. Kody looked away swiftly, not liking the tight sensation she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. She was staring at one of them, too.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." She sniffed, clearly upset that she had been turned down more than once.

 _Blimey, she's a beastly person,_ Kody thought, but then caught herself. _I sound like a bloody git, thanks America._

Kody rolled her eyes and saw that Edward and Rosalie had turned to face the wall again, but both their cheeks were lifted, as if they were smiling, too.

The mix matched family of five left the cafeteria a few minutes before the bell rang. Kody noticed that they were all extremely graceful, even the big, burly one. Edward didn't look back at Bella, but Rosalie took one last glance at Kody before she followed behind her family.

And, of course, everyone at the table noticed.

"Um, that was weird." Jessica looked Kody up and down. "Why was Rosalie Hale looking at you?"

"How should I bloody know?" Kody's accents began to mix together with the hint of annoyance in her tone. "I'm not a damn mind reader."

Besides Angela, Tyler and Lauren, Kody was ignored for the rest of the lunch period. She didn't mind it at all, though. She wasn't much for gossiping in the first place. Kody was disappointed to learn that Angela had Biology II with Bella, but luckily Lauren had Economics with her.

The two walked to class, picking up conversation about the little things. Neither girl knew what to say, but they sure made each other laugh with their awkwardness. The black top tables only say two people and Lauren already had a partner. All the seats were taken actually, except for the one next to Rosalie Hale.

Kody got her slip signed by the teacher and made her way towards the only empty seat. Just as she sat down, Kody felt Rosalie staring at her. Meeting the blonde bombshell's pitch black eyes, Kody couldn't describe Rosalie's facial expression. Was it curiosity? Excitement, maybe? Along with...longing?

Kody shook her head; she had never been good at reading people. That was her mother's gift, who also claimed to be a medium who talked to the dead. Her mother was certainly a character.

"Hello," a soft, elegant feminine voice said.

Kody looked up, stunned that Rosalie was speaking to her. From what she gathered from Jessica, the Cullens and Hales didn't associate with anyone. The others at the table confirmed it, too.

She was sitting a little too close for comfort in Kody's opinion, but she didn't have the guts to tell her to move over some. If it had been anyone else she would have. Rosalie's chair was also turned towards her, thoroughly inspecting Kody. Her hair was now the color of her twin's due to the rain. She looked like a model ready to do a commercial for some feminine product. Her face was friendly and opened; her lips were graced with a smile. There was something about her eyes that screamed danger for some reason.

"My name is Rosalie Hale," she continued. "I just wanted to see how your first day was going. You're Kody Moon, right?"

How the hell did she know? Kody could've actually been Bella for all she knew.

Brushing it off as a lucky guess, Kody said, "Nice to meet you, Rosalie." Ok she couldn't brush it off. "Um, how'd you know who I was? There's another new girl, too."

At the mention of Bella, Rosalie's eyes seemed to darken more if that was even possible. She covered it up with a laugh. "Everyone's been waiting for you to arrive as well and you're the cuter new girl."

What. The. Fuck?

Did Rosalie Hale, the school's supposed bitch, just flirt with her? No, she had to be imaging things.

Kody could brush _that_ off. "So, uh, why'd you call me Kody?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"It's a nickname," Kody explained. "My real names Dakota, but everyone just calls me Kody. And since I'm new, everyone's calls me by my real name."

"Oh." Rosalie looked down at the table. She let the topic drop.

For some reason, Kody couldn't stand the silence so she was thankful when the teacher – Mr. Vandals – started the lesson. And of course it had something to do with math and graphs, two things Kody sucked at. If it was up to Kody, she'd paint for the rest of her life, but the government required her to get a "proper" education. They were supposed to work with their parents, too, to find the real GDP and whatever else went along with the crap. He would be around to see how everyone was doing.

Instantly, everyone began to converse with their partner. Kody didn't miss the fact that some people had pulled out their notes to peek at them.

Kody looked down at the paper and felt an instant headache. "Do you know how to do any of this?"

Rosalie laughed and nodded her head. "It's actually pretty simple once you learn it. Here, I'll show you."

Without a warning, Rosalie dragged Kody's seat closer to her. Kody was surprised at Rosalie's straightforwardness, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain, which was odd. If her parents could see her they would definitely be worried that she was ill.

 _What kind of spell did this chick cast?_

Rosalie either ignored Kody's shock stare, or she didn't notice. Either way, she continued on like she hadn't just manhandled Kody. "You have to find the base year. So, for example, if 1990 were chosen as the base year, then the real GDP for 1995 is calculated by taking the quantities of all goods and services purchased in 1995 and multiplying them by their 1990 prices."

Kody blinked. "I have no clue what you just said."

Rosalie smiled. And Kody couldn't help but wonder if everything about Rosalie was perfect and beautiful. "Just copy off of me until you feel comfortable."

Kody thanked whatever God was out there that she got paired with Rosalie. Everyone else seemed to have little to no clue as to how to do the drill and she doubted that she'd be able to copy off of them. Kody copied off of Rosalie's paper for the first five problems until she finally felt like she was getting the hang of it.

"Wait," she said. Rosalie paused and looked up at her. "I got this one."

Rosalie smirked. "Have at it, sweetheart."

Kody ignored the nickname and focused on the problem. She saw Rosalie's shoulders shake with laughter. It was probably because Kody's tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth which only happened when she was concentrating.

"150?" Kody eyed the answer like it was a snake.

"You got it. See, I told you it was easy once you get the hang of it." Rosalie had the ability to make Kody blush like she was little kid again for getting praised. It brought a warm feeling inside Kody's chest.

"I want to do the next one." Kody was full of determination now.

The girls finished the remaining four problems easily. Kody was glad to be done and that she now understood the topic, but she hated the silence. She had thought about moving her seat back to give them space, but something told her Rosalie wouldn't like that and she didn't want to see the blonde upset.

 _Wait, hold up; when did I start having...feelings?_

Mr. Vandals made his rounds and stopped at their table. "So, Rosalie, didn't you think to give Dakota a chance to figure out the problems?"

Kody knew she wouldn't like the name based off of three things: 1) He undermined her intelligence, 2) She didn't like the way he stared at Rosalie, and 3) He had scared her and made her drop her pencil.

"Kody," Rosalie automatically corrected with a slight sneer. "Actually figured out five of the answers."

Mr. Vandals looked at Kody; his expression was skeptical. "Have you taken this class before?"

Kody shrugged. "Only for a year."

Back in England, Kody had been in Key Stage 5, which was for people who were 17 and 18 years old (sometimes 19). At the start of the Advanced Level programme (Key Stage 5), nearly all pupils studied four subjects, and they were able to gain qualifications in those subjects at the end of the year. Those were known as Advanced Subsidiary Levels (AS Levels). Sometimes pupils were able to study five subjects, but that would depend on the different programme of each school. After AS Levels, pupils dropped one subject, which, in Kody's case had been Economics, and usually continued their second year of the course in three subjects to Advanced level also called A2 level. Universities use Advanced Levels as entry qualifications.

Kody had been barely getting by then so she doubted that the curriculum was any different in America.

Mr. Vandals didn't seem pleased. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you two are partners then." He mumbled something else as he walked away, continuing his rounds.

Kody reached down to grab her pencil, but delicate, pale fingers beat her to it. Kody looked at the pencil sitting between Rosalie's fingers and took it back. Their fingers brushed against each other's and Kody gasped. Rosalie's fingers were ice-cold, like she had dunked them in freezing cold water. The coldness didn't bother Kody at all, Rosalie had accidentally shocked her.

"Thanks." Kody forced a smile.

"You're welcome," Rosalie said. "What do you think of Forks so far?"

Kody suppressed an eye roll. "It's...damp, and wet, and cold."

"You don't like the cold," Rosalie observed. "It must be difficult to live here then."

Kody snorted. "You have no idea. My mom continues to be enthusiastic about it all. Forever the optimistic, that woman."

Rosalie tilted her head, looking at Kody with fascination. Kody damned Rosalie's face for being such a beautiful distraction.

"Did you have a choice?"

"What?"

"Did you have a choice in the move?"

Kody paused. No one had asked her that. "It was my decision to come."

"Why come here when you knew you'd be unhappy?" Rosalie's eyes were soft and full of questions.

"I'm an only child," Kody explained. "I had no relatives I could stay with back in England and I only go to Argentina during the summer. My best mate's parents offered to take me in, but I felt like I would be imposing. I would've missed my parents any road."

Rosalie looked confused. "Any road?"

Kody flushed. "It's the British version of anyway."

"I like it. And your accent is adorable."

"Thanks." Kody shifted in her seat, not knowing how to take the compliment. "So that's all. No impressive back story here."

"You're unhappy now, though," Rosalie pointed out.

Kody just laughed. "Well, that's life. We sacrifice our own happiness for others."

Rosalie grimaced. "Isn't that the truth?" She mumbled dryly to herself.

Before Kody could comment, Rosalie looked at her appraisingly. "You don't always have to suffer in silence."

"You should see me at home." Kody was more lively and fun to be around. At least, that's what she thought. "I'm not comfortable here. I don't know if I ever will be. America – it's not my home and although I don't say it or look like it, I'm home sick."

Rosalie seemed surprise by Kody's declaration of honesty. "Wow, I'm surprised. Not many people would admit that. You're like an open audio book."

Kody laughed. She ignored the look of adoration on Rosalie's face. "Tell that to my mother. She says I'm complicated to read."

"Oh, I mean, you're still hard to read, but not many are that honest." Rosalie flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You must be good at reading then."

Rosalie shrugged. "Reading people are more of my brothers' gifts." She appeared guarded then, but smiled despite herself. Like she just told an inside joke.

Mr. Vandals called for their attention and Kody was more than willing to listen to the asshole. It gave her time to think over what the hell had just happened. Why she had just told her boring story and spilled some of her guts to the beautiful stranger beside her, she would never know. It was like she had a case of what her mother would call word-diarrhea. She couldn't stop herself, something about Rosalie made Kody so comfortable and safe that she felt like she could trust the blonde with anything. There was also that odd pull she felt towards the blonde. It was like that pull one experienced when they had a crush on someone. Rosalie was beautiful, sure, and any guy or girl (whichever way Rosalie swung) would be lucky to have Rosalie on their arm; she seemed to have a nice personality, too. But Kody was straight as an arrow and she didn't like the pull she felt towards Rosalie.

A part of her wished that Rosalie was a bitch towards her. It would have made everything so much easier.

When the bell finally rang, Kody rushed as fast as she could from the room. She felt kind of bad for leaving Rosalie like that, but she had to get out of the room and far away from the blonde beauty.

Gym went by so slow for Kody. She did like volleyball, though. Jessica, Mike and Bella were in that class and all they did was talk about something Kody could care less for. Jessica, however, was hooked on the fact that Edward Cullen had acted so rudely towards Bella.

Kody didn't dare utter a word about her and Rosalie's conversation.

The rain had become mist by the time school ended. She got in her car and turned the heat on. Kody groaned when she saw how frizzed out her hair was. It would take about an hour to get it straight again and then a few minutes to curl it.

Something caught her eye in the rear view mirror. Rosalie was standing against the driver's door of the red Mercedes, just watching her. Kody raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blonde seemed so interested in her. It was just weird.

Kody reversed out of her parking space and headed home.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody had decided to do her homework in the dining room since her room was still a mess. The desk was supposed to be up by the weekend. She had her laptop with her too, looking up the answers for questions she didn't understand. Her mother was supposed to be cooking dinner, but instead Debbie had decided to interrogate her daughter.

"Come on, Kody," she groaned. She was acting worse than a child. "How was your first day? Did you make any friends?"

Kody humored her mother. "It was ok. I did meet a few people I liked. The others, well, not so much."

"What's their name?"

"Angela, Tyler, Mike and Lauren." There was no way in hell she was going to mention Rosalie.

"Did you meet the Chief's daughter?"

Kody nodded her head and snorted. "She's a little..."

"Off?" Her mother suggested. "No, not off. She seems like an old soul."

That was just putting it nicely.

"I guess you could say that." Kody gave up with her economic homework.

"You don't like her," Debbie observed.

Kody gave her mother a look that simply said: What gave that away? "I don't know, she's just weird. A little too weird."

Debbie laughed. "Everyone's different." She gasped, remembering something. "Oh, I went to the hospital today to transfer our medical information and you'll never believe how handsome this doctor was."

Kody stifled her laughter. Her mother was devoted to her father, truly and madly in love with him, but Debbie always did like to admire other people. Kody was the same way. Debbie said it was the artist in them.

"Kody, when I say he was good looking, I mean he was drop dead gorgeous," her mother continued. "And his smile, good Lord his smile! I would've dropped my knickers right there if he had asked me to. He said his name was Carlisle Cullen."

Kody's smile flattened.

 _"Dr. Cullen is really young, he's in his twenties or early thirties or something."_

Jessica had mentioned that the Cullens and Hales adoptive father was a doctor. And it was just her luck that her mother had met him.

"He's also our primary Doctor, too!"

Say what now?

Debbie continued to gush on about the doctor, not noticing her daughter's facial expression. "He also mentioned that his children are in high school, too. Did you meet any of them?"

Kody shook her head. "No, but I saw them at lunch. They're all good looking too."

"You'll have to say hello next time." Debbie's eyes held respect for the doctor and his family. "Adopting all those kids, now that's something. He and his wife sure are very special."

"Yeah, if they're anything like their kids then there really special," Kody deadpanned.

And of course, Debbie didn't notice Kody's blank expression when talking about the Cullens. She got up to go finish dinner and left Kody to continue on with her school work.

A message popped up on Kody's screen.

 **Hey, mate. How's it going in America?**

Kody smiled when she saw Alicia's name. She typed back instantly.

 **Wonderful. I'm drinking beer and got a tan :)**

 **That bad?**

 **Its ok, nothing special about it. I hate the school system here and everyone stares at me like I'm some bloody exotic animal.**

 **It'll get better! Something new will take their attention off of you. Don't try an act like you don't like it, though.**

Kody grinned. She kind of did like the attention, not that she would tell anyone. Alicia just knew her well.

 **I miss you.**

 **I miss you, too. It's boring here without you.**

Kody read the message and felt nostalgia wash over her like a tidal wave. The hardest part about leaving England had been saying goodbye to Alicia. The two girls had been best friends since primary school. They even lived in the same flat, Alicia had lived above Kody. Alicia had begged and pleaded for Kody to consider moving in with her family, and it broke both girls' hearts when Kody refused. Life just wasn't the same without them being attached to the hip.

"Kody, Debbie?" Eddie called out, shutting the door behind him.

Looking down at the digital clock on her laptop, Kody saw that it was going on six at night. That meant it was going on eleven in England.

 **Shouldn't you be sleeping?** She typed back to Alicia.

 **Sleep is for the weak ;)**

Kody snorted. **You'd sleep for week if you could.**

 **Whatever :P that's rubbish and you know it.**

 **Yeah, and I'm the president of the United States. Go to sleep, Allie.**

 **Alright, alright, Miss. Bossy Pants.**

 **I'm going to box your ears next time I see you.**

"Hey, darling." Kody smiled up at her father when he kissed the top of your head. "Send Alicia our love, yeah?"

Debbie rounded the corner of the kitchen and greeted Eddie with a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Great," Eddie said with a smile. "The faculty was nice and all my classes went swimmingly. How about you?"

"I found this adorable arts and crafts shop in Port Angeles. They loved my paintings and said they'd love to buy them. Kody, you should show them yours some time." Back in England, Debbie made money by selling her paintings at cheap art galleries that helped amateurs and well skilled artist get their name out there. Many people bought Debbie's works of art. Every once in awhile Kody would join her mother and make a good amount, too.

"I will." And it was the truth. Kody loved selling her paintings almost as much as she loved admiring them herself.

"What's for dinner?" Eddie asked. The girls laughed when they heard his stomach growl.

"Empanadas and matambre," Debbie answered with a smile. "Your favorites."

Eddie loved matambre. He loved the roulade of flank steak and vegetables cut in thick slices and served cold. And Kody could eat the stuffed bread fried with fillings differing from province to province.

"Are you finished with your homework?" When Kody nodded her head, Debbie asked, "Could you clear the table please?"

"Sure thing."

Alicia had responded. **You couldn't. You love me too much.**

 **Whatever helps you sleep at night. I gotta eat dinner. Sleep well, mate. Love you!**

 **Tell your parents I said hello. I love you, too!**

Kody powered down her laptop and cleared off the table.

Debbie place the dinner on the table and Eddie sniffed the food as they passed the dishes around. "It smells good, darling."

"Thank you." Debbie beamed at her husband's appraisal. It was always the little things that made her parents smile. Kody loved that about them.

There was silence for a few minutes. Everyone was stuffing their face, glad to finally be getting a whole, nutritious meal. They all were still pretty jet lagged, but the food definitely helped.

"How was school, Kody?" Eddie asked his daughter finally. She had looked mean in the morning, which worried him.

Kody swallowed before she answered. "It was pretty good. I made a couple of friends."

"Is Rosalie Hale one of them?" Kody stiffened. "I have her last period and she said that you were very friendly."

Debbie looked over at her daughter. "You didn't mention that name. Who is she?"

Kody shrugged and looked down at her food. "Just some girl." She stuffed her mouth before her mother could ask her another question.

Debbie wasn't easily wavered, though. She turned to her husband then. "Who's Rosalie Hale?"

"She's one of the adoptive kids of the one doctor."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Kody!" Debbie looked over at her daughter with owlish eyes. "You said you didn't meet any of his children."

"I didn't really meet her," Kody explained. "She kind of just started talking."

Debbie looked at her daughter accusingly. "Well, I hope you were nice to her."

"She had to be," Eddie interjected. "Ms. Hale had nothing but good things to say about you. She seems like a sweet girl."

Kody's eye twitched. "Yeah, she's sweet"

 _A little too sweet_ , Kody thought. She still couldn't get over at how close Rosalie had been sitting. It creeped Kody out, not to mention the girl had been cold like a dead body.

"That's a good thing. Rosalie could be a good friend to have." Kody could hear the true meaning behind her mother's words. Debbie hoped Kody would find a friend as nice as Alicia was. That way Kody wouldn't be so lonely.

"She's a little different," Kody said. "They don't really seem to fit in."

Eddie nodded his head. "One of the teachers told me that they keep to themselves. They're very private and tight knit."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Debbie commented. "People should be lucky that the Cullens were willing to settle in such a small town. And to have someone like Dr. Cullen be a part of the hospital is a wonderful thing. The lady at the front desk told me he's a very gifted surgeon and kind hearted as well. She also said that his wife is like an angel. And they're a family; they're supposed to stick together. Most people don't have room to talk."

Kody knew her mother was right. She would be running around like a headless chicken if it wasn't for her parents, but she still couldn't shake the fact that there was something off about Rosalie and her family.

The family of three lapsed back into their peaceful conversation about work and what needed to be done on the weekend as they finished eating. Kody cleared the table as Debbie did the dishes. Eddie went to grade papers in the den, which was the only place in the house that was finished.

After putting the dishes away for her mother, Kody made her way upstairs, ready to make an attempt at her economics homework again. She had a feeling this was going to be an every night thing.

She gave up the second she looked at the sheet. She didn't even know why she thought she'd be able to get it all completed.

Kody slipped into bed after her shower and turned the lights off. The bed creaked and Kody fell asleep with two things on her mind.

One, get a new bed.

Two, stay away from Rosalie Hale.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **musicluver246: Thank you for being my first reviewer!**

 **Zelda's Hero: Thank you.**

 **BizarreBard: I was looking for something similar as well, but when I found none I decided to try my hand at writing one. Glad you like it so far.**

 **brightmoon78: I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

 **Also, just an FYI, I've decided to go all the way through all four books. So, I'm estimated to have over 100 chapters. I hope all of you stay for this wild journey and continue to help me improve and keep up with it.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family.**

 **-Stephenie Meyer's** _Midnight Sun_ **Partial Draft was a major influence for this chapter.**

 **-This chapter had no beta over look it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

You bring good to my lonely life, honestly  
It's hard for me to look into your eyes  
When, I say that I would be nothing without your love  
I feel the rush and it's amazing

Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place, yeah  
I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all  
Love will always be a lesson, let's get out of its way  
Cause I know, all I know, all I know

I'm a prisoner to my addiction  
I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold  
I'm a prisoner to my decisions  
Woooo, woooo, woooo

I think I've been in Hollywood for too long  
Cause I can feel my soul burning, feel it burning slow  
But I would be nothing without the touch  
I feel the rush and it's amazing

Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place  
I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all  
Love will always be a lesson, let's get out of its way  
Cause I know, all I know, all I know

I'm a prisoner to my addiction  
I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold  
I'm a prisoner to my decisions  
Woooo, woooo, woooo  
I'm a prisoner to my addiction  
I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold  
I'm a prisoner to my decisions  
Woooo, woooo, woooo

I don't know  
I get so wrapped up in a world where nothing's as it seems  
And real life is stranger than my dreams

Prisoner: The Weeknd (feat. Lana Del Rey)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dakota "Kody" Moon**

There were many things Rosalie missed about being human.

But high school was not one of those things.

She had once read somewhere that high school was a failed experiment in preparing young people for the adult world. And like everything in high school, it didn't work. Over the past couple of centuries, she had watched schools and education evolve, but the student population remained the same. You had your typical school groups: The popular people, the overachievers, the goths, the theater kids; jocks, goody-two-shoes, nerds and the artsy ones. It was the same every year and utterly boring to constantly repeat.

Rosalie assumed she'd fall into the categories of pretty people and freaks. She usually thought of herself, but that was mainly to keep Edward out of her head – most of the time. Every once and awhile she'd catch her reflection off of someone's glasses and ponder over herself. Edward had once snidely said that her mind was a shallow pool with few surprises. Rosalie knew she was beautiful, even for a vampire. She was a beautiful human that much she could remember. It wasn't her fault that humans were so easily enraptured by her families' beauty.

But high schoolers were mean, jealous beings and some would never grow out of that mentality. She could hear them when they thought she was out of ear-shot; Edward would read their minds and Jasper would do the same with their emotions. People, although knowing that the Cullens and Hales were good looking, called them freaks behind their backs. The people of Forks knew that something was odd about her family and they kept their distance. Many had tried to worm their way into their family, but would find themselves quickly thrown to the side, ignored. People quickly got the hint that the Cullen family wasn't interested in making friends.

Alice and Edward caught Rosalie's attention. They were having one of their sideline conversations again. She knew the subject matter was about Jasper, her brother who posed as her twin every time. Jasper was suffering, anyone could see that. It was natural for Alice to worry about her mate, she knew it'd kill Jasper if he slipped, but she treated him like a China doll. Rosalie didn't know how Jasper did it. Alice was more than a handful, especially when she set her mind to something.

Neither Alice nor Edward knew that Rosalie was watching them. She wasn't as shallow as they thought.

It took everything inside Rosalie not to roll her eyes. It had been two weeks since their last hunting trip. That wasn't an extensive time span for them considering. They had gone longer, but it was still uncomfortable. A few times a human would walk a little too close, or the wind would blow their scent towards them. They didn't worry so much, though. People knew they were dangerous.

And Jasper was very dangerous at the moment.

Besides Rosalie, Emmett wasn't fussing over Jasper. If she had to guess, Rosalie would say he was still thinking about the fight he had lost to Jasper last night. She'd bet that he was impatiently waiting for school to end to demand a rematch. Like Jasper, Emmett had always been Rosalie's favorite sibling.

At that moment, a small girl paused at the end of the closest table to theirs, stopping to talk to a friend. She tossed her short, sandy hair, running her fingers through it. The heaters blew her scent in their direction. Rosalie was used to the way that scent made her feel the dry ache in her throat, the hollow yearning in her stomach, the automatic tightening of her muscles, the excess flow of venom in her mouth...

That was all quite normal, usually easy to ignore.

Edward kicked Jasper's chair.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered.

Rosalie felt for her twin.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to him, soothing his embarrassment. "I could see that."

Rosalie fought back the grimace that would give her lie away. They had to stick together.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," Alice suggested, her high, musical voice too fast for human ears to understand, if any had been close enough to hear. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly. He turned away to stare out one of the small windows that were spaced just under the eaves around the long room. His tone ended the conversation.

He would have to hunt tonight. It was ridiculous to take risks like this, trying to test his strength, to build his endurance. Alice and Carlisle thought it was a good idea, but they needed to accept Jasper's limitations and work within them. His former habits were not conducive to their chosen lifestyle; he shouldn't push himself in this way. But Rosalie knew that he was doing this – trying – for Alice's sake. Alice and Jasper may have known each other's every mood as well as their own, but there were some things that Jasper never told Alice in fear that she would look at him differently.

Rosalie, of course, assured her brother that that would never happen, but she could understand his fear. There were things Rosalie only trusted Jasper with knowing in trepidation that Carlisle would look at her as if though she were a monster.

Edward's head turned in the direction of someone's thoughts. "Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," he murmured to Emmett as a distraction.

Emmett chuckled under his breath and said something mentally to their telepathic brother.

"Rather unimaginative, actually," Edward spoke too quickly for the human's to see. "Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

Rosalie went back to mulling over herself. She felt someone burning a hole into the side of her head, but she didn't care to stare the human down. She rarely, if ever, gave anyone the luxury of looking at them. Although envious of them, Rosalie couldn't bother herself with humans anymore.

"I'm glad she decided to adopt then," Rosalie heard a girl with a British accent say. "It seemed like she wanted a big family. It's nice to see that she could still achieve her dream."

The other new girl – the one from England – had to be talking about Esme. And it was clear that whoever she was talking to, she didn't appreciate what was said.

Edward grimaced. "Jessica really doesn't like the other new girl."

Something sparked Rosalie's interest and she looked towards the table where the girl was sitting.

And she felt like she was hit by a truck.

The other new girl had sexy/wild brown hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. She had this whole badass persona that Rosalie was instantly attracted to. She was about average height for a female with an athletic, but slim figure. Her eyes were pure grey, no hint of blue or green in them. Her skin was pale, but to compliment her natural and relaxed style, she favored an earthly palette with an almost nude pink lipstick.

Rosalie felt as if she were being gravitationally pulled towards the other new girl while for the first time in a long time, it felt like her dead heart swelled with heat once more.

Like she was suddenly unconditionally bound to the girl forever.

"I don't know how I missed this," Alice gasped. She knew why, she was too focused on Jasper to see anything else. She lied to spare Jasper's feelings. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I should've seen this."

"What just happened?" Rosalie cut Alice off, not wanting to hear her rant. She looked towards Alice, Edward and Jasper with wide eyes. Besides Carlisle, the three of them always seemed to have the answers to everything. "What was that, Alice? Jasper, please, I don't understand."

"You know what happened, Rose," Edward said softly. His eyes locked with hers. "She's your mate, you know that because you can feel it, don't you?" Rosalie nodded. "Her name is Dakota Moon, but she prefers to be called Kody and she's a senior. Her father is the new physics teacher. She's from England and her mother's Argentinean. She doesn't like it here and Jessica Stanley isn't too fond of her. She's very sarcastic and witty, too, in her thoughts mainly. She's trying to be nice for her parents."

This time when Rosalie looked over, she made eye contact with Kody.

Kody – it was a beautiful name. It was short, simple and relaxed. Just like her mate.

Rosalie frowned when Kody looked away swiftly. She wanted to stare into her mate's eyes a little bit longer.

Edward laughed. "She's very comical. She thinks Jessica Stanley is beastly and for some reason that makes her sound like a git," Edward explained. "Good luck with her, Rose. You'll need it."

Rosalie smirked, ready to say something smart back, but stopped. Why would Edward tell her good luck? That she'll need it. Kody was her mate. Everything was going to go smoothly – right?

 _What aren't you telling me?_

Edward cringed at the anger in Rosalie's thoughts. "She's not attracted to girls." He thought it'd be best to say it quickly, no sugar coating. It was like a band-aid; rip it off as quickly as possible so it'd hurt less.

But when Rosalie's face fell, Edward knew that there was no such thing as something like that hurting less.

She was instantly drowned in hopelessness, despondent and desperation. It was the worst pain she had ever been through, by far. The painful three day transformation couldn't even compare to how she felt in that moment. What if Kody never gained feelings her? Rosalie knew that life would be meaningless then.

Jasper sent his twin a dose of encouragement and hope; he also sent his love and confidence that everything would work out. Emmett engulfed her hand in his, squeezing it to let her know that he was there for her. Edward gave her his infamous crooked smile, the one that girls swooned over every time. It was nice to know that her brothers had her back, especially when she needed it the most.

Alice, who always had something positive to say, smiled. "Don't worry, Rose. You sit next to her next period and you'll have a chance to talk to her." Rosalie smiled at her sister gratefully.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured. She wanted to get to class quickly now.

"So what about the Swan girl?" Emmett asked Edward. He wanted to know what she thought of them. "Is she afraid of us yet?"

Edward frowned. He shrugged. Emmett no longer cared to press the matter.

They got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. Rosalie spared one last glance at her mate.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were pretending to be seniors; they left for their classes. Rosalie headed off for her AP level economics class, preparing her mind for what was about to happen. It was doubtful Mr. Vandals; a man who was never so sure of what he was talking about, would manage to pull out anything in his lecture that would surprise someone holding a bachelor's degree in economics.

In the classroom, Rosalie settled into her chair and let her books – props, again; they held nothing she didn't already know – spill across the table. She was the only student who had a table to herself. The humans weren't smart enough to know that they feared her, but their survival instincts were enough to keep them away.

The room was slowly being filled humans and Rosalie anxiously waited for her mate to enter. She was holding her breath, which was unnecessary, but she felt so…human…so vulnerable.

The scent of vanilla and jasmine suddenly flooded Rosalie's senses. It was the most enchanting scent Rosalie had ever smelled. It was better than what her singer's scent had smelt like.

Kody looked so beautiful when she smiled, but Rosalie couldn't help but feel the little green monster hiss inside her when she saw that Lauren Mallory was the reasoning behind her mate's radiant smile.

She wanted to be the one to evoke such a magnificent response from Kody.

When Kody made her way towards the only empty seat in the room, Rosalie felt her insides vibrate. She couldn't help but stare at her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about her little mate. She wanted to hear Kody tell her, her deepest, darkest secrets. She couldn't wait to hold her in her arms and never let her go.

She had waited so long for this moment.

It was 1985, sometime during May, when Alice had received her first vision. No one understood in the beginning why Alice would be seeing a young, recently engaged couple living in England. They had just assumed their paths would cross one day, but that never happened. It wasn't until February, Valentine's Day to be exact, that Alice understood the meaning behind her visions. It was on that day Kody was born; exactly at 9:37 PM. Rosalie could even tell anyone how long Kody's mother had been in labor; how many pushes it took; how scared she was when Alice said that the umbilical-cord was wrapped around Kody's neck, making her black and blue. She could even tell anyone how much Kody weighed and how long she was. Alice had even drawn a picture of the newborn Kody, and Rosalie put it in a picture frame and set it out on her desk. She couldn't even remember how many times she stared at the picture throughout the years.

She still couldn't believe that Kody was finally here.

It was obvious that Kody wasn't going to speak first. "Hello," Rosalie said in the quiet voice to make her mate more comfortable, forming a polite smile with her lips that would not show any teeth.

Kody looked up at her. She could see the surprise in her mate's eyes. Rosalie knew why Kody was looking at her like that. She just hoped that Kody dismissed anything Jessica Stanley or anymore else had said about her.

"My name is Rosalie Hale," she continued. "I just wanted to see how your first day was going. You're Kody Moon, right?"

Kody seemed confused. It took her half a second longer than it should have for her to respond. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie. Um, how'd you know who I was? There's another new girl, too."

Rosalie felt her eyes darken at the mention of Bella Swan. She knew there was something up with the Chief's daughter. Edward hadn't commented on her thoughts. Rosalie focused on her mate, though. This wasn't the time to think of what was wrong with the Swan girl.

"Everyone's been waiting for you to arrive as well and you're the cuter new girl."

Kody's eyes were wide, startled – almost bewildered and full of silent questions. Rosalie appeared to make her uncomfortable, though. Kody unconsciously crinkled her nose. "So, uh, why'd you call me Kody?"

Rosalie saw how tense her mate was. She was changing the subject to avoid the elephant in the room. Rosalie almost pouted.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Rosalie asked, perplexed by the fact that she couldn't see where this question was leading. She didn't understand. Surely, Kody had made her preference clear many times today. Edward had said so.

"It's a nickname," Kody answered, leaning her head slightly to one side. "My real names Dakota, but everyone just calls me Kody. And since I'm new, everyone's calls me by my real name."

"Oh," Rosalie said weakly, and quickly looked away from her face.

She had just realized what Kody's questions meant: She had slipped up – made an error. If Edward hadn't been eavesdropping on all the others and if Rosalie would have just let Kody introduce herself, then Rosalie would have addressed her initially by her full name, just like everyone else.

Kody had noticed the difference.

Rosalie felt a pang of distress. It was very quick of her mate to pick up on her slip. Quite astute, especially for someone who was supposed to be uneasy around her like the rest of the people. But Rosalie had bigger problems than whatever suspicions about her Kody might have had locked inside her head.

"Get started," Mr. Vandals commanded.

Neither girl made an attempt to work together like everyone else did. Kody seemed determined to do the work herself to avoid any further conversation. It was moments such as these where Rosalie wished she had Edward's gift to see into her mate's mind. Although Kody was someone who wore her emotions openly on her face, Rosalie still had a hard time trying to figure out what was going through Kody's mind because her eyes told a completely different story.

Rosalie sighed softly so no human could hear her.

 _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ It was evident that Kody was struggling with the drill, but it was like she refused to make eye contact with Rosalie, let alone ask for help.

"Do you know how to do any of this?"

And just like that, Rosalie's face broke out into a smile. It seemed Kody crinkled her nose anytime she was confused or upset. Rosalie wondered if she even knew she did that. Probably not, judging by the way her nose would crinkle almost automatically. It was adorable.

"It's actually pretty simple once you learn it. Here, I'll show you." OK, so she probably shouldn't have dragged Kody's chair closer without asking, but Rosalie couldn't help herself. If she couldn't hold and kiss her mate like she wanted, then she at least wanted her close, or as close as she could be without anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary.

As she explained what to do, Rosalie couldn't stop herself from breathing in her mate's scent. Underneath the scent of vanilla and jasmine, Rosalie smelt something else, two different scents, actually. It was a mix between water and harsh oil, but both carried the strong scent of added chemicals. Faintly, Rosalie could smell something she could only describe as a new box of freshly opened Crayons, mixed with chemicals too, and chalk and wax.

Was Kody an artist?

Rosalie made a mental note to ask her mate later since she didn't understand what to do for the drill.

Rosalie was more than happy to let Kody copy off her paper. It kept her close and every once and awhile she would move closer to see what Rosalie had wrote.

"Wait," Kody said. "I got this one."

"Have at it, sweetheart."

"150?" She said after working on the problem for a few, quick minutes.

"You got it. See, I told you it was easy once you get the hang of it." Rosalie felt her dead heart flutter at the sight of Kody blushing. Everything about the girl was perfectly beautiful.

With Kody's knew found determination, they got through the drill quickly before anyone else. Rosalie felt excited when Kody didn't move her seat back over. Maybe there was hope after all.

Mr. Vandals approached their table. Rosalie growled lowly when the gush of horrible aftershave mixed with her mate's scent.

"So, Rosalie," he said, looking over their answers, "didn't you think to give Dakota a chance to figure out the problems?"

It took a great amount of will to not snap his neck. Rosalie had never liked Mr. Vandals. He only smiled at the pretty girls as he walked in to the front of the room. He was a sad looking example of a modern educator if ever there was one. She also noticed that he didn't apologize to Kody for startling her. He didn't even bend down to pick up the pencil he made her drop. If something were to ever happen to the teacher, Rosalie could say that she wouldn't feel anything for his passing.

"Kody," Rosalie corrected him reflexively. "Actually figured out five of the answers."

Mr. Vandals turned to look at Kody. "Have you taken this class before?"

Rosalie watched, held attentive, as Kody shrugged, looking like it wasn't a big deal. "Only for a year."

So she was advanced, for a human. That didn't surprise Rosalie.

"Well," Mr. Vandals said, pursing his lips. "I guess it's a good thing you two are partners then." He turned and walked away mumbling, "Now I have another Miss. Know It All, great," under his breath. Rosalie doubted Kody could hear that.

Rosalie watched as Kody reached down to grab her pencil. Swiftly, Rosalie grabbed it first, holding it out for Kody to take. Kody took the pencil back, but their fingers brushed against each other's and Kody gasped out of reflex. Rosalie mentally cursed herself. She had stupidly forgotten how cold she really was. Kody had made her forget that she was actually dead, or undead, for a couple of minutes. Rosalie could only hope that Kody ignored her unusual body temperature and focused on the shock that had just moved through them.

"Thanks." Kody's smile looked more like a grimace.

Rosalie knew she needed to put forth a better effort to leave Kody with a good impression of her.

"What do you think of Forks so far?" Rosalie asked, repeating a question that must have heard from a dozen students already. It was a boring, standard topic of conversation, but it was always safe to start off with.

Kody struggled to find the words. "It's...damp, and wet, and cold."

That surprised Rosalie. Kody was from a damp, rainy place – her skin reflected that, despite being half Argentinean – so Rosalie had assumed she was use to the cold.

"You don't like the cold," Rosalie guessed. "It must be difficult to live here then."

Kody agreed. "You have no idea. My mum continues to be enthusiastic about it all. Forever the optimistic, that woman."

Her answers were never what Rosalie expected. They made her want to ask more questions.

"Did you have a choice?" Rosalie demanded, realizing instantly that her tone was too critical, not casual enough for the conversation. The question sounded rude, meddling.

"What?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "Did you have a choice in the move?"

Kody blinked her wide eyes, leaving it at that, and Rosalie nearly imploded out of inquisitiveness. She stared down silently at her hands. That made Rosalie impatient; she wanted to put her hand under Kody's chin and tilt her head up so that she could read her eyes. But it would be foolish of her – dangerous – to touch her skin again. No matter how badly she wanted to.

Kody looked up suddenly. It was a relief to be able to see the emotions in her eyes again. She spoke slowly, like she didn't believe her own words. "It was my decision to come."

That didn't fit with the scenario Rosalie had been constructing in her head at all.

"Why come here when you knew you'd be unhappy?" Rosalie kept her voice gentle without any indication that she was being noisy.

"I'm an only child." A little smile grew more prominent. "I had no relatives I could stay with back in England and I only go to Argentina during the summer. My best mate's parents offered to take me in, but I felt like I would be imposing. I would've missed my parents any road."

There was just no making sense of the girl. She wasn't like other humans. So Rosalie gave up.

"Any road?"

Kody flushed. "It's the British version of anyway."

"I like it. And your accent is adorable."

"Thanks," she said. "So that's all. No impressive back story here."

"You're unhappy now, though," Rosalie murmured. She couldn't seem to stop speaking her hypotheses aloud, hoping to learn from Kody's reactions. This one, however, did not seem as far off the mark.

"Well, that's life. We sacrifice our own happiness for others." There was no humor in her laugh.

Rosalie continued to stare into Kody's eyes, feeling like she finally got her first real glimpse into her mate's soul. And she saw where Kody ranked herself among her own priorities. Unlike most humans, her own needs were far down the list. She was selfless.

Rosalie didn't know it was possible, but she fell more in love with her mate.

"Isn't that the truth?" Rosalie wanted to laugh at her words, though she, too, felt no real amusement. She knew a little something about the unfairness of life. She spoke slowly, still considering this next hypothesis. "You don't always have to suffer in silence."

"You should see me at home." Kody made a face, her eyes narrowing and her mouth twisting into an irregular pout, and she looked back towards the front of the class. "I'm not comfortable here. I don't know if I ever will be. America – it's not my home and although I don't say it or look like it, I'm home sick."

"Wow, I'm surprised. Not many people would admit that. You're like an open audio book." Rosalie stared at her in amazement.

Kody glanced at Rosalie quickly, and her eyes seemed to get trapped by her gaze. She laughed. "Tell that to my mother. She says I'm complicated to read."

"Oh, I mean, you're still hard to read, but not many are that honest."

"You must be good at reading then," Kody guessed this time.

How bizarre. "Reading people are more of my brothers' gifts." Rosalie said, smiling at the ridiculousness of it all.

Mr. Vandals called for the class's attention just then, and Kody turned away from Rosalie at once. She seemed a little relieved for the interruption, and Rosalie frown deeply. She hoped Kody would come around.

She recognized the fascination growing inside her, even as she tried to calm it down. She could not afford to get too attached so quickly, or rather, Kody could not afford that. It was just too soon, too dangerous.

Already, Rosalie was anxious for another chance to talk to her. She wanted to know more about her mother, her life before she came to Forks, her relationship with her father. All the meaningless details that would uproot her character further. But every second Rosalie spent with her was a chance, a risk she shouldn't have to take.

As soon as the bell sounded, Kody fled from the classroom – probably not caring about whatever impression of politeness she had unwillingly showed in the course of the hour.

Rosalie frowned and felt hopelessness creep up on her again. She took longer than usual to gather her things and walk out the door to French class. Jasper waited for her outside the door of their class. He read her emotions for a moment.

"How did it go?" He wondered warily.

"Fine," Rosalie mumbled.

Rosalie guessed that was something.

As they walked into the classroom, Rosalie couldn't help but fell like a dark cloud was moving above her, raining down hard. Why did it have to be so difficult for her? After everything she had been through, Rosalie thought that whatever higher power was out there would take pity on her in the soulmate department, but she had no such luck. She should have seen it coming, honestly. Her existence had always been some major joke to laugh at it seemed. So why would finding her soulmate be any different?

She closed her eyes in horror as she slumped into her seat. "I hadn't realized that it was going to be that hard to get to know her." She whispered, "I didn't think she was...I didn't think that it was going to be that bad."

"It wasn't," Jasper reassured his twin. "She talked back, right?"

"Right," Rosalie said through her teeth. "This time."

"Give her some time, Rose. Be patient, she'll come around."

"Sure," she said dismissively, sulking.

 _Maybe I'll screw up again the next time. Maybe I'll push her away for good._

Rosalie felt her mood shift. "Not now, Jasper."

Couldn't he see that she wanted to wallow in her depression for a moment?

She remembered how happy and in sync Jasper and Alice were when they first joined the family. The only mates Rosalie had been around at that time was Carlisle and Esme, and they were madly in love. Seeing how similar the two pair of mates acted, Rosalie assumed that it was like that with everyone's' mate. Alice and Esme described it as the most beautiful firework show ever seen. It was just a consumption of colors and emotions that made one feel good, happy. Jasper explained that it was his saving grace – he assumed that it was like that for all mated vampires even if they hadn't gone through something tragic. And Carlisle said it was simply just knowing. There were no fireworks, no colors, and no saving grace. There was just this intense knowing with the body, mind and soul.

Rosalie groaned quietly. As if her mate's guarded thoughts were not enough punishment.

"Rose," Jasper said when her depression plummeted even further.

Rosalie jumped to her feet, her teeth locked hard enough cut through steel.

"Êtes-vous bien, Rosalie?" Madame Gazmen asked, startled by her sudden movement. By the expression on her teacher's face, Rosalie knew that she looked far from well.

"Excusez-moi," Rosalie muttered, as she darted for the door.

"Jasper, s'il vous plaît allez vous assurer que votre sœur va bien," she said, gesturing helplessly towards Rosalie as she rushed out of the room.

"Qui, Madame," she heard him say.

He followed her to the far side of the building, where he caught up to her and put his hand on her  
shoulder.

Rosalie shoved his hand away with unnecessary force. It would have shattered the bones in a human hand, and the bones in the arm attached to it.

"It'll be OK, Rose."

"I know." Rosalie looked down at her shoes, knowing Jasper would catch her lie.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, trying not to project Rosalie's intense emotions, and not quite succeeding at it.

"Worse, Jazz, worse."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe..."

"No, it would not be better if I tried to talk to her again. Go back to class, Jasper. I want to be alone."

He turned without another word or emotion to push upon her and walked quickly away. He would tell the French teacher that she was sick, or ditching, or a dangerously, emotionally out of control vampire ready to snap because she couldn't even get her mate to be comfortable around her. Did his excuse really matter? No.

She wasn't going back. She thought about leaving for the day

She went to her car to wait for third period to end. To hide.

She would return for fourth period, not wanting to miss meeting her mate's father.

Besides, ditching her someday father-in-law's classs wasn't going to leave a good lasting impression.

 **-Page Break-**

As the students started to file out of the school doors, Rosalie got out of her car, not sure why she did it. The rain was nothing but mist now and she ignored it as she slowly fixed her hair.

 _Did I want her to see me here? Did I hope she would come to speak to me? What was I doing?  
_

Rosalie didn't move, though she tried to convince herself to get back in the car, knowing her emotions were in the wrong with how Kody reacted towards her. She kept her arms folded across her chest and breathed very shallowly as she watched Kody walk promptly towards her car, her mouth turning down at the corners. She didn't look at Rosalie.

A few times she glanced up at the clouds with a grimace, as if they offended her.

Rosalie was disappointed when she reached her car before she had looked up to see the blonde vampire.

 _Would she have spoken to me?  
_

 _Would I have spoken to her?_

She knew her last thought was ridiculous. She'd find a way to undo the immortality that cursed her body if Kody asked her to. There was nothing she would not do for her mate. _  
_  
Kody got into a black four door Jeep, a slick, new ride that was younger than she was. Rosalie watched her start the Jeep as the engine purred to life and then held her hands out toward the heating vents. She even threw her rain coat on.

The cold was uncomfortable to her, she didn't like it. She combed her fingers through her thick hair, pulling locks through the stream of hot air like she was trying to dry them. Rosalie thought it was cute how puffed out her hair got from the rain.

Rosalie imagined what the interior of the car would smell like, but the thought was quickly driven out of her head.

Kody glanced around as she prepared to back out, and finally looked in Rosalie's direction. She stared back at the blonde vampire for only half a second, and all Rosalie could read in her eyes was surprise and confusion before she tore her eyes away and jerked the car into reverse.

Like the love sick fool she was, Rosalie stared after her mate's car until she could no longer see it through the mist that was quickly turning into a thick fog.

 **-Page Break-**

"You're leaving?"

Everyone winced at the heartbreak in Esme's voice. She really sounded like a mother then.

"Yes," Edward said softly. He avoided his adoptive mother's sad eyes.

Carlisle pulled his wife close to him, letting her lean on him. "Why, Edward?"

Rosalie saw her brother lost for words, which was an unnerving site. Edward was never one who didn't know what to say. She always felt like he was a walking Encyclopedia, second best to Carlisle.

"I saw Bella Swan, dead." Alice looked over at Edward, showing him her vision.

Rosalie could imagine the picture she had painted for him. Edward's eyes, glowing crimson with fresh blood. The search that would follow. The careful time the family would have to wait before it was safe for them to pull out and start again. And now there would be the emotional trauma of leaving Kody behind.

Rosalie decided then that she despised Bella Swan.

"Stop!" Edward groaned, not able to bear more of Alice's thoughts.

"Sorry," Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stared at the two of them, watching them closely. They wondered what Alice saw. Whatever it was, it was bad – very bad. It was enough to drive Edward out of town. Next to Carlisle, Edward had spectacular control. He had mastered it to the point where he knew his limits so it was unsettling to see Edward so shaken.

"I'll miss you," Esme said. She hugged Edward tightly. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged an apprehensive glance.

So Edward killed one human? Neither of them saw the big deal, Jasper silently agreed.

Alice joined the hug, whispering something into Edward's ear that the others couldn't hear. Edward's absence was going to take a toll on Alice, Esme and Carlisle especially. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would get over it.

He would be back soon.

No matter what, they always came back.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood in the corner in silence. What could they say? Alice would explain when he was gone anyway.

Carlisle touched his shoulder. "You will do the right thing." Carlisle always had been the one to tell them all words of wisdoms, even if it was a lie. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"I know," Edward said. He only seemed to have agreed with the last part.

He pulled Edward into a hug before he made his way out the door. Jasper and Emmett hugged Edward as well, while Rosalie just nodded at him, letting him know that she thought – that she believed – everything was going to be alright.

He smiled at her, nodding back to let him know that he was grateful.

"It's going to be alright for you, too," Edward said. He had listened to Rosalie's entire inner battle. He didn't have to see the future to know that Rosalie and Kody would be OK sooner or later.

The human girl was just stubborn, like Rosalie.

Edward melted into the woods before Esme touched Rosalie's arm.

"Now, tell me all about your mate." She had a smile on her face, eager to know all about the new daughter she was getting.

Rosalie smiled for a second, too. Her mind instantly brought up Kody's beautiful face; it was never far from her thoughts.

"She's so beautiful," Rosalie sighed. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, never hearing Rosalie being sappy before. "And she's smart, and funny; she does this cute little thing with her nose when she's frustrated. She paints, too, I think. I caught a whiff when she was sitting next to me. And her scent! She smells so good. Not like I want to drain her dry, though, more like I'll always smile when I smell something like that for now on."

Esme was practically beaming. She was almost as excited as Rosalie was. "She sounds amazing, Rose. What's her name?"

"Kody Moon."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "The new physics teacher's daughter?"

Rosalie nodded her head.

"I met his wife today at the hospital. I'm their family's primary doctor. Isn't that a coincidence?" He chuckled. Rosalie was glad to know that Kody would always been in good hands. "That woman is quite the character."

"I should invite her to my next garden party!" Esme gasped, looking at Rosalie for approval. "We could meet the three of them without worrying about something going wrong."

Rosalie nodded her head. That was a perfect idea.

"That's not such a good idea."

 _What?_ Rosalie looked at Alice with confusion.

"Kody's allergic to flowers," she said. "She hates them, actually. I've seen it. Her parents would come, but Kody wouldn't. Her mother would take pictures to bring home so Kody could paint them, though." Alice smiled. "She'd paint a picture of you."

Rosalie stared at Alice in shock. "Really?"

Alice hummed in acknowledgment. "She's really talented. It's going to be so real, like it was taken from a camera."

Jasper smiled. "See, didn't I tell you everything was going to be alright?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper was usually the quietest one, but when he was right, he let everyone know.

Carlisle eyed the two blonds. "What happened?"

"Rosalie thinks that Kody doesn't like her," Jasper explained. "I tried to sway her, but you know how Rose gets."

Rosalie glared at her brother.

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme gushed. She pulled Rosalie into a hug. "You have to remember that Kody's human. She doesn't feel as deeply as we do. Besides, how could she resist you? You're beautiful."

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. Edward said that Kody's straight."

Alice hit Emmett upside the head. He hissed, "What was that for?"

"That's not helping!"

"I'm being realistic here for once." Emmett glared at Alice. He turned to face Rosalie with a small smile on his face. He hated being the logical one, especially if that meant hurting someone's feelings. And he never liked to hurt Rosalie. "She's human, Rose, they have completely different morals and values than we do. So what if your mate is a girl? Vampires don't care. Humans, on the other hand, they care. Some care a little too much. Who knows, being homosexual may be against her religion, or her family's view point."

No one wanted to admit it, but Emmett was right.

Rosalie hadn't thought of that. In fact, she hadn't thought of anything that would make Kody hesitant to start a relationship with her. In her perfect world, Kody felt the same pull that Rosalie felt; then the family shared their secret with her; Kody was changed willingly and they lived happily ever after. There were no grey areas in that perfect, nonexistent world.

It had been faultless, until Emmett had busted her bubbles.

"Emmett is right, Kitty." Carlisle sat down on the other side of Rosalie. Whenever he would call her kitty it made her feel like a little girl. She couldn't remember if her human father had a nickname for her, but she doubted it. He had been a banker and during the time period he couldn't have been bothered with his wife and children.

"I know," Rosalie mumbled as she rested her head on Esme's shoulder. "I just wish one thing could come easy for me."

Carlisle felt his dead heart break for his first daughter. When first turned, Rosalie was closed off and set on a course of revenge. She covered up her hurt and shame through being vain, which was one of the reasons why she and Edward never got along. When it became clear that his two children weren't mates, Carlisle held onto that hope when Rosalie brought Emmett to him. He had anticipated for Rosalie to find her mate in the young man who had been mauled by a bear, but no such thing happened. Rosalie confessed that Emmett's features reminded her of her friend's young son from when she was human, and, because of that, she chose to rescue the dying man.

Emmett had adjusted to his new status in life well, which, after getting to know Emmett, wasn't so surprising. And like Edward, Emmett only loved Rosalie like a sister.

"Just remember, Rose," Alice sang. "The worst things in life come free to us."

Everyone looked at Alice with amusement.

Jasper looked down at his wife in his arm and raised an eyebrow. A soft smile sat on his lips as he stared at her lovingly. "Did you just quote Ed Sheeran?"

"Yup!"

"And used a song that talks about the hardships prostitutes face?" Emmett mused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We're getting off track here." Leave it Emmett to point out that the song brought attention to the struggles street sex workers faced. "If you want something, work for it! At least then you can say you tried."

Rosalie laughed at her sister. Alice could cheer anyone up. "You know what, Alice? You're right. I'm going to try."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands as she squealed. "Kody is going to be an awesome sister! She's so much fun and really smart, too. And she'll look so beautiful in a dress. She's going to give Emmett a run for his money."

Emmett smirked. "Cool, I'll have a little sister to wrestle with." He cracked his knuckles.

"She's going to take you down," Jasper said with a smirk. "I'll teach her everything I know."

"By that time I'll know all your moves," Emmett egged Jasper on.

Jasper snorted. "I have moves that you haven't seen yet. I've just been going easy on you."

The four other vampires rolled their eyes.

Emmett's face went slack and his eyes were wide. "What? You've been going easy on me?" Emmett threw his head back and laughed. "Give me all you got and I bet you I'll kick your…"

"Emmett!" Esme glared at him.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Esme had the scolding mother part down pact.

With the two settling now, Carlisle turned his attention back to Alice. "Has anything changed with the Swan girl's future?"

Alice checked and shook her head. "She'll live."

"For now," Emmett murmured.

Esme shot him another look and he apologized again.

"As long as no harm comes to her by one of us then we'll be fine." Carlisle was very optimistic, one of the very reasons he was such a good leader.

" _Forever the optimistic, that woman."_

Rosalie smiled when she thought back to the conversation she had with Kody that early afternoon. She definitely wanted to meet her mate's mother.

Alice began pulling Jasper out the house to go hunt, but she stopped and called out to Rose over her shoulder. "Kody's asleep now, just to let you know!"

 **-Page Break-**

It was past midnight, and Kody's house was dark and quiet, minus her mother's sleep talking. Her Jeep was parked in the driveway, next to her father's car. There were no conscious movements anywhere in the neighborhood. Rosalie watched the house for a moment from the blackness of the forest that bordered it on the east. The front door would probably be locked, but Rosalie didn't want to worry the Moon family of an intruder, even if the door was no issue for her. She decided to try the upstairs window first. Not many people would bother installing a lock there.

Rosalie crossed the open yard and scaled the face of the house in half a second. Dangling from the eave above the window by one hand, she looked through the glass, and her breath stopped.

It was Kody's room.

Rosalie could see her mate in the one small bed, her covers practically burying Kody's body and the sheets were thrown on the floor. As Rosalie watched, Kody twitched restlessly and tossed over on her side, facing Rosalie. She didn't sleep soundly, at least not that night.

 _Did she sense the danger near her?_

Rosalie was suddenly repulsed by herself as she watched her mate toss again.

 _I'm no better than a peeping-tom._ Rosalie shook her head. _She's my mate; I just want to make sure she's OK. I just want to see her._

Trying the window, Rosalie noted that it wasn't locked, though it stuck due to long disuse. She slid it slowly aside, cringing at each faint groan of the metal frame. She would have to find some oil for next time...

Yes, she concluded, there would be a next time.

She eased herself silently through the half-opened window. Kody's room was small and disorganized but not unclean. Boxes from the move laid around, some open, some not. There were sketchbooks piled on the floor beside her bed, their covers were closed, and pictures that she probably printed from her inexpensive printer that sat on the floor. Stacks of boxes  
supported a laptop that looked like one of the newer versions.

Her shoes were haphazardly thrown in the corner of her room.

Rosalie wanted very much to look through Kody's sketchbooks and take a peek at the pictures she was going to work on next, but Rosalie had promised herself that she would keep her curiosity at bay; instead, she went to sit in the office chair that was in the far corner of the room, looking through a sketchbook that was dated around the time Kody was thirteen.

 _Had I really thought she was beautiful?_

Looking at her now, with her dark hair spread across the pillow and wild around her pale face, wearing a Mini Mouse night shirt and sweatpants, her features relaxed in unconsciousness, her full lips slightly parted, Kody took Rosalie's breath away. Her mate was drop dead gorgeous.

Rosalie stared at Kody's face and tried to think of some way to make tomorrow bearable.

Staying away from her would not bearable. _Did that mean my only choice was to try to talk to her again?_ The others would argue with Rosalie to try to talk with Kody again. Her silence would only hurt Rosalie in the process. There would longer be any meaning to life, no reason to her once miserable existence anymore if Kody decided to have nothing to do with her.

Rosalie remembered back to class today and knew that, that was exactly the right reaction for Kody to have. It was foolishness to imagine that Kody would take to her so quickly. Rosalie even thought of asking her out to the dance. But that was foolish, too. If Rosalie had been the one to ask her to the silly dance, Kody would have made up some mundane plans and probably would have told her that she declined others' offers as well just to pacify the vampire.

To Kody, Rosalie wasn't the one she was destined to say yes to. It was someone else, someone human and warm. And Rosalie could not even let herself think that if someday, when that yes was said, she would hunt down the human and kill him, because Kody deserved him, whoever he was. She deserved happiness and love with whomever she chose.

Even if it would kill Rosalie.

Rosalie knew she owed it to Kody to do the right thing; she could no longer pretend that she didn't love the human girl who had changed her life in one day.

After, Kody was her mate. She was destined to love Kody for the rest of her undead life. And when a vampire loved, it was forever.

Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like hers surely would.

"Rosalie," Kody mumbled softly.

 _She was dreaming of me._

Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like hers was about to.

"Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please...don't go."

 _She was dreaming of me, and it wasn't even a nightmare. She wanted me to stay with her, there in her dream._

Rosalie struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through her, but she knew no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, she drowned in them. When she surfaced, she was not the same woman she had been.

Her life had been an unending, unchanging midnight. It must, by necessity, always be midnight for her. So how was it possible that the sun was rising now, in the middle of her midnight?

At the time that Rosalie had become a vampire, trading her soul and her mortality for immortality in the searing pain of transformation, she had truly been frozen. Her body had turned into something more like rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. Her own self, also, had frozen as it was; her personality, her likes and her dislikes, her moods and her desires; all were fixed in place. It was the same for the rest of them.

They were all frozen. Living stone.

When change came for one of them, it was a rare and permanent thing. Rosalie had seen it happen with Carlisle every time he brought in a new member, and then a few years later when Alice and Jasper joined the family. Love had changed them in an eternal way, a way that never faded. More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with the incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them.

It would always be that way for Rosalie, too. She would always love that selfless, strong minded human girl, for the rest of her limitless existence.

Rosalie gazed at her mate's unconscious face, feeling the love for her settle into every portion of her stone body.

Kody slept more peacefully now, a slight smile on her lips.

Always watching her, Rosalie began to plot.

She loved her, and so she would try to be strong enough for her. Rosalie knew she wasn't that strong now. She would work on that one. But perhaps she was strong enough to get to the future in another way.

Alice had seen only one future for Kody, and Rosalie was unsure how to feel about that.

Loving her would not keep her from changing Kody, even if she would never wish her existence on anyone. Yet Rosalie could not feel the monster then and could not find it anywhere in her.

Rosalie understood the future. However, she had been perplexed by Alice's vision. What could possibly happen to result in Kody becoming a prisoner to this immortal half-life? Rosalie would never let that happen, she would never agree to such a thing, but Rosalie could understand how she might, in unforgivable selfishness, ask her father for another favor. Ask him to take away Kody's life and her soul so that Rosalie could keep her forever.

She deserved better.

Deliberately, Rosalie took a deep breath, and then another, letting Kody's scent rip through her like wildfire. The room was thick with her perfume and painting supplies; her fragrance was layered on every surface. Rosalie's head swam, but she fought the spinning. She would have to get used to this, if she were going to attempt any kind of relationship with Kody. She took another deep, burning breath.

Rosalie watched her mate sleep until the sun rose behind the eastern clouds, plotting and breathing.

She got home just after the others had left for school. She changed quickly, avoiding Esme's questioning eyes.

Her mother saw the enthusiastic light in Rosalie's face, and Rosalie could see the worry and relief on her mother's face. Rosalie's long, downhearted had pained her, and she was glad it seemed to be over.

* * *

 **So I know that Rosalie is acting a little OOC, but she just found her mate so I think that's acceptable. And I have to be completely honest, I was never a fan of Edward watching Bella sleep. I mean, he craved her blood for God's sake so why would you sneak into her room in the middle of the night where it would be too easy to kill her? He didn't even understand his feelings towards her until that night and even then he still thought of killing her.**

 **I don't know, maybe it's just me, but Rosalie watching Kody sleep because she's her mate makes more sense.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other two.**

 **SEPCIAL THANKS TO:**

 **white serpent: Thank you.**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: You are too sweet! Your review made my day, I love you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Lmao, I was looking for any story of an OC female with any of the Twilight females, but found that I have read them all before, or I simply didn't like the story. When I didn't find any new ones, I thought what the hell and wrote my own. I actually have a Female OC/Tanya story in mind, too. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one expect for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta over look it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Drama Queen**

Edward Cullen had been absent all week.

And Kody was 99.5% sure that Bella Swan had something to do with it.

After Monday's unpleasant encounter in biology class, Edward Cullen hadn't showed up for school for the rest of the week and Kody wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

From what Mike had said, and she quotes, "He acted like she stabbed him with a pencil." Bella, on the other hand, had told Kody that if looks could kill, she'd be dead. The only thing that bothered Kody about the whole thing was that Bella had planned to confront Edward – whenever he decided to return, of course. And so far, it seemed like he wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

Kody honestly didn't know what the hell was wrong with Bella.

By now, everyone knew that Bella was shy and terrible at jokes and sarcasm, and she was the maturest person anyone had probably ever met, but Kody had never expected that Bella was crazy.

Plain ole, throw her in a mental institution, hop her up on drugs and keep her in a straight jacket crazy.

Kody wasn't sure if Bella missed the memo, or she was just so smart that her big brain just blocked out common sense, but Kody knew that most people wouldn't even think about confronting the person who scared the living shit out of them. It was just basic survival instinct 101. Kody guessed Bella skipped that class in primary school.

…or God forgot to add that important instinct when he created Bella.

Either way, she was bat shit crazy.

As Kody was going down her list of people on the crazy train, her mind went to Rosalie Fucking Hale. The blonde beauty had plagued Kody's mind all week for some unknown reason. She had even had a dream about her. It had gotten better, though, because Rosalie hadn't been as touchy feely as she had been the first day, but she still sat too close for Kody's liking. It was also better because it hadn't rain yet. It was just grey outside, which reminded Kody of home. Tyler still walked her to English and Kody began to like his company. He wasn't so bad once one looked past his letterman jacket and the dumb jock façade. She sat at the same table from the first day at lunch and she still wanted to run Jessica over with her car.

People hadn't stared at her as much as they had the first day and she was glad. Kody felt like she was slowly getting use to her new routine now.

The only drawbacks were three things: English class, economics and Rosalie. Ms. Reid had the class reading _The Great Gatsby_ , and the homework was to read two chapters a night and analysis the text. Kody thanked God for SparkNotes and any other website she could cheat off of. Kody was certain that Satan had created economics just to get a kick out of watching her struggle. And the major drawback was that Rosalie wasn't helping Kody's train of thought. For some reason, no matter how many times she told her brain to stop it, it was constantly bringing up Rosalie. And to make matters worse, it felt like her its-not-a-crush crush was growing each day.

Each morning Kody dreaded lunch, not wanting to feel Rosalie's intense stare. A part of Kody wanted to know what Rosalie's problem was, but she had promised her parents that she wouldn't be rude to anyone unless they provoked her. She knew she'd never be able to confront Rosalie because there was that small part of her that screamed danger whenever she was around the blonde, but the feeling she felt for her also blocked out that voice.

Maybe Kody was crazy, too. Who knew?

But when Kody walked into the cafeteria with Angela – instantly feeling eyes burning the back of her head – it took everything in her not to look over in Rosalie's direction. She did, however, sneak a glance at the table. It became a tradition after the second day. That's how Kody knew that Edward was missing, too.

Like usual, Mike would start off the conversation as everyone settled. Jessica was glad to have his attention and the others quickly joined in. The only ones who never gave their two-bits were Bella and Kody.

Bella tried to listen, bless her soul, but Kody knew she was waiting for the moment Edward would arrive. It got worse every day because Bella became even tenser. Kody was positive that Bella would have an anxiety attack soon, if not today.

Kody wasn't even trying to listen. She was too busy focusing on ignoring Rosalie and trying not to look over at her.

It was truly nerve racking.

"Rosalie Hale is staring at you," Jessica said. Surprisingly enough, Jessica had held that in all week. Kody knew it was killing the brunette not to open her mouth about it. That hadn't stopped her from talking about Kody and Rosalie behind their backs, though.

"I wonder why." Jessica looked up at Kody with accusation. "I've never seen her interested in anyone."

That shouldn't have brought Kody satisfaction.

"Maybe she likes new things," Kody replied, knowing that it would get under Jessica's skin.

A part of Kody felt bad for using Rosalie's obvious affections against Jessica, but Kody couldn't help it. Kody didn't approve of stooping down to Jessica's level, but she was never one to take her own advice.

Bella looked over her shoulder at the table of four and turned back around quickly, blush spreading across her cheeks and down her shirt. Kody looked in the direction Bella had and saw Rosalie glaring at the Swan girl, like she wanted Bella to know that she wasn't _worthy_ to look their way. It was a usual sight for everyone to see in the past week. Ever since Edward had split, Rosalie had been glaring at Bella. Now, if Rosalie's looks could kill, Bella would have combusted into flames a thousand times over now.

Kody turned back around, not caring what looks Rosalie gave Bella.

As long as it wasn't her, she didn't care – at all.

Ok, that was a lie and Kody hated it. For some reason she wanted Rosalie's attention on her, not Bella. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but something in her wanted Rosalie's undivided concentration all the damn time.

She was starting to hate Forks more and more.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Lauren looked at the empty table in front of Kody.

"No." Kody shook her head. Her hair that was tied back in a high ponytail tickled the back of her neck. "My mum made a big breakfast." That wasn't a lie. Debbie had woken at 3:30 in the morning just to have breakfast prepared for her daughter and husband before they even woke up. Back in England, the family had enough time in the morning to eat breakfast together, but now they barely saw each other. The weekends were the only days everyone could settle down and enjoy each other's company.

Lauren made a face at the food on her plate. "I bet your mom's cooking is way better than this garbage."

"Hell yeah," Kody said with a smile. "You have to come over and try it some time."

"Really? I'd love that."

"You should come over next weekend. We should be all unpacked by then."

Lauren smiled, nodding her head. "That'd be perfect. We could work on the English homework together."

Kody agreed – all the more happy to have help with the homework and to have Lauren over.

 _Look at me_ , Kody thought proudly. _Making friends and all._

Kody ignored the golden eyes burning into her head.

The conversation was centered on a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike had put together. Kody was invited, but she had agreed not to go, mainly because she wanted to finish decorating her room. Besides, the only beaches she desired to go to were in Argentina.

It came to the point where the deep sensation of someone staring at her became too much and she turned around to face the person who had consumed her thoughts for the entire week. Only, Rosalie wasn't looking at her, it was the pixie one, Alice. Kody had remembered Jessica telling her all their names on the first day.

Alice was a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens, thin in the extreme, with small, pixie-like features. She also had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and inky black. Her eyes, like the rest of her family's, were a medium gold. She moved very gracefully, almost like she was dancing, with a carriage that would break any ballerina's heart.

Kody had duded her as Pixie for the time being, though. Nicknames were easier to keep in mind than actual names. She still didn't remember the muscular Cullen's name.

Pixie smiled at Kody, showing off her pearly white teeth that Kody could see from halfway across the room. Kody wondered if smiling made all the Cullens even more beautiful.

"Whatcha' looking at, Kody?" Tyler asked when Kody didn't answer his question.

At that exact moment, Rosalie's eyes flashed over to meet Kody's.

Kody turned back around quickly, looking like she just saw a ghost. Rosalie still looked at her with so many emotions that Kody couldn't pinpoint them all and it was all starting to become a little too much.

Taking a sip of her soda, Kody wished that Alicia was with her. The crazy, short blonde always knew how to make Kody feel better in any given situation.

"Nothing of importance," she mumbled.

 **-Page Break-**

"Mrs. Hale?" Mr. Vandals called, seeking the answer to a question that Kody hadn't heard.

"Spending by consumers," Rosalie answered, seeming reluctant as she turned to look at Mr. Vandals.

Kody looked down at her book as soon as Rosalie's eyes left hers, trying to find her place. Kody wished she hadn't been lazy that morning and brushed her hair out. That would have given her some kind of curtain to shield her face behind. Kody couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through her — just because Rosalie happened to look at her every single day since she arrived. Kody couldn't allow the blonde to have such a level of influence over her.

It was pathetic.

 _More than pathetic, it was unhealthy._

The second she had walked into the classroom, Rosalie had her eyes set on her. There was that soft, adoring look in her eyes at first, but it became clouded by a hard edge when Rosalie's eyes landed on Lauren, who was oblivious to Rosalie's death stare.

Kody wondered if Edward's absence was affecting Rosalie.

Kody had tried very hard not to be aware of Rosalie for the rest of the hour and, since that was impossible; she decided she wouldn't let Rosalie know that she was aware of her. When the bell rang at last, Kody turned her back to the blonde to gather her things, hoping to leave immediately as usual.

"Kody?" Her voice shouldn't have been so familiar. It was as if she had known the sound of it all her life rather than for just a short week.

Turning slowly, unwillingly, Kody faced the main object of her thoughts. She didn't want to feel what she knew she wouldfeel when she looked at Rosalie's too-perfect face. Kody kept her expression like stone when she finally turned to her; her expression was unreadable.

She didn't say anything.

"What?" Kody finally asked. "I got a class to be in."

Rosalie's lips twitched, fighting a frown. "Oh, I just wanted to know if we could talk," she admitted.

Kody closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose, aware that she was gritting her teeth.

Rosalie waited.

"About what, Rosalie?" Kody asked, keeping her eyes closed; it was easier to talk to her coherently that way.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "I've been very rude, I know. But I didn't know what to say to you."

Kody opened her eyes. Rosalie's face was very serious.

"What are you talking about?" Kody couldn't keep the agitation out of her voice.

"I just find it hard to talk to you," she explained. "That's all."

Kody had heard that one before.

"Look, Rosalie, you seem like a nice person, but I don't think we should be friends."

If Kody could describe the look on Rosalie's face in one word it would be pain – pure, unadulterated pain. She looked like someone had just run over her puppy and then reversed to run it over again just because they were a sadistic bastard.

"Why – why not?" Rosalie looked like she was holding back tears.

"Because I feel uncomfortable around you." _Wow, I have no filter whatsoever, do I?_

Rosalie was astonished. She stared at Kody in disbelief.

When she finally spoke, she almost sounded heartbroken. "I know I was a bit straightforward on the first day. I'm really sorry about that, but I just thought…"

"You thought wrong." Kody cut the blonde off. She didn't want to hear any apologizes, or hopes and dreams. She just wanted to get to class. "Now, will you stop being a drama queen so I can get to class? I'm already behind."

Kody turned on her heel to leave, but Rosalie stopped her. "Kody, wait, please!"

Rosalie begging her to stay broke down some wall inside of her, almost working.

She shook her head, though and didn't look back. "Just leave me alone."

 **-Page Break-**

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

Bella looked down; her ears were red.

 _She has no reason to feel self-conscious_ , Kody thought to herself. She had learned all of Bella's tells by now.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing," Bella answered. "I'll just get a soda today." She caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Bella said, her eyes still on the floor.

Kody watched as Bella waited for someone to gettheir food, and then followed her eyes to a table.

 _Well, I'll be damned. Skipper decided to come back after all._

There were five people at the Cullens table now after a week.

Kody sipped her soda slowly and popped a pill in her mouth, her head began to ache. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how Bella was feeling and Kody was two seconds away from cursing the boy out. Bella had told him it was nothing, but Kody could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"Maybe I shouldplay it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour." Kody heard Bella mumbled to no in particular. In fact, she had been the only person to hear the Swan girl.

 _Ridiculous, she's going to hide away like some coward._

Bella shouldn't have to run away, she had done nothing wrong. Kody wouldn't admit to herself that like Bella, she was hiding, too, but behind her emotions.

After a long, hardworking weekend, Kody decided to permit herself one glance at the Cullen family's table. Even though she had told Rosalie to leave her alone, she found herself missing the blonde's affections. If Rosalie was glaring at her, she would understand. She hadn't been the nicest person last time they had talked.

She kept her head down and glanced up under her lashes. None of them were looking her way. She lifted her head a little.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of them.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and Kody couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. She examined Rosalie the most carefully. Her skin was less pale, Kody decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under her eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. Kody contemplated, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following Bella's stare.

At that precise moment, two pair of eyes flashed over to look at the table.

Bella dropped her head, letting her hair fall to conceal her face when Edward looked her way. Kody met Rosalie's stare, surprised at what she saw. The instant their eyes met, she didn't look harsh or unfriendly as Kody had expected. She looked merely curious again and slightly broken hearted, unsatisfied in some way.

Rosalie's gaze was sharp, as if lined with shards of glass around the edges. The calculating coldness at the center drew Kody in, yet they betrayed no feeling whatsoever, but Rosalie's eyes were like a falling star that couldn't hold itself in orbit anymore. Kody could see where they were once brimmed, but now they were dim and tired, worn from what looked like years of regret and poor decisions.

Kody didn't like that look in Rosalie's eyes one bit.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in Bella's ear, breaking Kody's concentration.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"No," Jessica said, sounding confused by Bella's question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," Bella confided. She still looked queasy. She put her head down on her arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody…well; they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

That was a lie. Edward had noticed Bella and Rosalie had noticed Kody. Maybe it was because they were both new, who knew? Kody honestly didn't know what made the two adopted siblings notice them, but there was something there, something Kody couldn't put her finger on. One thing that Kody did know, however, was that Edward had been aware of Bella for a completely different reason than Rosalie had been aware of her. It was like Edward was trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together whenever he looked at Bella. He seemed frustrated, but curious at the same time. Kody could see that Bella was a challenge for Edward, but she didn't know why. And then there was Rosalie. She looked at Kody like she hung the moon and stars. The intensity of those golden eyes melted like the evening sun, longing for the night to come so she could see the moon and stars that she believed Kody held in her hands.

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed.

Jessica snickered, but she looked away. Bella raised her head enough to make sure that Jessica did look away. Kody wondered what Bella would have done if Jessica had resisted.

Most likely nothing.

Mike interrupted the two girls then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted them to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. Kody declined and Bella kept silent.

 _She would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared_ , Kody thought amusingly.

For the rest of the lunch hour Kody very carefully kept her eyes at her own table. She decided to honor the bargain she had made with herself. Since Rosalie didn't look angry, she would apologize for her rude behavior. Her stomach did happy, unnerved little flips at the thought of sitting next to the blonde again.

Kody really didn't want to walk to class with Lauren as usual — she too seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when they went to the door, everyone besides Kody and Bella groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. Kody pulled her hood up, pleased at the sight. She would have to miss Bella hiding away in gym until the end of the now postponed snowball fight, however.

Lauren and the others kept up a string of complaints on the way to class.

Once inside the classroom, Kody saw with confusion that her table was still empty. Mr. Vandals was walking around the room, distributing one whiteboard and two markers to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. Kody kept her eyes away from the door, sketching randomly on the back page of her notebook.

The bell had rung and class began.

Rosalie never showed up.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody hadn't been in the best mood when school ended.

She was still disappointed that Rosalie never came to class. Inside her head, Kody had given a whole speech about how sorry she was. She had kept hoping that Rosalie would show up, that she was running late, but after twenty minutes had passed, Kody gave up. She had forgotten her whole speech and she wished she could have done the same with Rosalie's stupid, beautiful, angelic face.

Something red caught Kody's attention off to the side and she felt her throat thicken with anger. There was only one person who drove a red Mercedes to school.

Rosalie Motherfucking Hale.

So Rosalie's plan was to avoid to her. That was fine; she would let Rosalie continue to be a drama queen for as long as she wanted.

With too much force that she thought she was going to pull the handle right off the door, Kody flung her book bag into the passenger seat. The metal zippers hit the window and a part of Kody wished that it would have broken the window. Whenever she was angry, she became destructive. Aggressively angry was the correct terminology, or so her best friend's mother had said. Kody had to take her anger out on something, whether it'd be a person, or in her paintings and driving.

Kody was sitting in the driver seat, her keys in the ignition, ready to start her car to go home when she heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. Kody looked up, startled.

She saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the utter shock that ceased Kody's body made it all happen in faster pace.

Kody couldn't do anything but stare at Bella in horror. She was sure her face looked like everyone else's, all frozen in the same mask of shock. The dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot was headed straight towards Bella and wasn't slowing down at all. It was going to hit the back corner of Bella's truck, and she was standing between them. She didn't even have time to move out of the way.

And then van stopped as quickly as it had been barreling towards Bella.

Kody held her breath. From where she was sitting, she couldn't see anything expect the back of Tyler's van connecting with the end of Bella's truck.

"Don't move," Kody heard someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around the parking lot then.

Mostly students peered and pushed through the cracks to see if there were any mangled bodies lying out.

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from the two almost victims to bring the stretchers in. Edward Cullen vehemently refused his, and Bella tried to do the same, but the EMTs wouldn't listen. Kody bit her lip and felt humiliated for Bella when they put on the neck brace on her. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded Bella in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front.

It was like mad house now.

Kody was glad Bella hadn't been squashed to death. She didn't like the girl, but that didn't mean she wished she would die. There was one thing that unnerved Kody. Though. Edward Cullen hadn't been anywhere near Bella. He was on the other side of the parking lot; his Volvo had been parked next to Rosalie's Mercedes. There was no way for him to get to Bella in time, it was impossible.

Glancing from the accident to the four Cullens frozen like a statue, Kody noticed Rosalie's expression and she felt sorry for Edward because she could tell that Rosalie was going to tear him a new one before the day was over with. Rosalie's face was contorted in fury. She was as angry as a bull. There was no redness in her face, but her eyes were dark – black and sparkled with ferocity.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, another short chapter :( But I'm trying to get to the meat of the story, which will definitely have longer chapters.**

 **Guys, keep your eyes open as you read this chapter. There's a detail, a very tiny detail, that may or may not cause trouble for our girls in the future (evil grin).**

 **SEPCIAL THANKS TO:**

 **klee.v: I know Kody contradicted herself a lot last chapter, but what teenager doesn't?**

 **LegandsOfTime: Thank you!**

 **Stargazer1364: There are definitely going to be more scenes with Kody and Rosalie, don't worry. I'm working on a few of them already. Kody just isn't as dumb as Bella was.**

 **white serpent: Thank you! Kody already suspects that something's wrong with the Cullens, but she'll figure out what they are her own way.**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: Well, you're still a sweetheart to me! Kody will loosen up on Rosalie in due time, and don't worry, Kody will find out the Cullens secret her own way. And I absolutely love the name Kolie for them! I'm going to start using that from now on. You told your best friend about this story? I'm flattered, thank you so much! Again, your review made my day.**

 **Apathicus: I hope you stick around and enjoy the rest of the story, then :)**

 **glowgreen4me: Thank you!**

 **epiclove4u: Sorry I made your heart stop, lol.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one expect for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta over look it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

"There's something wrong with the Cullens!"

Kody was pulled to the side unexpectedly by Bella as everyone filed into the lunch room. They stood outside the doors, whispering.

"When did you figure that out?" Kody asked sarcastically. She had known that the first day of school and it seemed like everyone else was slowly coming to the realization, too.

"After my accident," Bella said. She looked at Kody confused. "Didn't you hear what happened?"

Of course Kody had heard what happened; it was all everyone talked about. Kody just didn't see the big deal. "Edward saved you. He pushed you out the way."

Bella shook her head. "He was across the lot when Tyler's van lost control." She let out a long, shaky breath. "He stopped the van with his bare hands, Kody. Who can do that?"

Ok, that was weird, but what Bella was insisting was that the Cullens had superhuman strength, which was impossible.

"How do you know he was across the lot? Charlie said that you hit your head pretty bad."

"I've had concussions before." _That's not surprising._ "I know he wasn't anywhere near me."

"So he's a fast runner," Kody suggested.

Bella frowned. She was upset that Kody wasn't taking her seriously. "That doesn't explain how he stopped a freaking van with only his hands."

Kody shrugged. "Adrenaline rush?" She really didn't know what to say there.

"Oh my god," Bella said. She rolled her eyes and walked through the cafeteria doors. "You sound just like him."

Kody grabbed Bella's arm, forcing the pale girl to look at her. She wouldn't put up with Bella's attitude just because she sucked at playing Nancy Drew. "Look, we both know something isn't right with them. And they know that we know. So don't you think it's smart not to stick our noses in business that we don't belong to?"

"He's made it my business."

"How?"

Bella paused. She was unsure how to respond. "He just has, ok?! I don't know how to explain it, but ever since the first day he's made it my business."

Kody rolled her eyes. "No, you want it to be your business. Don't be stupid, Bella. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction doesn't always bring its ass back."

She began to walk away, but Bella wasn't done with their conversation. "Rosalie made it your business, too."

Kody froze. "What did you say?"

Bella flushed, realizing her mistake, but she couldn't back down now. Kody was going to tear her a new one anyway. "Rosalie is doing the same thing with you. It's not just my business, it's our business."

"You know what, Swan?" Kody stalked towards the flustered girl with a deadly glint in her eyes. "I don't like you. You roll over on your belly whenever some scowls at you, but when something odd, something that's possibly dangerous is right in front of you; you want to take it on head first. Be my guest, get yourself killed, I don't care. But don't you dare try to drag me down with you. And keep Rosalie's name out of your fucking mouth, or I'll box your ears."

"Why do you care so much?" Bella didn't know when to shut her mouth and back down. She missed the way Kody's fist clenched. "You hate her, remember?"

A resounding slap echoed in the lunch room.

Kody had just realized how quiet the room was. Everyone was watching them.

"No, I hate you," Kody spat. She was sure everyone could hear her. You could hear a pin drop.

Bella looked up at Kody with shock. She had never been smacked before. Neither one of her parents believed in spanking, they were more likely to scold her than hit her. Kody, on the other hand, had grew up in a household where hitting was the only form of discipline. Her grandparents were very old schooled. Smacks upside the head, a belt or paddle to the bum, and pepper on the tongue were her usual punishments as a child.

"Ms. Moon, go to the office now!" A teacher who Kody never saw before came over to Bella's side to see if she was ok. Another teacher was beside Kody, a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away.

Shaking the hand off of her, Kody left the room and made her way to the office. She sat down in the chair and the teacher came in behind her. The teacher told Mrs. Cope what happened and the red headed lady phoned the principle.

Kody slumped in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. This wasn't her first time getting in trouble for fighting.

"Mr. Greene will see you now, Ms. Moon."

The principal's office was a small, dusty room with papers stacked neatly on the desk. Two diplomas from some Ivy League college were hung up on the wall. There was also a picture of his family, all smiles even though it was grey day when the picture was taken.

Mr. Greene was a short, plump man with red thinning red hair. He had a face that reminded Kody of a cherub with dusty pink cheeks. He was dressed in a wool vest and slacks. His brown eyes seemed so soft and sweet. The man looked as if though he went to church every Sunday morning. He couldn't hurt a fly, let alone serve a harsh punishment.

"Ms. Moon, I do not condone violence at this school," he started off.

Kody resisted rolling her eyes. She had heard that before.

"And from what Mrs. Johnson said, Ms. Swan did nothing to provoke the attack."

"Attack?" Kody snorted. "I didn't attack her, I slapped her. And Mrs. Johnson wasn't in ear shot to hear what Bella was saying."

"What did Ms. Swan say?"

"She said..." Kody paused, wondering how to get her point across. In all honesty, she didn't know why she hit Bella. Something in her just snapped when Bella had mentioned Rosalie. "She said that something was wrong with the Cullens. She kept insisting that Edward Cullen was nowhere near her when the accident happened, but she hit her pretty badly so what does she know?"

Mr. Greene raised a bushy eyebrow. Kody looked down at her hands in her lap. "I know how people talk about them and it's not nice things either. I've been in their position before and I guess I got tired of people bad mouthing them when they've done nothing to deserve it. It especially annoyed me with Bella. Edward saved her life, he could've been badly hurt, too, and now she's going around and snooping in their personal lives. She should be thankful."

 _She also began to talk about Rosalie Hale, who I may or may not have secret feelings for. I don't know; I'm still working out the kinks with that one._

Mr. Greene pressed his lips together and sat back in his chair. He sighed. "I'll call Ms. Swan to my office and ask her version. You're dismissed, Ms. Moon."

Kody wasn't worried about Bella talking to the principle. She was too much of a goody-goody to lie to the principle and she was terrible at lying.

As Kody threw her bag over her shoulder, Mr. Greene said, "I know that the students talk about the Cullen family and I agree with you, it isn't all good things. I appreciate that you were willing to stand up for them, but next time please refrain from hitting someone in the face. I would hate to have you suspended for something that another is at fault for."

 _Wait, is he saying that he knows I'm right? Me and not "I'm-the-Chief's-of-police daughter"?_

Kody smiled. She liked her principle. "I'll try, sir. I'm assuming I have detention."

Mr. Greene smiled and winked at her. "Not this time, kiddo."

Kody left the room just in time to see Bella sitting in one of the chairs. Her head was resting in her hands and the girl looked like she was sweating bullets. Kody knew this was her first time going to the principal's office because she was in trouble.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Greene will see you now."

Bella stood up, but froze when she saw Kody. She blushed and put her head down, quickly making her way into the office. She wasn't that quick because Kody could make out a red hand print on Bella's cheek that would match her hand perfectly.

 _I wonder if Charlie will try to press charges._

Kody bit her lip to keep from laughing and made her way to class.

 **-Page Break-**

She knew that she should have gone to class, but she was just so done with the day that she decided to take a break. She was unsure how to feel about missing out on apologizing to Rosalie again, but she always had tomorrow; unless Rosalie decided to pull one of Edward's numbers and disappear for a week this time.

That would really suck then because Kody apologized to no one unless it was her parents and best friend. Other than that, everyone else got a sincere "kiss my ass." Rosalie was different, though. For some unknown reason, she was different and Kody simply accepted the fact now. There was no fighting what she felt for the blonde, even if she was still uncertain what to make of it all, but she knew that she had to face the truth.

She had a crush on Rosalie Hale.

Kody was raised in a household where the notion of being prejudice was frowned upon. Although her English grandparents were stuck in their old, aristocratic ways and viewed those with little money and different ethnicities, religion and gender as beneath them, Kody's parents never agreed with the way her grandparents thought.

She had been only seven years old when both of them passed away, but Kody could remember them very vividly. Steven Moon and Ethel King nee Moon had both been born into old money. Steven had been born a year before the Great Depression ended with the star of World War II and Ethel had been born five years later. Neither of Kody's grandparents had ever worked a day in their lives. She could only describe them as how people perceived rich individuals in movies most of the times - snobbish.

By American standards, Steven Moon had it all. He was born into a wealthy family, had a lovely wife and son, owned a beautiful estate, was college educated, had experienced success as an athlete, and possessed strength and vitality. Even at the age of 75, Kody remembered her grandfather as a sturdy, straw haired man with a rather hard mouth and a supercilious manner. He had two shining, arrogant eyes that had established dominance over his face and gave him the appearance of always leaning aggressively forward. Ethel Moon stood in stark contrast to her husband. She had been frail and diminutive, and actually labored at being shallow. She laughed at every opportunity. Ethel was utterly transparent, feebly affecting an air of worldliness and cynicism. Though she breezily remarked that everything was in decline, she did so only in order to seem to agree with her husband.

It was apparent that Steven and Ethel had an unstable relationship. Kody had always questioned the reason behind the continuation of their relationship. Steven and Ethel were from the same world and were united by a background of money, and, in a bizarre way, Kody actually thought that they might have loved one another. Both of Kody's grandparents came from the upper crust of society. Ethel had married Steven because his house was covered with ivy. Steven was from the old money; his family had been wealthy for many years. Ethel claimed that she was in love with another man before, but he did not have the money she was expected to marry. Therefore, when Steven had been introduced to Ethel, she saw an opportunity to marry a person she could love and who was wealthy enough to provide the life she was accustomed to.

Kody could remember the restless way her grandmother's eyes flashed, resembling Steven's habit, and her whole performance pleased her because it represented their "membership in a rather secret society to which she and Steven belonged." Steven and Ethel had played their roles in a rich, bored society, and the drama of it all was the reason that they did it. Ethel had played the air-headed, pretty wife, while Steven played the hulking, brute of a man. They thought they were a perfect combination of the ideal wealthy couple. Kody's grandmother had been brought up being a pretty object. She was an object to her husband; however, he did truly love her. Kody knew that when they were in their prime years, her grandfather had had a mistress. He had practically told Kody his whole life story when the dementia had kicked in. She remembered him telling her about the time when his mistress, whose name he couldn't remember because she wasn't of importance, called out Ethel's name. Steven said he had become outraged and hit her. He felt it was permissible to have a mistress, yet he still honored Ethel by not allowing the gold digger (Kody's nickname for the nameless mistress) to talk about her.

Steven and Ethel's common denominator was money. It was what kept them together; however, there were moments when Kody's grandfather would talk sensitively to his wife, like they had been madly in love all of their lives. It was evident that greed and wealth drew the two of them together, but Steven had loved Ethel in his own way.

Despite their unusual love, Kody was constantly pointing out her grandparents' faults. Money and the time period had blinded them, making them believe that the white upper class was the defenders of the world. The book _The Rise of the Colored Empires_ espoused a racist philosophy which Kody's grandfather had thought was interesting, perhaps even a good idea. Kody wondered if her grandfather was more interested in the class system that he had embodied - a rich man living in an elegant fashion that was very different from the way the average person lived. Kody had always believed that the book implied a certain lack of intellect on her grandfather's part. It revealed that Steven was a bigot; not only about race, but about the role of females in society. Steven had been convinced in the superiority of the white Nordic race and all the garbage that goes with it. He pretty much lived in a vacuum of ignorance and entitlement.

Not only did her grandfather believe in the superiority of the Nordic race, he also believed that all homosexual and transgender people would burn in hell. That was one of the few things Ethel had genuinely agreed with. Both were raised Catholics, but they certainly had not lived a sin-free lifestyle. Kody's grandfather had actually attacked a homosexual man with a few of his friends when he had been a teenager. "That son of a bitch had it coming," Steven had said. He clenched his fist. "He should've stayed in the closet where he belonged." Kody never found out if the poor man survived the assault. She doubted that, though. The scenario her grandfather had painted sounded more like murder than a simply scare.

Kody knew how her grandmother felt about homosexuals and transgender. She was disgusted by them. Ethel had known a girl from her old high school who had been admitted to a mental institution for dressing like a boy. Kody's grandmother swore that she had known something was wrong with the girl. "She always cut her hair short. Always liked cars. I guess she made a pretty boy than a girl, but that's no excuse," Ethel had explained to her granddaughter one day. "She died months later after being committed." Correction, the girl had been murdered. The doctors thought that electroshock therapy would somehow cure her "illness", but it didn't. It only served to kill another innocent, misunderstood soul.

God bless her parents' souls because they had taught their daughter to think differently than her grandparents, more freely without any restraints. They taught her that love was love, no matter the race, or gender, or what they identified as. Kody agreed them; she didn't understand the point of seeing the world in just black and white. She liked that grey area, the part of life that didn't make any sense. She had never thought, however, that she would be attracted to a female. She had kissed a few boys, even fooled around bit. She was no virgin, that had been done and over with two years ago. She had kissed her best friend, Alicia twice; once on a dare and another time to get a creep off her back, but she had never felt any sort of attraction to Alicia afterwards. And she had never viewed another female as a lover, until now.

"How may I help you?" Standing behind the counter was an older lady who was around her late forties. Her roots were the color of snow, taking over the brown in her hair. Blue eyes were framed with thick bifocal glasses. She was dressed casually, a lazy smile on her face. Her name tag said 'Lisa'.

"My mother was here last week to see if you bought original paintings."

Lisa's eyes lit up. "Deborah, right?" Kody nodded. "You must be Kody then. Your mother told me that you would be stopping by soon."

Debbie could make friends anywhere. She was a Chatty-Cathy and would talk for hours if she could. Kody got like that, too, when she was talking about something she was passionate about and if she was comfortable with the person.

"You're very talented," Lisa continued. "Your mother showed me some of your paintings. They look so professional."

"Thank you." Kody felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her art was something she took pride in, so to have people compliment her was always one of the best things in the world.

 _Next to Rosalie, of course._

"I think my favorites are the Native American ones. There's a reservation just up the street, La Push it's called. Some of the girls and Elders will come in and buy some of the new arts and crafts."

Kody was a history buff. From Ancient Greece to Tudor England, Kody loved it all. Many of her paintings and drawings were based around some period in history; the two she sketched out a lot were Native American myths and legends and anything pertaining to the Vikings.

"Yeah, I've heard about La Push," Kody commented, which wasn't technically a lie. She had heard of La Push from Mike and the others at lunch, but she knew nothing of the reservation. Hell, she didn't even know it was a reservation until now.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How many paintings do you buy?"

"Weekly?" Kody nodded. Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "About two or three. We don't want to get any mixed up or replaced."

Kody raised an eyebrow. "How many people sell their projects to you?" Back in England, it was a like an entire art show. The workers gave you a number that would go on the back of your art and you would then hang your creation anywhere on the wall if there was room. If there was no room on the wall then you would either stand it up against the wall, or wait two hours until the next auction. Kody doubted that something like that happened in Forks.

"Some kids from the high school. Then some of the people from the reservation do it, too," Lisa explained.

"How much do you pay?"

Lisa laughed. "Boy, you sound a lot like your mother."

Kody suppressed a grimace. She has heard that one before way too many times.

"We pay you $25 when you sell it to us and it someone buys it then you get an extra $20."

Forty-five bucks wasn't so bad, considering that people would actually buy Kody's paintings; at least she hoped so. She had been paid about 30 percent more back in England, but she couldn't complain. It was an easy way to save up money as she looked for a job.

"I don't have any of my paintings with me now," Kody said. She drummed her fingers on top of the counter, restless. "Will you be here next Friday?"

Lisa nodded her head and smiled. "I'm here 24/7, kiddo."

 **-Page Break-**

She was grounded for the entire weekend.

Kody couldn't complain, her past punishments had been a lot worse. The only reason her parents were letting her off easy was because the principle had explained what happened and commented that she was a sweet kid for sticking up for others; she just needed to work on her temper. In all honesty, Kody knew her parents were madder about her skipping. Her parents weren't strict; if Kody had cramps or a headache and she wanted to stay home, she could. They were real lenient with that sort of thing, but they never condoned cutting class.

So she was stuck inside the whole weekend with no friend allowed over, which was actually a good thing since it began to storm. She was bummed out that Lauren couldn't come over. Her mother was close to making her stand outside, though. Kody took it upon herself to finish cleaning the house, a way to apologize to them.

Debbie had walked into the kitchen and hoped up onto the counter to sit down. She swung her legs like she was a child and stared intently at her daughter.

"So who was Bella talking about?"

Kody didn't stop mopping the floor. "What?"

"Whose name did Bella bring up?" Debbie asked. "She had to bring up someone for you to hit her."

Debbie knew her child all too well. Kody only got in fights with people if they brought up someone she was close to, or liked well enough. Back in England, Kody had fought with a lot of the girls who use to make fun of Alicia. Debbie remembered getting a phone call almost every day for a whole month. Kody was very protective of the people she held near and dear to her heart.

"She mentioned the Cullens."

"I know, Charlie told us."

"So then why are you asking?"

"Cause," Debbie drawled out. "Last I checked you didn't like the Cullens."

Kody shrugged off her mother's evaluation. "She doesn't have to talk about them behind their backs."

Debbie moved her head to the side. Kody swore her mother acted more like an eight year old then a forty-five year old woman. "What did she say?"

"That there's something wrong with them."

There was a pregnant pause. "There is."

Kody stopped what she was doing and looked up at her mother. When her grey eyes met her mother's, she knew that her mother felt the weird vibe Carlisle gave off when she first met him. It was the same vibe Kody got when she had met Rosalie.

"Yeah, I know."

Debbie was a medium; or so her grandmother claimed. Ever since she was a young girl, Debbie could see spirits; she would even talk to them on some occasions. Debbie never remembered those moments, believing that she was too young to recall, but her abuela swore on her life that Debbie could see ghosts. Kody's abuela knew that her daughter was special because Debbie would have nightmares as a child about people who had been murdered. Debbie even had the ability to tell when something was off with someone. It could be the littlest thing, but she would pick up on it, no matter how polite they were. Kody's abuela said that the gift got passed on to Kody, too.

But Kody didn't believe that.

"I can't put my finger on it, though," Debbie mumbled. She shook her head and frowned. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Ghosts are real, right?" Kody asked.

Debbie nodded.

"Then why is it so hard to believe that other supernatural stuff exist, too?"

Debbie thought it over in her head before she answered. "Because they're just bedtime stories."

"But what if they're not?" Kody pressed. "The first humans had to see something to come up with all the myths and legends. Stories like those weren't told around the campfire in the beginning. Something scared them shitless and they took precautions."

"You're right," Debbie said. "What do you think the Cullens are?"

Kody shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter top. "Incubus and succubus? Maybe Nephilim." She looked over at her mother. "What do you think?"

"I don't know about Nephilim. They're supposedly giants," Debbie said. She obviously hadn't seen Emmett Cullen yet. "But you may be onto something with the incubus and succubus thing. I was thinking maybe witches or fairies, too."

Kody had heard that faeries were incredibly powerful beings that came in various shapes and sizes, and originated from a realm separate to the humans. She couldn't picture any of the Cullens as little, winged creatures; flying around in a glowing ball of light and making deals with humans. Them being witches wasn't so farfetched. Kody had heard that some witches - borrowers - got their power from demons, presumably in exchange for their souls. Maybe they had casted a spell to make them all extremely beautiful, too.

"What does Bella think?" Debbie asked.

Kody rolled her eyes. "Who knows? She's going to end up dead if she keeps snooping around."

Debbie snorted and nodded her head. "That girl is a danger magnet." She looked her daughter in the eyes and in a serious tone she said, "Stay away from her. She's bad news, Dakota."

 _Oh, no_ , Kody thought. _She only uses Dakota when she's very, very serious._

The sweet, optimistic woman that Debbie Moon was was long gone now. It was replaced with a mother bear, protecting her cub and daring Kody to disobey her. She would have bitten Kody's head off if she did.

Kody knew her mother was right. Bella Swan was a walking disaster waiting to happen. She might as well have 'Stupidly Suicidal' written across her forehead, too.

"Don't worry, I think she'll keep her distance from me now," Kody said, making her mother laugh.

Something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't going to be able to get rid of Bella that easily, though.

* * *

 **So Kody's grandparents are based off of Tom and Daisy Buchanan from _The Great Gatsby_. I'm reading that book in school currently and I thought why not have her grandparents be like them?**

 **Did anyone catch the tiny detail that may affect Kolie in later chapters? And how do you guys feel about the name Kolie for our girls? Let me know.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's taken me about two weeks to get this chapter together and perfect. I think you all will be pleased with what's happening in this chapter.**

 **SEPICAL THANKS TO:**

 **LegandsOfTime: Awe, Kody thinks your amazing, too ^.^**

 **white serpent: I'm glad you liked Bella getting bitch slapped.**

 **WeeDevil: Thank you!**

 **Denpa-chu: I can't wait for my finger to learn how to type faster so I can speed things up and get to the point of them opening up to each other. I'm glad that they're your ship.**

 **Apathicus: I love Kosalie for them, too! It's pretty.**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: I Love you, too and I had an evil smile on my face when I wrote that scene, lol. No, don't cry because Rosalie is coming back and making up for lost time ;) Kody's mother is a something, but I don't know if it would fall under the category of supernatural. And you were so close on the small detail when you mentioned her grandparents who are fhdafgdsga uggggh as you put it. Again, thank you, you always make me smile :)**

 **TOR1N: Yeah, I know, I really should have stressed that Kody's basically playing dumb at this point. She doesn't want to get mixed up with whatever the Cullens are or killed right now. Thank you!**

 **Kat: I'm going to be honest here, I did not make any reference towards Alice when I was describing the girl Kody's grandmother knew. But that's a fucking awesome idea. Can I use that? If I can, I'll make sure to give you the credit because holy shit...my mind is still blown. You were the only one who caught the small detail so kudos to you. Oh, and I plan to have a whole chapter centered around Rosalie finding out and not being happy. And you can crush on me and my story anytime ;)**

 **Viva33: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one expect for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta over look it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-I used a translator in this chapter, so again, I apologize if there are any mistakes with the Spanish language used.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship**

The next morning, when Kody pulled up into the parking lot, she noticed two things; Bella had deliberately parked as far away from the silver Volvo and her black Jeep as she could, and Rosalie had driven in Emmett's monstrous Jeep.

Kody paused; she didn't want to put herself through the temptation of attacking Rosalie with apologies. From the corner of her eye, Kody made out Edward Cullen talking to an irritated looking Bella Swan. Kody's lips twitched. Bella's bruised cheek was now an ugly bluish-purple. Maybe next time Bella would think before she opened her mouth.

"Rosalie," Kody called out, catching the blonde's attention. She jogged towards her as the rain began to pick up a bit.

Rosalie turned to face Kody and had a scowl on her face, but Kody saw the dead look in the blonde's eyes. She may have been fooling everyone else, but she wasn't pulling the wool over Kody's eyes.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked, sounding irritated and depressed, too

Kody stopped when she was right in front of the blonde. She shrugged her shoulders. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," Rosalie said in a quiet voice.

"I did," Kody admitted. "But that was rude of me. I shouldn't have said those things to you, it was mean. I'm sorry, ok? I was just..."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow when Kody paused, trying to find the right word. "What?"

"Scared?"

"Scared?" Rosalie echoed Kody, a small smile on her lips.

Kody scowled at Rosalie's beautiful face. Her golden eyes shined again, but this time with amusement. "Afraid, aghast, anxious, fearful, having cold feet, take your pick."

Rosalie nodded her head. "What's going on between you and Bella Swan?" She demanded. Kody noticed how Rosalie's perfect face morphed into a scowl when she mentioned Bella.

"That was more for your family's sake than mine. Besides, it was just bonus that I got to slap her," Kody snickered.

"Wow," Rosalie gasped, smiling. She actually looked flattered, like it had been years since someone actually did something for her. "You're bad."

Kody laughed. The two girls made their way into the building, ignoring the stares they were receiving. It made Kody feel like she was a piece of art put on display for everyone to see. She didn't like the feeling of eyes on her, but Rosalie proved to be a great distraction.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Rosalie asked when they stopped at Kody's first period.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Will I see you in fourth period today?"

Rosalie nodded her head and took a step closer to Kody. The fronts of their jackets brushed against each other's with each breath. "On one condition."

Kody raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "And what would that be?"

"Instead of meeting in the cafeteria, come to the library with me; that way we can be alone without having people stare at us. I need to work on a project anyway."

Staring up into Rosalie's eyes was like getting sucked into a black hole. There was no end in sight and Kody could have gazed into those beautiful hues for hours if she could. Kody felt her aggravation rise almost tenfold, but she stopped it before she had opened her mouth and put her ass back at square one. Admiring Rosalie and getting those butterflies in her stomach was something Kody had to get use to if she wanted whatever it was she had with Rosalie to continue growing.

Nodding her head, Kody tore her eyes away from Rosalie's to respond coherently. "Sounds like a date." She winked at the blonde and chuckled when Rosalie perked up with excitement.

Like a warm breeze washing over her, Kody noticed that everyone's attention had shifted from the two females to Bella and Edward who were walking in together, too. Only, Bella looked irritated and mad.

 _It just wasn't Swan's week_ , Kody mused.

Edward had a crooked smile on his face and Kody wondered if Bella melted at that smile like every other girl did. Probably so, considering the fact that she was still standing there and talking to him, although she looked like she wanted to hit him. It seemed like Kody was the only female who wasn't affected by Edward's smile. To her, Rosalie had the best smile ever.

"What's up with that?" Kody nodded in the direction of Edward and Bella, watching them like everyone else.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and sneered. She really didn't like Edward talking to Swan. "I honestly don't know."

Kody noticed the way Rosalie's honey gold eyes went pitch black. "She's been snooping around, trying to find out what you are." Why she was telling Rosalie this, Kody would never know. She just felt compelled to be honest with the bombshell in front of her.

Rosalie's head moved far too quickly for a human; that only served to confirm Kody's suspicions. Rosalie laughed, however, and flipped a piece of her blonde hair over her shoulder. "She does know how ridiculous that sounds, right? Why would she even think that?"

Rosalie was fishing for an answer, wanting to know whatever her secret was, was still safe. Kody heard how fake the laugh was and she wondered if she should have kept her mouth shut because it appeared that Rosalie was seconds away from attacking Bella.

But she was already going down the rabbit hole.

And it wouldn't be her funeral in the near future.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought.

"She said Edward stopped the van with his bare hands."

Kody could literally hear the final nail go into Bella _and_ Edward's coffin.

With a long exhale, Rosalie's face looked hard as stone, set in a neutral expression. She didn't need to contour her face into a mask of ferocity because her black eyes said everything. Those eyes left Kody feeling a bit unsettled, though. Rosalie eyed Bella like she was some threat, a target needed to be dealt with. Those glossy black eyes were the eyes of a predator - a killer - and Bella had fallen right in their line of fire. Kody couldn't help but reference Bella to being Bambi, and instead of the mother being killed, the baby deer wouldn't be making it to the end if it kept prancing around like hunters weren't there in plain sight.

"So I'll meet you in the library then," Kody said. She touched Rosalie's cold hand to get her attention back on her. She hadn't missed the way Edward's eyes had shot in their direction, glaring at Rosalie.

Something was going on and Kody was positive she didn't want to know what.

Looking back at Kody, Rosalie nodded her head, but didn't smile. It was obvious that her adoptive brother's actions weren't appreciated. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Rosalie turned abruptly, going back the way they had come.

 **-Page Break-**

Like everything else in Forks, the library was a little small, but nicely set-up. It had a large hall filled with shelves, bookstands and furniture. The room was airy and easy to move around in. A number of students could use it at the same time, although it was practically empty. The librarian's desk was situated at the entrance and the old lady stared Kody down when she entered the room.

Pushing her glasses down the bridge of her nose, the librarian eyed her. "Are you going to be trouble?"

Kody paused, unsure how to answer the old lady. Looking down at her outfit, Kody had noticed that she had thrown on her favorite pair of denim washed jeans with holes. Her hoodie was tied around her waist and showed off her black tank top that stretched across her chest. There was a silver lining of skin that peeked out from between the hoodie and the shirt, which would ride up occasionally. She had the regular Timberland boots on her feet, giving her an extra inch or two. Her makeup was subtle and warm, just the way she liked it.

"No, ma'am," Kody said politely. She didn't need the old bat ratting her out to her father that she had been unkind. "Just helping a friend with a project."

"Ms. Hale is over in the Student Center." The old lady pointed to the sign hanging up in the far right. She looked back over at Kody. "You two are the only people here," she explained.

The Student Center was in the front, off to the far right. It contained some newspapers and magazines. It looked like a comfy place for students to read during their free time. Desk, computers, single chairs and coffee tables with lamps made up the furniture. Sitting at one of the computers was Rosalie, the soft light of the screen illuminating off her skin.

"Hey, Rosalie." Kody made her presence known and sat down in the seat next to the blonde.

Rosalie smiled at her sheepishly. "Hey, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up."

Kody felt like a bitch. Had she hurt Rosalie's feelings that badly? Saying sorry wasn't going to cut it so it seemed. Kody was really going to have to work her ass to show Rosalie that she meant what she said.

"Sorry, I got lost and had to ask someone to show me the way."

"No, it's my fault. I should have known you wouldn't know where the library is." She ripped off the corner of her paper and in her elegant writing, she wrote down ten digits. She dropped the paper into Kody's hand. "Here's my number. Call me if you need something, or just want to talk."

Kody mumbled her appreciation and slid the paper into her back pocket. She sat back and watched Rosalie click in and out of multiple websites.

"What kind of project are you working on?"

"Art," Rosalie replied. "We need to make a stupid mask out of clay."

Kody's interest perked up. "That's not stupid, it's cool."

There had been one class that Kody really had looked forward to and that had been art. Sadly, the extracurricular class had been seated to its maximum and there was no room for Kody. That's how she ended up in Spanish IV, which she was passing with flying colors since the second language she was fluent in was Spanish.

Rosalie snorted. "Well, I have no clue what sort of mask I want to make. They all look the same to me."

Kody's mouth dropped. "That's blasphemy, Ms. Hale. Every mask represents something different for every culture."

"Maybe you can help me then," Rosalie chuckled. "Art's never been my forte."

Kody took over, typing in the search bar _Argentina Carnival Masquerade Mask_.

As the images slowly loaded onto the screen, Kody thought back to last February when she and her family were in Argentina, celebrating Carnival with her cousins. "My cousins and I make our own masks. It's cheaper and a lot more fun. You get to create any face you want, no matter how ugly or devilish you want it to be."

She missed her cousins. Her dad was an only child and it got lonely when you had no family members to visit or play with. That's why Kody became such close friends with Alicia; she was always around. In Argentina, however, it was like a whole colony. Kody's mother was the middle child out of seven children and each of them had their own children. Kody's mediate family was the odd one on the Argentinean side; they all had about five to ten kids each. Kody was certain that she wouldn't have survived if she had to share her parents, so she was grateful that her aunts and uncles decided to have large families.

"What's your mom like?" Rosalie asked suddenly. "You talk about her a lot."

Kody smiled softly. "She's my best mate. I'm a lot like her, but she's always optimistic about everything and will talk your ears off if you let her. She's beautiful; honestly I'm kind of mad that I don't look like her. We could pass for strangers. Sometimes I forget she's a mum because she just has so much energy in her it's like she's a kid, too."

Seeing how much Kody loved her mother made Rosalie smile. "She sounds amazing."

"She is," Kody said, nodding her head. "She'd love to meet you."

Kody's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but when Rosalie's eyes sparkled with excitement she let out the breath she had been holding.

"I'd like to meet her, too."

"The Cullens adopted you, right?"

Rosalie nodded her head.

Timidly, Kody asked, "What happened to your birth parents?"

The change in Rosalie's demeanor was evident. She became tensed, almost lost for words. "I was taken away from them when I was very young."

"I'm sorry."

Rosalie shook her head. "Don't be. They weren't the best parents. Work was more important to them then their own children so I was neglected a lot. Honestly, if Carlisle and Esme hadn't adopted Jasper and me, we'd probably be dead by now."

Kody had almost forgotten that Rosalie was a twin.

Kody's mouth was shut tight in straight a line. She shook her head, looking for something to say but couldn't find the words. Her eyes were wide and staring. "You love them, don't you?"

"Yeah." Rosalie smiled. "I got lucky with them."

"You did."

"I know," Rosalie said matter of factly. "They'd love to meet you, too. I've told them about you."

Kody gave a small smile, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. She liked to believe that she was a better actress than Bella. "All good things I hope."

The way Rosalie started at her soothed all her fears. "Esme already loves you," Rosalie explained. "She'd probably adopt you if she could."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"She's too sweet for her own good." Rosalie bumped her shoulder against Kody's. "Enough about my family. Tell me about your dad. He's my last period teacher, but I don't know anything about him."

"What you see is what you get," Kody admitted. "He's nerdy, but in an endearing way. He's smart, too; like his IQ is up there with Einstein and Stephen Hawking, but he's my dad. There's a side of him that only my mum and I get to see."

Kody loved her dad, she really did, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that if she ever had to choose between them, she'd choose her mom. Her dad hadn't done anything wrong, it was just that he preferred to have his nose buried in a book than talk to his daughter. He had taken off a work many times for Kody's sake, but she always got the feeling that her dad didn't like missing anytime. She always felt bad then. Besides, Kody assumed that most children would pick their mother over their father.

"What's it like to have siblings?" Kody asked.

"It's never boring, I can tell you that," Rosalie joked. "Alice is like the energizer bunny and so is Emmett, but he's really a teddy bear. Edward, although he's a pain in my ass, he's always there when you need him." Rosalie's phone buzzed and she looked at text message quickly. "And Jasper's upset that I left him alone at lunch."

Kody looked at the clock on her phone and noticed that they had spent the whole lunch hour talking, getting to know each other better.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to keep you." Kody wasn't really sorry, though. She had actually enjoyed her time with Rosalie and she didn't want it to end.

"It's OK. Jasper and I haven't been on good terms with Edward lately and he doesn't like that Alice is siding with Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Kody guessed. "So it's trouble in paradise?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, not really. Jasper just hates that Alice is trying to play match maker."

"With Edward and Bella." It wasn't a question. Kody had seen the way Alice's eyes shined with mischief when they landed on Edward and Bella.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "Jasper wishes that Alice will stop meddling in people's lives. She was planning on doing with same with us."

Taken by surprised at Rosalie's words, Kody raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rosalie lowered her head, like she was blushing, but Kody took note that no blood rushed to the blonde's cheeks. She ignored it, this time, and let Rosalie explain. "When Alice thinks two people are a perfect match she'll force them to notice each other. I love my sister, I really do, but I know how overbearing and strong she can come across, and I didn't want her scaring you away."

Kody could see that. Alice either looked like she was floating on air or bouncing off the side effects of crack.

"Alice looks like a Chihuahua compared to my best friend."

Rosalie snorted. "Alice may be tiny, but she's like a lioness attacking when she wants to get her way."

Kody laughed and the bell rung. They gathered their things and made their way to class. As they sat down, Kody saw Lauren enter the room and she looked surprised to see Kody sitting next to Rosalie, smiling and talking. Kody waved at Lauren, but the girl gave a forced smile and sat down.

"It's not you," Rosalie said out of the blue. Her eyes flickered in Lauren's direction and back to Kody. "People aren't use to any of us talking to anyone."

Kody cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?"

Rosalie shrugged. "We're private people who move around a lot. My siblings and I never saw the point of making friends when we'd be leaving in a year or two."

 _What makes me and Bella so special then?_

"So no friends up in Alaska?"

"No, just distant cousins on Carlisle's side."

Mr. Vandals strolled into class, smiling at the pretty girls as he went. Kody reluctantly paid attention to the piss poor of a job teacher and tried to keep up with the work. She found macroeconomics way easier than micro.

Class dwindled down to the last minutes and Kody stretched, popping her muscles. She groaned when a study guide was placed on her desk. "Only the devil gives test on Friday."

Rosalie covered her mouth and laughed. "I totally agree with you, but you'll ace it."

"That's easy for you to say. You know every damn thing."

"Years of practice." Rosalie winked.

Kody rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, uh, would you mind if I called you tonight? To study, of course. I need all the help I can get."

Rosalie's smile flattened and she gave Kody an apologetic look. "My family and I are starting the weekend early. We go camping whenever there's nice weather."

"Oh, cool," Kody said. She hoped the disappointment wasn't too evident in her voice. "Good weather for tanning."

Rosalie laughed at Kody's joke. "It's just a camping trip. We go to Goat Rocks Wilderness."

Kody nodded her head, even though she had no clue where that was. "Well, have fun."

Rosalie mumbled something under her breath and grabbed Kody's hand. Not meeting her eyes, Rosalie pressed her lips together. "I'll miss you, too."

 _How the hell did she know?_

Kody had hoped that she sounded as enthusiastic as she looked, but Rosalie apparently could see right through her. She was surprisingly OK with that.

Kody opened her mouth to say something back, but Rosalie shook her head. "It's OK; you don't have to say anything back. Just make sure you're safe, there's been some animal spotting close to home."

Rosalie lifted her head and Kody fell under the influence of those golden eyes. She was completely helpless. "As long as you stay safe, too."

A smirked played on the edge of her lips. "I'll see what I can do."

 **-Page Break-**

Kody wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it certainly lived up to her non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of the story surrounding Edward and Bella. Lauren seemed curious, too, but Kody was thankful that she had kept quiet. Mike was surprisingly quiet, too, which was odd. Jessica had a lot of questions about lunch for Bella. Supposedly, Edward had started talking to Bella again.

As Jessica talked Bella's ear off, Lauren leaned in towards Kody.

"So what did Rosalie Hale want yesterday?" Lauren asked.

"She wanted some help on her art project," Kody answered truthfully. "We didn't get around to it because we started talking."

"You didn't look mad at all," she said, sounding surprised.

"I didn't?" Kody kept her expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen her talk to anyone but her family before. That was weird."

"Weird," Kody agreed. Lauren seemed satisfied with the answers she got and turned her attention back to Tyler. She'd flip her dark hair over her shoulders and bat her eyes whenever Tyler said something funny. Kody wondered when Tyler was going to take the hint and ask Lauren to the dance.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though Kody knew Rosalie wasn't going to be there, she still hoped. When she had walked into the cafeteria with Angela and Tyler, she couldn't keep from looking at the table, where it was completely and utterly empty. No one tried sitting there. And Kody was silently thankful. She didn't want to look over and see someone else's face, it would just feel wrong.

At her usual table, everyone was full of their plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. Kody would have to see it before she believed it. But it was warmer today — almost sixty. The outing might not have been completely miserable, but she had a date with a blonde back in England who would fly to America just to kick her ass if she missed their webcam date.

Kody intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Jessica during lunch, which she didn't understand until they were all walking out of the room together. Kody was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

It would have been all too easy for Kody to yank her back and ruin her pretty little face.

"…don't know why _Kody"_ — she sneered her name — "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."

Kody heard her muttering to Mike. The unpleasant, nasal voice she had, had never truly bothered Kody until then and she wasn't surprised by the malice in it.

"She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. "And she's right behind us."

Jessica's head whipped around and she came face to face with Kody, who was glaring at the nasally blonde. Bella and Angela stood off to the side, watching with wide eyes. Bella even flinched, remembering how hard Kody could hit.

Practically stepping on Jessica's toes, Kody said, "I don't sit with the Cullens because I like the attention the little people like you still give me, Jessica." She grinned, looking wicked. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

Jessica shook her head, moving closer to Mike for comfort.

Kody gave a cheeky smile and walked to class.

 **-Page Break-**

"Ok, Ok, Ok," Alicia said, quickly, her mouth full of ice cream. "Why did you hit your neighbor, who is also the daughter of one of the bobbies?"

"Because I can," Kody said. Alicia looked at her best friend through the computer screen and rolled her eyes. Kody laughed. "She was talking about something she had no clue about. You know how I get."

"Yeah, you get pretty mad when someone brings up a person you like."

Kody threw popcorn at the screen, sneering when Alicia laughed. "I hope you choke."

"So you like a girl, big deal." Alicia wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "It's not the end of the world, Kody. This could just be a phase."

Maybe Alicia was right. Maybe it was just a phase Kody was going through due to the emotional trauma of the move and to her new environment. She had never once been sexually attracted to another female when she had lived in England, so why now? Why did she have to go through this when her best friend was 3,674 miles away? She was seventeen, she should have her sexuality figured out by now and she had been certain that she liked males and only males.

She hadn't talked to her mother yet. She wanted to be certain that she was attracted to Rosalie before she got her mother's hopes up.

But there was a part of Kody - the part that was screaming out for Rosalie - that knew it wasn't just a phase. Everything dealing with Rosalie felt so real, so emotional that Kody thought she'd pass out from the intensity of it all. Of course she had never felt that way with anyone before and it scared her. It scared her to the point where she half expected to ask her parents to move back to England. She would never do that, obviously, she would miss her parents far too much, but she was tempted to move back and run away from it all. But she wouldn't, she was far too stubborn to leave.

"How's your life?" Kody changed the subject, not wanting to think of Rosalie at the moment.

Alicia shrugged, her curly blonde hair flopping around like a mop. "Same old, same old. Robert and I got back together." Kody rolled her eyes, but Alicia ignored it. "My mum's really been pushing me to apply to colleges."

Kody cringed along with Alicia. "My mum doesn't care for college. It's my dad I have to worry about."

"I feel sorry for you," Alicia admitted. "You're smart like your dad, but you don't want to use that big brain of yours."

"God forbid that I don't go to college."

"Your father would have an attack."

"My grandparents would roll in their graves."

Alicia snorted, covering her mouth so ice cream wouldn't be on the screen. "Those old tarts are giving the devil a run for his money."

Kody made the sign of the cross. "You better pray they don't haunt your ass tonight."

Alicia reached over and patted something off on the side. "I got my Bible ready." Alicia pressed her lips together and smiled. "So...do you have a picture of this Rosalie?"

"Allie," Kody threw her head back and groaned.

"What? I want to see the girl who has my best friend's knickers in a twist."

"Well, I don't have a picture of her."

Alicia stared at Kody with an all knowing expression. "You painted her, didn't you?"

"No," Kody said quickly.

"Show it to me."

"No."

"Kody..."

"No, Allie."

"Do I need to call your mum?"

Kody glared at her best friend through the small camera. "You wouldn't."

Alicia smiled innocently. "She's on speed dial, number four." She wasn't bluffing at all.

Knowing well enough that Alicia would call her mother, Kody reached under her bed and slowly pulled out the painting she had been working on so diligently. Moving the laptop back some, Kody situated herself to have the medium sized painting rest in her lap.

Alicia shuffled closer to the screen, squinting her eyes. "Wow, she's a knock out."

Alicia knew that Kody was talented, but she had never seen any of Kody's works look so life like. It was obvious that a lot of time and dedication was put into the painting, and it paid off. The picture damn near looked like something taken from camera.

Looking down, Kody nodded. "She is pretty."

"Pretty? Kody, are you blind?"

"No, that's you."

Alicia gave Kody the finger and sighed. "Why does this girl like you? You're a bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"And a smart ass," Alicia grumbled. "But seriously, she's beautiful."

Kody glanced at the painting again and was reminded of the smiles Rosalie had given her Thursday. "Yeah, she's perfect."

Alicia smiled softly at her friend. She had never heard Kody talk so fondly of someone outside of her family before (Alicia was considered a sister). And the way Kody's face broke out into a contagious, unconscious grin; Alicia knew that this Rosalie girl really had Kody smitten.

It was adorable and strange, but mostly adorable.

Kody looked back and caught Alicia smiling at her. "What?" She snapped.

Alicia tore her eyes away, but the smile remained. She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Uh huh." Kody clicked her tongue, not believing her friend for a second.

Alicia gave a light laugh and waved her hand, changing the subject. "Tell me all about Forks."

"It was actually sixty degrees today!"

 **-Page Break-**

"Hey, Tyler," Kody called out as she caught up with him.

It was actually a sunny day. Kody thought her eyes would never see something like that in Forks. People were actually wearing shorts and t-shirts, like Tyler. Kody had even thrown on a pair of high waist shorts and a tank top with a cardigan thrown over top it.

"Damn, girl, look at you," Tyler whistled. He twirled Kody around. "I never knew you had a body on you."

"What can I say? It feels good outside today."

"I hope the weather keeps up like this then if you're going to dress like that."

Kody laughed and saw that Angela and Lauren were nowhere in sight. It was only going on 7:15, which was kind of early considering. Kody usually got to school ten minutes before the bell rang, but with the weather actually being nice, she was in a good mood and couldn't wait to get to school.

The parking lot slowly became populated as the two friends stood against Kody's car and talked.

"So are you going to the dance?" Tyler asked.

"No, I think my mum's trying to book two visits to Argentina this year," Kody said. It wasn't a lie either because Kody would have yes to Tyler if he had asked her to the dance, but that would also have broken Lauren's heart and she wasn't that much of a bitch. "Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"With Lauren?"

"What? No, not with Lauren."

Kody raised an eyebrow. "Why not? She'd love to go with you."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his shoes. "I'm taking Bella."

 _Wait a minute. Back it up, what the hell did he just say?_

Pretending that she had something in her ears, Kody said, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? Because it sounded like you said you were taking Bella to the dance."

Tyler huffed, not amused. "That's what I said, Kody."

Kody bent over and began to laugh, holding her side. She grabbed on to the door handle of her car for support because she was certain her legs would have given out. Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend, commenting on how stupid she looked. She was positive half of the students were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry, sorry," Kody wheezed, shaking her head. She stood up straight and brushed away the tears that had been falling from her eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. But on a serious note, Ty; Bella? Bella Swan? The girl who looks stiffer than a piece of wood, that's who you're taking to prom?"

Tyler nodded his head, his face serious, too.

"How'd you get her to say yes?" Kody had heard how Swan turned down at least four boys, and one of them had been Tyler. "She turned you down before."

When Tyler's cheeks turned red, he looked down again and shrugged his shoulders. He mumbled something unintelligent under his breath and shifted on his feet.

Kody had gotten to know Tyler well enough and gasped. "You didn't ask her this time did you?"

"No," Tyler sulked like a child.

"Then why the hell are you saying that you're going to take her to the dance?"

Kody actually wanted to see Bella in a dress, because the girl must have had a closet similar to that of a preteen boy due to her fashion sense. Then there was also the amusement of watching Bella trip over thin air, her heels and step on her partner's toes all through the night. So maybe Tyler taking Bella wouldn't be such a bad thing. Kody would definitely be entertained all through the night.

"Because I almost killed her," Tyler exclaimed, looking miserable. "I just want to make it up to her."

Kody felt bad for laughing in Tyler's face. He was a good guy, so of course the guilt of almost crushing Bella with his van was still eating at him.

Kody hugged Tyler and apologized. "But I don't think taking Bella to the dance will do," she said.

"Why not?"

"She's supposedly going to Seattle that day."

Tyler's face fell. "Oh."

"But you can ask Lauren," Kody suggested. "Are you that blind, Ty?"

"No," Tyler said. He shook his head. "I just felt bad that I put Bella through that shit, ya know?" He sighed and ran his hand over his head. He looked at Kody with hope in his eyes. "Do you think Lauren would say yes if I asked her?"

"I'll say yes for her if she faints," Kody joked. She grabbed her bag and walked to class with Tyler.

As they walked into their first period class, Tyler had a smile on his face. Kody hoped he asked Lauren out sooner rather than later. They would make a cute couple.

When Kody saw Angela in English, she was bubbling with excitement. She, Jessica, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted Kody to come, too, even though Bella would be there.

Kody agreed to go and she promised that she would try to be nice to Bella if she decided to go, too.

It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but Jessica would be there. And after last week's incident of the girl talking about her, Kody was positive that if even without the chance, she'd run Jessica over, but that was a dark place to let her mind wander. Of course she was happy about the sunlight, but she knew that Rosalie and her family wouldn't be there.

So Kody thought spending the night with her friends was a good way to let loose and get to know Forks a little better.

Surprisingly, Angela talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, she was so happy that Eric had asked her out, or maybe it was Ben. Kody didn't know, she still couldn't tell the twin boys apart and in all honesty, she wasn't that interested in listening to Angela. It was still too early for her to function properly.

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough in Kody's opinion. Everyone began to pile around the table, telling Kody about their time at La Push. Bella's eyes flickered in Kody's directions then, a guarded look in them. Kody wondered what that was about, but she pushed the thought away for later. If it was so important then Bella would tell her. All everyone talked about was the dance, too. The girls had informed the boys that they were going dress shopping and of course the boys had something to say about it.

 _Boys will be boys_ , Kody thought.

Kody watched Bella; the look she had given her still plagued her mind. Bella glanced first toward the Cullens' table. Bella's eyes dropped when she saw none of the beautiful people at the table. Her eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, probably hoping to find Edward alone, hopefully waiting for her. But there was no sign of Edward or any of his family. Bella's shoulders slumped in despair.

Bella took her seat beside Angela, not bothering to pretend to listen to anyone.

The lunch line had made Kody and Lauren late enough that everyone was already at the table. Kody took her place on the other side of Angela, right next to Lauren. Kody noticed that Tyler held the chair out politely for Lauren, and that her face lit up in response.

Angela asked a few quiet questions about the _Macbeth_ paper, which Bella answered as naturally as she could while she continued spiraling downward in misery. Angela invited Bella to go with the rest of them tonight, too, much to Lauren and Kody's displeasure.

Bella agreed, making Lauren and Kody groan. Jessica giggled like a school girl and Angela scolded all three of them. They had promised to be nice to Bella.

Kody entered Economics and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Even though she had known that Rosalie wouldn't be in class, it was still a little sad to see the empty chair right next to her. How was she going to get through 30 minutes of Mr. Vandals all by herself?

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, the teacher had a lectured everyone on the rules of badminton, another activity Kody was good at.

After gym, Lauren had cancelled on their plans; Tyler was taking her out to dinner. Although Kody was happy for her friends, she wanted to strangle Tyler for taking Lauren away. That meant she was going to spend God only knows how long with Bella and Jessica. It wouldn't have been so bad if Angela hadn't been so adamant on everyone getting along.

After school, Bella went home, brushed through her hair quickly and left a note for Charlie. She then hopped into Kody's jeep and then went to go pick up Jessica, who complained about getting in the back seat. They went to Angela's house next, and she was already outside waiting. Kody's excitement to get out of Forks increased exponentially as she actually drove out of the town limits.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody was sure that she drove faster than the Chief, so they made it to Port Angeles by four. The last time Kody had a girls' night out was back in England with Alicia and a few of the other girls from their school so the estrogen rush was invigorating. They listened to Kody's soundtrack that had a little of every genre while Jessica jabbered on about the boys they hung out with. Jessica had had dinner date with Mike last week and it had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. Kody rolled her eyes, annoyed. Angela was happy to be going to the dance, but not real happy with the way Eric had asked her. ( _So it was Eric._ ). Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but Bella interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance her way, but Kody was curious as to what Angela liked in a guy, too.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jessica instructed Kody to drive straight to the one big department store in town, which were a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

The dance was billed as semiformal, and no one was exactly sure what that meant. Jessica, Angela and Kody were surprised and almost disbelieved her when Bella told them that she had never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jessica asked dubiously as the girls walked through the front doors of the store.

"Really," Bella tried to convince her. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

Why wasn't that so surprising to Kody? Oh, that's right, Bella was a hermit.

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"No one asked me," Bella answered honestly.

Jessica looked skeptical, however. "People ask you out here," she reminded the girl, "and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Kody said, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped. That had been the first time she talked to Kody after last week's episode. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed her with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?" I sounded like I was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

Bella was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But they had found the dress racks, and now they had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Kody laughed while she pawed through the clothes, helping Angela.

Bella ground her teeth. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"No," Kody growled, startling the three girls. She was no longer smiling. "Tyler feels guilty about almost killing you. He's a good guy, so he thought he'd try to make it up to you. But don't worry; I wouldn't let you ruin my friend's night so I fixed it. He'll be going with Lauren instead."

Bella looked down at her hands, wringing them together nervously. She felt bad. Good, Tyler had only been trying to be a gentleman. Angela shot Kody a warning look, her eyes begging the English girl to not continue her rant. Kody had the ability to either build people up with her words, or to hurt people with them, and it seemed like she preferred to destroy Bella.

Jessica, who hadn't even been listening, was torn between two dresses — one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. Kody complimented Angela and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips Kody had joined Alicia with. Then again, the two girls did like to shop together.

Next were the shoes and accessories. While they tried things on Bella merely watched and critiqued, and Kody tried on a few pair of shoes herself. "A girl could never have too many shoes", her mother had once told her.

Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and Angela was waiting in line to buy her shoes. That left Bella and Kody alone, the latter still trying on shoes.

"Kody?" Bella began, hesitant. She bit her lip.

"What?" Kody knew she should have been nicer. She had already slapped the girl, but there was just something about Bella that Kody didn't like. It put her on edge.

"I like those." The pair of Doc Martens did fit perfectly on Kody's feet, but she had a feeling that wasn't what Bella was going to say.

"I think I'll get them. My dad will have a heart attack, but oh well. He shouldn't have given me his card," she mused. She'd play Bella's game if that's what it took to get the girl off her back.

"They're on sale," Bella encouraged. Kody smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained the pair of dark red boots.

She tried again. "Um, Kody..." This time Kody looked up curiously, looking some-what civilized towards the girl.

"Did you know that the... Cullens" — she kept her eyes on the shoes — "were going to be out of school?" She failed miserably in her attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, Rosalie told me that when the weathers nice the whole family goes hiking. They seem like the outdoorsy type," Kody explained quietly.

"Oh," Bella said, looking anywhere other than Kody. "Um, you told me that you knew something was wrong with them, too." Kody nodded her head, waiting for Bella to continue. "Well, I think - no, I _know_ \- what they are."

Kody stood up, moving closer to Bella. "What are they?"

Bella's eyes centered on something behind Kody and she shook her head. "Come to the bookstore with me and I'll tell you on the way there. Just keep an open mind, OK?"

Before Kody could respond, Jessica and Angela made their way back over to them, showing off the jewelry they found to match their dresses. Kody left the subject drop for the time being.

They had planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as they had expected. Jessica and Angela were going to take their clothes back to Kody's car and then walk down to the bay. Bella told them she would meet them at the restaurant in an hour — she wanted to look for a bookstore. Jessica and Angela were both willing to come with her, but Bella encouraged them to go have fun — they didn't know how preoccupied she could get when surrounded by books; it was something she preferred to do alone.

Just as the four girls walked off to the car, chatting, Kody's phone vibrated. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message from her mother.

 **Get home NOW!**

Kody cursed under her breath. She wanted to give Bella a lift to the bookstore so she could finally find out what the Cullens' was, but she knew her mother was serious about coming home. Whatever was going on was serious and Debbie wanted her daughter home immediately.

"Hey, guys," Kody called out, grabbing their attention. "My mum just texted me. She wants me home right now."

Jessica began to protest, but Angela said that they could call a taxi to drive them to the restaurant. Looking over at Bella, Kody shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take a rain check for that big reveal, OK?"

Bella nodded with a sour look on her face.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody noticed that the lights were off when she got home. If her parents' cars hadn't been parked in the driveway then she would have thought no one was home. Jumping out of her car, Kody went to go unlock the front door, but it opened on its own.

She instantly went still.

She could feel her heart start to beat faster.

"Mum?"

There was no answer and Kody cursed. She had seen horror movies before and she refused to be the dumb white girl who walked into a dark house with the door unlocked.

Whoever was in there had the wrong girl.

No siree, she would not become a shish kebab.

She actually enjoyed breathing and not being inflicted with torturous pain until she bled out.

She liked having her head on her shoulders.

She liked sleeping and knowing that a demon wasn't coming after her.

She liked that there was no alien trying to impregnate her, meaning that her chest would not be ripped open.

She just liked living for God's sake.

So why did tonight have to be the night she'd die?

Kody was going to turn around and head over the Bella's place to get Charlie when she heard her mother scream.

Never in her life had Kody ran that fast. She forgot every scary, ridiculous thought she had and frantically began looking for her mother.

"Mum?" She called out. "Mum, dad? Are you guys here?"

 _Yeah, Kody, let the killer know you're here. That's real smart._

No lights were on whatsoever. It was almost pitch black and Kody stumbled and tripped over some of the boxes still left out. Something crunched under her feet and Kody saw that it was her mother's favorite vase, now smashed into a million pieces all over the floor. If the unlocked door and dark house didn't rise alter to Kody before, the broken vase certainly had her heart jumping. That vase was one of the few sentimental things that Debbie had inherited from her grandmother. Debbie had been very close to her grandmother and that had been her grandmother's favorite vase as well. When Debbie was a little girl, and she visited her grandmother, the old lady would take Debbie out to the garden to pick her favorite flowers. Afterwards, the flowers would be put in the vase that supposedly had been made by one of their ancestors before the English had settled on their land.

Kody picked up a shard, running her finger over the edge of it gingerly. She hissed when the sharp edge broke a small layer of skin. It was sharp enough to make a cut.

Kody's breath caught in her throat when she heard the floor boards behind her creak. She stayed in her crouched position, letting whoever was behind her think that she hadn't heard them. A hand grabbed her arm and Kody gasped.

She raised her hand in the air, ready to strike the person with the shard of glass, but whoever it was grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Kody! Kody, it's me, dad!" An accented voice made Kody stop in her tracks.

"Dad?" Glaring into the darkness, Kody saw that the street light outside had casted a little bit of light into the room and it was bouncing off of her father's glasses.

She shook his hand off of her and hit him in the chest. "God, dad, you scared the shit out of me!" Tears began to form in her eyes. She folded her arms over her chest. "What's going on?"

"It's your mother," Eddie said, he sounded tired. "She's been acting like this ever since school let out."

"Acting like what?"

"Like someone's going to kill her."

Following her dad into the kitchen, Kody saw her mother sitting on the floor, her head resting on her knees. Her frizzy red hair was everywhere and her whole body shook with what sounded like tears. Clutched tightly in her mother's hand was the biggest knife in the kitchen.

Kody looked over at her father with wide eyes and he shrugged. "She called me once school let out and I was scared to leave her by herself for so long," Eddie whispered to his daughter. "She began to freak out when I told her you were going out with friends."

Eddie took slow, cautious steps towards his wife. "Debbie? Debbie, darling, Kody's home."

Debbie's head snapped up and her blood shot, puffy eyes looked around the room until they fell on Kody. "Oh, my baby, you're home. Thank God you're safe, come here, come here please." She held her arms wide open.

Although she was confused as to what was wrong, Kody rushed into her mother's arms. Even if Debbie had gone crazy she would never hurt her daughter. Kody didn't know how to explain it, but she just knew. Kody was the light of Debbie's world, she was too precious.

"Mum," Kody gasped when it felt like the air was being forced out of her lungs. Her mother always did like tight hugs. "Mum, what's wrong? Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?"

Debbie's eyes grew wide and her bottom lip began to tremble. She pulled Kody closer to her and sobbed. "It was so terrible! That poor man, that poor, poor man. What did he do to deserve such a horrible death?"

Kody knew what was going on now. It had been over a decade since the last incident like this occurred. Kody had been six years old when her mother had what the doctors called a nervous breakdown in the grocery store. The doctors had said she was talking nonsense, mostly in Spanish and wouldn't clam down for anyone until she was allowed to see Kody. After the doctors, Kody's abuela had called and explained to Eddie that it wasn't a breakdown. Debbie had seen someone's death. They didn't know how and they didn't know why, but Debbie had suffered with the premonition of other people's death ever since she was a child. The older she got, the less they happened, but every once in a blue moon she'd foreshadow a tragedy.

"No era un animal," Debbie mumbled. **(It wasn't an animal.)**

"¿Qué?" Kody asked. **(What?)**

"No era un animal. Era un hombre - tres de ellos." Debbie shook her head. "But...but que no eran humanos. Ellos parecían humanos, pero no lo eran. Sacaron que el hombre aparte como si fuera de papel. Lo drenados de su sangre con sus dientes." **(It wasn't an animal. It was a man - three of them. But...but they weren't human. They looked human, but they weren't. They pulled that man apart like he was paper. They drained him of his blood with their teeth.)**

Kody looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Como un vampiro?" ( **Like a vampire?)**

"Sí, sí, pero ellos no tienen colmillos y estaban fuera de la luz del sol," Debbie explained, sounding so confused. Kody knew that whatever it was her mother saw was something out of this world. **(Yes, yes, but they didn't have fangs and they were out in the sunlight.)**

"What's she saying?" Eddie asked his daughter.

Kody tore her eyes away from her mother's face and looked up at her father. "She said there was another animal attack." Kody prayed that her father hadn't gone out and decided to get Spanish lessons in the past year.

Eddie didn't look convinced, but he didn't press on the lie. "Does she know who it was?"

"Waylon," Debbie said, clear as day. She rested her head on Kody's shoulder, staring out into space. "It was Waylon Forge. That poor man."

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Thank you to all who have followed and favorite this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **In this chapter Jasper will kind of be a dick. The reason I portrayed him this way was because in _Midnight_ _Sun_ (which you can find online) when discussing what to do about Bella, Jasper was more than ready to kill her. To me, Jasper and Rosalie think a lot alike, except Jasper isn't as vocal, but he will protect his family against all odds. So I thought why not make it known that Jasper wasn't all too fond of Bella (and in this case Kody) knowing their secret and this way I can give him more scene time. Don't worry, thought; Jasper won't always be a dick towards Kody. They'll end up being best friends, actually.**

 **SEPCIAL THANKS TO:**

 **white seprent: Thank you!**

 **Denpa-chu: You and me both, sweetheart.**

 **LegandsOfTime: And I love you!**

 **Apathicus: Kody is me...well, the me in my mind. I get real bitchy with my thoughts, lol.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **kuriboh1233: I'm flattered by that. Thank you so much.**

 **TOR1N: Thank you!**

 **cybawolf: Thank you!**

 **Eli Santos: Rosalie's always been on of my favorites, too. In this story Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett will definitely get more scenes than what Meyers gave them. Those three have always been my favorites and I felt like she didn't give them enough credit.**

 **Kat: You are one of my favorite reviewers, by the way. I'm always looking out for your name. Thank you so much for letting me use your idea, I promise you will get the credit you so rightfully deserve.**

 **Guest: Lmao, I know, right? Debbie and Alice need to exchange notes or something.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Stargazer1364: Debbie is one of my favorite characters to write.**

 **JonKnowsNothing: ...you know you could've left this review on Gods and Monsters, right? I simply haven't updated that story because my muse for it has run dry at the moment. I'm not giving up on the story, but I just can't seem to get the next chapter exactly where I want it to be. I have other stories I need to catch up on with, too, so this weekend I'll try to finish the next chapter to GaM.**

 **Vikihungerrgames1: I forget who said it, but an author once said not to treat your characters like your child - that you should put them through painful situations, so I guess you could say that I do like to make them suffer. And I'm Voldemort? I always thought of myself as Bellatrix LeStrange. OMG, tell your best I said hi and I hope she enjoys America! But that explains a lot because when I saw that you hadn't reviewed the last chapter in a couple of days I was worried something serious was going on. Tell Kody's relatives I said hello.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-This is not a sponsor for _El Salto Mexican Restaurant_**

 **-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta overlook it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-I used a translator in this chapter, so again, I apologize if there are any mistakes with the Spanish language used.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

Stealing kisses from your missus, does it make you freak out?  
Got you fussin', got you worried  
Scared to let your guard down  
(Boys)  
(Boys)

Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down  
Buildin' your girl's second story  
Rippin' all your floors out  
(Boys)

Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
(Boys)  
Isn't this why we came?  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
(Boys)

Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud  
On the move collecting numbers  
I'mma take your girl out

We will be everything that we'd ever need, oh  
Don't tell me, tell me what I feel  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys (Boys, boys, boys)  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys

Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Isn't this why we came?  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines  
Kissed your girl  
That made you cry  
(Boys)  
(Girls like girls like...  
Girls like girls like...  
Girls like girls like...  
Girls like girls like...  
Girls like girls like...)  
(Boys)

Saw your face, heard your name  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Isn't this why we came?  
Tell me if you feel it, too! Tell me  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

Girls Like Girls: Hayley Kiyoko

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Port Angeles**

 _And Sugar, we're goin' down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._

Patrick Stump's alternative voice blared from Kody's cell phone, waking her up from the sleep that hadn't come easily to her last night. She groped around unsuccessfully for her phone as she opened her eyes and was met with nothing but darkness. Blind as a bat, her hands finally found what they were looking for. She didn't even look at the caller ID; she just hit the green button.

"Ello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The sincere tone broke through the dream world Kody had been lingering in and brought her back to reality.

"Rosalie? No, it's fine. I should be getting up anyway." Kody stifled her yawn. She would honestly still be sleeping for another fifteen minutes right now.

"Well, good! I was wondering if you wanted a ride this morning. My family and I are back from our camping trip and I can't wait to see you."

Kody felt heat rise in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach. "Um, yeah, that's cool. I'll give you gas money after school."

Rosalie made a disgruntled sound. "No way, I'm doing this as a favor. You don't need to repay me." Somewhere in the background on Rosalie's end, Kody could hear someone making what sounded like kissing noises. Then a thud and a muffled whine followed. "Sorry about that. Emmett can be so immature at times."

"It's fine," Kody laughed. She knew her voice sounded husky from the sleep still lingering with its effects. "What time are you going to be here?"

"Is 7:20 a good time?"

"Yeah." _No._

"Ok! I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

The line went dead and Kody threw her phone back on the night stand. She stood up and stretched. Looking at the clock, it read 7:15 A.M.

 _Well, there's no time for a shower._

As Kody sleepily wandered into her half finished bathroom, she could hear her mother calling for her down the hall. "Kody! You're already up? Good, I need help finding my watercolor paints." She walked into the room and began to look around.

Kody poked her head around the bathroom door, her face covered in her face wash. "Mum, I've told you a _billion_ times before that I don't have them. They're in one of the boxes in the basement."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. You're up kind of early." She looked down at her watch. "What's up with that?"

"Nothing," Kody said quickly. Debbie gave her daughter a look and raised her eyebrow. Kody hardly ever lied to her mom, she was too good at catching her, but this was different. She had yet to tell her parents about whatever the hell was going on between her and Rosalie, and she didn't want her mother getting any ideas.

Besides, after her mother's episode last night, everything had gone back to normal smoothly. Debbie really didn't remember much of what happened last night, but she put a smile on her face and acted like she was OK.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to get ready." She was looking at Kody intently, seeing right through her daughter's lie.

"OK," Kody yawned. She washed her face off and stuck the toothbrush in her mouth.

Debbie started to leave, her frizzy hair bouncing at her neck, making it look like a bush moving in the wind. She paused at the door. "Kody, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I know I scare you when things like that happen."

Kody gave her mom a reassuring smile. "I'm just glad you're fine, mum. I'm more scared you're going to end up hurting yourself more than anything."

"I love you, Kody-girl."

"I love you, too, mum."

Kody finished brushing her teeth and stood in front of her floor length mirror as she looked at her messed up, tangled locks.

"It's going up," she decided.

She began wrapping her fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to turn it into a high, messy pony tail when her cell phone went off again. Clipping her hair, Kody saw Alicia's funny face light up the screen of her phone.

"Hey," Kody answered, slightly confused. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just calling to remind you not to be a bitch."

Kody rolled her eyes. "Why would I be a bitch?"

"Because you have a problem with feelings. I'm just reminding you that it's totally OK to have actual human emotions, Kody."

"You make it sound like I'm a demon or something."

"You might as well be."

Before Kody could make a sarcastic reply, Debbie chose that moment to enter her room again. "Is that Alicia?"

"Mum!" Kody groaned and tossed the phone to her mother.

"Oh, Alicia, I miss you, too!" Debbie smiled brightly as she talked to the girl she thought of as her second daughter. "You'll certainly have to visit us soon. We all miss you."

That was an understatement in Kody's opinion. She missed her best friend something awful and wished that they weren't so far apart. It didn't matter how many good friends Kody made in Forks, Alicia was always going to be the one Kody loved above all.

"Mum, I need my phone." Kody put on her new shoes and held her hand out for her phone.

"I'll talk to you later, sweetheart," Debbie said to Alicia. She was about to hand the phone back when she froze. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. " _What?!_ No she didn't tell me. Well, who is it? Oh my God, she never tells me anything!"

 _Oh, shit! That blonde twat is going to die the next time I see her._

Debbie and Alicia said their goodbyes to each other and Debbie gave Kody back her phone. She didn't turn to leave, though. She just stood there with a hand on her hip, tapping her foot, waiting. Kody knew that Alicia had spilled the beans and she was going to literally kill her, but she didn't dare look up at her mother.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Dakota?"

Feigning innocence, Kody shook her head.

"Nothing at all? Nothing that happened last week?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

Debbie made a disbelieving sound of acknowledgement. "Really? Well, OK, Alicia must've had it all wrong when she said that you were into Rosalie Hale and didn't want anyone to know, right?"

Kody tensed. She was in a corner that she knew no way out of.

"And you painted her?"

"I'm going to kill her," Kody mumbled to herself. Who needed friends anyway? Certainly not Kody, who liked when people kept their mouths shut around her mother. Giving her mother a sheepish smile, Kody said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, mother."

Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Seconds ticked by as Debbie stared her daughter down, but it felt like hours to Kody. Those docile brown eyes that Debbie possessed were full of accusations and questions. Kody could literally see the wheels turning in her mother's head and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Ok," Debbie said. "I believe you."

 _Wait, what?_

Kody stared at her mother with wide eyes and looked around the room for hidden cameras because this had to be a joke. Deborah Moon never admitted defeat — never.

"Just tell that girl waiting outside for you that I really love her shoes." And with that, Debbie strolled out of the room, a smirk on her lips.

Kody stood up and massaged her temples. Between her mother and Alicia it was a wonder how she didn't have any grey hairs yet. They were going to put her in an early grave, she just knew it.

When Kody got downstairs she grabbed two slices of bacon and shoved them in her mouth. Luckily Debbie was in her studio working on another painting because Kody didn't have the time to have her mother lecture her on proper etiquettes. It was a lost cause, honestly. Kody much rather to use her fingers than a fork and she didn't mind those who chewed with their mouth open. She did it all the time even though her grandparents had tried to break that nasty habit.

Kody didn't even see the dark red Mercedes in her driveway. She just saw the blonde haired goddess leaning against the passenger door, who happened to break out in a contagious smile when she saw the English girl.

"Hey," Rosalie said. Kody noticed that Rosalie showed off her teeth as she smiled, which was a little unusual. She normally smiled with her mouth shut.

"Hey," Kody said back. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting too long."

That made Kody feel a bit better. She felt bad for making Rosalie wait, but something told her that Rosalie would wait an entire lifetime for Kody if that's what it took. It was endearing, in a stalkerish sort of way, but endearing nonetheless.

Rosalie held the car door open for her, but before she could thank the blonde, Debbie poked her head around the front door of the house. Her hair, face and hands were covered in paint and she had a huge smile on her face. She looked like a maniac and Kody wished the earth would have swallowed her whole in that moment.

 _Why me, God, why me?_

"Oh, hello," Debbie said brightly. "I'm Debbie, Kody's mom. You must me Rosalie."

Rosalie nodded her head, a polite smile on her lips. "Yes, ma'am. It's nice to finally meet you. Kody's told me all about you."

Debbie's eyes cut to Kody and she didn't like the glee in her mother's eyes. "All good things I hope. My, Kody said you were beautiful but I don't think that word does you any justice."

Kody threw her head back and bit her tongue. _Kill me now_ , she thought.

If Rosalie could blush, she would be doing so right now. Debbie's comment seemed to surprise the blonde. "She talks about me?"

"All the time."

Rosalie looked over at Kody and smiled. It made Kody's stomach do somersaults. OK, she could let her mother embarrassing her slide this time. That smile on Rosalie's face was definitely worth it.

But before Debbie could say more, Kody intervened. She kissed her mother on the cheek before she got in the car. "Alright, mum, we're gonna be late. I'll see you later."

Debbie and Rosalie said their goodbyes as Kody hummed in gratitude when the warm air hit her face.

Rosalie laughed when she saw Kody hold her hands over the heater. "I figured you'd be cold."

"I lived in England my whole life. You'd think I'd be use to the bloody cold by now."

"You're just a delicate little flower, aren't you?" Rosalie jokingly cooed.

Kody scoffed. "Watch it, or I'll box your ears."

They drove through the fog covered streets, going over the speed limit, not that Kody minded. She drove fast anyway. She relaxed back into the seat, but she couldn't help but bounce her leg. It was a tick of hers. Whenever she was nervous or lying, her leg would unconsciously start to move on its own. She wondered what Bella was going to tell her yesterday. The Swan girl looked reluctant, almost not telling Kody that she somehow found out the Cullens' secret. She wasn't going to lie — it annoyed her to no end that Bella solved the mystery before she had, but she could live it. Besides, it looked like Bella thought she was going mental with whatever information she found.

" _Just keep an opened mind."_ Bella's words still lingered in her mind all throughout the night.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie's question broke through the overdrive in Kody's brain. She noticed that the English girl seemed distracted and that didn't sit well with the blonde.

Biting her lip, Kody thought over the outcomes for what could happen next. The worse thing possible was that Rosalie could kill her. Kody didn't know exactly what Rosalie was yet, but she figured it was something strong and fast with the ability to crush her with her pinky. There was also the possibility that Rosalie would lie and tell her that she was delusional, but she doubted that would happen. If Kody confronted the blonde then she would get the truth out of her, but that felt wrong. She wanted Rosalie to tell her her secret when she felt comfortable — not the other way around.

"I know you're not human," Kody whispered. "I don't know exactly what you are, but I'm willing to wait."

There was a pregnant pause and the car speed up a little. Rosalie's grip on the wheel tightened and Kody heard it groan under the pressure of Rosalie's hand. "How'd you figure out?"

Kody shrugged. "I had my suspicions since the first day." So far, so good.

"Bella Swan had no part in it?" Rosalie sneered Bella's name like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

OK, maybe it wasn't going so well.

"She knows what you are," Kody confessed. She saw no point in lying to Rosalie. "She was going to tell me yesterday, but I decided I wanted to hear the truth from you. It isn't Bella's secret to tell."

Rosalie scowled. "I told Edward that she was nothing but trouble," she mumbled to herself. She looked back at Kody. "So aren't you going to ask?"

Kody shook her head.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am. But like I said, I want to hear it from you."

Rosalie flinched under Kody's gaze. She didn't like the trust she saw in them. "You should be scared of me."

"Believe me, I am." Kody felt her heart beat faster at her confession. She wondered if Rosalie could hear it too. "But what's life without a little danger?"

Puzzled, Rosalie stared at Kody with her forehead all scrunched up. She let out a slight scoff and shook her head. "You're crazy."

Kody gave the blonde a cheeky smile. "But you like it."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to school, it was surprisingly comfortable. When they pulled up in the parking lot, next to Emmett's monstrous Jeep, something odd occurred to Kody.

"Where's Edward?" There was no silver Volvo in sight.

"Who knows?" Rosalie shrugged. She locked her car and led Kody into the building.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Kody asked as they made their way into the cafeteria. Somehow Rosalie knew that Kody hadn't had breakfast.

"Who?"

"Bella," Kody laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and paid for the chocolate milk and cookies Kody picked. She made a comment on Kody's eating habits before she got back to the question at hand. "What gave that away?"

"I don't know," Kody mumbled as she munched on the stale cookie. "You always glare at her, like you want to kill her or something."

Rosalie stiffened and pressed her lips together. They sat down where the Cullens' usually sat for lunch and Kody patiently waited for an answer.

"I just don't like her."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"We almost left Forks because of her," Rosalie admitted. Kody knew she wasn't going to go into full detail since she wasn't ready to tell Kody the whole truth, but this was a start. "None of us wanted to leave, but Edward...he was so sure he'd end up hurting her. This, in turn, would destroy my brother. He has so much heart that it sometimes gets the best of him. I wasn't too mad over the thought of leaving; we've done it so many times even though this is the one place we actually get to be almost normal. It was the thought of leaving you behind that made me so angry. I was so scared that I'd never see you again if we left."

The raw emotions in Rosalie's eyes took Kody's breath away. As their eyes locked Kody could see the terrible beauty hidden behind them. A swirling dark storm, an angry ocean littered with sparkling stars that threatened to swallow you if you were brave enough to tempt them. They were a dark copper and they were so far away that Kody feared she couldn't reach Rosalie. Those eyes, even when they held nothing but disaster, still had the ability to render Kody speechless. There was no doubt in her mind that Rosalie would harm anyone who tried to get between the two of them, but she wondered just how far Rosalie would really go. Would she kill someone? Threaten their life, or someone they loved? What would she do?

She knew Rosalie wasn't human, but she now knew that Rosalie wasn't innocent either. There was this darkness in Rosalie that lurked around deep within her and Kody was certain that whatever demon rested inside of her came out to play every once in a blue moon. That didn't stop Kody's fears, though. What stopped Rosalie's demon from turning on her? Surely there would come a time when the blonde would grow bored of her. If that ever were to happen then she hoped that time would come sooner rather than later. It would suck not only to die, but to have her heart broken, too. Then there was the threat that nothing stopped Rosalie from going after her parents, or Tyler and Lauren and Angela. No one was safe around the Cullens, Kody realized that now, but it was too late for her to look back. She had already stepped off the ledge and plunged herself into the deep end. Now it was just about the ticking clock winding down to see how long she'd last.

"I don't know what to say," Kody mumbled. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it just slipped out.

Rosalie closed her eyes, breaking contact and balled her hands into a fist. "I'm sorry — I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me."

"Don't sweat it." Kody swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "You should see my mum watching her soap operas; talk about emotions getting the best of someone."

That little joke loosened up the tight atmosphere surrounding them, but Kody's gut still tightened uncomfortably whenever she gazed into Rosalie's eyes for too long.

 **-Page Break-**

' _I've got a man in England who buys me clothes. He sends over a selection of things at the beginning of each season, spring and fall.'  
_

 _He took out a pile of shirts and began throwing them, one by one before us, shirts of sheer linen and thick silk and fine flannel which lost their folds as they fell and covered the table in many-colored disarray. While we admired he brought more and the soft rich heap mounted higher—shirts with stripes and scrolls and plaids in coral and apple-green and lavender and faint orange with monograms of Indian blue. Suddenly with a strained sound, Daisy bent her head into the shirts and began to cry stormily.  
_

' _They're such beautiful shirts,' she sobbed, her voice muffled in the thick folds. 'It makes me sad because I've never seen such—such beautiful shirts before.'_

Angela stopped reading when Ms. Reid's sharp voice interrupted her. "What's the significance of Daisy's reaction to the shirts?"

Ashley Jordan raised her hand. She was the Hermione Granger of Forks High School. "She likes material things."

"Yes, she does, but that's not the point." Ms. Reid called on the next person.

"Money means more to her than love."

Close, but wrong.

"Gatsby knew that the shirts would impress Daisy?"

Wrong, but the answers were getting warmer.

"Tom doesn't have imported shirts?"

So, so close, but still wrong.

When everyone went silent, having no more answers to give, Kody reluctantly raised her hand.

Ms. Reid adjusted her glasses, being the smartass bitch that she was, and actually looked surprised. "Yes, Ms. Moon, what do you need?"

Kody rolled her eyes, not appreciating her teacher's sassiness. "I want to answer the question."

Placing a hand over her heart, Ms. Reid dramatically sat down on the edge of her desk. "Give me a moment, please. I never thought I'd see the day."

The other students laughed, minus Tyler and Angela. The latter shot their teacher a look that she didn't see. Tyler was fed up with the others laughing and began to tell them to shut up. Kody didn't participate a lot, mainly because a teacher back in England had made her feel stupid, so she normally kept quiet even when she knew the answer.

"Alright, everyone settle down," Ms. Reid said, wiping away the fake tear. "So what's the importance of Daisy's reaction to the shirts?"

"Well, Gatsby's throwing these expensive shirts around like they're nothing, right? Obviously money isn't an issue for him," Kody explained. "Daisy's uses to Tom taking care of his things, so seeing Gatsby throws his shirts around makes Daisy realize that Gatsby has more money than Tom."

Half of the students snickered, thinking she was wrong, while the other half actually considered what she said. Kody was greatly amused by Ms. Reid's shocked expression. She obviously thought that Kody was going to say something stupid. It felt good to prove her wrong.

"Very good, Ms. Moon." Ms. Reid pressed her lips together. "You get an _A_ for today."

The rest of class was spent reading, writing notes and answering Ms. Reid's questions. Kody hadn't participated anymore even though she knew the entire book inside and out. When the bell rung, Tyler and Angela were instantly by her side, giving her praise.

"Did you see Reid's face?" Tyler howled with laughter. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone stumped her."

"It was really funny," Angela agreed. She turned Kody. "How did you know the answer?"

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "My grandparents signed me up for this advance reading program when I was in middle school. One of the books we had to read was _The Great Gatsby_. I hate the book, though."

"So you know what happens?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Kody said dryly. "You do know Gatsby dies, right?"

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "Spoiler alert, Kody!"

"Myrtle dies, too," Angela chimed in.

Tyler covered his ears. "La, la, la — I can't hear you — la, la, la!"

The two girls rolled their eyes at him and made their way to the growing lunch line. Kody looked down with disgust as she placed a soggy cheese steak sub on her tray. It was no wonder why America was so low on the educational charts compared to other countries. The food served to the children was absolutely horrible.

As Kody took her seat, Jessica began rambling on about Edward and Bella. Supposedly Edward had dropped Bella off at the restaurant they were going to meet her at, but Edward insisted that they ate alone. It wasn't a date, though, Jessica didn't seem too convinced. Angela backed the story up, but she honestly believed it wasn't a date.

"Enough about Bella," Lauren said. She turned her attention to Kody. "I want to know what's going on between you and Rosalie Hale."

"What do you want to know?"

"Have you two kissed yet?" The twins asked. The other scolded them and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Like no one else was thinking that," Eric said.

"It'd be so hot," Ben said, looking like he was daydreaming.

"OK, first of all, ew, gross. Stop thinking about my sex life." She gave a pointed look to Ben who held his hands up in surrender. "And, there has been no kissing and there never will be."

"Why not?" Jessica all but demanded to know.

Ignoring the bite in the other female's voice, Kody said, "I don't like girls that way?"

Was it just her, or did that sound like a question? Judging by the disbelieving looks everyone was giving her it had sounded like a question.

"Well, Rosalie definitely likes you that way," Lauren said with a smile. "Maybe you should give her chance. You only live once."

"And it would totally hot!" That earned the twins grapes thrown at their faces.

"I agree with Lauren," Tyler said.

"You have to agree with her." Kody smirked, teasing her friend. "Lauren obviously wears the pants in the relationship."

Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't try to change the subject, Dakota." He wagged his finger at her, narrowing his eyes.

Burying her head into her arms, Kody groaned loudly. Her friends laughed at her embarrassed until she heard someone clear their throat and everyone at the table went quiet. Kody kept her head down even though she felt someone standing behind her. She really didn't care about whoever it was coming over to their table.

"Hey, Kody, can I steal you for a second?"

Kody's head snapped up and she turned around. Standing a couple feet behind her was Rosalie, who had her eyes trained on the English girl. Kody pushed her chair back and stood up, throwing her food away, too.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Rosalie smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me today."

Kody's eyes glanced over in Bella and Edward's direction and grimaced. They were in their own little world, but everyone had their eyes on them, whispering. Jessica was the main one spreading rumors about the two of them and Kody didn't want that to be her and Rosalie. She knew people were talking, but it wasn't as bad as Bella and Edward. Besides, Kody wouldn't have been able to hold a conversation with everyone staring at her.

"With me and my family," Rosalie replied quickly. "Alice and Emmett are dying to meet you."

Looking over at the Cullens' table, Kody saw Alice looking her way with a big smile on her face. Emmett was looking her way, too and waved at her. Jasper was the only one who acted like he hadn't seen her. He was too busy trying to keep Alice in her seat, though.

Lauren hit Kody's arm and gave her a pointed look. "She'd love to join you, right, Kody?"

"Yeah!" Kody nodded her head when she saw the silent threat in Lauren's eyes.

She followed Rosalie over to the table, feeling everyone's eyes burning in the back of her head. When she reached the table she sat down in between Rosalie and Emmett, the latter making her feel like a China doll.

Kody looked up at Emmett, who had a smirk on his face. He was so adorable. "Hi, I'm Kody." She held her hand out.

Emmett shook her hand and chuckled. "Emmett, nice to meet you."

"I'm Alice!" The pixie girl was practically bouncing in her seat, a wide smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy to meet Kody, which helped calm her nerves. "It's so good to finally meet you. I love your outfit, by the way. Do you like shopping?"

Kody's mouth hung open a bit. She hadn't anticipated for Alice to be so energetic and well...Alice. The girl may have looked small, but she was one of those people where size didn't matter. Alice's bite was as worse as her bite, if not more so than. Kody knew that Alice outdid Alicia in the preppy department and she now knew why Rosalie called her a Chihuahua.

"Who doesn't like shopping?" Kody couldn't help but laugh when Alice beamed with happiness. Her energy was practically oozing out into the air. Kody had to admit that Alice was too cute for words.

"Yay," Alice said, clapping her hands together. "Are you free this weekend?"

Kody nodded her head and Alice squealed with excitement.

Emmett chucked his apple into the trash can that was a couple of feet away from them, making it into the bin perfectly. "Wait until she wants to use you as a human Barbie doll."

Kody's smile fell and she actually went a little pale. The last time she had been a human Barbie doll was for her younger cousins in Argentina and it was not a fun experience. It ended with her having to cut her hair and treatment for the second degree burns on her scalp.

Jasper came in the like Kody's saving grace and gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Kody."

"You too, Jasper." Kody returned his smile, liking his laid back personality even though he looked a bit tense.

Silence followed afterwards and Kody's eyes went back to Edward and Bella. They were still talking, unaware of people still staring at them, but Kody guessed that half of the students were looking at her, too. There was something between the two of them, however. Edward looked half relaxed and half annoyed; like the world was lifted off of his shoulders, but there was something still bothering him. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to glow. It figured that finding out the Cullens' secret would make Bella happy. That girl was all kinds of weird.

"Rosalie tells us that you know we're not normal." Jasper's voice broke Kody's attention on Edward and Bella. She looked over in Jasper's direction and noticed the hard gleam in his golden eyes — the same eyes he shared with his siblings.

"Yeah. I'm fine with waiting for the answer, though," Kody said without breaking eye contact. She wanted to, she _really_ wanted to, but she wanted to prove to Jasper that she was being honest. She got the feeling that Jasper was the one who didn't take so kindly to outsiders, just like Rosalie.

"Jasper," Alice said and Kody noticed that she automatically lowered her voice. "Not now."

"Yeah, Jazz, relax. Kody isn't fishing like the Swan girl was," Emmett said.

"And still is," Rosalie said with a sneer. She locked eyes with her twin and glared at him. "Knock it off, you promised you'd be nice."

"I promised to try," Jasper corrected her. "I never said I'd actually be nice."

If it was possible, Rosalie's eyes darkened to almost pitch black. "Don't be a dick, Jazz. She isn't the enemy."

"Hey, guys, c'mon I don't think Kody wants to hear us argue," Alice said, trying to keep the peace. She turned to her boyfriend and scolded him like he was a child. "And don't you dare be rude to her, Jasper Hale. What would Esme say? She'd be very disappointed in you."

Incredibly relieved that Jasper let the subject drop, Kody let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She understood where Jasper was coming from, he was concerned for his family, but Kody didn't appreciate how he automatically deemed her the bad guy right off the bat. It made her feel a little self conscious and she moved closer to Rosalie, snuggling into the blonde's coolness. Rosalie placed her arm on the back of Kody's chair and the closeness made Kody's heart settle a little bit. She was still unnerved by the way Jasper's dark gold eyes would sweep over her, like he was reading her.

"Okay," Emmett drawled out. He was looking between the two blonde twins. "How do you like Forks so far, Kody?"

"It's OK. The weather sucks," Kody said and she didn't look up from the table.

"Welcome to Forks," Emmett said jokingly. "It does fucking suck."

"Watch that tongue, Emmett. Esme will put pepper on it," Alice said a little primly, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"You get pepper put on your tongue still?" Kody looked amused by that fun fact.

Rosalie snorted. "He wishes. Esme just smacks him upside the head now."

"It explains a lot if you think about it," Jasper said, smirking over at Emmett.

"It's abuse, I swear," Emmett said and looked pointedly at his siblings.

"It's not our fault you can't control your mouth," Alice said. She rested her elbows on the table and pretended to whisper to Kody. "He's like a man-child so Esme constantly has to take care of him. It's sad really."

"Do _not_ make me cut all of your credit cards in the middle of the night," Emmett said.

"Wouldn't it be 'early in the morning'? Since you'd have to do that after midnight."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "Jazz, you're getting on my damn nerves with this proper vocabulary shit."

Jasper gave Emmett a challenging smirk and Kody guessed this behavior was normal with the two of them. It kind of reminded her of when she and Alicia would argue. If Jasper dropped the defensive attitude and gave her a chance, Kody could see the three of them becoming great friends.

"Rose," Alice said lightly, turning her attention away from the guys. "Are you coming shopping with Kody and I this weekend?"

"Only if Kody wants me to come."

"Of course," Kody said with a mouthful of chips. She looked at Rosalie like she grew a second head. "Who else am I going to feel comfortable with to ask stupid questions. No offense, Alice."

"None taken."

Rosalie smiled and bumped her leg against Kody's. "It's a date."

Kody smiled back at the blonde.

"Ugh," Alice groaned. "I'm going to be the third wheel."

Realizing what Alice just said, Kody blushed and stumbled over her words. "It's not an _actual_ date, Alice, so don't worry."

"Damnit," Rosalie said. She locked eyes with Kody again and gave her a seductive smirk. "I guess I have try harder."

 _What. The. Fuck?_

Blushing wouldn't have been a problem, but Kody's face was beat red. She could feel the heat radiating off of her face. She was sure someone could cook an egg on it. She wished that she could make a quick run for it like those characters on old TV shows use to do, but she couldn't move from her seat. Her legs felt like jell-o and her feet appeared to be made out of lead.

"Aw, Rose, you made her blush." Emmett laughed; pointing at Kody's flushed face.

"Shut up, Emmett," Kody snapped.

"How mature."

Jasper snorted. "That's coming from the guy who still watches Dora the Explorer."

Kody didn't try to stifle her laughter. She threw her head back and clapped her hands at Emmett's stoic expression.

"I'll have you know that Dora is an amazing teacher and should be taught in all Spanish classes," Emmett said, defending himself.

" _Oh, por favor."_ Kody rolled her eyes. _"Ese programa hace que parezca que todos los latinos son los mismos. Cada cultura es diferente, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Dora desde el Caribe."_ **(Oh, please. That show makes it look like all Latinos are the same. Every culture is different, but if I had to guess, I'd say that Dora's from the Caribbean.)**

Emmett's mouth hung open and he looked like a fish gasping for air. "What did you just say?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her brother. "Really, Emmett? You've had _years_ to learn another language and you can't even speak Spanish?"

Kody made note of the way Rosalie stressed the word years.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and began to sulk. He reminded Kody of a giant, stuffed teddy bear. She just wanted to hug him.

"Just don't mention that show around my mum," Kody warned. "She hates it with a passion."

Jasper's eyes cut over to Rosalie and they were filled with mirth. "That sounds oddly familiar."

Rosalie gave Jasper the finger and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

And, of course, weather he realized what Rosalie said was rhetorical or not, Emmett was the one to clear up what was being said; just in case there was any confusion. "He means that you hate the Swan girl with a passion."

Kody tensed slightly, remembering the possessive, predatory look in Rosalie's eyes this morning when she had mentioned Bella. That look in the blonde's eyes would forever be burnt into Kody's memory as a reminder that Rosalie could be dangerous — very dangerous.

"And Jasper doesn't?" Rosalie shot back, giving her twin the stink eye.

Jasper held his hands up in surrender, trying to appease Rosalie, but the smirk on his face wasn't helping. "I don't hate the girl. I just think Edward's being too foolish and reckless. He should be more careful with whom he shares our secret with."

Kody's eyes fell to the table, hearing the double meaning behind his words. He just wasn't talking about Edward and Bella, he was talking about Rosalie and Kody; Kody in particular. Kody got the feeling that Jasper didn't think Rosalie was being reckless and foolish, but she knew that his words were directed at her when he mentioned their secret. He didn't trust her — hell, Kody thought that Jasper would never trust her until she proved herself worthy and she had no damn clue how to do that.

There was a low, threatening growl and Kody felt the vibrations coming from the back of Rosalie's throat. Rosalie pulled Kody closer to her, practically having the English girl on her lap. Kody had unconsciously begun rubbing her thumb against Rosalie's thigh, trying to get her to calm down.

Alice placed her hand on top of Jasper's in a soothing manner. "Jasper," she said in an airy tone in an effort to keep the peace.

"What?" Jasper raised his eyebrows at Rosalie, acting like he was unaware of the tension his words brought to everyone. "I was talking about Edward, but it seems the shoe fits more than one person."

 **-Page Break-**

Gym had been an interesting experience. Coach Clapp had separated the class up into two volleyball teams and luckily Mike had been paired with Kody. The only downside was that Jessica threw a fit until the coach had put her on the same team. Kody had to admit that Jessica wasn't all that bad at playing volleyball, but she, Mike and two other girls dominated the entire game. Coach Clapp had even asked Kody and the two girls to try out for college volleyball; he could see them doing big things in that league.

There was only one drawback: Bella Swan was on the opposing team and she couldn't play to save her life. Bella had missed the ball more than once and she even served it into the back of Mike's head when everyone was warming up. And, of course, Bella had sent the ball right for Kody's face. Maybe it was karma for smacking Bella, who knew, but Kody was lucky that nothing had been broken. There wasn't even a bruise.

Bella had been so mortified that she didn't stop apologizing to Kody for the rest of the class period. Kody had told Bella that if she really wanted to make it up to her, she'd drop gym and find another elective because Bella was going to end up killing someone one day.

Surprisingly, the weather was nice for a change. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood because of it.

"Kody! Over here!" Rosalie yelled across the lot the instant she saw the English girl. She was standing next to Alice who was hopping up and down with excitement. She looked so happy to see Kody again.

"Oh my god! Tell me what happened in gym! Bella hit you in the face with a volleyball? Did it hurt? Did she do it purposely? I don't think she would do that — maybe. You did slap her in the face."

Jasper grabbed Alice's arm. "Breathe and let her answer you."

"Sorry," she said, but she didn't look it.

"Nothing's broken, so it's all cool. I guess it was karma coming for me," Kody said.

"You guess?" Emmett snickered.

"What else could it have been? There's no way Swan could've accurately aimed the ball at me."

"Let me see," Rosalie said. She took Kody's chin into her hand gingerly and narrowed her eyes, inspecting the area the ball had hit her at. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Maybe you should ice it when you get home."

Kody waved her hand at Rosalie's concern. "Seriously, it's fine. I've had worse. Besides, humans bruise; it's what we kind of do." Kody felt her face get hot again with them all staring at her.

Alice perked up. "I'll see you this weekend, right?"

"Definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alice launched herself at Kody and held her in what felt like a bear trap. For a tiny girl, Alice sure was strong. Kody laughed, though, and patted Alice on the back, ignoring her coldness and how rock hard her body felt.

After Jasper had pried Alice off of Kody, the three Cullen siblings hopped into Emmett's jeep and drove home. Rosalie had told Kody that she wanted to do something after school and Kody mentioned that she really hadn't seen Port Angeles all too well, so Rosalie was spending the rest of the afternoon showing her around.

It was a whole different experience with Rosalie. Kody actually enjoyed herself and was relaxed throughout the entire little trip. They went into little thrift shops and tried on close, and Rosalie offered to buy Kody something every time, but she refused. Kody felt bad whenever someone spent money on her. She just felt obligated to pay them back. There was a small, self made tattoo and piercing shop at the south side and Kody, much to Rosalie's surprise, bought more bellybutton rings. Of course her parents didn't know about it, they would have made her take it out. Rosalie even bought cute knick-knacks for her room.

Kody finally got hungry and shook her head when Rosalie mentioned an Italian restaurant. "I don't like Italian food. Is there anything Mexican around here?"

They ended up going to _El Salto Mexican Restaurant_. Their waitress arrived almost as soon as they sat down. With a rehearsed, but warm smile, she welcomed them and asked what they wanted to drink.

Rosalie looked at Kody.

"I'll take a Coke," she said.

The waitress turned to Rosalie and Kody saw the girl's eyes narrow in jealousy at how breathtakingly beautiful Rosalie was. There was also a hint of lust in the waitress's eyes as well and Kody couldn't blame the girl; Rosalie was perfection.

"I'll take a Coke, too," Rosalie said, almost sounding unsure of herself.

The waitress scurried away to get their drinks.

"I'm paying for this," Kody said. She ignored Rosalie's scoff. "I'm serious. You've been driving me around all day, the least I can do it pay for your lunch."

"I'm not eating."

"Why not? You didn't eat at lunch."

"Neither did you," Rosalie pointed out.

"But now I'm hungry. You must be hungry, too."

Rosalie shook her head. "What I am doesn't require me to eat."

The waitress came back out and put their drinks on the table before she left to give another customer their check.

Kody narrowed her eyes. "At all?"

"The last time I ate, a regular lunch meal was about 50¢."

"We're men calling women doll and dame, too?" Kody laughed at her own joke, taking a sip of her drink.

Rosalie's scrunched up her face, like she was thinking of something. "I think my fiancé use to call me doll."

Kody choked on her drink. Her face was bright red and she was hacking her lungs up. "I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting those words to come out of your mouth." She took a deep breath and patted her chest. "Fiancé?"

"It was a long time ago," Rosalie said sharply and too quickly. "I don't remember much of him."

Kody had an itching suspicion that it was a lie, but she didn't press on it. She assumed that Rosalie wasn't comfortable talking about whatever her past was just yet and Kody was OK with that. She had promised that she would wait for Rosalie to tell her and she had meant it.

The waitress came back and her (forced) bubbly personality broke through the tension. "Are you ready to order?"

Seeing that Rosalie didn't even look through the menu, Kody ordered her food. "I'll take the Pollo Ranchero."

"And you?" The waitress turned back to Rosalie with a smile.

"She'll have the Nachos Supremos," Kody said before Rosalie could say anything.

"Alright, I'll go put your orders in. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress walked away with a pep in her step, her ponytail brushing against her neck.

"Why'd you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"Do what?"

"Order food for me. I don't need to eat."

"You never said that you can't, though," Kody pointed out. She took a sip of her drink that was almost gone. "Besides, I'll feel awkward if you don't have something in front of you. I hate when people watch me eat."

The waitress came back to put breadsticks out on the table and Kody eagerly began to munch away on them. She looked around the establishment and noticed that more middle aged and elderly people made up a great percentage of the customers. Over to their far left, Kody saw an elderly couple looking their way. The wife was leaning in towards her husband, whispering something to him. The man turned his head in their direction, poorly making it seem like he was looking at the decorations on the wall. His gaze fell on Rosalie and he seemed enraptured by her beauty just like everyone else. Kody choked on the breadstick when the wife smacked her husband upside the head, no doubt scolding him for ogling another female.

"She thinks we're a couple," Rosalie said.

Kody looked away from the elderly couple and looked over at Rosalie. "Who does?"

Rosalie nodded in the direction Kody was just staring over at. "That old lady."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear them," Rosalie said with a smirk. "She's not very fond of same sex couples. Her husband on the other hand could care less."

Kody stared at Rosalie in shock. "You can actually hear them?"

Rosalie nodded her head. "I can hear a lot of things that humans can't."

"I wish I could do that," Kody grumbled. God only knows how that ability would have saved her ass more times than she could count when she was a child. "I would've gotten away with so much shit."

Rosalie laughed and swirled the straw around in her drink, watching the ice cubes go round and round. "You've seen so much today and you haven't asked a single question."

Kody got the feeling like that bothered Rosalie for some reason. "Do you want me to ask questions?"

"A normal person would," Rosalie argued. "Bella came up with a million ridiculous theories."

Kody raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to be normal...like Bella."

Rosalie glared at the girl and threw her crumpled up napkin at her. "You know what I mean. If you have a question, ask. I won't bite you or anything if that's what you think."

She thinks I'm scared to ask her something?

Kody rolled her eyes at how dumb that sounded. It was obvious that Rosalie liked Kody a lot, but it never once crossed her mind that Rosalie would be worried, too.

"I'm not scared of you, Rosalie." Kody put her hand over top Rosalie's cold on and looked her in the eyes. "I just don't know what to say. It's a lot to take in."

Rosalie let out a long sigh and nodded her head. "I can understand that. I just don't want you to be nervous around me." She gripped Kody's hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles. "But you must have some questions."

"Are you an angel?"

Rosalie laughed. "No."

"How about a demon?"

She paused. "I personally don't believe I'm a demon, but others may say otherwise."

Kody pressed her lips. That was an odd thing to say, but yet it opened a new door. "So there are more like you out there?"

"Yes, but not all are friendly."

Noted, Kody thought to herself, making a mental note of the information given.

"Did you sell your soul to a demon?"

"No." That also earned Kody an eye roll.

Kody slouched back in her seat and mused over more conspiracy theories she and her mother had thought of. "Are you a witch?"

"Nope."

Kody pouted. "Jefferson Starship?"

Rosalie blinked a few times before she said, "What?"

Kody shook her head and drummed her fingers along the table. "Nothing, nothing, just a silly combination of words that came to mind."

"What an odd combination," Rosalie said dryly, a smirk playing at her lips.

 _I'm definitely not saying Nachzehrer now._

"Alright one more question," Kody said once she got over her embarrassment once more. She leaned in closer to Rosalie, truly wanting to hear the answer. "What was one of Bella's theories?"

"She thought we might have been bitten by radioactive spiders," Rosalie scoffed.

"What was next? Kryptonite was your only weakness?" Kody snickered, but stopped when Rosalie gave her a pointed look. Kody gasped, "No! She did not think that, there's no way."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wish I was joking."

Kody threw her head back and laughed, ignoring the other customers she was most likely disrupting.

* * *

 **Are there any Supernatural fans reading this story?**

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **I think this is the shortest chapter I've written thus far, which makes me sad. However, this week has just been chaotic. From the hospital, to school, looking for a job, graduation coming soon and back to the hospital, it's just been crazy. I didn't want to leave you all hang so I decided to write a quick chapter. Now I kind of hate that it's so short because this is the chapter that gets the story going, but on the other hand I like that it's short because it gives me room to add more things with the next chapters.**

 **Also, remember that _Twilight_ was published in 2005 so as of now, the story is in 2005.**

 **SEPICAL THANKS TO:**

 **Denpa-chu: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **LegandsOfTime: That chapter is coming sooner than you think.**

 **Blacklab369: I loved writing that scene so I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: Of course I was worried that the aliens got you! You always make my day better so I had to make sure that I didn't need to phone ET to get you back. OMFG...we just got finished reading The Great Gatsby and I wanted to tear my eyes out every page. I hated that book so much mainly because of the sexism and racism. I mean, I know it was written in an time when it was socially acceptable, but when you're someone of color or of a different race you just can't help take offense, ya know? Sorry I ruined the ending for you, though. And I hate people who ask who wears the pants when it's a same sex couple. It annoys me to nooooooo end. Again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: When Kody becomes a vampire (Is that a spoiler? I don't feel like it is) she'll be about 19 or 20 so she really won't be a teen vampire. Bella will not be getting a spine and Tanya will not be her mate, I'm sticking to the books with this one. I do have a Bella/Tanya story brewing somewhere on my computer and Bella does have a spine in that one. I'll upload that one day.**

 **Guest: Vampire Goddess? Me? Awe, thanks! I'll let you suck my blood anytime (Because we all know that vampires like those in True Blood are the best kind of vampire). Did that sound as creepy as it did in my head? I'm so glad you like my story and I know! I'm bisexual, but I tend to always go for the girls more so than guys so I can understand the struggle of looking for a good femmeslash story. Although I feel like this is going to open a door I do NOT wanna go down, be as creepy as you like. I'm an oddball and I enjoy meeting other people like me, too.**

 **dstowe123: Thank you!**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl: Thank you so much, that meant the world to me.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve female on female action and romance. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta overlook it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tremors and the Truth  
**  
It was yesterday when Kody wasn't feeling well, but she ignored it and continued on with her drawing even though her hand was shaking something awful.

It was Saturday now and Kody woke up with a headache. Of course it was grey outside, but she got out of bed anyway. She untangled herself from her blankets and jumped to her feet, but felt the world tilt on its axis.

 _Not today_ , Kody pleaded with her body. _Please, just not today_.

She felt weightless as she made her way over to take a shower. She noticed the slight shake in her hands whenever she held something. It took her twenty minutes longer to finish washing up than she usually would, but she chose to ignore that. She needed to think positively; it was the weekend for God's sake! She should've been happy and energetic.

Wrapping her fluffy towel around her body, Kody looked in the mirror and stared at herself. She always did like when her hair looked wet, but since it puffed up so easily she usually kept it tame. She could make out the faint freckles scattered across the area near her nose and thought they were so cute. Her stormy grey eyes reminded her of steel, looking hard and cold. She almost missed her head moving in a "no-no" motion, but she caught it and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. Letting her emotions get out of control wasn't going to help her.

Throwing on whatever comfortable clothes she could find, Kody walked down the stairs gingerly. She held onto the railings until her knuckles were white, but once her foot touched the landing she took another deep breath and tried to act normal around her parents. She didn't need to worry them.

"Morning, dad."

Looking up from the newspaper, Eddie smiled at his daughter. "Morning, moonlight."

Noticing that there was no breakfast cooking or even made, Kody looked around, but turned to her father when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Where's mum?"

"She's getting dressed," Eddie said flatly. "You better eat before she gets on your case."

Kody just then noticed that her father was dressed up in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt, neatly tucked into his pants. He looked fresh and handsome, like usual.

"Where are you going?"

"To a party."

Kody pouted. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"It's a garden party."

"Ew," Kody said. She scrunched up her nose.

Kody went on tiptoe to rummage through a cupboard. Finding a box of Frosted Flakes, she thrust a hand in and delicately pulled out a handful of flakes. She ate it dry, but she normally ate her cereal like that. She hated milk, too.

Much like Kody, Eddie wasn't a talker so the father and daughter sat in silence, listening to Debbie cuss up a storm when she couldn't find something. Eddie flipped through the pages of the newspaper, not even acknowledging his daughter, but Kody was off in her own world, softly singing out loud.

Eddie, who still had his head in the newspaper, was oblivious to Kody's growing discomfort. She was sitting on the counter top, her legs perfectly still until she felt the first tremor go up her leg. It started in the left one and then made its way over to the right one until both of them were shaking. Kody almost dropped the box of cereal, but the tremors stopped as soon as they started.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked when he saw Kody hop off the counter.

"To go get some medicine for my headache," Kody lied. It was much easier to lie to her father.

"You better eat more than just cereal."

Kody, rounding the corner, almost ran into her mother. Dressed in a forest green dress, Debbie put her curly hair up and lined her brown eyes with a soft eye shadow. Her mother's elegant tan legs ran for miles in those black high heels and there was an air of effortless efficiency to her.

"Wow, mum, you look amazing," Kody said quickly before she tried to move around her mother. "Sorry — morning, by the way!"

"Wait a minute," Debbie said, grabbing a hold of the back of Kody's shirt. "Has everyone had breakfast?" When Eddie nodded his head, Debbie turned to look at Kody. "What about you, young lady?"

Kody pointed to the cereal box sitting out.

Debbie grimaced. "At least put milk in it."

"I don't like milk."

"Too bad, milk's good for you." Debbie's pushed Kody towards the refrigerator.

Kody rolled her eyes. "What-whatever." She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

Debbie stopped rummaging through her purse and looked over at her daughter. "Are you OK, Kody?"

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine!"

 _Was that too much enthusiasm? I think it was.  
_  
Debbie didn't look convinced, but she let it go. She eyed her daughter like she was going to fall over, though. "Alright, you're father and I should be back a little after noon. Call us if you need anything."

"Whose house are you going to?" It was better to focus on something other than her shaking hands.

"Shannon Jordan is throwing the party, but I heard others were coming, too. I think Carlisle and his wife will be there."

Kody, who was standing in front of the opened fridge, looked horrified. "Mum, please don't."

Debbie batted her lashes and smiled too sweetly. "What?"

"You know what."

"I don't know what," Eddie cleared his throat. He put the paper down and looked between his wife and daughter. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Kody said quickly, cutting her mother off.

"Oh, Dakota, you're overreacting." Debbie rolled her eyes and turned to face Eddie. "Our daughter has a little crush on a certain blonde."

"I don't have a little crush," Kody scoffed.

"Did I say little? I meant big. She has a big crush on a certain blonde."

"Please tell me it isn't Mike Newton." Eddie grimaced.

Kody made a face like she smelt something bad. "No, he's dating Jessica Stanley."

"Their poor kids," Eddie mumbled to himself. "So who's this blonde you like?"

Kody looked down at her feet, suddenly interested in her fuzzy black socks. "Rosalie," she said begrudgingly.

"Who?"

"Rosalie," Kody said louder.

"Rosalie," Eddie echoed. "Rosalie Hale?"

Kody flushed, rolling her eyes. "What other Rosalie Hale do you know?"

Ignoring the sarcasm in his daughter's voice, Eddie mulled over the thought in his head. "She's very smart and polite. You could've done worse," he admitted. He smiled at his blushing daughter. "I never expected you to like a _girl_ , though. You were always flirting with the boys."

Debbie nodded her head and laughed. "Remember Clark Patch? That poor boy didn't know what hit him."

Kody, fighting the tremor in her voice, said, "God forbid I have one fling."

"It wasn't a fling to him," Debbie said, laughing.

Eddie nodded his head in agreement. "That lad was head over heels for you."

During the summer of her tenth grade year, Kody started dating Clark a few weeks later, a nice guy who dressed to impressed. Clark was in love with her and Kody was just looking for a way to pass the summer without it getting boring. There were countless days of smoking weed, talking to each other, going to the mall and fucking. Of course any girl was lucky enough to be with Clark. He was funny, loyal, always there when you needed him and he made Kody feel good about herself, but Kody knew that she didn't deserve someone like that. She felt bad for using him in the beginning, but after awhile she stopped giving a damn. She had given him plenty of chances to break it off, but he never did. Maybe he thought he could make Kody fall in love with him before the end of the break, but atlas, Kody remained detached and hard headed. She had let him down easy, though, not wanting to break his heart. She really did like Clark, but as a friend. Kody was actually surprised that he took the breakup so well. He first ex-boyfriend, Henry Addams, had gone around the school spreading rumors when they had broken up.

"Whatever," Kody grumbled. "Is it alright if I go to the mall with Alice and Rosalie later on today?"

"I don't see why not," Debbie said. "Maybe you should invite Bella Swan, too."

Kody and Eddie stared at Debbie like she had grown a second head. It was Debbie who told Kody to stay away from the Swan girl and now all of a sudden she wanted Kody to invite her to go out with her.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea, darling?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I do," Debbie said soberly. "It'd be a good way to put the past behind the two of you."

Kody licked the chocolate icing she had gotten into off of her fingers, stalling for a more suitable response. "So you want me to play nice with Bella."

"You two need to start getting along — kiss and makeup. Didn't you say that she and Edward Cullen were pretty close? What happens if they start going out? You can't be a bitch to her forever."

"Trust me, mum; I've been nicer to her." That wasn't a complete lie. There had been plenty of times when Kody could've struck and killed Swan, but she restrained herself. Besides, Kody got a feeling that if she "attacked" Bella again there was going to be problems between Edward and Rosalie.

"Try harder at least," Debbie said, scolding her daughter. "You're a nice girl, Kody, and I don't want one incident to ruin the rest of your high school experience."

It was time to change the subject. "Hey, aren't you guys going to be late?"

Eddie's eyes stretched when he caught on. "Yes, we are." He grabbed Debbie by the hand and pulled her towards the door, kissing Kody on the way out. "Be safe and have fun."

Kody nodded her head and hugged her mother goodbye. Debbie didn't say anything else, but she did give her daughter a pointed look before she had disappeared around the corner.

 **-Page Break-**

During the early afternoon, Kody lounged on the couch as she finished eating her bagel to the sounds of the housewives fighting, interjecting a few mumbled comments or "ohhhh's'" whenever someone began to verbally fight. She was preoccupied with the shaking of her hands, legs and head, debating whether or not to get up and make the journey upstairs to get her medicine. The more she thought about it, the lazier she became. The symptoms usually lasted for a day, never really giving her any trouble. And by the way her legs were shaking it would've been a hassle to climb the stairs. She knew her mother would flip out if she figured out that Kody hadn't told her and that she didn't take her medication, but she didn't fancy a broken neck from falling down the stairs.

She would, however, need to go upstairs to change her clothes if she was going out with Alice and Rosalie in a few hours. She'd take her medication then she dedicated.

Her cell phone rang and Alicia's face showed on the caller ID.

"Are you doing anything today?" Alicia asked as she munched away on ice cream. It was a wonder how Alicia didn't way over a thousand pounds since all she seemed to eat was ice cream.

Kody prayed to God that Alicia wouldn't freak out when she told her what she had planned today. Once she told Alicia, there was no going back.

"I'm going out with Alice and Rosalie today."

"Who's Alice?"

"Rosalie's adopted sister."

"So you're roping in the sister," Alicia said half-jokingly, half-serious. "That's a good plan."

"I'm not roping in anyone," Kody said. "She invited me."

"That's good," Alicia exclaimed. "You have to tell me how your little date went later!"

Kody rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to try to tell Alicia that it wasn't a date.

"Her twin brother doesn't like me much."

"How can he not like you? You're adorable!"

Kody bit her lip when her arm spasmed and dropped her bagel onto the floor. She waited until her arm stopped shaking before she picked it up. "He doesn't seem that fond of new people."

Alicia made a "pssh" sound. "He'll come around once he gets to know you." There was the sound of metal hitting what Kody guessed to be a bowl in the background and Alicia let out an unladylike burp. "Excuse me."

"Pig," Kody said scrunching up her nose and laughed.

"Robbie loves it."

Kody gagged. "You two are disgusting, perfectly made for each other."

"And you and Rosalie are perfectly made for each other. You're both bitches to that Swan girl. Match made in heaven if you ask me."

Kody rolled her eyes and picked the dust off of her bagel. "No one asked you. Are you doing anything today?"

Alicia shrieked, making Kody pull the phone away from her ear. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit I'm so fucking dead! I just spilled nail polish all over my mum's favorite towel. You know the ones she has out for decoration. I need to clean this up before she gets home or you'll be coming to my funeral."

The line went dead and Kody couldn't help but laugh. Alicia was no painter like Kody, but the girl had so many accidents that they began to call them accidental works of art. Alicia didn't find the name so funny, but it amused the others to no end.

Looking at the clock on her phone, Kody decided she should start getting ready. She was always the slow one getting ready to go. If she had to bet, she'd say that Alice was already pulling Rosalie down the stairs and out the front door. Kody turned off the TV and made her way over to the stairs on shaky legs.

"Why couldn't this have happened yesterday?" Kody mumbled to herself, trying to regain control of her legs, but there was no use. She couldn't feel her legs anymore; they had gone numb from the tremors running through them.

 _This is gonna be fan-fucking-tastic.  
_  
Kody looked at the stairs. They were longer and more intimidating than she ever remembered any stairs ever looking. She swallowed hard but didn't hesitate, and on the second step her leg gave out and she went down to one knee. She wanted to rest but didn't dare take the chance, and when she stood she felt the faintness coming on fast, her mouth going clammy, her damp, shaking palms slipping down the cold handrail. Kody dropped her phone when she started to feel dizzy and then it all happened in a flash. She fell backwards — headfirst down the remainder of the stairs landing in a miserable clump on the cold tile of the landing.

Kody took a deep, shuddering breath in as she closed her eyes and heard the thudding of her body hitting the hardwood floor. When the rolling stopped, she heard her name being called out and saw a flash of blonde.

 _So this is how I die. How lame_ , was Kody's last thoughts.

And then her world faded away with blackness.

 **-Page Break-**

Kody was floating.

She sank down lower and lower until it felt like she was drowning.

Water rushed through her lungs and nose. Her heels touched the bottom of the abyss and she felt something tangle around her ankles.

She fought against it.

Her head resurfaced, breaking through the black water to a bright, white light.

A woman had blood on her gloved hands. She pushed a long plastic tube down Kody's throat. Kody tried moving away from her, but there were other people holding her wrist. The more she fought, the more hands grabbed at her. They clutched onto her wrists, ankles, legs and shoulders, holding her down. Kody was attached to machines and wires.

"Dakota! Dakota, you need to relax!"

"Let's give her some Pavulon. Ten milligrams."

Kody's body grew numb and heavy, like deadweight. The shouting soon stopped. Kody's eyes adjusted to the drop-panel ceiling and she felt the world spin again. The lights around her began to flicker and suddenly Kody gave into the darkness again where she slipped into the serenity of nothingness.

She heard murmuring from the darkness.

She recognized her mother's voice, although she was unable to make out what she was saying. Then she heard her dad somewhere in the darkness, too. Kody tried to listen to them, but her ears were still ringing slightly.

She wished that she could see them again.

What felt like hours later, Kody realized that the darkness was only her eyelids.

Kody opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The lack of oxygen made her weak, however. There was a tube down her throat, gagging her every time she tried to breath in air down her lungs. She reached to pull it out, but her parents yelled and grabbed her hands.

"No, Kody, you can't take that out! Its helping you breathe, OK? Just breathe, sweetie, just breathe."

Kody inhaled through her nose, realizing it was much easier to do. There was a soft, automatic click in the corner where cold air filled her lungs. Fog rolled through the tube anytime she exhaled.

"There you go, sweetie. You're fine. Just breathe."

Her parents squeezed her hand and rubbed her head. Kody leaned her head back, letting the oxygen flood her lungs. Although the light hurt her eyes, it was so good to see something other than blackness.

She looked around the hospital room. This was the first time she had ever been in one in America. Her parents had bags under their eyes, but they shined with happiness and tears. She didn't know how she had gotten to the hospital, though. She had been home alone. Outside the window behind her, Kody could tell that the sun was either rising or setting due to the different colors settling around the room. Kody didn't even know how long she had been out. Had it only been a day, a couple of hours, or had it been weeks?

She tried to ask questions, but the tube down her throat prevented her from doing so. It gagged her each time she coughed and tried to talk. She pointed to it.

"It's a ventilator," Debbie explained. "It's helping you breathe. You were out cold from landing on your head and the doctors thought you weren't going to make it. They put you on a ventilator to protect your airway." She kissed Kody's forehead and Kody felt tears hit her face. Debbie pulled away and brushed some hair out of her face. "You're fine, though. You're fine."

Kody believed her, but Debbie kept repeating it, like she wasn't just reassuring Kody, but herself as well.

 _I better be fine_ , Kody thought, her head still spinning slightly. _I read that patients at England's hospitals are 45% more likely to die compared to those in the US. So the US better pull through and save my ass._

Eddie left to find the nurse, but Debbie didn't bother with waiting. She checked Kody's pupils quickly, asking, "Can you write?"

Kody nodded. Debbie handed her a notepad and pen from her purse and then she quizzed her.

"Who's the president?"

 **George W. Bush.**

"What's your address?"

 **777 K St, Forks, WA.**

"What's two times two?"

 **4.**

Kody was still doped up on painkillers which made it harder to focus and her writing look like chicken scratch, but she convinced Debbie that she didn't have brain damage.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Kody touched the side of her head, feeling the stitches holding the skin closed. She remembered her legs shaking. She remembered not taking her medication. She remembered the pain that had exploded behind her eyes when her head hit the floor. She remembered someone calling her name. She remembered seeing a flash of blonde.

Kody shook her head, though, not knowing that her parents knew.

"You had one of you tremor attacks. Your legs must've given out and you fell. The doctors also said that there wasn't any propranolol in your system."

Looking away from her mother's accusing gaze, Kody turned to a clean page in the notepad. **How did I get here?**

"Rosalie had to force her way into the house when you didn't answer the door. Thank God you girls had decided to go out sooner."

 **What?  
**  
"You don't remember? Rosalie and Alice said that you had texted them saying you wanted to go out earlier."

That wasn't right at all. Kody had only talked to Alicia. She remembered everything before the fall and she knew that she hadn't contacted Rosalie or Alice.

Kody's eyes widened and she quickly wrote on the notepad. **Alicia?!  
**  
Debbie patted Kody's hand and nodded. "We contacted her as soon as we knew you were alright. She's upset with you, too, Dakota."

Kody knew that once she was better her parents and Alicia were going to give her a lecture that would probably last two hours. She knew that she should have taken her medicine, but she had got lazy. Besides, her condition had never gotten that out of control before. She had never hurt herself because of the tremor disease.

Kody nodded her head and laid her head back on the pillow. The pain didn't subdue, but the downing sensation had softened a little.

 **-Page Break-**

When the doctor who had performed the surgery on Kody came in, Kody was surprised to see Carlisle Cullen. He explained to her that not only was he her family's primary Doctor, but a surgeon, too. He didn't have much to do except repeat what Debbie had told her before.

It was just past eleven, the night after her accident. Kody had almost died from blood loss and a collapsed lung, which in turn had made her almost drown in her own blood, too. The surgery team had to vacuum a couple hundred milliliter of it out of her lungs. Her body had also sustained a good amount of bruising and a fractured arm. She was also under critical care because there was still the possibility of her having a fractured spine since she fell on her back. She was also still at risk for chemical pneumonia. So for a couple of days she'd be breathing through a tube and second one fed her grey, high-calorie sludge and a third pumped steroids and antibiotics into her arm. Everyone reminded Kody that she was young and healthy. Flesh would grow back, infections could be treated and she'd be standing on her feet in no time.

"You should be good as new for school next week," Carlisle said.

Kody nodded, trying to smile around the tubes.

He gave her hair a playful rub. "Goodness, your mom's been telling us stories about you for hours now. I feel like I've known you my entire life."

Kody's parents laughed, but Kody didn't hear him. Through the room's glass window, she saw Rosalie walking lightly up the hall with the elegance all of the Cullens possessed. Stopping at the door, she peered in at Kody with her parents.

"Rosalie! Come in, come in," Debbie said, coaxing the blonde in and gave her a hug. They must've had an enough time to officially meet while Kody had been unconscious. Kody didn't even want to think of all the embarrassing things her mother probably had said. "Where's your brother and…?"

"Alice? They went to go eat lunch with Esme." Rosalie motioned towards the family room. "She came up to see how everyone was doing."

"Bless that woman's soul," Debbie said sincerely.

"Rosalie's the one who saved you," Eddie said, repeating what Debbie had told Kody earlier. "You remember that at all?"

Rosalie dropped her eyes to the floor, but Kody nodded. That flash of blonde made a lot more sense now. How did she know that Kody needed help, though?

Carlisle had left and after a few minutes, Kody's parents decided to grab dinner from the cafeteria before it closed. Her dad leaned down and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "I love you so much, moonlight."

Debbie choked on her sobs and gingerly hugged Kody. After the door shut behind them, Rosalie was still looking down at her expensive heels.

"Your parents are really nice."

Kody nodded. They usually were. She began to write. **How are you?  
**  
Rosalie scoffed. "You're the one in the hospital bed with a tube down your throat and you're asking me how I am? You're unbelievable, you know that —"

Kody shook her head. **It must've been exhausting to go from your place to mine and then to the hospital. Especially when you were supposed to pick me up at 3.** There was no way Rosalie could've known that Kody was hurt and could get to her place in that amount of time. Rosalie noticed the accusation in Kody's writing, too.

"Yeah, you had me scared. So how do you feel?"

 **Like I fell from Mount Olympus.**

"Or maybe you fell from a flight of stairs?"

 **Don't be so over dramatic.  
**  
That finally got a grin out of Rosalie, which made Kody laugh, sending choppy puffs of air through the ventilator in weird little hoots, which made Rosalie rush to Kody's side, trying to stop her laughing. Kody only laughed harder and that made Rosalie laugh, too. The humorous cycle had them trapped until Kody's chest began to burn. She forced her breathing to slow down.

 **Thank you.**

"Don't thank me." Rosalie squirmed under the gaze of Kody's grey eyes. "I'm just glad you're better."

 **You know that I need answers, right?** It was getting harder to write legibly. **I wasn't lying when I said that I was willing to wait, but after today I can't.  
**  
Rosalie gave her a small, sad smile and said, "I know. I was hoping to tell you in the summer so we'd have more time to explain, but that's not going to happen now."

Kody sighed and started scribbling again. **I'm not going to run away.  
**  
"You should." Rosalie sat down in one of the chairs by Kody's bed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking today, though, and I've realized that I'm ready to tell you. I'm scared, though, because what if you do runway? I've been thinking about how to tell you, but there just doesn't seem to be a right way to do it."

Something on the monitor beeped. It mustn't have been important because none of the nurses came rushing in. **Wow. It's that bad?**

"No, not bad," Rosalie said, hardly trying to smile. "They don't give you a handbook on how to introduce people to what I am — my life. It's basically a fairytale, you know? But trust me, what I am, I'm very much real."

 **What are you?  
**  
"Oh, God." Rosalie leaned her head back and clutched onto Kody's hand. "Please don't leave me."

They had their first real conversation surrounding the guessing game all over again. Except this time, neither of them was making ridiculous questions or answers.

* * *

 **FUN FACT(S):**

 **1\. Essential Tremor (also known as: Kinetic Tremor): a nervous system disorder that causes rhythmic shaking. Most commonly known as Tremor Disease.**

 **2\. Propranolol: It's a beta blocker. It treats a variety of things, but it can also treat tremors. Common brands are: Inderal, Hemangeol and Innopran.**

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short one, but bare with me people! The longer chapters are coming soon.**

 **SEPICAL THANKS TO:**

 **Denpa-chu: Thank you!**

 **cleo0421:Thank you so much! Your review really meant a lot.**

 **Blacklab369: Thank you!**

 **dstowe123: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **GryphonLu: Finally I have a name for one of my favorite reviewers! Lmao, I know how you feel. I get on FanFiction when class is going by so slow. As always, thank you so much!**

 **OTrizy: There's going to be more action soon.**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl: Rosalie found Kody immediately after she fell. Sorry that I wasn't all too clear with that.**

 **siax222: I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **TOR1N: Thank you!**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: Why in the world would you give you best friend spoilers?! Who's the Voldemort now? Do I even want to know why you kind of hate this Tania girl? I picture Kody being the type of girl who listens to anything, like Halsey, Lana Del Rey, Demi Lovato, Marina and The diamonds, Florence & the Machine, Lorde, Andy Black (good God that man's voice *heart eyes*), Nicki Minaj, Fall Out Boy and Avril Lavigne. A lot, I know, but that's just the general idea. And I completely agree with you on Rosalie's music taste. She may come across as a bitch, but there's a girl in her feelings under that tough shell. Ugh, getting up early in the morning is the worst. I have to get up at 6:30 AM and be at school at 7:45 -_- I hate it. Kody's disease is actually going to play a major part later on in the story.**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female_ _on_ _female_ _action_ _and_ _romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta overlook it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-I want to dedicate this chapter to my reviewer Kat. She came up with the idea of Alice and Ethel knowing of each other existence so she deserves all the credit. She was just nice enough to let me use it. Thank you, Kat!**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Vampire Encyclopedia  
**  
"Do you reflect in mirrors or reflective surfaces?"

"Yes, I do. The legend about our souls being gone and not seeing our reflection is a myth. Even though we don't need it, Alice and I do our makeup every morning by looking in the mirror."

"Okay. How can you go out by day? Do you wear some vampire sunscreen or something?"

"Really? What do you think? Do I look like I get a tan? No, we don't burn either in the sunlight, that's another myth. We can go out during the day obviously, but not when the sun is out. It needs to be cloudy or else people would know we're different."

"What happens when you go out into the sunlight?"

"Our skin sparkles like diamonds. Carlisle says it has something to do with our cells becoming hard and refractive as if they were small prisms."

"How old are you?"

"I was changed in 1933 so by human years I'm seventy-two, but I'm forever frozen at eighteen years old. Technically, I'm really ninety years old if you want to count when I was born as a human because I was born in 1915."

"Do you take —"

"Aren't you tired of —"

"Do you take —" Kody paused, but Rosalie didn't interrupt again. She just looked at the English girl with her golden eyes. "And drink human blood? Is that true?"

"Blood is our only food source, but my family and I don't live off of human blood. We feed off of animals to coexist with humans. We call ourselves vegetarians. Carnivores' blood is more appetizing than herbivores, though it's still not quite as good as humans. Then there are some vampires who wish to blend in with human society like my family so they ingest human food and drinks, but, since our bodies can no longer digest, they end up coughing everything up later."

"Okay, next question." Rosalie sighed, but didn't try to interrupt Kody again. "Do you remember what human food taste like?"

"No, not at all. It's been so long since I've even tried food, but it all smells disgusting now."

"So when was your last meal — as a human?"

"I was visiting one of my good friends. Her name was Vera and she had an adorable baby boy." Rosalie smiled softly, but Kody could see the sorrow in her eyes. Kody also noticed that whenever they approached a subject about Rosalie's personal life as a human, she seemed to shut down and give simplistic answers. It was obvious that there was a subject Rosalie wasn't comfortable talking about and Kody respected that. She knew when to continue to probe and when to take a step back.

"Do you remember much about your human life?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Human senses are dull compared to a vampire. So when someone is changed into a vampire, it's like a whole new world. I can remember bits and pieces, but if you ask me my parents' and little brothers' names, I couldn't tell you. Some vampires don't even remember their human life at all."

"Wait — since you only drink blood, how often do you need to?"

"Once a week, roughly. I can go a month without it if I had to, but that's dangerous."

"How about the legend of turning into an animal or inanimate object?"

Rosalie snorted. "No. I don't turn into a bat, or smoke, or a cat or anything."

"If you could turn into anything, what would it be?"

Rosalie didn't even think about it. She just said, "A kitten."

"Why?"

"Because they're cute and Carlisle calls me that."

Kody couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "That is so cute! I can totally see you as a kitten, but an evil one who's only nice to its owner."

Rosalie grinned and Kody felt herself swoon.

 _Get a hold of yourself, girl!_ Kody tried tearing her eyes away from Rosalie's face, but she couldn't. She was just so beautiful.

"I always did like Lucifer from _Cinderella_ ," Rosalie said.

Sadly, Kody had to pull them back to the grim reality. "Have you ever killed someone?"

If anyone had walked into the hospital room at that moment, they would have probably left as soon as they came because the air around the two girls suddenly became thick with tension.

Rosalie looked conflicted. Sad and conflicted and courageous, all ready to take whatever horrible scenario she was creating inside of her head. Kody could see the wheels turning and she knew that whatever Rosalie was thinking wasn't good.

Kody came to the realization that Rosalie wore that look on her face a lot in the past couple of days and she didn't like it at all. That was probably what made Kody so protective of the blonde, just wanting to put her arms around her even when they weren't on the best of terms.

"Six men," Rosalie finally answered in a shaky voice. She wouldn't look at Kody. "I killed six men, but they deserved it. I gave the world the justice that wouldn't have been served to those men at the time."

Somewhere in the back of Kody's mind she had always assumed that Rosalie had harmed people before. Even when she didn't know what Rosalie exactly was, Kody always had that gut feeling. It shouldn't had come as such a surprise, but how did one react to the confession of murder, especially when it was coming from someone you cared about, the person you were falling in love with?

Having no other way to respond, Kody just squeezed Rosalie's hand reassuringly. "Okay, next question."

"Next question?" Rosalie stood up then, but didn't let go of Kody's hand. Kody wasn't even sure if Rosalie knew she had jumped to her feet. "What do you mean next question?! I just told you that I killed six men."

Kody looked over at the door to make sure it was completely shut. "Why don't you say that louder, Rose? I'm sure the people passing didn't hear you."

Rosalie's hard gaze softened a bit, but she continued to glare at Kody. "What's wrong with you? You should be screaming at me to get away from you, or calling a nurse to kick me out."

"What different is that going to make?" Kody asked. She was glaring now, too. "You're a fucking vampire, Rose. The basic definition of a vampire is someone who lives forever and drinks human blood. It's your nature to kill, you're the predator and humans are the prey. Besides, when did you kill them?"

"A few weeks after I was turned."

" _That was seven fucking decades ago!_ I'm pretty sure that the police aren't too concerned with a seventy year old cold case. And you said that they deserved it and I believe you."

"What?" Rosalie looked at Kody with confusion and astonishment.

"I believe you," Kody repeated, this time with more base behind her voice. "You don't strike me as the type to just go on a killing spree without a good reason."

What looked like tears pooled in Rosalie's eyes, but they never fell. "How can you just believe me like that? I'm a monster."

"No you're not." Rosalie actually jumped at the harshness in Kody's voice. The English girl was still stuck in the hospital bed and Rosalie was lucky because Kody would have stood up and slapped her silly if she could. "A monster wouldn't save someone. A monster wouldn't get their feelings hurt when someone's a bitch to them, they'd just kill them later on. A monster doesn't look at someone the way you look at me."

As Kody stopped her mini rant, face flushed with anger at the thought of Rosalie thinking herself to be a monster, Rosalie let a smile emerge. It was fragile like the emotions her golden eyes gave away, but it was as relentless as Kody's words to get her to see the truth.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you'd stop world to finally let us be alone," Kody whispered, her eyes never wavering.

Rosalie still hated herself. She would always be a monster. She was nothing but a cold blooded killer. But when she saw that sparkle in Kody's eyes telling the truth about how she felt, Rosalie didn't mind rethinking her past actions.

 **-Page Break-**

The grey, dusty clouds loomed over Forks per usual with the threat of a thunderstorm that would bring hail into the mix. Tyler, Lauren and Angela had been at the hospital the day before the dance to see Kody. Tyler even grumbled when he found out the cause of Kody's near death experience. Needless to say, no one was pleased with her for not taking her medication sooner. At least she didn't die, Kody would remind them. That didn't seem to ease any of their displeasure.

Surprisingly enough, Bella and Charlie had even visited. Kody was somewhat shocked to find that Edward hadn't tagged along. He and Bella were attached at the hip now, or so it seemed. When Charlie had left to go get some food, Kody told Bella that she knew the Cullens' secret. Bella appeared to be happy that someone else knew, too. Kody hoped the girl didn't think that this made them friends now because they were still far from that. Kody tolerated Bella at best.

Lauren came to see Kody after the dance on Sunday. Everyone was talking about it, whether they went to it or not. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were supposedly caught in one of the classrooms doing God knows what. People were all so busy trading juicy gossip that only a few people had even noticed Kody's sudden disappearance.

As was promised, her flesh had healed and she had fought off the infections. On Friday, Kody was taken off the ventilator and was moved out of the ICU. It still hurt to speak due to the tubes being down her throat and her back felt like it had pins and needles stuck in it so she had to stay in the hospital a little while longer than expected. She was eating fine, however, and Carlisle always came by on his breaks to see how she was doing. Kody liked the man, he was polite and courteous, and he made Kody smile a lot, too. He was also a great teacher in Vampire 101.

Kody missed the dance as expected. She hadn't even planned on going in the first place. Later that Friday evening, though, Lauren, Tyler and Angela along with the twins came up with a video Eric had shot. Jessica appeared in the homemade video, her dress actually looked pretty on her, but her voice ruined the whole thing in seconds. Kody still wanted to run her over with her car.

Then, in the parking lot after the dance, the camera turned to Tyler and Lauren. Tyler laughed as Ben said something funny off to the side. Lauren shouted, stuck her tongue out at the camera and hugged Angela as they both began to sing and shout. Someone had obviously spiked the punch bowl. Kody smiled as she watched her friends make a fool out of themselves. She was so glad she had met them on her first day.

Debbie came by and took a picture of them all, sending it to Alicia and to their family in Argentina. Lauren gave Kody bunny ears in some of them as they made funny faces in others. Eric even added Kody to the end of the video.

On Monday, Carlisle asked if Kody was up for some light physical therapy. Kody agreed and once those words came out of her mouth, her parents and Carlisle were helping her out of bed. She climbed out of the bed for the first time in days. Pins and needles stabbed her legs, making it uncomfortable but she tried not to think of her discomfort.

 _You brought this on yourself_ , she'd repeat in her mind like a monologue.

It took two minutes to get across the room to the door and then back to the bed.

After being in the hospital for two weeks, Kody was finally home. Rosalie had been collecting all of the work Kody had missed and offered to help her with it all. It became a routine of sorts and Kody usually would find her living room filled up with four out of the five Cullen siblings.

And that's how she spent her last sick day on a Friday afternoon.

Kody was practically lying across Rosalie and Emmett. Her head was propped up against Rosalie's shoulder and her feet rested in Emmett's lap. Every once in awhile Emmett would lightly run his knuckle over the sole of Kody's foot, tickling the girl for shits and giggles. Jasper sat in the love seat, Alice sitting on his lap. They were watching a horror movie, having it put to a vote and it had been four for horror and one for romance. Needles to say, Alice was not a happy camper throughout the movie.

By now, Kody's mom had been introduced to all of Carlisle's children except for Edward. Debbie was used to coming home and seeing the Cullen children relaxing with Kody. Debbie absolutely adored Emmett and the big oaf basked in the attention. It was quite disturbing to see her mother and friend's playful banter of flirting. Even Jasper looked like he would be sick.

Kody pushed off against Rosalie and stretched with caution. Even though she had been cleared to be back home, Carlisle told her to be careful with any physical activity that could throw her back out.

"Where are you going?" Kody paused mid stretch and looked over at her blonde goddess. Yeah, Kody began to refer to Rosalie as hers now.

"To get something to drink," Kody said slowly. She felt the others looking at her.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Kody's shoulder and pulled her flush against her. "Emmett can get it." Ever since the accident, Rosalie had been extremely protective of Kody. She was always there, watching every move the English girl made and intervened whenever she thought Kody was doing too much. Not even Kody's parents treated her the way Rosalie was, but Kody found that she liked someone fussing over her. She'd never admit it, though.

"Right, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett tore his gaze from the TV where the killer was skinning a dead man and looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

"You'll get Kody something to drink, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." And before Kody could blink, Emmett was gone, leaving behind a gush of wind. He was back before Kody had time to realize that he had actually gotten up. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kody took the soda from Emmett and took a sip. "It's still cool."

Ever since Kody found out that the Cullens were vampires, her relationship with them changed. It was like they had stopped walking on eggshells when they were around her and were now themselves. She had even witnessed Emmett and Jasper fighting once and it was one of the coolest things she had ever seen. Of course it was a lot to take in and get use to. She was friends with a _family of vampires_ , but she found that they weren't any different from the people she had two weeks ago. Emmett was still his goofy, teddy bear self; Alice was still energetic and perky and Jasper still took caution when he was around Kody, but she could tell that he wasn't as tense around her anymore. She knew that she'd have to take baby steps with Jasper, but they were slowly progressing every day.

The movie had ended and Emmett began to pout. "It needed a bear," he said.

"Why a bear?" Kody asked, ignoring the others responses.

"So the guy could kill it."

"Why would he want to kill a bear? He kills people, not animals."

"Whatever," Emmett said as he flipped through the movie options. "It still needed a bear."

Kody gave up. "Someone please tell me why this man child wanted a bear in _The Devil's Rejects_."

"He was mauled by a black bear," Rosalie explained.

Kody's eyes widened until they were big as saucers. "What? When did that happen."

"When I was human," Emmett said. He had turned off the TV and turned to face Kody. "I was born Emmett McCarty in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, to a large family. My parents thought I had a wild adolescence. I never worried about the consequences and preferred to gamble, drink, and womanize. I loved my family, though and always kept them supplied with game. I remember that I worked on the railroad with my brothers in Gatlinburg, while my sister would help my mom with housework. I was changed by Carlisle in 1935."

"Two years after Rosalie," Kody mumbled to no one in particular. She was just trying to keep up.

Emmett nodded his head. "I was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle."

Rosalie smiled softly, remembering. "It took nearly all my strength not to kill him," she admitted. "I brought him to Carlisle so that he could save Emmett. I was afraid that I would kill him instead."

Emmett watched Rosalie with an easy grin. When their eyes locked for a moment, Emmett said, "I thought I was being saved by an angel who brought me to God. Instead, it was just my annoying sister."

Rosalie threw one the pillows at Emmett's face, hitting him right in the nose. "Way to ruin a moment, jackass."

Kody's mouth dropped open and disbelief crossed her features. "Holy shit, that's crazy. Why do you remember so much about your human life, though?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I remember the most about my human life in the family and Alice remembers the least."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "I don't remember anything at all," she practically chirped.

 _How the hell can she be so happy? That would drive me bloody bonkers._

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter—my niece—is still alive in Biloxi… I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's. My birth was announced… and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheets from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same."

Kody's eyebrows knitted together. "Asylum?"

Alice closed her eyes as Jasper kissed her cheek in a form of support. Her hands searched for his that were resting around her stomach and she kind of sank into him. "My father had told the townspeople that I had went mad for some reason and put me in an asylum two counties over."

"Why would he say you went mad?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, a flighty little laugh escaped passed her lips. "Carlisle suspects that I was having visions as a human, too. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it. The newspaper said I was born in 1901 and died in 1920. That era wasn't too kind to people who were different."

Kody didn't know what to say.

It appeared that the others felt the same way because no said a word. Kody was positive that they weren't breathing either.

Glancing over at Alice, Kody couldn't help but cringe. Alice was so damn small. How could her father — anyone — throw her in an asylum. Kody had done enough reading to know about the conditions mental institutions of those times underwent. Overpopulated, dirty, kept isolated from the rest of world and understaffed, it was hell on earth. Electroshock therapy was one of the big new trends with institutions at that time, too. It caught on so quickly because it was believed to cause changes in brain chemistry that could quickly reverse symptoms of certain mental illnesses.

Kody was almost stick to her stomach at the thought of Alice being strapped down to a hard, metal table with two swabs secured to her temples. Kody shook her head before she got the image of Alice convulsing as the currents passed through her body burned in her mind permanently.

 _Pun definitely not intended.  
_  
Kody shuddered in horror. Rosalie rubbed her thumb against Kody's arm, trying to sooth her. Alice's story certainly wasn't one of the happiest out there and Kody didn't want to think that there were other stories that were far worse.

"Hey, Kody." Alice broke the morbid silence in the room with her cheerful voice. "Are you related to an Ethel Moon by any chance?"

Kody froze as their eyes shifted towards Kody again. That certainly wasn't what she had expected to come out of Alice's mouth.

Removing her head from Rosalie's shoulder, Kody nodded. "She was my grandmother. Why do you ask?"

"She was in one of the articles I read. It was actually about my death. I didn't make any connection between the two of you until now."

"Holy shit!" Kody leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face. "You were the girl my grandmother was talking about."

Alice's head moved to the side, reminding Kody of a cat. She encouraged Kody to continue.

"When my grandmother would visit her father in the states, they'd go to Mississippi because they had a summer home there. You must've cut your hair a lot because my grandmother use to tell me about this girl with short hair who was...different."

"Different how?" Alice asked, eager to find out more about her past.

"There were rumors about your disappearance," Kody said, trying to remember the story. "Some people didn't actually believe you were mad. Some thought you were mentally ill...as in you dressed like a boy and were attracted to girls."

Kody, now knowing the truth, had her suspicions on whether or not Ethel started the rumors of Alice being transgender and homosexual. She didn't put it pass Ethel. From just the little bit of information Alice had been able to share with her, Kody knew that Alice's family hadn't been rich. The Brandons didn't run in the same social circle that the Moons had and knowing the girl who was thrown into an asylum was just juicy gossip for Ethel to spread. Besides complaining and putting people down, Ethel was good at stirring things up. It was a God given gift; no matter how many times the old bat had used it for evil.

"So your grandmother started rumors about Alice." Emmett, of course, was the one who broke the silence. "Why?"

"Why not?" Kody sighed, sinking into the couch and curling up with Rosalie. "That's what my grandmother did. If she thought you were below her, she didn't like you. Why? I don't know. She was more than likely raised that way."

Ethel was the most enigmatic, and perhaps most disappointing, person Kody had ever met. Although her grandmother could make herself come across as light hearted, innocent and a mother who showered her son with unlimited devotion, behind closed doors, Ethel revealed who she really was and it was the polar opposite of her public image. Despite her beauty and charm, Ethel was merely a selfish, shallow, and in fact, hurtful, woman who didn't even raise her own child.

"Wow," Emmett whistled. "She sounds like a bitch."

And, all at the same time, his siblings scolded him. Alice even threw the remote at him, which he caught without looking in her direction.

"No," Kody said when she realized that they were actually scolding Emmett. She laughed. "He's right. My grandmother was a major bitch." She turned to Alice and gave the tiny girl her best puppy dog face. "I'm sorry, Alice. Forgive me?"

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why are you apologizing, Kody? You did nothing wrong."

"I just feel like I should on Ethel's behalf. She was my grandmother after all."

"Would she have apologized?"

"No."

"Then don't apologize," Alice demanded. "You're not Ethel and I'm not going to hold her actions against you. I don't even remember the girl."

Kody signed. "Fine. I still feel bad." No one — and Kody meant no one — ever deserved to be on the shitty end of Ethel's attitude. Even the devil would feel worthless.

Alice was about to say something else, but Jasper nudged her in the ribs and told her to let it go. From feeling around Kody's emotions, he knew that she was genuinely sorry and still felt bad that her grandmother would do such a thing.

Emmett leaned forward and clapped his hands, ending the somber, emotional moment they all just shared. "Alright, what should we watch next?"

Kody forced herself not to grin, but she found it hard to do so when Emmett just had that charged, nonchalant air to him. "I don't care." Neither did Rosalie and Jasper. "You and Alice decide."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Alice and Emmett began an intense game of rock, paper, scissors. They bickered around in circles every time Alice pulled the same move as Emmett. He swore that she was cheating.

Jasper watched his wife and brother bicker like children, leaving Kody and Rosalie in their own little world. From the frosty air swirling outside, Kody was dressed for winter, throwing a comfy blanket over herself, too. It didn't help that Rosalie was ice cold to the touch, but Kody didn't care. She was nestled against Rosalie's shoulder. The blonde's fingers ran lazily down the English girl's arm. In serene silence (they were blocking out Emmett and Alice), they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Rosalie's fingers stopped moving and Kody lifted her head up. She nudged the blonde's cheek with her nose playfully. "It's never going to end, is it?"

Rosalie buried her nose into Kody's hair and grinned. "Give them another hour or two and then you can kick us out," she mumbled.

Kody yawned and stretched. "Why would I kick you out?"

 _That hadn't even crossed my mind._

Rosalie looked at her, just long enough to make Kody worry that something was going on. "You need your human time. We've been smothering you."

Kody rubbed her warm fingers along Rosalie's cold hand and traced the lines of her palm with her thumb. She spoke slowly, making sure that what she said registered in Rosalie's mind. "I like having you guys around. It's like having my own siblings."

Rosalie watched her and asked, "Are you sure?"

Kody didn't even hesitate. She nodded her head and said, "A girl could get use to this."

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't even waste your time because I want to know what you all think about this chapter.**

 **Apathicus: I know what you mean. I've read a lot of stories where the main character has this medical disease, but it's only played on once.**

 **dstowe123: Thank you so much!**

 **Denpa-chu: I love writing their fluffy moments.**

 **SarahBloomSakura: Thank you, love! I'm glad you finally had time to review :)**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Cow-Lover2214: I honestly don't know how to thank you. You're review had to be the most inspiring and encouraging one yet. To say I was overwhelmed with happiness is an understatement, I was practically glowing. You're words meant the world to me and I appreciate your kindness and the time you took to write it. It's reviewers like you who make this passion for writing all the more fun. Thank you so much.**

 **OTrizy: I've read a lot of stories where Edward and Bella bring the mood down and I find that so boring, and a cliché honestly.**

 **HeartlessVampireGirl: I'm glad that you're in love with their love! And since you screamed because of the last chapter I can only imagine what you'll do after reading this one.**

 **GryphonLu: That epic kiss is coming sooner than you think ;)**

 **DarkMysteriousCole: Thank you and I will be going through all the Twilight books. As for if Rosalie will leave Kody when Edward leaves, you'll just have to stick around and see.**

 **NoPros: No, thank YOU for reading and reviewing.**

 **OrangeBears: Thank you!**

 **Vikihungerrgame1: I'm sorry so ruined GoT for you :( I refuse to believe that Jon Snow is dead, just like Khal Drogo. I use to be #TeamEdward, too until I discovered Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya. I switched teams real fast (pun intended). And now I have to write a chapter of Kody and the Cullens watching Game of Thrones, lol. I'm still on the fence with where Edward stands with Kody simply because he was raised to be a gentleman, but like you said, Kody did slap Bella and that didn't sit right with him. I love your long reviews, they make my day. PS1: Yes, I'm a huge Marvel fan! And I have to say that I'm TeamIronMan. Don't get me wrong, I love the Captain and Bucky, but a rugged Tony Stark and Natasha (Black Widow) have always owned my heart. What about you?1 Who's side are you on? PS2: James, Victoria and Laurent have not happened yet, but we're getting close.**

 **myharlequinromance321: First off, I love your name. Second off, another bisexual woman has stumbled across my story? We should make a club because where I'm from girls are still in the closet (there's nothing wrong with that, I just hate that people have to hide who they really are), or they find it disgusting - yeah, welcome to 2016. Third of all, thank you!**

* * *

 **Warning: This story does involve _female on female action and romance_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.**

* * *

 **-I own nothing and no one except for Kody and her family.**

 **-This chapter had no beta overlook it, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **-The quote on Rosalie's wall is from _Kafka on the Shore_ by Haruki Murakami.**

 **-Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Halloween With a Vampire**

"Kody!"

Before she could even shut her car door, Kody was ambushed. A streak of blonde and brown flashed in front of her as she was thrown back against her car with force. Arms locked around her body, making it impossible for her to remove herself from the tight hold she was in.

"Guys," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around the two bodies that were smothering her to death. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" Lauren and Angela laughed when they realized they apologized at the same time. The two forced Kody between the two of them and linked their arms together.

"I missed you so much," Lauren all but shouted. People's heads turned in their direction and their eyes widened when they saw Kody. No doubt recognizing her as the girl who sat at the infamous Cullen table.

Kody kissed Lauren's cheek. "I missed you, too, babe." She then kissed Angela on the cheek. "And I missed you."

Angela rubbed the lipstick stain off of her cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," Kody said. It was true. She had missed seeing all of her friends. As nice as it was to see the Cullens every day, Kody had to admit that she missed being around other humans. There were just some things that Rosalie and Alice couldn't remember to understand. Like cramps, it had been awkward when she began to complain about her monthly gift and the two female vampires had no clue how to relate. Alice said that the transformation had been painful, so if becoming a vampire was as bad as period pains then Kody was going to take a rain check.

As the three girls made their way into the school, Tyler spotted them and waved them over. The twins, Mike and Jessica welcomed Kody back as they gathered near the trophy case. They were killing time by talking in circles, waiting for the bell to ring.

"So tell me the latest news," Kody said to Lauren as she watched the commotion in the hallway move around them.

"Well," Lauren drawled out. She moved her head from side to side, trying to think of anything new. "Bella and Edward are dating."

"What?!"

"Supposedly," Angela interjected. "They've been spending a lot of time together, ya know?"

"He drove her to and from school for two weeks now," Lauren said, ignoring what Angela said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "They were holding hands the one day."

"Boys and girls can be friends," Angela pointed out.

Lauren ignored her again. She leaned towards Kody and said, "I heard they spent the weekend together." She wiggled her eyebrow.

Kody almost laughed at what Lauren was insisting. She knew that Edward and Bella hadn't done anything close to _that_ last weekend. While the Cullens had been telling Kody their stories, they had also shared Edward's, too.

Carlisle had told his when Kody was stuck in the hospital and had nothing but endless questions. Kody couldn't help but laugh when Carlisle said he was the son of an Anglican pastor. The irony was just too funny to ignore. He was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. His father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them.

And he had never killed a human — ever.

 _Talk about self control._

Like Alice's story, Esme's broke Kody's heart even more.

Esme admitted that Kody reminded her a lot of herself as a teenager. Like Kody, Esme had been playful and mischievous which often got her into trouble. At the age of 16, she fell out of a tree, and broke her leg. Since the local doctor was out of town, she was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Kody couldn't help but smile because it was obvious that meeting Carlisle for the first time was the one memory that stood out from the rest.

Of course Carlisle moved out of town not long after that due to obvious reasons, but Esme never forgot the kind doctor with whom she had gotten along so well. Esme had wanted to move west to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. In an attempt to please her parents, she married Charles Evenson, but she soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and Esme had no choice but to endure it. Much to her relief, her husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving her some peace.

 **Please tell me he died in the war.** Kody had written to Esme when she was still in the ICU with a tube down her throat. Esme had visited Kody every day to make sure she was OK.

Sadly Charles returned in 1919 and the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, Esme found out that she was pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up in such a dangerous home, she ran away to her cousin. When Charles found her whereabouts, she ran away again and posed as a war widow. In order to support herself, she became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling her childhood dream. The child was born, but only to die from lung fever two days later.

Esme was devastated.

Kody never wanted to see that pain in Esme's eyes again. Esme didn't deserve to go through all that pain. It was situations like those that made Kody wonder where God was and why He was letting horrid things happen to good people.

After the baby's death, Esme felt that she no longer had any reason to live and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When she was found, her condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive her. She was immediately brought to the morgue, although her heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated ten years earlier. Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but she was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save her life, Carlisle decided to change her into a vampire.

And after that the rest was history. Carlisle and Esme fell in love and got married soon after, starting their own little family with Edward — the 87 year old virgin. (Emmett had let that one slip.)

Edward and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Edward's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, who just so happened to be Carlisle, to do everything within his power to save her son. Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward was near death himself. Shortly after Elizabeth died; Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire.

Edward had grown up with Victorian morals and his mindset was sex after marriage. He respected women far too much to even think about them in that way. It was cute because every girl imagined turning a hot virgin out, but after 87 years, it was time to go out and about and get freaky.

 _How does he live with Emmett?_ Kody wondered. _Almost everything he says is something sexual._

"Hey, Bella." Angela pulled Kody out of her thoughts as she pulled Bella over towards them and in tow, Edward followed.

"Hey," Bella said shyly, shifting on her feet. She looked at Kody and gave a slight smile. "It's good to see you out of the hospital."

It had been sweet that Bella had visited Kody when she was in the hospital. She gave Bella a rare smile. "Thanks for seeing me. I know you probably had better things to do."

Bella's eyes widened and she blushed. "It was no problem. I'm just glad you're OK," she stumbled over her words. She hadn't expected Kody to actually be nice.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when my family did, but I didn't think you wanted to meet me in that condition." Edward pulled Kody's attention away from Bella and gave her his famous crooked smile.

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "They had me so doped up that I don't even remember half of the people who saw me."

 _I wouldn't want to get in between your "Bella and me" time._

Edward raised an eyebrow directed at the English girl and Kody's eyes widened.

"Certain vampires also develop one extra supernatural power manifested from their strongest trait as a human," Rosalie had mentioned to Kody two weeks ago. "That's why Alice can see the future; Jasper can sense and change others emotions and Edward can read minds."

 _Oh, shit._ Kody gave Edward a sheepish smile and laughed lightly. Only Edward heard her. _Sorry, mate._

"It's nice to finally meet you, though." Edward didn't hold his hand out, but he smiled fondly at Kody. "Rosalie talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you."

Now it was Kody who was blushing. "Speaking of your sister, where is she?" Kody had driven her car to school, but she had expected to see the red Mercedes or the huge white Jeep in the parking lot. She wouldn't lie. Her smile had left her face and she felt a little bit off when she didn't see either vehicle.

"Alice wanted her to try on this new outfit she had ordered for Rose offline—"

Kody held her hand up. "Say no more."

It became quite clear to Kody that Alice was a pushy little thing. What Alice wanted, she got one way or another.

 _She's like the Leprechaun, but cuter and not killing everyone as she talks in riddles._ Kody almost laughed out loud as her mind conjured up the image of Alice wearing a leprechaun outfit and riding around on a small tricycle.

Edward began to cough to cover up his own laughing.

"Are you OK?" Bella asked him. Her eyes got so big that it looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

Edward nodded his head, still coughing. "Something got caught in my throat."

 _Like this dick._

If Edward could blush, he'd be ten different shades of red by now. "Again, it was nice to finally meet you Kody." He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards whatever class she had first period.

That left Kody standing among her friends, who were staring her down. "What?"

"Nothing," Lauren said quickly. Her eyes darted off in the direction that Edward and Bella had walked down. "That was just weird."

"I've never seen Edward act like that," Jessica commented.

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's coming down with something. It is cold and flu season."

The bell rung and the group said their goodbyes as they headed to their first period. As Kody and Tyler walked to class, Kody bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing so hard at Edward's reaction.

Kody thought that being around Edward was going to be a little annoying and awkward since there wouldn't be any privacy in her own thoughts, but maybe she was wrong.

 _And Emmett said that it was terrible._

 **-Page Break-**

They were hanging decorations up in the cafeteria, over by the back doors.

They had hung a sheer black curtain to hide the windows, creating a more dramatic effect. It almost came down to the floor, but that's where the torn linen sheets were used as cobwebs. Fake spiders were peeking in and out of the tables. A butcher paper banner was stretched over the entrance, announcing the play that would be shown later on in the evening in giant Magic Marker letters.

Kody had just entered the cafeteria, coming in from English. Tyler, Angela and the twins were right behind here.

"I forgot it was Halloween," Kody said to no one in particular. Time really does fly when you're bedridden and on house arrest for two weeks.

"A few kids trick-or-treat," Tyler said. They stood in the lunch line. "But that's about it. The play is usually a Tim Burton movie."

"One of the classics?" Kody loved horror movies. Besides the superhero movies, they were all she watched.

Tyler shook his head. "It's usually the _Corpse Bride_ now. Something about it not scaring the kids too much."

 _Well that sucked._

As they stood in line Eric and Ben were in an ongoing argument about whether or not the new band they had discovered was any good. Ben said no and Eric said yes. Kody could tell the twins apart now, even when Eric wasn't hanging all over Angela. Even though they had the same off white skin complexion; the same narrowed eyes; shaggy black hair and both were good with cameras and computers, Kody realized that Ben was more relaxed. He listened better and moved more slowly with a nonchalant attitude. Eric was the one who talked.

"Can you two knock it off?" Angela asked, raking her fingers through Eric's hair so it stood up in messy tufts.

"Sorry, babe," Eric mumbled. He grabbed two trays of food and handed Angela one.

Ben rolled his eyes and in a high pitched voice, he mocked his brother. "Sorry, babe."

"Shut up!"

And thus grapes were thrown around the table again.

Kody sat down and sighed as she dogged the grapes that would come in her direction. Lauren sat down next to Kody and smiled. "What are you doing tonight?" She sounded impatient, like she had something big planned. Kody guessed that it was 99.5% illegal, too.

"Nothing, why?"

"My parents are taking my little sister trick-or-treating and to see the play. You should come over." She nudged her elbow into Kody's side. "I know where my dad keeps the liquor."

As much as Kody would have loved to get drunk on Halloween, she knew she couldn't. "I can't drink because of the damn pills I'm taking."

Not only was she taking her regular medicine for her ET, Kody was also on medication to help with her back pains, manage her blood sugar (since it was so low when she was admitted into the ICU) and to prevent arthritis in the future.

"You should still come over," Lauren encouraged. "We don't have to drink. We'll just chill and watch movies."

Jessica groaned. "But we always drink on Halloween."

"We can do something this year," Lauren said. She smiled and looked between Tyler and the twins. "Besides, it kind of sucks waking up with a hangover."

"What movies should we watch?" Angela asked.

"Kody's the horror movie expert," Tyler said. "Right, Kody?"

Kody didn't answer. She was too busy looking at Rosalie since she hadn't seen the blonde in the morning. It was like she had gone through withdrawal or something.

Tyler yanked on Kody's arm. "Kody, quit acting like a creeper and _listen_. What movies should we watch tonight?"

"Something that's bloody and disturbed, but with humor and sex," Kody said without looking away from Rosalie.

She had on a pale pink plunging V-neckline, long bell sleeves, and a shirred waist. The pair of skinny jeans she had on, which were low rise and had ripped knees, made her legs look a mile long.

 _Don't get me started on her ass._

Rosalie flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and the whole thing had Kody's complete attention, even though she knew it was pathetic. Ever since Kody found out the Cullens were vampires, her relationship with Rosalie changed, but in a good way. There were no more secrets between them and they were growing closer to each other every day.

Tyler hit Kody hard on the shoulder. "Here comes your girlfriend."

Kody rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Rosalie caught Kody's eyes from across the room and began to make her way over, flanked by Alice. Kody could hear the clicks of their high heels against the linoleum floor. The sound was nice and reminded Kody of when she and Alicia were younger and they would try to walk around in their mother's heels.

As Rosalie got closer, Kody began to feel self conscious. She hadn't put much effort in her appearance this morning. She had thrown on a white tasseled trimmed tee and a pair of her old black leggings and Chuck Taylor's. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail and she had only done her mascara. But the way Rosalie was looking at Kody made all her self-doubt disappear. There was just something about the blonde that made Kody feel beautiful all the time.

"Hi, Kody."

Rosalie was right in front of the English girl. Her mouth was pink and her eyes were very gold.

Kody smiled. "Hey, Rose, Alice."

The pixie girl smiled back brightly. From the corner of her eye, Kody saw Jessica and Lauren subconsciously move away from the Cullen girls. Whether it was because their beauty was more intimidating up close, or they felt like danger was near, Kody saw her friends watching her like a hawk.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Rosalie asked. "I thought we could hang out."

Kody shrugged. "I don't know. You're the second person to invite me over."

Something quick flashed in Rosalie's eyes, but she laughed and rested her hand on Kody's arm. "Well, let me know what you're doing. But if you come I promise you'll have a good time."

Behind Kody, Eric and Ben took a sharp breath and let it out. Something was mumbled and it was most likely perverted.

Kody ignored the twins and leaned closer to Rosalie. "Cool. I might stop by then."

Rosalie smiled and said, "I'll see you later then." She turned on her heels, not even bothering to spare a glance at the other people at the table.

"Don't worry about slippers, OK? You and Esme are about the same size in everything and she said you can use a pair. There'll also be snacks and you're parents will let you spend the night." Alice leaned down and gave Kody a hug. "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so much fun!"

With the usual pep in her step, Alice floated across the cafeteria and back to her table, into Jasper's waiting arms.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Kody said, laughing. "All I know is that you never bet against Alice."

 **-Page Break-**

Kody had told Lauren that if she really wanted her at her place instead of Rosalie's tonight, she'd call up the blonde and take a rain check. After school, Lauren had told Kody that she had better go to Rosalie's, or she'd be the stupidest person ever. "Who'd turn down _Rosalie Hale_?" Obviously Kody and she had a feeling she was the only one. Even though she liked Rosalie a lot and there was something growing between, that didn't mean she was going to start ditching her friends. Kody just wasn't that type of person.

At home, Kody slipped through the front door, avoiding her parents. Debbie had been all too excited to hear about this slumber party and she had been giving Kody tips left and right. Eddie could've cared less about an all girls slumber party (Kody had left out the fact that Emmett and Jasper were going to be there), but knowing that Kody and Rosalie had something going on had sent him to papa bear mood. He acted the same way as he did the night she went on her very first date. Even back then Kody assured her father that nothing would happen, it was only dinner and a movie, but sure enough, other things did happen and she would not be telling her father what exactly anytime soon. Maybe Eddie had all the right reasons to worry, by Debbie put a stop to his ranting the second he started.

"Be careful!" Her parents shouted as she got in her car.

"I will," Kody shouted back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kody realized, as she drove out of the main part of town, that she had no idea where Rosalie lived. She only had the written directions Rosalie had given to her in class as a guide. She passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then she past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. Kody trying to decide whether to continue forward or turn around and call Lauren that she'd come over her place instead, when the right turn she made abruptly lead her onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and Kody was suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

Kody had envisioned what the Cullen house looked like and it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Kody's Jeep was the only car in sight. She could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow," she breathed as she got out of her car.

And no sooner had her foot touched the ground, Alice was suddenly in front of Kody, hugging her. "I'm so glad you came!"

Kody was never going to get use to how fast they all could move, so she just hugged Alice back. "Thanks for having me."

"Alice," Rosalie's voice came from behind them and there, standing on the porch, was the blonde goddess. "Jasper is looking for you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll see you inside." And just like that, she vanished.

Rosalie took her time, taking the steps one by one. Kody was silently thankful for that. She didn't know how much super speed she could take. It was still a lot to take in.

As Rosalie got closer, Kody felt herself relax. "So what are we doing tonight, anyway?" She asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "We'll find something to do. The others will be leaving soon."

"Why?"

"To go hunt. Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital doing something for the kids who are too sick to leave." Rosalie looked over at the house. "What do you think?"

"I was hoping for more of an Addams Family vibe," Kody said, laughing. That had actually been what she thought the house would look like, not that she would complain. The Addams Family was one of her favorite shows and movies.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course you would." She reached for Kody's hand, easily taking it without thinking. She pulled the English girl forward a little bit. "Come on."

They walked through the deep shade up to the porch. Kody knew Rosalie could feel her tension; the blonde's thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of Kody's hand.

Rosalie opened the door.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"It's very...white," Kody said as she looked around the room.

"Esme decorated the whole place," Rosalie said, leading Kody towards the living room. "If you haven't noticed, her favorite color is white."

The living room was white, too, but the dark colored furniture brought the whole room together. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the floor, playing a videogame as Alice lounged on the couch, flipping through a fashion magazine. They looked so calm and relaxed, until Emmett began to accuse Jasper of cheating and demanded a rematch.

"No," Alice groaned. She neatly put her magazine down and sat up. "You two have been playing for six hours straight. I want to go while it's still night time."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Then his head shot up, his nose twitched and he looked over in the direction of the entrance. "Kody!"

He wrapped his arms around the English girl and applied a great amount of pressure. He actually immobilized her upper arms. Kody took the slightly painful hug without a complaint because she truly enjoyed Emmett's hug. Who didn't like being hugged by an adorable teddy bear?

Someone began to pull Emmett off of her. "You're hurting her, Em." Jasper had finally separated the two and cuffed Emmett behind the head. "You're stronger than her, remember?"

Emmett scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous. "Oh, right; sorry, Kody."

"It's OK, Em." Kody waved away Rosalie's concerned hands. "Hey, Jasper."

"Hello, Kody."

 _Baby steps_ , Kody reminded herself. _At least he said it back this time._

Alice skipped over to them and grabbed Jasper's hand. "We'll be back in the morning. Have fun!" She kissed Rosalie and Kody on their cheeks and ran out of the house. Jasper and Emmett followed her lead.

Leaving Rosalie and Kody alone.

Rosalie's fingers brushed against Kody's for a few quiet seconds. "Everything's in my room. Come on."

Kody hesitated, watching Rosalie go up the stairs. "Come on," she said again.

Kody followed Rosalie into a room wreathed in fruity, earthy scents from candles and makeup.  
The walls were a pale blue like the sky behind big white puffy clouds. There was one gilded mirror on the wall and two polished walnut French dressers side by side. Orchids were potted and hanging over the balcony outside the sliding door for a window with an aviary of yellow canaries. There were two lamps with porcelain bases with tiny, hand painted designs on them and soft light bulbs splashed lighting on the writing on the wall, a classical scroll design that quoted some book Kody had never heard of: "Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."

The rug was a fancy looking soft violet coloring and there was a slender black TV stand over in the corner, supporting a 48" television. The bed was as comfortable as being held by God; nuzzling, nurturing, revitalizing, comforting and heavenly. It was covered in white with Pratesi sheets and four feather pillows with a Battenberg trim. The blanket was a lightweight down comforter with a pale purple silk duvet cover trimmed in beads and crystals. There were crimson throw pillows on the bed and each pillow had a specific design embroidered on the front.

"Esme did all this?" Kody looked around the room as she made herself comfortable on the King sized bed.

"Yeah. She designed all of our rooms," Rosalie said as she looked through her movie collection. "Do you like _Beetlejuice_?"

"A girl after my own heart."

"Good. It's one of my favorites." Rosalie popped the disc into her DVD player. The intro music filled the room as Rosalie dimmed the lights as the picture on the screen was easier to see.

At one point Kody had taken her long sleeved shirt off, leaving her in her grey sports bra. She felt her skin prickle as it came back in contact with Rosalie's ice cold temperature, but she ignored it and wrapped the blanket around them. If being close to Rosalie meant she had to freeze with hard nipples, so be it. It was worth it.

They had gotten to the part where Adam and Barbara were trying to scare Lydia, but were unsuccessful, when Kody realized the position she and Rosalie were in.

Their bodies were smushed together while Rosalie was gently rubbing Kody's hip.

So Kody laid there on top of Rosalie. The coldness of Rosalie's body was actually caressing Kody's soft skin. They could have lie there for hours, Kody's legs bent and separated over Rosalie's, her knees pressed tight into her hips and her arms wrapped gently around her neck. Rosalie could feel Kody's chest expand and contract on top of her as she breathed warm air that tickled the side of her neck. Rosalie tightened her grasp around Kody's waist as she turned slightly and looked out of the window, only to find the moon high above the forest, dark colors contrasting against the dancing stars. It was twilight, and the colors in the sky were the perfect ending to a perfect day.

"Are you OK?" Rosalie asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

Kody, whose eyes felt heavy, nodded her head and covered her yawn. "Yeah," she said as she looked up at Rosalie with a sleepy smile.

Rosalie brushed the back of her hand lightly down Kody's cheek, adding just enough pressure to ensure that the contact couldn't be mistaken for anything but intentional.

She froze.

Rosalie tensed, ready to pull back as if Kody's soft, warm skin seared her flesh at the first hint of repulsion or disgust. Rosalie's dead heart stuttered to a stop in her chest as Kody's heat caressed her cold skin.

Rosalie's mouth parched into desert dryness instantly, even as more optimistic parts south of the border reacted to Kody's proximity and the intimate contact. Like an idiot, Rosalie left her hand hanging exactly where it was as the seconds passed with the same ponderous pace as geological ages. Kody's insensible stillness suggested she balanced on a knife edge, and Rosalie didn't dare make a move to push her one way or the other. If she chose to come to the blonde, she would.

If not, Rosalie was in for one long, sad, lonely night.

An eternity later, Kody relaxed against Rosalie's hand. Carefully, but quickly, Rosalie turned it over so her palm lay against Kody's cheek. With a pleased little mewl, Kody stroked herself into the cup of Rosalie's hand, her endless grey eyes sliding closed in apparent pleasure.

Wrapping her free arm behind Kody's back, Rosalie pulled Kody's delicious frame against her and brushed the pink petals of her mouth. They parted, offering the blonde free access to the delightful heat within, and Rosalie flicked her tongue between Kody's lips to finally drink from the one well that could truly satisfy her raging thirst.

Rosalie's fingers tangled in Kody's silky hair and gently pulled her head back so she could look up at the blonde. Her expectant gaze destroyed the last of Rosalie's resolve. She leaned down and covered Kody's mouth with hers. It had been ages since Rosalie had kissed anyone and it had never felt like this. Rosalie's lips teased Kody's gently and the English girl responded innocently. Rosalie hoped Kody's innocence disguised her own nervousness. Kody shifted closer to Rosalie's chest, deepening the kiss. The blonde tested the English girl's lips with her tongue and was surprised when she opened her mouth for her again. Kody met Rosalie eagerly, equally, and it was intoxicating.

Kody's savor, fine wine drew attention to the faint chocolate flavor, which ignited Rosalie's body and animated her to deepen the kiss. Kody squeaked and stiffened slightly as Rosalie claimed her mouth, but then sank into the blonde, meeting her impassioned embrace with fiery acceptance. Kody sighed into Rosalie's mouth as she devoured her without harming her, the heat of her breath fanning Rosalie's nerve endings into an apocalyptic inferno of craving. Kody drank the sweetness from Rosalie's mouth until dark spots swam at the corners of her vision. It didn't matter, though, so long as she could continue worshipping at Rosalie's cold, sweet mouth until she had no breath left in her body.

Kody was the first to break the kiss.

She had become so lightheaded she feared that she might have fainted.

 _How embarrassing would that have been?_

She felt fingers hook under her chin and she slowly met the dark, honey golden eyes of Rosalie. The blonde was breathing slightly heavier than she needed to, but Kody caught a glimpse of a smile at the corner of Rosalie's lips.

Those beautiful, soft, pink lips that were cold to the touch and could elect passionate moans out of Kody's lips; leaving her to imagine how it would feel if those lips were to slide down her neck and…

"Are you OK?" Rosalie asked for a second time that time.

Rosalie's voice pierced through the fog in her Kody's brain. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine," Kody said, still in a daze.

"You look a little pale," Rosalie said. "Are you sure?"

 _I just had the best make out session ever and she's asking me if I'm alright._

Kody hesitated before she answered. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to find her bearings again. "That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really." Kody bit her lip. "How was it for you?"

Rosalie pulled back and gave Kody a confused look. " _What am I going to do with you?_ " She groaned in exasperation. "I've been flirting with you since you're first day and you ask me how the kiss was. It was...breathtaking, Kody. I've never felt so much for anyone before and after kissing you I realized something important."

"What?" Kody was back to being in a daze.

"I love you," Rosalie said.

Kody didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to say? _I love you, too?_ No, it felt wrong. She didn't mean it and she refused to say those three powerful words until she felt them deep in her bones. It wouldn't be fair to Rosalie and Kody didn't want to break the blonde's heart.

So, instead of saying it back, Kody nuzzled against Rosalie's shoulder and placed a kiss on the edge of her jaw. "I'm falling in love with you."

 _Quickly, too._

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter started.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like this chapter is bad, like really bad. But I know I've been gone for a few months and there was a** _ **Twilight**_ **marathon on so I watched it, and thankfully I found enough inspiration to complete this chapter.**

 **To refresh your memory, last time you read it was Halloween, and Kody and Rosalie shared their first kiss. Now, it's Thanksgiving and this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Nothing special goes on in it, but there is development between Kody and Bella.**

 **If any of you guys are into** _ **Harry Potter**_ **or X-Men, you should check out my new stories. There are two new Harry Potter fics and one X-Men. Don't be afraid to stop by and say hi.**

 **Oh! And go show Vikihungerrgame1 some love! If it hadn't been for this wonderful girl I probably would have taken much longer to finish. I'm so glad I get to call you a friend, love!**

 _*More information, along with credits and disclaimers, can be found below._

* * *

 **Denpa-chu:** No, thank you for reading and reviewing! You're the sweetest and the cutest.

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** As the author, I hope this chapter can revive you because I'd hate to lose such a wonderful reader.

 **OTrizy:** I'm glad that you liked the direction I took the chapter in. Too many stories on this site are rushed right into the romance with little plot development that it challenged me to go outside the box. Yet, I don't want this story to turn into a slow burn either. Some of them are way too slow and it's annoying. Writing Rosalie as an insecure character surprisingly isn't that much of a challenge. After the third movie, when we found out about why she was turned, it was obvious that there was more to her than this ice cold bitch portrayal she puts on. Kody doesn't like Jessica that much, though. She's more like that "friend" you only talk to inside of school.

 **klee.v:** I'm happy you thought so.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Siqu3:** Thanks, darling.

 **GryphonLu:** Oh my god, thank you! Your kind words left me speechless. Thank you for being such a wonderful reader and reviewer. I hope that you stick around until the very end, and for a little more *hint, hint*.

 **KristinaSmiley:** I'm glad that you listened to yourself and started reading!

 **Blacklab369:** I hope you like this chapter.

 **Vikihungerrgame1:** The Starks and Targaryens are my favorite family. I just like the Targaryens because I just want to be able to control dragons. And forget Margot Robbie! Change teams so I can have you all to myself! Talking to you makes my day, honestly, and no….please don't break up with me! I'll change, I promise! Just don't leave me *ugly crying*. Have you seen the latest Avengers movie? I saw it a few months back and I was so mad at the end. Like why would you do that to Bucky? Why? Meghan is a little psychopath, huh? Oh, I plan for Edward to get tortured by Kody and Emmett with their dirty minds later on. You'll just have to wait and see what happens in New Moon. I plan on doing something different from the other stories and I hope you all will like it. And all those questions about Rosalie will actually be answered in either the next chapter or the one after that. Just know they'll be answered soon. Emmett won't be alone forever. I couldn't do that to him! Tell Meghan that she can't kill my friend!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Viva33:** I honestly hope that's true, because I've been gone for what feels like forever. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, though.

 **SH4D0W44:** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

 **DarknessHitsMe:** I think it's clear that Kody has a temper. And even though she didn't understand it at the time, Bella suggesting that Kody hates Rosalie, her mate, just pushed Kody over the edge and made her lash out. It's kind of like the wolves with their temper and imprints. I'm sad that you won't be continuing this story because Kody and Bella actually make development with one another in a positive way in this chapter. Thank you for being so positive, but maybe don't be too quick to judge a story based off of one chapter and event. Bashing is old and a cliche; there is no Bella bashing in this story. Just because characters don't get along and have some sort of disagreement doesn't mean it's instantly bashing. Yes, Kody and Bella butt heads throughout the story, but that's what happens in real life. The girls just aren't ever going to be friends, and they aren't going to be on the same page half of the time, but they learn to be civil. You may never see this explanation, however, if any of my other readers had any thoughts pertaining to what I said above, I hope I answered them.

 **myharlequinromance321:** Thank you so much. I'm trying to get back to my GOT fic, too.

 **theronjohn325:** Thank you!

 **xtoujours purx:** Thank you and you should check out my other stories then.

 **Cows-read:** Thank you!

 **infinity2125:** Thank you so much! I have a lot of fun poking at Bella's timidness.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like Kody's personality. It's hard to find a balance between a strong personality that doesn't cross the line into bullying, even though every person's perception is different.

 **.Random:** Thank you!

 **crowfeild:** I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.

 **Guest:** I noticed the lack of Rosalie/OC stories, too, and I'm glad you're liking mine.

 **crowfeild:** Yay, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Lily black night:** Thank you!

 **TheLunaGoddess:** I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _Warning:_ This story does involve _**female on female action and romance**_. To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Moon and the Swan**

When Kody stepped through the front door of her house, everything was finally in place. The coat rack in the foyer looked like it was about to topple under the weight of too many jackets. The smell of every candle ever made and Pledge made the house feel cleaner and fresher than it was. The beige couch in the living room was faded and had seen better days back in England. A stack of tea-stained British decorating magazines covered the coffee table, favorite pages bookmarked with grocery receipts, for the distant time when her parents' dream came true of the mortgage being paid off and having a little extra money for remodeling. The knick knacks sitting on the shelves were a mixture of English and Argentine origin. Her mother's paintings also adorned the walls, giving the place more life.

Eddie took off Kody's winter jacket and hung it up on the coat rack in the foyer, draping an easy arm around her shoulder. His rimless glasses slipped down on his nose as he kissed the crown of her dark, chestnut brown hair.

"Welcome back, moonlight," he said. "We thought you got caught up in the storm."

Kody kicked off her boots. "It was a mad dash at the store." The Moons had been so busy unpacking and getting the house to their liking that they had forgotten to buy a turkey for Thanksgiving.

Argentina didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but the people of Buenos Aires didn't need an excuse to throw a party. Thanksgiving gave them one anyway. The biggest celebration was held at Kansas Grill and Bar in upscale San Isidro. As the restaurant's name implied, the food was inspired by high-end American steakhouses, and its Thanksgiving meal lived up to its expectations, down to the mashed potatoes plopped on the plate. The pie was pecan, not pumpkin, though. And the British didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, either. After all, the Pilgrims hosted the first Thanksgiving dinner after their successful exit from England.

The Moons had never celebrated Thanksgiving, but Debbie had invited Charlie and Bella over, so Eddie and Kody were just doing whatever Debbie told them to do. Kody thought it was odd that they were celebrating the very holiday that highlighted half of her people leaving their country, but the holiday involved a feast of great food so she didn't complain. And being the good daughter that she was, she had volunteered to go to the store and buy a turkey while her mother slaved away over the stove and her dad tidied up the place.

The house was warm and full of intoxicating Thanksgiving scents. Kody inhaled and could instantly picture every foil-wrapped dish staying hot in the oven. The turkey would be deep-fried with mushroom stuffing — her mom's specialty. Apple-cranberry sauce, light-as-air yeast rolls, and enough pecan pies — also her mom's — to feed the whole state. Debbie made it seem like she had been cooking all week.

Debbie came out of the kitchen, wiping her sweaty palms on the apron tied around her waist. "There you are!" She took the cold turkey out of Kody's gloved hands that were slightly chilly. "I was worried that Charlie and Bella wouldn't be eating turkey."

Kody rolled her eyes. Not only was her mother an optimist, she was also a perfectionist. "Some Americans eat ham instead, mum."

"It's more traditional to have turkey."

"What's wrong with ham? We ate that for every bloody holiday."

"That was back in England. When we really didn't give a damn. Majority of Americans eat turkey so we're having turkey."

Kody looked over at her father for help, but Eddie just shook his head and went back to doing whatever it was he had been doing before Kody came back.

"What do you need me to do?" Kody asked as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

"Everything is really done." Debbie put the turkey on the counter top, letting it thaw out. She looked her daughter up and down. "You, on the other hand, need to change your clothes."

Kody, who had snuck a roll out of the basket, looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with how I look?" She had on a pair of black yoga pants that she wore only because it made her butt look big. A dark red hoodie covered her Rolling Stones t-shirt and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Her face was bare and slight bags hung under her eyes due to the stress last month had put her through.

All in all, she kind of looked like hell.

"You look terrible," Debbie said flatly, not beating around the bush. She wasn't joking at all. "Go change."

Kody didn't even bother to argue with her mother so she made her way to her room silently. She looked through her closet and said the most basic, teenaged girl phrase ever: "I have nothing to wear."

After an hour of rummaging through her clothes, Kody found something decent to where her mother wouldn't think she wasn't putting in enough effort and her father wouldn't think she was showing too much skin.

She settled for a mini dress that had long bell sleeves with a crochet trim, cutout accents in the back, and a scoop neckline in a mauve coloring. A pair of tall, black faux suede sandals in a caged lace-up design with an exposed back zipper adorned her feet and showed off her nail polished toes. Kody kept her hair simple by wrapping it section by section around the curling iron, spraying it with hairspray and separating it with her fingers to give it that beachy mermaid look. She didn't go over the top with her makeup, keeping it light and natural with her usual warm, earthy colors.

"I actually look good." Kody modeled for herself in the floor length mirror in the corner of her room.

 _Thank God for concealer._

From downstairs, Kody heard a faint knock on the door.

"Dakota," her mother shouted up the stairs. "Charlie and Bella are here!"

 **~Page Break~**

The small family of three now sat two extra bodies. Luckily, Debbie had convinced Eddie to buy a larger table when they moved to the States, or Charlie and Bella would have been sitting on stools at the edge of the table.

Bella went for the seat directly across from Kody, much to the English girl's displeasure. She didn't want to spend her first Thanksgiving looking at Bella. Charlie took his seat next to Bella, sitting across from Debbie, who had a smile on her face. Like usual, Eddie sat at the head of the table, overlooking everyone.

Once everyone was seated, Kody's father stood up at the head of the table, facing her mother at his left. He clanked his fork against his glass of red wine to give his speech. Supposedly it was another customary Thanksgiving tradition.

"I've given plenty of speeches before, but never have I given one over food," Eddie chuckled. "But there's a first time for everything and this isn't another one of my seminars, so I'll just cut to the chase. I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, Deborah, my best kid, Dakota, and for Charlie and Bella for joining us." He turned to look at Kody, drawing his cheeks in until they resembled bright, red apples to show he was proud. "It's wonderful to see you becoming your own person, growing into a beautiful young lady with so many great friends and so many opportunities in front of you. We hope the friends we have here today come again and that more friends will fill this table with more years to come. Cheers, everyone. To friends."

Kody blushed under her father's praise, glancing sideways at Bella when she lifted her glass. Friends didn't describe the two teenagers, but they were on better terms than they were before. That was good enough for now.

"Hear, hear!" Charlie broke the exquisitely awkward silence, raising his glass. "What good is life without trusty, reliable friends?"

Debbie and Kody jumped out of their seats a little bit. So did Bella, who looked at her father with large brown eyes. It appeared Charlie didn't get animated very often.

Someone kicked Kody under the table, trying to get her attention, but she kept her eyes on the food being passed around.

"So, Bella," Debbie said, catching the flustering brunette's attention. "How are you liking school?"

In true Bella fashion, her eyes darted up to glance at Debbie before they fell back down to her plate. She shrugged. "It's school, but I like it."

"I bet it's a big change from Arizona."

"Yes, ma'am, it is. What was England like?"

"We lived in one of the major cities — Birmingham to be exact. Usually it was cloudy and rainy, but there was always something to do," Debbie explained. The Swans could hear the nostalgia in Debbie's voice, and saw it in Eddie and Kody's eyes. "But Forks is just wonderful. Isn't that right, Kody?"

Kody nodded her head as she picked through the food on her plate. "I like it better than I thought I would."

 _Ain't that the bloody truth?_

Kody began spooning the Shrimp Diablo appetizer no one had yet touched in a growing heap on Bella's empty plate. "Just say uncle when you've had enough."

"Whoa, Kody, save some of that for me." Debbie gave a strained laugh and reached to take the kettle of shrimp. "So, Bella, Kody tells me that you and Edward Cullen are getting pretty serious." She leaned forward. "Is he as good as he looks or not?"

Bella had her fork poised in midair. Her large brown eyes looked confused and mortified about Debbie's intentions, as if she was hoping that the older Moon female was simply joking.

Luckily Charlie and Eddie were too busy discussing sports to see how red Bella's face was. "Uh, I don't know," she stuttered, fumbling over her words. "We haven't done anything like _that_ yet."

"I said it _seemed_ like they were getting serious, mum. Don't put words in my mouth," Kody said placidly, and speared a piece of stuffing.

At the other end of the table, Charlie unknowingly cut the tension with a loud and satisfied purr. "Oh my God, Debbie! These brussels sprouts are a little taste of Heaven. Aren't they, Bells?"

"Mmm," Bella agreed. "They remind me of how grandma Swan use to make them."

Debbie began reciting the recipe to Bella while Eddie and Charlie went on about the local sports team. Kody was trying to enjoy the rare time with her family, even if she had never celebrated the holiday. It was nice to see her mother actually interacting with someone else other than herself and Eddie, even if it was Swan. Debbie had always been a people's person, just like Kody, so it was a given that she was going to talk Bella's ear off for a while.

A few minutes later, after passing the stuffing around the table a second time, Debbie said, "You know, Eddie and I met when we were right around your age."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched up. "Really?"

Kody rolled her eyes and began to mimic her mother silently. She had only heard the story a zillion times before.

"He was the one who was most likely to succeed in life when we went to high school." Her mother winked at Bella. "I was the transfer student who was most likely to live out of a van, selling and smoking weed as I traveled the world."

"Yep, I was the nerdy guy who was crushing after this beautiful girl and I couldn't figure out how she ever liked me back." Eddie laughed, and Kody waited for his token line. "I knew then and there that I had to make her mine so I tried to make her like science."

"I think it's great that you two have such a strong marriage," Bella said as she grabbed yet another of Debbie's famous yeast rolls. "Kody is lucky to have parents who are so honest and open with her and each other."

 _Was that a jab at her parents' marriage?_

Kody snuck a glance at Charlie. The chief had a twinge of guilt in his eyes as he wouldn't make eye contact with his daughter. It was obvious that Charlie's ex-wife was still a sore spot and Kody felt for the guy.

Guilty as charged, Kody was nosy and she definitely had wanted to know Bella's story. From what she had been told, Charlie was born and raised in Forks by his parents. As an adult, Charlie joined the Forks Police Department. He had wanted to go to college, but his parents' health began deteriorating at the time and he felt that he needed to stay close to home. His mother was in the early stages of Alzheimer's and his father's mobility was being curtailed by severe arthritis. Charlie did everything he could to help care for them.

During his first summer as a cop, Charlie had met Renée Higginbotham, Bella's flighty, scatterbrained mother. She had been driving up the Pacific Highway with a group of her friends, and they stopped to camp at First Beach in La Push. Charlie was visiting Billy when he met Renée on the beach. There was an instant attraction between the two. They spent a few days together before her friends were ready to continue their journey. Renee promised to visit Charlie on the return trip. In her absence, Charlie realized just how much he had fallen for Renée. She returned as promised, and he convinced her to stay when her friends left. Renée was impetuous and romantic by nature, and she loved the passionate whirlwind relationship. Charlie quickly proposed and Renée accepted. They were married at the courthouse in Port Angeles, Washington, just a few weeks later. Charlie bought a small house down the street from his parents' home. For a little while, he and Renée were deliriously happy. Charlie was even happier when he found out Renée was pregnant with their first child a few months later.

Renée was restless, however, and wanted to get the hell out of Doge. Charlie didn't want to leave and so Renée took it upon herself to move away with Bella in tow, and the rest was history.

Debbie beamed at Bella's praise.

Before she could respond, Kody butted in. "There's much more to love than that, Bella. A real relationship is more than just easy fun and games. It takes effort. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Of course." Eddie's voice was muffled as he patted his lips with his napkin. "Why else would they call marriage a commitment? Love has its ups and downs. That's life."

"Well said, Eddie," Charles said, with a soulfulness to his face. "God knows, I've had my fair share of ups and downs."

This time Bella cringed.

Kody couldn't help but wonder how Bella and Charlie functioned in the same house. Even though they were both quiet and reserved, it seemed a bit odd that they could coexist with one another. Didn't it get lonely not talking all the time? Kody couldn't imagine how dull and boring her life would be if her mother hadn't been such a chatterbox.

"Oh, come on, Charlie," Kody chimed in. "You make it sound like you still aren't an ace."

Charlie's smile didn't waver and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Does ace mean what I think it does?"

"That you're awesome?" Kody said. "It's because you are."

Charlie's cheeks went a little red. "I wouldn't say I'm awesome…."

"Oh, please," Debbie said. She began to clear off the table. "Any woman would be lucky to have you, Charlie. Don't let one bird ruin the rest of your life."

Both father and daughter — Eddie and Kody — snorted into their drinks. They looked up at Debbie like she had grown a second head, but the woman just shrugged it off with a huff. "Well, I'm right. Just because one person couldn't see how lucky she was to have him doesn't mean that no one else will."

"Sweetheart," Eddie said with a nervous smile. He glanced over at Bella, who had suddenly become fascinated with the tablecloth pattern. "Maybe this is a discussion of another time?"

"More like never," Kody mumbled under her breath, completely embarrassed at her mother's non filtered words. She could feel how hot her cheeks were.

Debbie stole a glance at Bella, too, and gave a soft smile. Parents divorcing and multiplying the time they spent with their child had always been a sore subject for her. She had grown up in a divorced household, and she remembered all the times she and her siblings had to keep their bags packed since they had been shipped off to each parent every month. The cycle literally ruined whatever was left between Debbie and her father, and she hated the fact that Bella and Charlie barely had a relationship. Debbie had been lucky enough to be blessed with Eddie, but every little girl needed a father figure in their lives and Debbie had been denied such a figure her entire childhood. It was nice to see that Charlie was at least trying to build some foundation between him and his daughter, even if Bella came across as a little defensive and slow.

"You're right, you're right." Debbie told her husband. "I'll start cleaning off the table."

Bella jumped out of her seat. "I'll help."

"I've got this, sweetie. And you're a guest, you'll do no such thing." Debbie looked at her daughter. "Kody, why don't you show Bella your room."

Kody gave her mother a perplexed look. "I'd much rather help you with the dishes."

Debbie gave Kody a pointed stare, one that clearly conveyed the message that she knew what her daughter was trying to do. "Nonsense," she said. "You girls go upstairs and have fun. I'll call you down when dessert is ready."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. She seemed reluctant to follow Kody.

"C'mon, Swan, she's not gonna budge," Kody said with a hefty sigh.

"Oh, and, Dakota, darling, behave!"

 **~Page Break~**

Kody didn't like having Bella in her room.

The girl wouldn't sit still to save her life. Her eyes constantly kept flicking to one corner to the next, and pieces of her hair were falling out everytime she brushed her fingers through. No one said a word and Bella's uncomfortableness grew with each passing minute. Kody was almost tempted to turn on her TV or something just so there wasn't any white noise. But she didn't do that. Instead, she watched as Bella continued on with her awkward glances, which would sometimes land on Kody, but Bella averted her eyes the second she saw that Kody was still watching her.

"Are you going to say something?"

Bella looked up at the British girl, surprised that she actually spoke to her. "I didn't know you wanted to talk."

"It's better than sitting in silence."

Bella shifted. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

There was a pause and Kody waited for Bella to continue. Finally, she said, "Why do you hate me?"

Hate was a strong word…..or so her parents said. Kody hated a lot of things, but Bella wasn't on that list. "I don't hate you. I just highly dislike you."

"There's a difference?" Bella asked with a scoff.

"Of course there is," Kody said with an eye roll. "Not everyone's going to like you, Bella, but that doesn't mean that they hate you."

"Well, then, why don't you like me?"

Kody pressed her lips together. "Can I be honest?" Bella nodded her head. "You have the personality of a wet noodle, and you seem to be bit obsessive about Edward and the Cullens. You're just so sullen and mopey that it makes you a boring person. Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to grow a pair of balls, and it's really creepy how you and Edward are attached at the hip. I get it, you guys are in a relationship, but how do you breathe with having him around you constantly? I'm surprised he isn't lurking outside my window right now." Kody looked out her window and then at Bella. "He isn't outside my window, right?"

Bella didn't answer Kody's question. (Which annoyed her because she really wanted to know if there was a copper haired vampire peeping through her windows). The pale skinned girl seemed too shocked by Kody's words to say anything. For a second, Kody thought that she might have been too harsh. She sometimes forgot that not everyone was use to growing up with a mother who wouldn't sugarcoat anything for you. But when Bella looked down at her hands and sniffled a bit, Kody's worries went out the door. It seemed like no one had ever put Bella in her place before, and that was probably because adults admired the fact that she was such a mature young person, and even though she was type who didn't have loads of friends, the ones she did have always attempted to build her self conscience up with words of wisdom and pep talk. Kody, however, wasn't going to be someone who gave Bella encouraging words for no reason. Even though living with her mother had left Bella to be the adult, it was obvious that there were somethings that were still immature about Bella. And two of those issues were that she couldn't understand why anyone would dislike her, and she couldn't handle criticism; no matter how harsh or subtle it was.

"Yeah, well, you're rude and overbearing," Bella said. She actually looked Kody in the eyes, which surprised the British girl. It didn't last long, however, and Kody easily won their little stare down; which didn't surprise her at all. "You let your temper get the best of you and you get violent. And you're always speaking of your opinion when no one even asked for it. Which can be obnoxious. Does it make you feel better to make people feel bad?"

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "Ever heard of tough love?"

"Have I mentioned that you're childish at times, too?"

"I'm being serious," Kody said. She sat up straight to get the crick out of her back. "We obviously grew up completely different. My parents were all about tough love. If I did something stupid then they called me out on it. They weren't going to let me do whatever I pleased and get away with it. Your parents seem like the type who didn't know how to co-parent at all so it was a blessing to them that you were just so mature. I bet that Charlie and your mom didn't talk that much about life choices and all. It was more like, we'll roll with the punches and deal with it whenever it shows up. Am I right?"

Kody wasn't being condescending or rude, but she honestly didn't care if Bella thought she was. Everyone knew how awkward Charlie was as a parent (even though he tried his hardest) and a lot of people had remembered how Renée was. And Kody knew she was right. Bella certainly didn't like dealing with any form of confrontation, and she would much rather stay cooped up in her room reading books than facing the music. Kody, on the hand, was the exact opposite. She had been raised to stand up for herself, and she was naturally an outgoing person.

Surprisingly though, Bella didn't take offense. "My mom's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." Bella stopped. Talking about her mother was probably making her depressed. But then she laughed. "My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year."

Both girls laughed, and then sighed.

Kody actually felt better after getting all of that off of her chest. It would have came out sooner, but she had been trying to be cordial for her parent's sake. Bella seemed less nervous now, too.

"We'll never be friends," Kody said after a few minutes of silence. "But I think we can come to an agreement."

"And what's that?"

"We don't have to be friends, but we don't have to bite each other's heads off either."

Bella nodded her head. "That sounds fair."

"Good." Kody offered Bella a small smile and held out her hand. "So we're in agreement?"

Bella slipped her hand into Kody's. "We're in agreement."

They shook hands and jumped when someone knocked on the door. Charlie poked his head in. "Hey, Bells, do you mind if I miss dessert? I got a call from the station and they need me to come in. There's been another animal attack. You can stay here if you want to."

"I can't really ask you to stay if people need you," Bella grumbled. She looked at Kody and asked, "Can I stay for dessert?"

If Bella had asked just a few minutes ago, Kody would have been glad to kick her skinny ass out the door. But now, she didn't mind having her around. "My mum would love it if you did."

"I'll stay here," Bella told her father.

"Ok," Charlie said with a smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

She was going to hell, but Kody couldn't help herself.

She gave a cheeky smile. "We were just discussing condom brands." And both father and daughter blushed madly. Kody bit the inside of her mouth to stop the bubbling laughter that threatened to pass her lips.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I have to get going. It was nice to finally meet you, Kody. I'll see you later, Bells. Goodnight."

"See you later," Bella murmured. "Be careful."

After Charlie had made his way down the stairs, Kody turned back to Bella. "He doesn't have anything, right? Like animal tracks or something?"

Bella shook her head. "Why?"

So Edward didn't tell Bella about the three vampires who were killing people. That didn't surprise her. Although, she couldn't put all the blame on Edward; Rosalie didn't bother to inform Kody either. She would still be in the dark just like Bella if Debbie didn't have premonitions.

"I heard that a lot of bears migrated to the area this year."

Bella made a face and said, "I didn't know bears migrated."

Neither did Kody, but she had to come up with a good enough lie. She changed the subject quickly. "Let's go see what my mum has for dessert. She'll eat all the chocolate if we don't hurry."

* * *

 **Information/Credits/Disclaimers:**

– **All characters and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and to the publisher, Little, Brown and Company. Events from the movie(s) belong to the production and distribution companies.**

– **This chapter was not overlooked by a beta.**

– **Kansas Grill and Bar is a real place and I'm not related to the restaurant in any way.**

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.

Until next time! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Belated-Valentines Day! I hope you all had a great day filled with love and laughter whether it's with your partner, friends, family, or yourself. My boyfriend made me a special dish for lunch (he's an amazing cook) and we just spent the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Tell me what you did for yesterday in your review.**

 **YESTERDAY WAS KODY'S BIRTHDAY! In this chapter we're currently in the midst of News Years, but, on February 14, 1986, in Birmingham, England, Dakota Eve Moon was born. So review and show Kody some love.**

 _*More information, along with credits and disclaimers, can be found below._

* * *

 **GryphonLu:** Lol, I wonder what you'll do for this chapter.

 **OTrizy:** Is Once Upon Time any good? I wanted to watch it when it first aired, but I was so conflicted that I didn't watch it.

 **:** I'm glad you're loving it! ( **Mr. YuriNeko** , for some reason FFN wouldn't show your name if I type it correctly)

 **Ali:** Kody can actually be mature and call a truce, lol. And this whole chapter is filled with Rosalie and Kody goodness.

 **HeartlessVampireGirl:** I'm trying to update more often now.

 **theronjohn325:** I kind of had a case of the writer's blockage. On the bright side, I have about six new stories that are apart of the Twilight universe in works right now.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **crowfeild:** Writer's block sucks, but I'm trying to get more chapters out there so that won't happen again. Sadly, I can't make any promises, though.

 **Vikihungerrgame1:** I've missed you! And I swear I'm looking over the chapters you've sent me. Blame life and time, they're not giving me a break. Your idea did help me! It was just my stupid writer's block that didn't want me to type anything remotely good. But, on the bright side, six more Twilight stories are under way, and a new Game of Thrones story, and so is a True Blood story. Did you watch True Blood? If you haven't then, giiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrlllllll, you're missing out on sexy Eric Northman, badass Pam, and Godric….good lord especially in those flashbacks, Godric was everything.

 **Flamingtailspin:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Ugh, I get exactly what you mean. I find it so hard to read any story with Bella where she isn't like how she's portrayed in Twilight because all I see is Kristen Stewart. I'll admit, I did see a post where someone pointed out that Kristen Stewart actually acted out her character perfectly because Bella Swan is one of the most basic, dull, Mary Sue characters to ever be created, and I agree with that statement 100%.

 **need47:** I'm trying to!

* * *

 _Warning:_ This story does involve _**female on female action and romance.**_ To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: New Year, New Us:**

Christmas came and went in a blink of an eye. The snowfall had been beautiful, but rain had followed shortly after, and everything that had been white and beautiful quickly turned to mush. Kody and her parents had a quiet Christmas; all bundled up in comfy pajamas as they sat around the TV, drinking hot chocolate and exchanging gifts. Kody's maternal grandmother had even sent the family of three a few gifts, as well.

Forks slowly inched itself into the New Year. No matter how much the small town was growing on her, Kody still yearned for Birmingham and Argentina. Then her new passport arrived in the mail. Sitting on her bed, Kody held the slender blue book and wondered where it would take her next. She flipped through the book and stared at its blank pages. She wanted to fill that one up with entry and exit stamps from different countries this time, instead of solely England and Argentina.

Her passion to travel had increased after her near death experience. She didn't want to have any regrets in life, she just wanted to have some excitement and a few crazy aquanites in life to fill herself with stories.

She started to work at Lisa's Paintings, helping customers and Lisa, coming home every evening covered in paint and marker.

Kody also started physical therapy for the weak muscles in her legs, and that made her job a little more difficult than it should've been, but she never complained. Just as she was starting to get back into the swing of things, Kody's leg muscles began to her give her even more problems. Her therapist and Carlisle had warned her about the effects her tremors could leave behind.

When Lisa handed Kody the paycheck she had missed early in December because of her leg therapy, she blinked a few times and said, "This is twice what it should be."

"I was born in Naples, Italy, and there's this beautiful museum with a variety of ancient art works. My parents use to work there and that's where my interest in art started." Lisa wrote the name of the museum down in English and Italian. "I know you've been planning on traveling, so you and your girlfriend should go there. And if you do, ask for Lucas. He's my brother and tell him I said hi. Please?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kody didn't bother to correct Lisa. The older woman always called Rosalie Kody's girlfriend, even though Kody didn't know what they were. "Wait, wouldn't I need a visa to go to Italy?"

"U.S. citizens can go for, like, ninety days for tourist purposes without one."

Koddy nodded her head. "I didn't know you were from Italy. You could have gone anywhere. Why the hell did you come to Forks?"

Lisa smiled. "What's not to love about such a warm town?" That got a chuckle out of Kody. Lisa fiddled with the cash register before she said, "There are nicer places to live. So nice, it's too easy to live and you almost don't have to do anything. But, Forks? It's not all bad, and it's easy to believe in something here." Lisa shrugged. "I'm old and a widow, Kody. I own a paint shop. Most of my customers are superstitious Elders from the reservation. What's easier than the life I'm living now?"

Kody smiled. "That's deep, Lisa."

She rolled her eyes. "That, and I come from Italy. I just wanted somewhere small to live that wasn't Vatican City."

"Thanks for this, Lisa. Enjoy your holiday."

Lisa gave her a hug. "You too, sweetie."

When Kody made it out to the parking lot, she found Rosalie already waiting for her. Since they hadn't seen that much of each other because of the Christmas season, Rosalie had offered to take Kody to and from work, and Kody wasn't complaining at all.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked.

Kody made herself comfortable in the sporty, but all too expensive and lavish Mercedes. Giving the blonde a kiss, Kody showed her Lisa's note. "We have another place we could go."

As she told Rosalie about the paycheck and what Lisa suggested, the vampire made a face. "Italy's wonderful, but I had someplace a little closer in mind."

"To where?"

"I thought I could show you where I was born."

Kody looked at Rosalie, surprised. When they would spend time together, just laying around, Rosalie would ask Kody anything just to get to know her better. Of course, Kody wanted to do the same, but she refrained herself. Her questions were always answered with "I don't remember" or "I don't want to talk about it." Kody quickly learned that Rosalie was heavily guarded, and even though it was frustrating, Kody was letting Rosalie gather her courage to finally tell Kody what haunted her.

Until then, Kody would try to keep her mouth shut.

"That sounds like fun," Kody said, not trying to sound too excited. "Where would we be going exactly?"

"Rochester," Rosalie said.

"Like, New York?"

Rosalie nodded her head. She didn't say anything else about their trip. Not only could Kody feel the tension in the air, she heard the steering wheel groan in protest at the pressure Rosalie was enforcing. Kody thought that the vampire might just snap the wheel in half.

"I don't have any homework," Kody finally said. She couldn't stand the silence. "I was thinking that maybe we could do something?"

Rosalie gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry, but I can't. It's been a week since I've hunted."

Kody stared into those black eyes that were accompanied by lilac circles underneath them. "You didn't have to pick me up, Rose."

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes. "You're more important than hunting."

And there it was again — Rosalie finding a way to mention how much Kody meant to her. It still scared the human. The emotion in Rosalie's voice, the intense look in her eyes, and the fact that Kody seemed to be Rosalie's main concern every second of everyday.

Such intensity still had Kody on edge.

For once, Kody didn't mind the silence and basked in it all the way home. Once they had pulled into the driveway, Rosalie reached across the console and guided Kody's mouth to hers. The kiss was simple and short, but Kody felt the urgency behind it. Getting lost into Rosalie was amazing, and Kody wanted nothing more than to stay in the car and make out with Rosalie.

Someone else had other ideas.

With a growl, Rosalie pulled away from Kody to glare at her phone. "Fucking Alice."

 _I'd much rather have you fucking me._

Kody cleared her throat. "You better go. Alice won't stop until she gets her way."

"You're right," Rosalie sighed. "One more kiss?"

There was no resisting Rosalie when she begged. Kody gave the blonde one last kiss.

"I'll see you later," Kody breathed against cold lips. "Be careful, ok?"

"I always am." Rosalie stole one last kiss.

Before Kody had closed the door, she heard Rosalie's whimsical voice. "I love you."

Knowing that she still wasn't ready for the L word, Kody stopped at her front door. "I'm committed to you, Rose." She knew the vampire heard her despite their distance.

 **~Page Break~**

That night, Kody only got a few hours of sleep, but when her alarm went off, she surprised her parents and herself when her eyes opened wide and she got out of bed without having a foggy mind. She took a shower and got dressed. Her hands shook with excitement as she pulled her sweater over her head.

Her mom was already cooking breakfast and her dad was sitting at the table, reading the paper. Kody joined her dad at the table and they instantly began talking. It was small things; what the weather would be like in New York, how loud Bella's truck was that morning, and that Kody was drinking apple juice instead of coffee.

"Are you excited?" Debbie asked. "I would love to go to New York. Go see Broadway and all the lights at night."

"Yeah, I am, and Rochester looks beautiful."

"I bet." Debbie handed Kody a plate full of food. "You're a lucky girl."

"Jealous, mum?"

Debbie smacked Kody in the back of the head and laughed when the teenager choked on her juice. She mumbled something about Kody deserving that.

After Kody had finished her breakfast, she ran back upstairs to lug her huge suitcase downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were driving to Kody's house, and they were going to be pulling up at any minute.

While Debbie double checked that her daughter had everything, Eddie said, "While you're there, you should look at some of the universities New York has—"

"Dad…." Kody sighed.

"I'm just saying. New York has some fine—"

"Dad," she said more firmly.

"All right, all right."

When Rosalie pulled into the driveway with Emmett's huge jeep, Kody kissed her parents goodbye and promised to be careful. She climbed into the monstrosity with one final wave to her parents.

At the airport, Emmett helped them pull their suitcases out of the trunk. Kody squeezed him as tight as she could. The giant teddy bear had grown on Kody ever since they had met, and she was a little anxious leaving without someone who she considered to be one of her bestest friends. "Just stay out of trouble, please?"

"You know I will. So you think Rose will get in your pants?"

"What? You're so weird."

"No, _you're_ weird. But I get it, relationships are tough."

Kody rolled her eyes. "When you finally get a girlfriend or boyfriend I will embarrass the shit out of you, Emmett Cullen, I swear to God. If I didn't find you funny or cute, and didn't like hanging out with you I would've crushed your family jewels by now."

"You think I'm cute?" Only Emmett would ignore the threat of getting kicked in the balls.

"Yes. Now go before you make me miss my flight."

"Sure, but you think I'm cute? Really?"

"I'll see you in a week. Bye."

"Take care of Rose for me, ok?" Emmett said quickly. For the first time, he looked honestly serious. "This is a big deal for her, so just be patient."

From the corner of her eye, Kody saw Rosalie put her head down in what appeared to be nervousness. That made her stomach tighten uncomfortably. Whatever it was waiting for them in New York obviously had a negative impact on Rosalie, and Kody didn't like that at all.

Before she could say anything else, Rosalie was suddenly in Emmett's arms, hugging him to death. Kody could see his lips moving, but she couldn't make out a single word. The hug looked so personal and emotional that Kody felt the need to look away; like she had invaded their intimate session. The hug had lasted for over a minute until Rosalie finally let go.

Kody was then engulfed into one of Emmett's bear hugs that lifted her feet off the floor before she playfully shoved him to the side. She walked with Rosalie through the sliding glass doors, but rushed back out. "And take off that body spray! Is it Edward's?" She shouted across the drop off lanes. "You smell like a forty year old virgin!"

Emmett cupped his hands over his mouth. "I was going more for a porn star!"

Rosalie pulled a laughing Kody back in with a final wave to Emmett.

Sitting together, Kody and Rosalie watched the sleepy-eyes business chat with their companies on the phone as they snagged coffee from the little café. The two girls held hands, rubbing their thumbs up and down the other's hand, and gently squeezed each other's fingers. Neither said much to one another.

When the gate finally opened, they got in line to board. Kody didn't take her eyes off of the plane. She could hear it's rumbles through the glass windows.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rosalie whispered. "I'm in way over my head if I'm being honest."

They showed their tickets to the flight attendant and walked down the ramp into the corridor that was connected to the aircraft. They trudged behind those in front of them until they found their seats. The inside was a lot smaller than it had appeared to be. The isle they had strode down to get to their seats was small and compact, only large enough for one person to pass through. Rosalie took the window seat and Kody sat in the middle, wondering who'd she get stuck next to on her left.

Kody snorted. "There's no turning back now."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"You worry too much, Rose."

"You think so?"

Kody wasn't a hundred percent positive, but Rosalie's anxiety was starting to get to her now, too. "I'm sure everything will be fine, but if this does go bad, maybe I can carry you to safety this time."

Rosalie laughed and remembered that awful, bloody scene of sweeping Kody's practically weightless body into her arms and taking off for the hospital. "We'll see."

They fastened their seatbelts and the flight attendants went over the safety precautions. They were all very benevolent and explained to all the passengers what they were to do in case of an emergency. Kody kept reminding herself that it was more likely for someone to die in a car accident than a plane crash, or so her father had said, and that she had a vampire who wouldn't let anything happen to her sitting on her right. Everything would be fine. She just needed to get over her fear of letting go and allowing others to be in control. Even though fear of the unknown could be exciting to her at times, she still struggled with putting her faith, and this time her life, in the hands of someone else. Flying shouldn't have been an issue for her since she's been on airplanes for as long as she could remember, but she still clutched on tightly to her parent's hands every time the plane would jerk. And this time was no different. The pilot started down the runway and as the plane went faster Kody's stomach sank with excitement and fear. As the pilot pulled the plane into the sky, Kody grasped Rosalie's hand and held on for dear life until the nerves in her stomach had settled.

As the plane was moving, Kody could only think of one thing to repeatedly chant inside her mind. _God, please don't let me die, God, please don't let me die_. Kody closed her eyes and took slow breaths in order not to hyperventilate.

Ten minutes later she was myself again. Shs wasn't afraid anymore. Shs started to relax as the plane went higher and higher up in the air. A strange sensation ran through her body. Soon, the motion was easy. The fear which overtook her at the time of flight was no more in her heart. Now Kody was quite bold in the air.

The next four hours and fifty minutes were the longest in Kody's entire life. A man sat right beside her and he had fallen asleep as soon as his body had touched the seat. He was in his 30's and the two kids that sat behind Kody and Rosalie had to have been his children with the way they were messing with him in his sleep. That, or they were just some badass kids. Majority of the flight was spent with Kody's head resting on Rosalie's shoulder. Even though the vampire had insisted on Kody eating, the human just shook her head and snuggled up into Rosalie's cold, rock hard body even more. They made small talk that wasn't awkward at all, but Rosalie wasn't much for talking during the flight. Doubt, hesitation and something else still clouded her mind, and she spent most of her time looking out the window.

The flight attendant announced that they were clear to use electronics, so Kody pulled out her phone and took a picture of the ground when the sky was clear, then another picture of the cloudy sky that was covering the ground.

Not too long after, the pilot's voice came through. "We will be making our decent into Greater Rochester International Airport in approximately three minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure your trays are clear and in an upright position. Please do not leave your seats until we are safely in the boarding zone. Thank you for flying Frontier Airlines."

The man next to Kody woke with a start. He looked behind him and halfheartedly scolded the kids. His eyes seemed to roam around the cabin as if he was expecting something to happen. It was obvious that he was nervous. Kody glanced behind her seat and saw a young boy who was probably the man's son as he studied the skies. He looked to be the same age as the girl sitting next to him, who was probably his kid sister. The man's voice trembled as he checked to see if the kids had fastened their seat belts. Another kid, his ten year old daughter, was listening to her favorite music, not caring or even aware that they were about to touch down.

The plane tilted slightly to the left and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, the ground looked like square plots on a huge map of some kind. Gradually, everything began to come into view. As they neared the ground, small cars heading down long highways of black ribbon came into view, as well has various colored homes of different sizes and shapes. A sudden bump told Kody the landing gear was released. The man jumped slightly at the sound.

Feeling her ears pop, Kody opened her mouth in an attempt to release the pressure. Trees and rooftops whizzed by as the aircraft made its final turn onto the waiting runway and ended with a mild rumbling as the tires kissed the tarmac. A loud rush of air giving pressure to the brakes slowly brought the plane to an Indy 500 speed, culminating into the final act of taxiing slowly but surely into the arrival gate.

The moment a plane landed, the unfasten-your-seat belt chime went off and everyone onboard immediately got up. Kody and Rosalie remained standing, crouched next to their seats like spiders until it was their chance to escape. The girls grabbed their suitcases and walked through the busy airport, weaving through the bodies of fast paced New Yorkers. Standing outside the doors, dressed to impress by a limousine, was a man holding a sign that read: Ms. Cullen.

"A limo, really?" Kody murmured as she shifted to make room for Rosalie, even though the back of their transportation vehicle was more spacious than her bedroom.

Rosalie heard her, however, despite the bustling noises spilling through the tinted windows. She smiled. "Have you ever been in one before?"

"No."

"Good."

"But why a limo? A taxi would've been fine."

"Did you really think I wouldn't go all out for you on this trip?" Rosalie laughed when Kody rolled her eyes and attempted to hide her blush. "Just enjoy the ride, Kody. We'll be at the hotel soon."

As Rosalie gave her instructions to the driver, Kody rested her eyes and squirmed in her seat, desperate to stretch her legs again before they continued on with their journey. A spark of excitement fluttered in the pit of Kody's stomach that made her heart speed up when she looked at all of what New York had to offer. The limo continued through the swarming crowds until they thinned somewhat, and appeared to be nearing the southern shore of Lake Ontario in the western portion of New York.

Just as Kody was about to ask how much further they would have to go, the limo pulled over and came to a complete stop. Rosalie looked over and grinned at the sleepy human girl. "We're here."

Kody followed Rosalie out of the limo and stared at the elegant bed and breakfast inn. "What's this place called?"

"The Edward Harris House," Rosalie said. She led Kody into the lobby as the bellboys carried in their luggage for them. "This place is pretty old. I remember coming here as a child for all kinds of parties."

"Wow," Kody said, but she wasn't sure why she said it. She didn't know if it was because she had never been to such a beautiful inn before, or if it was because Rosalie actually mentioned something about her life as a human.

The inn was a retreat of urban serenity. The boutique style Inn gave off an air of quiet relaxation for a neighborhood that lived with the convenience of a central city location. It was tucked in a historic residential setting between East and Park Avenues of Rochester, and the boutique luxury Bed and Breakfast Inn was a one block walk to area shops, cafes, fine dining and galleries within the urban village of Park Avenue. Kody immediately fell in love with the whimsical Inn.

The lady at the front desk had a big, genuine smile etched on her face. "Welcome to The Edward Harris House Bed and Breakfast Inn. My name is Maddilyn. How may I help you today?"

"Reservations for Rosalie Cullen."

The woman clicked and typed in the computer. "It says that you'll be spending a week in the Rosemary's Suite and Porch. Is that correct, Ms. Cullen?"

Rosalie confirmed that the reservation was correct and she was handed a key. The lady pointed their attention to the bellboy standing to the side, still holding on to their luggage. "Berry will take you to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay, and if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to call."

The girls gave the woman a gracious smile, which was returned. Berry led them to their room and Kody looked around in wonderment. She had never seen such a beautiful room before. Rosalie tipped Berry, and from the way his eyes popped opened it had to have been a very generous tip.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie wrapped her arms around Kody's waist and rested her chin on the British girl's shoulder.

It was an over-sized sunny suite with a king bed that provided them room to move. The spacious garden inspired room had windows overlooking the gardens on two sides. The suite was filled with carefully chosen antiques, European paintings and furnishings from the owner's travels; decorated with a light Country French feel in mind. The wooden floors had a warm rustic finish to them, there were oriental rugs and a down filled antique chaise. An antique desk and chair, which were found at auction while on a trip down South by the owners, sat in the corner. For additional ambiance and comfort, there was an added (electric) fireplace to warm the guests year round. There was an ensuite bath with a pedestal sink, large tiled shower and sunflower shower head.

"I love it," Kody breathed. She craned her head to the side and pecked Rosalie's lips. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming." Rosalie put their luggage on the bed and they began unpacking. Something black and scandalous caught the vampire's eyes, and with a smirk, Rosalie held up the bra and pantie set. "Alice?"

Kody laughed. "You know what they say, don't bet against Alice."

"Remind me to get that girl a thank you gift."

Kody playfully snatched her newly bought set away from Rosalie. The hyperactive pixie, better known as Alice Whitlock-Cullen, had appeared in Kody's room unannounced a week before the trip and literally thrusted the practically see through undergarments into her hands. Alice then proceeded to make Kody try them on to ensure that they were the proper size. Kody had worn lingerie before, but never had she worn such an expensive piece before. For some reason, Alice thought that it would've been a good idea to tell Kody the cost of the set, and the British girl nearly had an heart attack. The beautiful and romantic, yet racy and downright decadent set had cost $1,520.00. Who paid that much money for pieces of clothing? No matter how beautiful it was.

Kody put the lingerie back into her suitcase, but she saw Rosalie eyeing the piece. "Would….would you like me to wear it?"

Coal black eyes snapped to Kody's, making her shiver under their intensity. Rosalie, realizing the effect that she was having on the poor girl, lowered her gaze and forced herself to calm down. "No, no it's fine."

Kody bit her lip and nodded her head. "Oh, ok."

"Only if you want to," Rosalie blurted out. If she had still been human she would have been blushing. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

And, God, did she want to see Kody in the lingerie. She wanted to see the black outfit contrast against her pale, milky skin; she wanted to watch Kody strut around in it, showing off her cute ass. She wanted to watch Kody wither underneath her in such a beautiful outfit as she ran her cold tongue down Kody's taut stomach in anticipation of reaching the one place Rosalie was dying to kiss. Hell, she just wanted to see Kody in the two piece just so it would be engraved into her memory forever.

With peering eyes and lips pressed into a thin line, Kody dipped her head down in the mildest hint of being flustered. She could feel her cheeks burning. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind." She threw the two piece into her suitcase still and zipped it up quickly. "I'm going to go freshen up," she mumbled to the blonde and as quick as she could, Kody locked herself into the bathroom and turned the sink's faucet on full blast.

Rosalie sighed. She loved her sister, but sometimes Alice had a habit of meddling in things that she didn't need to be a part of.

She put their suitcases under the bed, and tried to forget about the two piece and the image of how Kody would look in it. If Rosalie allowed her mind to conjure up anymore images then the trip was going to be even more longer and frustrating than it already was for her.

Rosalie felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

It was a text message from Alice, and it read: _You'll be thanking me in three days._

 **~Page Break~**

Day one consisted of going to various museums.

Some of the buildings were old; so old that Rosalie remembered passing by them when she was human. Of course, majority of the buildings and what they housed were new. Kody had woken up before six in the morning, which was a surprise. Since Rosalie was allowing her to sleep in, the blonde had expected Kody to wake up closer to the afternoon, but Kody mentioned that she was far too excited to sleep in. Instead of eating at the Bed and Breakfast Inn, Rosalie took Kody to Starry Nites Café. It sat in the heart of the Neighborhood Of The Arts (NOTA) and Kody fell in love with it. The café served breakfast and sandwiches, plus coffee drinks and wine in a relaxed, artsy space. As the name implied, they had a Van Gogh theme. There was a wide range of entertainment offerings, including live music Thursday through Saturday, Open Mic, and psychic readings about once a week.

Kody just ordered her regular black coffee with extra cream and sugar, and a portabella mushroom wrap. Italian foods may not have been Kody's favorite, but she was a sucker for mushrooms.

"What are we doing today?" Kody asked as she munched away on her breakfast.

"I thought I'd show you some of the museums."

Kody groaned. "Museums are boring." She had suffered enough as a child with her paternal grandparents hauling her off to one museum and then the next.

"Does The Strong National Museum of Play sound boring?"

"What kind of play?"

"For children."

Kody's eyes widened. "It's a child's museum?"

Rosalie nodded her head and couldn't help but smile at the childlike gleam in Kody's eyes. Like Emmett, Kody was naturally a playful person, but they both had to act their age, or so society and parents said. They knew what hard work was, and they knew how to be mature, but they would forever be a child at heart.

Kody basically wolfed down her breakfast and probably burned her throat when she drowned the coffee. She tried to pay the bill, but Rosalie used her superhuman speed to snatch the paper up. Since the sun was trying to break through the clouds, Rosalie played it safe and brought an umbrella. Luckily, the weather was still kind of chilly so the blonde could easily conceal her hands, arms and legs, and neck without it looking suspicious.

They hopped into Rosalie's car and drove to the museum. Kody was like a kid during a sugar rush and refused to sit still. When they pulled up to the museum, Kody's mouth fell open and she breathed out, "Wow."

The outside of the museum was huge. It seemed to house multiple displays with how long it stretched. Set up outside, along the side of the museum, were giant cubes of all different colors, and some were larger than others. Kody watched as not only the children, but the adults, too, ran into the museum with excitement. Even grandparents seemed to have an extra peep in their step.

They existed the vehicle and Rosalie pulled Kody along. They entered the general admission line and waited for their turn.

"How long did you have this planned?" Kody asked when Rosalie presented two tickets at the front desk.

"A while," Rosalie admitted with a dazzling smile.

Once they had the barcodes of their tickets scanned, they were allowed admission and Kody looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Where do you want to go first?" Rosalie asked.

Kody scanned the area. "There," she said as she grabbed Rosalie's hand dragged the blonde towards the Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences. Kody scrolled through a touch-screen timeline to learn about D.I.C.E. award recipients across multiple categories, learned about the individuals honored by the AIAS through its D.I.C.E. Hall of Fame, Lifetime Achievement, Pioneer Awards, and Technical Impact Awards, explored artifacts from The Strong's collections from past Game of the Year Award winners, and viewed rare design documents from The Strong's archival collections.

After that, they dove into the past and explored more than 300 years of play and pastimes at the America at Play exhibit. It was a new, permanent exhibit at The Strong with a blend of rare artifacts and hands-on activities, where people learned how play influenced America's cultural history. They marveled at a custom-made Harley-Davidson and explored America's favorite outdoor pastimes, such as biking, boating, sledding, skiing, and fishing. They viewed rare board games from the 1800s, such as the Game of the American Revolution, Rough Riders, and Bicycle Race. Kody found it be creepy, but they saw a Charlie Chaplin doll, a Charley McCarthy ventriloquist dummy, and Mickey Mouse characters from the early 1900s. There was also the first handmade Monopoly set by Charles Darrow, who popularized the game, and traced the impact of World War II on toys and saw a Buddy L wrecker truck made entirely from wood. They also learned how toys changed and stayed the same over time, and compared a toy soldier from the 1800s to a G.I. Joe action figure from the 1960s. They even saw the world's largest Erector Set — which weighed more than 150 pounds!

There was also a display of The Strong's newest collections, beginning with Disney-branded toys.

Kody had challenged Rosalie to a game of three-player toy trivia and a test your memory trivia with a touch-screen concentration game. Surprisingly, Rosalie won at both games, which was odd to Kody. The blonde didn't strike her as one who would be interested in childish games.

An hour later, Kody all but squealed with joy when she saw the American Comic Book Heroes: The Battle of Good vs. Evil exhibit. There she explored seven decades of amazing characters who had struggled mightily against evil in the comic book cosmos while inspiring kids' imaginations and play. Kody was more than excited to go hands-on at Super Powers School where everyone became a superhero. First, she stepped into the laboratory and absorbed "gamma rays" in order to pick up a massively heavy object. Then she observed a series of flashing lights and repeated back the correct sequences. She walked across a steel beam high above the city and looked down upon spectacular views, and then she maneuvered through an aerial course. After her superhero training, Kody and Rosalie saw gigantic statues of Superman, Spider-Man, Batman, Iron Man, and The Incredible Hulk looming overhead. They journeyed through the golden age of comic books through radio and television broadcasts, video games, original 1940s radio scripts, and early comic book art.

At the end, they took pictures together of what looked like them flying across the sky and scaling the buildings of downtown Rochester.

They then saw the Aquariums and all the other exhibits the museum had to offer. After spending three hours on her feet, Kody was tired, and hungry, and a bunion was starting to swell on her big toe. Luckily, the museum had a food court and Kody settled for Pizza Hut.

"I had fun," Kody said once they found a table to sit at.

"I'm glad," Rosalie said. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much."

"I'm a sucker for this shit." Kody munched away on her breadsticks and the smile never left her face. She had never been to a museum that was so much fun. When she was a child, her paternal grandparents had hauled her off to museums that would literally put her to sleep. They had never approved of Kody taking after her mother with wanting to become an aspiring artist, so they tried to conform her into becoming a world renowned scientist like her father, or a doctor, or a specialist of some kind.

They sat at the table for a while, just making small talk about different things. Once Kody had finished her food, they headed back to the car. When they made it back onto the main road, Rosalie glanced at Kody. "Do you know who Susan B. Anthony is?"

Kody shook her head.

"She was an American social reformer and women's rights activist who had a big role in the women's suffrage movement."

"Ok," Kody drawled out. "What does she have to do with anything."

"They turned her house into a museum," Rosalie commented. "Would you like to go?"

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Pulling up, Kody didn't know what to expect, but the museum looked like a regular home. It looked like a sweet grandmother would live there.

"Stop lagging behind," Rosalie whined as she pulled Kody along. "Or else we'll miss the tour."

"There's a tour?" Kody groaned.

"With tea."

"Just because I'm British doesn't mean I like tea."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Would you just come on? It's not so bad."

Kody let Rosalie drag her inside even though she wanted to shoot herself once the tour began. The group of twenty-four was led by a preppy brunette who reminded Kody a lot of Alice. The tour guide even appeared to be the same height as the pixie vampire.

"Susan Brownell Anthony was born on February 15, 1820, in Adams, Massachusetts, the second of 7 children," the tour guide began. "The Anthony family moved to Battenville, New York, and Daniel Anthony took his daughters, Susan and Guelma, out of school. The 1837 depression caused him to declare bankruptcy and the family lost the Battenville house. The Anthony family then moved to Rochester, New York, on the Erie Canal. Their farm was on what is now Brooks Avenue became a meeting-place for anti-slavery activists, including Frederick Douglass."

Kody wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, but she did pick on some information here and there. The Anthony family were anti-slavery Quakers who met at their farm almost every Sunday, where they were sometimes joined by Frederick Douglass and William Lloyd Garrison. Anthony had her own newspaper, The Revolution, which she began publishing in Rochester. Anthony attacked lynchings and racial prejudice in the Rochester newspapers in the 1890s. Kody thought it was pretty bad ass that Anthony had cut her hair and wore a bloomer costume for a year to advocate dress reform for women.

"Susan B. Anthony died at the age of eighty-six of heart failure and pneumonia in this very home on March 13, 1906. She was buried at Mount Hope Cemetery, Rochester," the tour guide concluded. "Anthony did not live to see the achievement of women's suffrage at the national level, but she was proud of the progress the women's movement had made. At the time of her death, women had achieved suffrage in Wyoming, Utah, Colorado and Idaho, and several larger states followed soon after. Legal rights for married women had been established in most states, and most professions had at least a few women members. 36,000 women were attending colleges and universities, up from zero a few decades earlier. Two years before she died, Anthony said, "The world has never witnessed a greater revolution than in the sphere of woman during this fifty years." Anthony's death was widely mourned and The Nineteenth Amendment, which guaranteed the right of women to vote, was popularly known as the Susan B. Anthony Amendment."

Kody knew that her mother would have loved the tour. Debbie had always been into woman's rights, and she enjoyed learning about the females who stood up against the crowd and fought for what was right. Kody's mother rarely brought up her childhood, but, unknown to Debbie, Kody's _abuela_ had told her remotely everything the old woman could remember. Kody had never met her _abuelo_ , but she knew that he had been a cruel man. It had been a shotgun wedding at the ripe age of eighteen. Her grandparents had dated for less than a month before that, and Kody's _abuelo_ hadn't been shy when it came to showing his true colors. Even though not all stereotypes for Latino men are true, they held merit with her _abuelo_. He had been a bad an absent father who never showed his children love. He was a lazy drunk with no education who'd chase after anything that was under the age of twenty-five and legal (although, there had been talk that he liked them at seventeen, maybe even sixteen) in a skirt. And even though he had never loved his wife, Kody's _abuelo_ had been a jealous and possessive man. He had strongly believed that he was the king of the household, and that a woman's place was in the kitchen or making babies. He didn't want a partner, but a slave, and he had always preached that his daughter's needed a man to achieve high social standing.

He especially didn't like it when his wife or children stood up to him. He had instilled fear into his children's hearts at a very young age, so it was once and a blue moon when one of the kid's opened their mouth, but Kody's _abuela_ had always been a stubborn, headstrong woman. That's where Debbie and Kody got it from. Her _abuela_ still bore the marks to this day from that horrid night of almost forty years ago, when her husband had nearly beat her to death. Once she had been released from the hospital, Kody's _abuela_ had filed for a divorce and she had been granted full custody of all her children. All Kody knew of her _abuelo_ afterwards was that he had died twenty years before she was born of an STD he had contracted from a prostitute.

Rosalie had pulled Kody out of her thoughts when the group started to move again. "Are you ready for tea?"

Kody nodded her head and the two girls followed behind everyone else. They had stayed in the back, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves, but that was difficult to do when Rosalie was in the room. The tour guide had even stumbled over her words and lost track of what she was saying from time to time whenever she glanced Rosalie's way. Kody wanted to be mad at the people who were staring at the blonde goddess, but she couldn't really blame anyone. Rosalie was absolutely beautiful; damn near perfection in her looks. But Rosalie only had eyes for Kody, and that made the human feel so much better.

The tea was served in the Carriage House, which didn't look much like a carriage house at all. It just looked a decent sized office space filled with a full kitchen, about thirty chairs and a large flat screen TV with a DVD player with connections for the viewing of presentations on a laptop computer.

As everyone piled into the room, Kody rolled her eyes when she saw how they were preparing the tea. She may have preferred coffee, but she knew how to make a proper cup of tea. Instead of boiling it, the staff members were microwaving the cups and passing them out. They didn't even steep the tea for two or five minutes. At least they had milk to add and sugar for the decadence. The "biscuits" weren't even actual biscuit. They were Americanized cookies, shaped like a biscuit and labeled as biscuits, but they were too sweet. Kody's late grandmother Ethel would have had a fit for the tea tasted awful.

"You Americans have no class," Kody murmured under her breath, but Rosalie had heard her and the blonde's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"You got that just from tea?"

"No, I got that when the lot of you dumped good tea into the harbor."

"Well, the lot of you put a tax on tea," Rosalie said.

"We were trying to reduce the massive amount of tea held by the British East India Company in its London warehouses, which were financially troubled, mind you, and to help the struggling company survive. We were also trying to undercut the price of illegal tea that had been smuggled into Britain's North American colonies," Kody said matter of factly. "It was meant to convince the colonists to purchase Company tea where the Townshend duties were paid, which implicitly agreed to accept Parliament's right of taxation."

Rosalie didn't have a comeback. Her eyes were owlish and instead, she said, "Oh my, God,...you're a history nerd."

Kody felt her face heat up. "Shut up, I am not."

"Yes, you are!" Rosalie laughed lightly. "I didn't know you liked history."

Kody shrugged her shoulders. "Art and history go hand in hand. You can't have art with history and you can't have history without art."

She had learnt that from her mother. The history of art spanned from the beginning of mankind; from prehistoric times to today, art has influenced every era and every generation.

Rosalie nodded her head. "It's amazing to see how art has changed just from when I was human."

She may have only been a newborn at time, but Rosalie remembered America being in a crisis as 1934 approached. Art seemed irrelevant when the economy fell into the Great Depression after the stock market crash of October 1929. Thousands of banks failed, wiping out the life savings of millions of families. When Franklin Delano Roosevelt was inaugurated into the presidency in March 1933, the President realized that Americans needed not only employment, but also the inspiration only art could provide. She remembered when the Advisory Committee to the Treasury on Fine Arts organized the Public Works of Art Project (PWAP). Within days, sixteen regional committees were recruiting artists who eagerly set to work in all parts of America. The Public Works of Art Project paid weekly wages directly to qualified artists to create works which were then owned by the federal government. Between December 1933 and June 1934, the PWAP hired 3,749 artists who created 15,663 paintings, murals, sculptures, prints, drawings, and craft works. The PWAP suggested "the American Scene" as appropriate subject matter, but allowed artists to interpret this idea freely. PWAP images vividly capture the realities and ideals of Depression-era America.

Rosalie remembered seeing the art displayed in schools, libraries, post offices, museums, & government buildings in order to lift the spirits of Americans all over the country. It had been so different from the art she had grown up with in the 1920s, surrounded by the First World War. Photography had been recognized as a form of art back then, but advertising still relied on artists and illustrators to produce the high quality black-white and color advertisements that were sought after by collectors today.

"I think the world should focus on the naked bodies again, though," Kody said. She took a sip of the tea to get the horrid taste of the so called biscuit out of her mouth.

"Have you ever done that?" Rosalie asked.

"Painted someone naked? No, but it's something I'd like to do. I've just never found the right person."

Anger swirled like a red tide within Rosalie, almost choking her. Her hands automatically curled into fists in her lap and they itches to swing out and put a dent in the wall beside her. Kody was hers and she'd be damned if she allowed Kody to see another person, male or female, naked. Her lips curled upwards to keep herself from speaking. Rosalie's mind whirled with thoughts that only made her think of the worst case scenario. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into her skin, filling her stone cold body with red anger. Her eyes went dark and her mouth become a straight line.

"Until now."

Kody's voice brought her back to reality and Rosalie knew she had a dumbfounded look on her face since she hadn't heard the human correctly.

"What did you say?"

Kody, for the first time, looked deeply into Rosalie's eyes willingly. "I've never found the right person to paint naked until now."

"You'd….you'd want to paint me?" Rosalie asked, sounding breathless.

"Of course," Kody said. Her facial expression gave away how serious she was. "You're like Aphrodite with your looks, but you have that whole badass persona to you like Athena."

Throughout her life, Rosalie had been called every name in the book and she had heard every compliment at least over two dozen times by now, but she had never had someone so openly compare her to art. She had been called a work of art before, but never by an actual artist. There was just something about the way Kody described her that made it different from all the rest. And from the way Kody was staring at her, Rosalie knew that Kody could see things that other humans — hell, other vampires — couldn't even see. Kody's artistic talent ran much deeper than that of transferring what she wanted onto a blank canvas. Kody saw the world in so many more colors and shapes and dimensions than majority of people ever had, and it was one of the things that made Rosalie fall deeper in love with her.

Just as Rosalie was about to say something, the person in front of them turned around. "Could you keep it down, please? We're trying to watch the movie." They looked a little irritated.

"Sure, mate," Kody said before Rosalie snarled something rude. "We didn't meant to cause a distraction."

The person gave a tight smile of gratitude before they turned back around in their seat. However, they had let out a long, annoyed sigh when the two girls began to mumble to one another again and laugh.

 **~Page Break~**

"Kody, come on! We're burning daylight!"

"Ugh, go away." Kody doubted that Rosalie could understand her even if the blonde had super hearing. With her face shoved into the pillow, Kody tried to ignore Rosalie. She hated mornings with a passion. Her hand flailed about, trying to swat Rosalie's away from her pillow and blanket.

Rosalie sighed in annoyance. "Do you want to take a shower this morning, or not?"

"I will, in a minute."

"You said that five minutes ago." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"'Kay."

"You should hurry, though. I can hear your stomach growling so I know you need to eat breakfast, and I'm not going to listen about how you're starving to death if you miss it."

"Food?" Kody finally perked up. That was the only way to get Kody out of bed; to seduce her with food.

"Yeah, lots, and there's coffee, too."

Suddenly Kody was starving. "I'll hurry. What are we doing today?"

"It's nice out so I thought we'd go to the zoo," Rosalie said. "Just pick one of your light sweaters or jackets since it's supposed to get a bit chilly and you'll be fine."

Kody did hurry, even though she was still tired, and the thought of food made her even more hungry and slow. She grabbed Rosalie's makeup mirror while the vampire lounged on the couch, watching Kody get ready. Kody didn't feel like getting all dolled up so she settled for a more natural look. Kody did have nice eyes — big, round and grey with thick lashes. Alicia always use to complain that it wasn't fair that Kody had been blessed with lashes that were so naturally thick and didn't need falsies or mascara. When Kody pulled her hair back, her eyes got bigger and lighter. She kept her makeup simple like usual, using only warm, earthy tones that made her eyes stand out a bit more. She added some eyeliner this time and smudged the harsh line out with some of the colors she had added on her lids.

As Kody got ready, she missed the way Rosalie stared at her.

Kody had been messing with her hair, unsure about whether or not she liked it up in a ponytail or not, when Rosalie took the time to actually stare at the beauty in front of her. The effect Kody's pure grey eyes had on her face hadn't changed. They made everything that was ethnic about Kody's features stand out: her long, straight, dark hair that was so thick it frizzed underneath; her rosy, fresh-faced, pink-cheeked, fair complexion that had a slight warm, golden-brown tint to it after getting some sun; her straight, proud nose that came to a round tip, and even her high cheekbones that she had said were inherited from her maternal grandmother. Rosalie wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful mate who would've probably been worshipped as a goddess many centuries ago. Kody was absolutely stunning, and Rosalie began to curse Forks for its dreary, cold climate. It was obvious that Kody enjoyed the sun, and seeing what it did to her complexion made Rosalie enjoy the sun for the first time in many years. It had freed a side of Kody she had never seen before and allowed that girl within to shine, literally and figuratively.

"You look great," Rosalie said from her position in the corner, coming out of her mind when Kody began to huff and puff. "I wish I had your hair. It's so beautiful."

"I like your hair," Kody said as she laced up her Chuck Taylor's.

"Please, girls would kill for your hair."

"I know, but I don't really get why."

"Would you want dead, stringy hair? You and your mom are blessed with great hair."

Kody just shrugged her shoulders. Growing up in England, many girls loved playing hairdresser and having Kody as their client. There was just something about her hair that made everyone green with envy, although she had learned her lesson in Year One, during her primary education years, to never allow anyone who wasn't her mother be around her hair with scissors. Needles to say, Kody had cried for a week straight because some snobby bitch had cut a chunk of her hair off.

"Grab your bag and let's go," Rosalie said. They walked out of the room and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

The dining area hadn't been crowded at all, but there were a few people scattered around, talking to one another. Kody and Rosalie returned all the morning greetings as the human girl loaded her plate with food. Once she had her fresh roasted coffee and her plate filled with the Chef's choice of homemade entrees, fresh farm eggs, fresh baked breads, muffins, yogurt and jam on the side, and fresh seasonal fruits and berries, Kody and Rosalie perched themselves at a table.

"I've never been to the zoo before," Kody admitted as she finished eating her breakfast.

"Never?" Rosalie echoed. She doubted when she was a young girl that her parents took her to one either. In fact, Rosalie was positive that Emmett had been the only person to ever take her to one. "How come?"

"Mum and dad were always busy, especially dad. We never had enough money to do something like that anyways."

It had been a rough start for Kody's parents when they had gotten married. Before she had been a month old, her paternal grandparents had disowned her father when he wouldn't divorce Debbie. The small family lived in an flat a few blocks away from the high school Eddie taught at and Debbie sold her paintings for a living. Money had always been scarce for them, but things had gotten better once Eddie's work began to get recognition.

"Emmett took me to the zoo once," Rosalie said in a light tone. A small smile crept to her lips and she looked happy as she reminisced about that day. "It was in the 50's, and Edward and I had gotten into this huge fight. Bella isn't the first human to ever capture Edward's attention. She's just the first mind he can't read. Of course, Alice and Carlisle took to Edward's defense, like usual; he's always played the tortured soul well. So Emmett suggested that we should do something fun. I was against the notion at first, but once we got to the zoo I had so much fun."

She remembered the beavers and otters; how the bird building was one of the finest of its kind at the time, and the houses that became home to the elephants, rhinoceroses, hippopotami and giraffes. There had also been tour train that was new at the time, and it had added to the in-grounds transportation system.

It had been one of the very few times Rosalie had felt like a child, like a normal person ever since she became a vampire.

Kody bit her tongue, but she was dying to know what kind of past Rosalie and Emmett had. It was obvious that she was close to Jasper as well, but if Kody had been a stranger, looking from the outside in, she would have thought that Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend; hell, maybe even her husband. They were close, a little too close for comfort in Kody's opinion. Kody knew that it was because of Rosalie that Emmett had so accepting of his new life as a vampire. No matter what relationship they had, it was clear that they were both very physical people, and it is obvious that Emmett was very protective over Rosalie and would do anything for her, and a part of Rosalie craved that from a _man_.

Clearing her head of her thoughts, Kody stored her questions into the back of her mind for later. After she finished her food, she smiled at Rosalie. "Ready to go?"

 **~Page Break~**

As they drove to the zoo, the rain had been falling continuously for the past hour. It was an unexpected rainfall, the news hadn't been calling for any, but lucky they had Alice on their side so they were prepared for the drizzle of the day.

Right after they had entered the gate, Kody was instantly attracted to the group of young children feeding the monkeys. They would do neat tricks to earn a slice of the banana, and they were a rowdy crowd then the children. The chimpanzees were a great attraction, and so were the gorillas. The males would beat their chest and the leader of them sat upon a high rock, overlooking the rest as they ate and interacted with one another.

To their left, Rosalie saw the bird's section. They were kept in large enclosures surrounded by wire gauze and inside the enclosures there were trees, a small tank, and few water-pots. Birds of numerous types lived inside the enclosure. Their multicolored wings and different notes were charming, as were the ducks and cranes that swam in the tank. Having never seen a crane before, Kody notes that they looked beautiful. There was also two white ostriches with beautiful red, long necks that could've been thrown out to a long distance like a spring.

"That's a Nicobar pigeon," Rosalie said they moved along the bird enclosure. "Their the largest pigeon species, and they're also monogamous and tend to mate for life. Over there is the Great horned owls and they have exceptionally good hearing because it's right ear is slightly above its left. Oh, and those are the Superb starlings. They can mimic other birds."

Kody laughed. "If I'm a history nerd, then you're a bird nerd."

"I envy birds," Rosalie with a smile. "They can fly away from anything, but they choose to stay together."

"Well, you know what they say, birds of a feather flock together."

When they continued walking, they stumbled upon the enclosures with African elephants and lions, Amur tigers, Gray wolves and many more mammals. Some people jumped at the roar of the lions, but Kody thought it was awesome to see the king of the jungle. When someone moved near the enclosure, one of the females began to roar, too. Then they moved to the den of the tiger. Its flashing glare and sharp teeth had the children peering at the animal around their parents legs. They also stopped to see the elephants and wolves. Then they came across a big garden in which domestic goats and chinchillas were frisking about, but with the latter being nocturnal, few stirred. The goats were very active, sharp and smart. In one corner of the garden there was a big tree on which another large number of monkeys and baboons were jumping. They continued on with their tricks and pranks. Some people threw bananas at them to which they immediately tried to catch by jumping down the branches. Children enjoyed themselves by making faces at them.

Next was an aquarium, and there were varieties of aquatic animals. There were many species of fish. Their fidgeting in water was entertaining to watch. Next to the enclosure was kept polar bear who was all alone, but the female was very intelligent and loved to play in the water with ice blocks and new enrichment items the keepers would give her.

Then there was a big tank that was full of crocodiles. Some lounged on land, either resting or sleeping, and others swam freely in the water. They saw the snakes, like cobras and pythons, and Kody took pictures of them to send to her mother later on.

Overall, they spent five hours in the zoo. They had walked through every exhibit and enjoyed themselves a lot. Kody was thrilled to see all animals with her own eyes since she only ever read about them in books. She knew that the memory and excitement of the visit would stay with her forever.

"Do you want to go back to the Inn?" Rosalie asked as Kody rested her head on the blonde's shoulders. They walked back to the car at a leisurely pace.

Kody shook her head. "I'm not that tired."

"Sure you're not," Rosalie said with a playful eye roll and she watched as Kody began to doze a little. "It's getting kind of late, anyways."

"It's only five, Rose."

"And you look to be dead on your feet."

Kody shook her head again, stubbornly.

When they got to the car, Rosalie opened Kody's door for her and bit her cheek to keep from laughing at Kody, who had hit her head on the edge of the roof.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy keen," Kody said through gritted teeth. She grabbed the back of her head and groaned. "I think I'm bleeding."

Rosalie slid into the driver's seat. She didn't even both to buckle her seatbelt. "You're not bleeding."

Kody touched the tender spot and hissed. "Yes, I am."

"Now you're just being overdramatic. I would know if you were bleeding."

"Whatever, you stupid vampire," Kody mumbled.

Rosalie snorted. "Okay, whiny human."

Kody pouted and said, "I'm not whiny."

"You are when you're tired."

Kody stuck her tongue out at the blonde and she rested the back her head on the head seat, getting comfortable as Rosalie sped through the streets.

 **~Page Break~**

There was something wrong with Rosalie.

Maybe wrong was poor wordage, more like….bothered.

There was something bothering Rosalie and Kody didn't have a single damn clue what to do. She had noticed the changes in Rosalie the moment she had been awake. The blonde had been more quiet, with less smiles and she seemed almost sluggish; as if she was reluctantly trying to not start the day.

They had been walking in Highland Park when Rosalie finally broke her silence. "It was 1933. I was eighteen and beautiful, and my life was perfect. My human world was a much simpler place." She paused, looking anywhere else than at Kody. Rosalie took an unnecessary deep breath before she continued. "My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about — he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house — and myself and my two younger brothers — in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations — social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did."

Kody didn't say anything, she couldn't dare. Never had Rosalie talked so openly about her human life. That moment was like finding a rare gem, and Kody tried to store every bit of information that she could. She didn't want to forget a thing that made Rosalie….her Rosalie.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Kody. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." Rosalie smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

The smile didn't last long, however.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

Rosalie looked at Kody with eyes that we're miles and miles away. Kody could see longing behind those golden eyes, too. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work — just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

It wasn't too hard for Kody to picture the life Rosalie had lived. As much as it pained her to admit it, Rosalie had been just like Ethel, Kody's parental grandmother. Like Rosalie, Ethel had lived a lavish lifestyle where the Great Depression was nothing more than a scary bedtime story. She, too, had married young; at the age of sixteen to be exact, but Edward's birth followed a long time after. Even though it had been customary to give birth a year after marriage, Ethel hadn't been so keen on ruining her body just because of a baby. Kody's paternal great-grandmother had been rumored to be a beautiful woman in her prime, but after two children, she had apparently lost her charms.

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family — the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" — her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth — "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank."

Rosalie laughed without humor.

Kody felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved — that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled Kody out of the story, and she had just then realized that they had been walking. They had left the park, wrapped up in their own little bubble, holding hands. Rosalie guided them, passing by a house that was Victorian in looks, but had modern updates. Rosalie glanced at the house for a second, but then she looked away. It was almost as if whatever memory was imbedded to that house, and to the story, was just too great to bear.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples — he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same — not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

They came to a sudden stop. Kody looked up and saw that they were standing behind a huge plaque. If Kody had to guess, it listed all the lives who had been native to Rochester and lost in the First World War. From where they stood, it was almost like they were out of sight. There was little to no commotion behind them. Kody saw the bottles of alcohols and discarded cigarettes that littered the ground. She figured it was considered a good hiding place to do something that you didn't want anyone else to see.

By now, Kody knew that Rosalie's story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

Rosalie stood still as a statue, her pale face looked even paler, if that was even possible. Her eyes were wide as saucers, practically popping out of her head. "It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home — I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

Rosalie laughed without humor and shook her head. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather," she sighed, and began whispering again. "I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . . .

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend — the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders — it was a gift from him — popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that — the sound of my pain..."

Rosalie looked at Kody suddenly, as if she had forgotten that the human was there. Kody knew that her face was stone cold and void of emotions. She also knew that her face was as white as Rosalie's.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. Her grip on Kody's hand tightened. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . .

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother — as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me — because of the speed — it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . .

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed."

Kody couldn't help but flinch at the how much pain Rosalie suffered through as she was transformed into a vampire. Kody knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wouldn't have been able to make it through such a painful change. She could barely survive the cramps that came during her time of month.

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Rosalie laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me — for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

She was thoughtful for a moment, and Kody wondered if Rosalie had forgotten of her presence again. But then Rosalie smiled at her with a smile Kody knew was reserved only for her, and the blonde's expression was suddenly triumphant.

"Remember how I told you that I killed six men?"

Kody nodded her head.

"I murdered all five of those humans," she told Kody in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human . But I was very careful not to spill their blood — I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops — seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea — it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower —"

Rosalie broke off suddenly, and she glanced over at Kody. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"It was a closed casket funeral," Kody said in a monotonous tone after she had finally found her voice again. "Royce King Senior wept at the sight of his son's body. Just like he had lived his life, Royce's funeral was grand and lavished. People flocked to the church house in hopes to see the mutilated body, but no one saw a thing. Did you know that the Kings were British?"

Rosalie's forehead crinkled in confusion, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't because Kody continued on without giving her a chance to. "They flew Royce's body back to England, and, of course, it was a public affair. Nothing the Kings ever did was private. His own sister showed off her engagement to the paparazzi rather than crying over brother's death."

Rosalie looked bewildered and wide eyed. "How do you know that?"

"Royce's family was the richest in Rochester and Birmingham, and his father owned the banks. The booming bank business started with Royce's grandfather, who took his practice over in America during the early nineteenth century. Royce Senior then took over the business and left for New York, leaving his wife and two kids in Birmingham. Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Senior uprooted Royce from England at the age of four to become Westernized and to teach him how to become co-partners when he was of age."

"Kody," Rosalie breathed. "How do you know that?"

"Back in England, Royce's father arranged a marriage between his little sister Ethel and Steven Moon, whose family was one of the richest in all of Birmingham," Kody said with a shaky voice. Her nose, which she knew was red, felt hot to the touch. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. Some fell, but she wasn't even trying to stop them. "He wanted to leave both banks in good trusting hands, knowing he could trust Royce in America and Steven."

Rosalie stood tall and straight with every muscle in her body tense. She was white as chalk. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Kody, she appeared not to notice the British girl at all.

Royce never mentioned a sister, at least Rosalie couldn't remember if he had. She just knew that it had been him and his father, the rest of his family had been overseas somewhere. It was then that another realization hit Rosalie. Out of all the time she had spent with Royce, he had never once asked about her family and she had never wondered about his. They had both been too caught up with being on display for others to envy and lust after. She realized even more of what a spoiled, naïve girl she had truly been.

"Moon?" Rosalie asked. "Your grandfather married Ethel….Ethel King?"

Kody nodded her head and hung it in shame. "My grandmother didn't mourn her brother's death. She and Royce were never close, and she was too caught up in her wedding to care. Besides, Royce's death meant that she and my grandfather inherited it all."

"You're related to Royce," Rosalie said in a flat tone.

"He's my great uncle," Kody confirmed.

Time seemed to stand still as Rosalie gazed at Kody with eyes boarding betrayal. If she could have, Rosalie would have been crying for all she was worth. Because how could this happen? Of all the things that Kody could have said to her in that moment, why did she have to say that she was related to that….man? It had to have been a mistake. Kody must have been talking about another Royce King from Birmingham, who had a little sister named Ethel and a brother-in-law named Steven Moon. There was no possible way that Kody — _her mate_ — was related to the man who stole everything from her. But the closer she looked at Kody, resemblances that Rosalie had never noticed before came to light. They were resemblances that Royce had mentioned every King inherited.

"H–How….why?" Rosalie sounded strangled.

"Rose," Kody whispered. She went to grab the blonde's other hand, but Rosalie pulled away from her faster than a human should've been able to.

"No!" Rosalie cried. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Why? Why would you tell me that?! How could you stand there and tell me that?!"

"You deserve to know the truth," Kody said. She tried to reach for Rosalie again, but she proved to be no match for the speed vampires possessed. "What was I supposed to do? Lie to you and keep the truth bottled up?"

"Yes," Rosalie snarled.

Kody looked bewildered. "So you'd rather I lie to you?"

"That would've been better."

"Better?" Kody scoffed. "Better is you knowing the truth."

"I didn't ask to know."

"But you deserve—"

"What I _deserve_ is a mate who isn't related to my fucking rapist!"

Kody's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant, her skin became white as snow, her mouth hung with lips slightly parted and her eyes were as wide as they could stretch. There wasn't even a point in saying anything else. It truly felt like Rosalie had fired multiple rounds of ammunition into her heart.

Without another word, Rosalie sped off to God only knew where and left Kody standing there alone, making the human girl wonder if the intense, crippling sensation gripping her heart was what it felt like to die.

 **~Page Break~**

Kody didn't know how long she walked aimlessly through the streets, but from the setting sun just on the horizon, she estimated that she had been outside, in a daze, for a few hours. She hadn't even noticed until a group of kids had ran past her, hurrying home. She wouldn't allow herself to think; at least, not yet. She moved methodically, like a robot, and continued down the street without an end in sight. As the sky darkened, the temperature had dropped and Kody's body had been shaking pretty badly that she had to come to a stop outside a small strip with benches. Kody sank down onto the bench, shivering when her back pressed right up against the chilled metal. People scurried on by, very few taking notice to her, but once the dam had broke and her sobs had started, people all but acted like she had some sort of plague. Seldom stopped to ask what was wrong, but Kody assured them it was just teenage drama.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kody's sobs turned into hiccups and she wished that she hadn't been such an ugly crier. She would've killed for a tissue.

Her phone began to ring, but she let it go to voicemail. It rang again, and Kody still let it go to voicemail. By the third time it had went to voicemail, Kody checked her phone.

There were some text messages from her parents and friends, but she wondered how she could have had nineteen missed calls from Alice. Had she been that spaced and confused?

She refused to acknowledge the fact that there had been no calls or messages from Rosalie.

Her phone began to ring again and she finally picked up.

"Hello?" She hoped she hadn't sounded like she had been crying.

"Kody?" Alice's voice was laced with worry and a great amount of relief. "Oh, thank, God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kody lied. "I'm completely fine."

"You don't sound fine," Alice said. "Where's Rosalie? She isn't answering her phone."

Kody didn't even hesitate. "She's probably wishing that she had a different mate." Honestly, Kody didn't see what the point of lying would do. Her day had been ruined hours ago.

"What? Rosalie's crazy about you. What gave you that idea?"

"Besides the fact that she told me she deserves a mate who isn't related to her rapist, nothing really comes to mind." Kody knew her voice was sharp as glass and dripped of acid, and she hadn't meant to take her pent up frustration and anger out on Alice, but she couldn't help it.

"What?" Alice sounded so confused.

Kody shrugged. "Yeah. Turns out my father's uncle who died way before he had been born was Royce King. Rosalie's fiancé, rapist and murder. What a fucking coincidence, hm?"

Alice said nothing for the longest time as she digested all that Kody had said, but even then she didn't know what to really say. It was just a lot of new, and profoundly shocking information to learn.

"Okay," Alice said slowly. "Where are you?"

Kody sat quietly for a little while before she spoke. "I don't know. Rosalie left me hours ago."

Alice sounded angry. "She left you in a city that you don't even know."

She hadn't said it like a question, but Kody answered anyway. "Yeah."

There was the sound of something cracking on Alice's end. "She told me that she wouldn't do that. I had a vision of the two of you fighting and her leaving you behind. She told me that she would never do that to you and that she would be hear you out no matter what."

"She lied."

"Not a big surprise," Alice said. "Rosalie doesn't like to listen to anyone else when she's extremely upset."

"You think?" Kody could feel her own anger bubbling up inside of her. "This whole situation is just wrong. She just springs her story onto me out of the bloody blue and I learn not only how my great uncle died, but that he had been the one to hurt Rosalie. Then it's somehow my fault that I'm related to bloody twat, who I've never really knew anything about, and she doesn't even bother to stop and think how much this affects me now, but instead she treated me like I was some….some….some bloody monster." Kody bit her lip and tried to keep her anger at bay so she wouldn't start crying again.

"It's no one's fault except for Royce and his friends," Alice said quietly.

"Then why do I feel so responsible?"

"Because you love her."

"What?" Kody was back to being dazed and confused.

"There's no denying that you feel strongly for Rosalie. The fact that you slapped Bella spoke volumes, and if Jasper thought that you didn't have any feelings for Rosalie, you'd be be dead by now. So it's only natural for you to feel guilt and remorse, that, oddly enough, can turn to a sense of responsibility."

"What are you saying?" Kody suddenly felt dizzy.

"You're in love with Rosalie, and you have been for a while now."

How in the world did Alice come to that conclusion? Kody was honestly confused.

"It's only been six months. We barely even know each other. I just learned about Rose's past today!"

"You're relationship isn't normal; it's different," Alice said.

"But I don't want it to be different!" Kody realizes that she had been shouting when passersby gave her a dirty look. "I just want to figure out if Rose and I will make it to graduation together."

"Too late, Kody," Alice said.

Too late? _Too late?!_ That was the only advice the Magic 8-Ball had to offer?

"So what now?" Kody asked, sulkily.

"I think you should go talk to Rose. It's been a few hours, right?"

"Yeah," Kody said miserably.

"It won't be so bad, I promise. You shouldn't be out alone at this hour anyway. A lot of creeps come out."

"I know, I know," Kody sighed. "I just don't feel like facing her yet. What she said really hurt."

Alice's voice was soft and gentle; almost like she had been channeling her inner Esme. "I can't imagine how much pain you must be feeling, but trust me when I say that Rosalie doesn't blame you. And she certainly doesn't hate you either. Rosalie has always let her emotions rule her when she's displeased. She'll say anything, too, because she isn't thinking straight. She's too stubborn to swallow her pride, but there isn't anything that she wouldn't do for you."

Kody hesitated. "What do I do now, Alice?"

There was a voice speaking in the background on Alice's end, but it was muffled.

"Jasper just got off the phone with Rosalie," Alice said. It made sense that Rosalie would only talk to Jasper. The two of them were just as close as twins, if not closer. "She's worried about you. She's seconds away from tracking you down."

"So?" Kody drawled out.

"So go to her," Alice all but demanded. "Jasper will call Rose back and you're going to march your ass back to the Inn. You two have a lot of making up to do."

 **~Page Break~**

Kody's body was still shaking from the chill of the night (and anger towards Rosalie), and she wasn't sure what she would say yet, so she was relieved that Rosalie didn't pounce on her once she had walked through the door. The blonde was standing outside on the balcony, looking over the city, not even sparing Kody a glance. Pulling her luggage from out under the bed, Kody plucked out her pajamas and went to go change in the bathroom until a flash of blonde caught her eye.

Neither spoke, but Kody's body language made it clear that she wouldn't be the first to open her mouth.

"Kody….," Rosalie paused. She looked so timid and she had every right to be. "Are you okay?" Still dressed in her outfit from earlier today, it was obvious that Rosalie had been prepared to go out and scour the city for her.

"Now you worry," Kody said bluntly.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie cried. "I'm so sorry. There was just too much going on in my head, and I didn't know how to react and I just lashed out."

Kody snorted at Rosalie's excuse. "Yeah, there was a lot going on inside my head, too, Rose."

Rosalie looked hurt at Kody's attitude towards her. "I said I was sorry."

"I bet you are," Kody snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked with a glare that would've made grown men shake in their boots.

"Everyone's always sorry after the fact, but it's already too late." Kody felt her nose warm up again, but she refused to let Rosalie see her cry. Instead, she turned her sadness into anger. "Do you think saying sorry is going to fix what you said to me? That sorry will magically make the pain and disgust that you made me feel go away? Do you actually think saying sorry is enough?"

Rosalie's golden eyes downcast, and a faint look of dolefulness etched her face. "What are we going to do now?"

"We?" Kody scoffed. "As of right now, there is no we. But there is me, and I'm going to wash up and change for bed. You can do whatever you want."

Kody grabbed her bag and slammed the bathroom door. A part of her had hoped that the sound had hurt Rosalie's ears. Kody turned on the faucet to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She felt sick to her stomach and it felt like her legs were about to give out on her at any given second. She hadn't even noticed how tightly she had been gripping the edge of the sink until her knuckles cracked. As she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the strands out of her face, Kody looked at her reflection. Her eyes were still wet as tears glimmered at the corners and she sniffled to keep them in her eyes. She tried to plaster a fake smile on her face, but everytime she tried her jaw went slack and her bottom lip began to quiver. The color had been literally drained from her face, but her red nose made her look like Rudolph. Nothing but sadness clouded her features.

As she started to wash her face, her phone buzzed with a text message. Expecting it to be Alice, Kody was all for ignoring it, but she had been surprised when she glanced at the screen.

 _I know it's hard to forgive those who have wronged you, but I can assure you that life will go much more smoothly once you learn to forgive. This is Jasper by the way._

Getting over her initial shock of Jasper actually reaching out to her to give his assistance, Kody focused on one word — forgive. How was she supposed to forgive Rosalie? It was easier said than done, but Kody wasn't all too sure that she could forget what Rosalie had said to her. And if she couldn't forget, how was she supposed to forgive? Neither side of Kody's family was a fan of the "forgive, but don't forget" spiel, and for good reason, too, but it seemed like the stubbornness that she had inherited from her family wasn't going to help her now. In fact, it only seemed to make things worse.

Alice and Jasper had made it sound so easy. As if sitting down and talking about their feelings was going to help them get out of their dilemma. Kody may have been the type of person who allowed sticks and stones to break her bones, but there was no denying that words hurt just the same, if not more. She could pretend that she wasn't affected by what Rosalie had said, but she was just so tired of hiding her true feelings from Rosalie. For months now, Kody had bit her tongue and allowed Rosalie the space she had needed to build up the courage of telling Kody how she became a vampire, but after today, Kody was out of lines to pull from her ass. Even though she couldn't imagine what Rosalie had went through, Kody still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was related to the man who had destroyed a part of Rosalie. How was she supposed to get over that? She had known that her Great Uncle Royce was a snob just like her grandmother had been, but she hadn't known what a complete miserable waste of space he had truly been.

It nearly made Kody sick to her stomach just to know that she was related to him.

And that's when Kody knew that she could forgive Rosalie, even though it felt impossible. It didn't mean that she was going to excuse Rosalie's actions, but Kody could see where the blonde had been coming from. They had a lot to work out in their future, and it always wouldn't be okay, but Kody was willing to put in the blood, sweat and tears in making sure her relationship with Rosalie didn't sink.

Kody quickly finished up in the bathroom and had put her outfit now. Gone was the girl who had stormed into the bathroom in a fit of anger, who was now walking out as a shy, cautious person. She found Rosalie standing out on the balcony again, but she was still as a statue, appearing to have been made from precious marble. She was still in the same outfit, too.

"Rosalie," Kody almost whispered, but she knew she was being heard. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Why does it matter?" Rosalie's sharp voice made goosebumps rise on Kody's skin. "I can do whatever I'd like, remember?"

Kody flushed as the tables were turned. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She was eating her own words and they sure as hell didn't taste good.

Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Can we talk?"

Rosalie didn't say anything again; she didn't even move a muscle.

"Can you at least look at me?" Kody begged.

"What do you want to talk about, Kody? You made it clear that you didn't want to hear my apology," Rosalie snapped, but she still turned around. "So why should I listen to—" Rosalie stopped her rant when she saw what Kody was wearing. The blonde's eyes shamelessly roamed over Kody's curves. "What are you wearing?"

"This ridiculous two piece Alice bought for me." Kody wanted to run back into the bathroom and change. "Do you like it?"

Rosalie nodded her head, unable to take her eyes off of Kody. "I love it. You look beautiful."

The black plunge bra featured underwired cups with a small, silk-covered padded cup, overlaid with beautiful silk Leavers lace. The fine lace swept below and above the cups to form a high apex, longline shape, with a curved outline and delicate eyelash trim, covered in tiny sparkling Swarovski crystals. It continued around Kody's back to decorate the hook and eye clasp fastening. Two black elasticated straps swept below the cups and above the cleavage, joining the shoulder straps, finished with more Swarovski gems. A high-collared, detachable style strap fastened at the nape and swept down to the centre of the cups, accented by a silken black bow. The caged effect conjured plenty of glamour with an exciting bondage-inspired aesthetic. The outfit was completed with a black, skirted suspender from silk Leavers lace, with a scalloped-edge hemline and a cage-style silhouette made from bold elasticated black straps, wrapping closely around Kody's form. The straps were topped with small, sparkly Swarovski crystals for added glitz. It was finished with black satin-bound straps and flashes, and rose gold tone hardware.

Rosalie reminded herself that she needed to get Alice a gift.

Kody made herself comfortable on the bed and patted to the empty spot next to her. Rosalie joined her in a blink of an eye, and even though she was enthralled with the outfit, she was still confused about what Kody wanted.

Kody didn't waste time with words. The second that Rosalie turned around and found Kody's face so close, waiting patiently, Kody pressed her lips against the blonde's It was absolutely perfect. Rosalie's lips may not have been the softest, but they tasted of nothing but of honey and ice. Kody took the led with the kiss as she pulled Rosalie closer, practically molding their bodies together. With both arms, Kody guided Rosalie to her chest, and everything about the world fell away. It was just fire and ice continuing their age old dance.

Rosalie's eyes were only half closed, and so were Kody's, but it was amazing to get lost in Kody's soft, full lips. They were perfectly big, and soft as a cloud, and easily dominated the kiss. Kody nudged her nose against Rosalie's and they fell into a sweet pattern that made Rosalie's eyes fall completely shut. When Rosalie's eyes closed, she felt Kody slip her tongue into her mouth, drawing a whimper from the blonde. Rosalie was almost tempted to open her eyes, but she decided against it and allowed herself to be ravished by the beautiful brunette.

Kody's eyes were still only half shut, but she couldn't bring herself away from watching Rosalie's face. She admired Rosalie's too blonde eyebrows, and her thick strands of hair that were now all over the place in courtesy of Kody's wandering knew that she would never get tired of watching Rosalie's face, and that the vampire had ruined her for anyone else — if there would ever be anyone else. Somehow, Kody doubted that.

All she wanted was Rosalie. All she would ever want was Rosalie.

Rosalie had been the one to break the kiss, remembering that Kody needed to breathe. "What was that for?"

Kody pressed her lips to Rosalie's neck. "I want to show you that I'm nothing like him. I want to show you how good we can be together."

When Kody slid her hand down Rosalie's thighs and spread them apart, the blonde stared down at the brown haired girl settling between her legs. "What are you doing?"

The buttons on Rosalie's pants popped open with ease as Kody's nimble fingers pushed them down her curved hips. "What's it look like I'm doing?" Kody's fingers danced over Rosalie's cotton clad clit. She pressed down, drawling out sounds of pleasure from the blonde, much to Kody's delight.

"You're so wet for me." Kody groaned and rocked her hips against Rosalie's thigh; letting the blonde feel how wet she was, too.

"Kody," Rosalie breathed. Her hips moved against Kody's hand, begging for more friction.

The pressure Kody was placing on Rosalie's wetting pussy increased, sending jolts of lightning through the blonde's body. Rosalie moved one hand between them and Kody drew in a sharp breath when cold fingers reached for her bra and pushed the cups down, pinching her already hard nipples, causing her to moan. That earned Rosalie more pressure, causing her to cry out.

Kody's fingers pushed Rosalie's panties to the side and began caressing her swollen flesh. One finger was placed at her opening and the brunette pushed it in. Rosalie drew in a shuddering breath, her back arched, and she grasped a little bit too tight at the bedsheets. Kody's hips continued to rock into Rosalie's thigh, and the silky skin grew hotter and harder. Kody entered a second finger into the blonde, and Rosalie couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Kody," she panted, pushing her hips harder into the human's hand. "Fuck, Kody, that feels so good."

"Mine," Kody practically growled. Her eyes snapped to golden ones and Rosalie found herself drowning in their grey depths. "Tell me."

"Your's."

"What's mine?" Kody kissed her way down Rosalie's coiled stomach, stopping right above her panties.

"I am," Rosalie almost whispered as she felt Kody place a kiss right above from where she wanted the girl.

"What part of you is mine?" Kody brushed her knuckles against Rosalie's clit and watched the jolt that moved through her body.

"Every part of me." Rosalie practically lost her mind when Kody traced around her clit.

"I know that," the British girl said roughly. She slapped Rosalie's clit and chuckled darkly when she yelped at the quick sting. "Be specific, Rose. What part of you is mine?"

Rosalie threw her head back. That's it, she concluded, Kody was trying to kill her.

"My pussy," she said as quietly as she could.

Two fingers plunged into her suddenly, and Rosalie all but moaned like a bitch in heat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kody devoured her pussy. Growling against Rosalie's skin as she licked and sucked away at her juices, Kody sounded like a woman possessed. Her teeth nipped against Rosalie's clit as she sucked on it and her fingers were relentless with their quest to make the blonde cum.

Rosalie's toes began to curl as Kody continued her assault on her throbbing clit. The bundle of nerves had been abused the moment Kody had gotten her out of her pants and she hadn't relented on it since. It was on fire and Rosalie sobbed as Kody continued to suck on it, begging her to stop, but her begging only made Kody's fingers go deeper and she could feel how close she was again.

"Ah, please, please, please, Kody," Rosalie gasped and pulled at her mate's silky locks. She didn't know what she was begging for. She just knew she wanted the bittersweet torture to end.

Kody moaned around her clit and pressed her fingers upwards, hitting that spot that made her see stars. Rosalie gasped loudly, hearing it echo around them, but she was too far gone in her pleasure to even think about being quiet. She rocked her hips forward, silently begging Kody to finish her off.

That cruel smirk Kody gave her made it perfectly clear that she wasn't even close to being done with her once she gave the human what she wanted.

When Kody felt Rosalie starting to arch her back again, she knew that Rosalie was getting restless for her, and with one strong tongue stroke, she licked Rosalie from her tight hole, upwards. Once she found her clit again, Kody started with slow, harder strokes and sped it up gradually.

Rosalie began grinding her hips faster, pressing against Kody's tongue harder on her clit and she flicked faster.

"You taste so fucking good," Kody murmured as she continued to drive the blonde crazy.

Cries of pleasure began to pour from Rosalie's lips and she begged Kody to go faster and harder, and to keep fucking her. With the combined clit stimulation and putting her fingers inside her, Kody made a come hither motion with her fingers on Rosalie's vagina walls and pressed harder.

"Cum for me, Rose," Kody coaxed against her wet skin, before giving one last final suck on her clit. Rosalie stiffened as she came apart in Kody's arms, calling her name. It was a fucking masterpiece in Kody's opinion. She slowed her fingers as Rosalie came down from her high, and eventually, she pulled her head back up. Her face wasn't flushed, but her hair was completely disheveled, but Kody had never seen anything sexier than Rosalie in that moment.

Kody licked Rosalie clean, and released her clit with a pop. She crawled into the blonde's lap and threaded her fingers through her blonde hair. With a lazy smile, Rosalie opened one eye, only to find Kody watching her with a smug smile on her face.

"You look awfully proud of yourself," Rosalie said idly, still incoherent from Kody's amazing oral skills.

"Damn fucking right," she giggled, flashing her rosy cheeks. "Knowing that I'm the only one who gets to see you like that is sexy."

"I'm glad you think so," Rosalie laughed and pulled Kody into a heated kiss. She could taste herself on Kody's tongue, and it didn't gross her out. "I can taste myself on you," she breathed, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. "It's fucking hot."

Rosalie kissed her again, and Kody reached down to push Rosalie's unbuttoned jeans down over her ass. Rosalie kicked them off the rest of the way and proceeded to grind on Kody as they made out.

When the minutes passed by, Rosalie untangled herself from Kody and made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up in records time.

When she appeared in the doorway, Kody motioned for her to join her in bed. Rosalie hadn't planned on staying through the night, but after their passionate session, Rosalie just wanted to be with her mate. So she settled into Kody's side, laying her head on her shoulder with her legs entwined with hers. She drew aimless patterns on the human's stomach while Kody reached to pull the blankets around them.

She placed a gentle kiss on Kody's collarbone and felt it flex as she ghosted her lips against it.

"Rose, I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

 **Information/Credits/Disclaimers:  
**  
– **All characters and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and to the publisher, Little, Brown and Company. Events from the movie(s) belong to the production and distribution companies.**

– **This chapter was not overlooked by a beta.**

– **I am not an affiliated with any listed below:**

 **1: Edward Harris House Bed and Breakfast Inn & Cottages  
2: The Strong National Museum of Play**

 **3: National Susan B. Anthony Museum & House**

 **4: Seneca Park Zoo**

 **5: Highland Park**

– **Kody's two piece lingerie set is from Agent Provocateur. It's the Davinah Bra Black and the Davinah Suspender Black.**

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.

Until next time! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been gone for a while and I apologize. Life's a bitch, what can I say? I hope that all of you guys are doing well.**

 **This chapter takes place a month or less than from their time in New York. No, they have not talked about it, and yes—Kody's just being stubborn. But we make progress in the chapter. It's probably emotionally rushed progress that I'll manipulate and have y'all hating me for, but it's progress none the less so we can celebrate that. I think. That's up to you guys.**

 **Make sure to check out my other** _Twilight_ **stories** **In A Young Girl's Heart** **which is a Bella/OFC and** **Smoke and Mirrors** **which is a Rosalie/OFC/Royal story. Review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Oh, and, the replies to your comments are at the end of the chapter. I'm trying something new.**

 **And with that being said, I have nothing else to mention besides the usual.**

 _*More information, along with credits and disclaimers, can be found below._

* * *

 _Warning:_ This story does involve _**female on female action and romance.**_ To simply put it, this is a lesbian love story. So if that's not your kind of thing, or it goes against anything you believe, please leave now. Any comments that I think are rude will be deleted and you will be reported.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Addams Family**

"Oh my, God," Jessica groaned. "They make me wanna hurl."

"They?" Angela asked.

"Bella and Edward," Jessica said and she rolled her eyes.

"They're attached to the hip," Eric said.

"Maybe Edward's getting some," Ben said.

"Are you serious?" Lauren laughed. "Bella's, like, the poster girl of a virgin."

"Fuck that. Bella's going to _be_ the forty year-old virgin," Jessica said with a giggle.

"That's mean, Jess," Angela said and she frowned at her friend.

Annoyed that Angela always had to be the party pooper, and that she was defending a girl she barely knew, Jessica was about to say something snobbish when Kody rushed up, and, with a huff, slid herself and her tray of food at the table beside Mike.

"Okay," she said slowly when she noticed the frowns and uncomfortable shifting. "What did I miss?"

"You missed a bit of lipstick," Lauren said lazily. "Right there." She pointed to the corner of her mouth and licked her thumb as she reached across the table to wipe the lipstick off.

Kody cussed and pushed Lauren's hand away. She used the black screen of her phone to get rid of the lipstick residue that she had missed.

"So," Tyler drawled out. He smirked at his friend. "How's Rosalie?"

"Shut up," Kody said with a glare. They all laughed at her, but Kody didn't mind. "But seriously, what did I miss?"

"Nothing interesting," Angela said in a haste. Kody, although she didn't believe her friend, let the matter drop.

"So, Kody, what's up with Bella and Edward? They aren't sleeping together, are they?" Everyone at the table was shocked into silence at Jessica's question. She looked around. "What? Don't tell me none of you aren't wondering the same thing."

"We might be, but we also might be polite enough not to ask," Angela said firmly.

"Whatever." Jessica shrugged off Angela's protest. "This is too important for that. Everyone wants to know about what's going on between them." She turned back to Kody. "So, what's up with Edward and Bella?"

Kody chewed slowly on her food and stared at Jessica with owlish eyes. The British girl didn't care, nor did she care to know, about the intimidate details of Bella and Edward's relationship. Sadly, it didn't seem like Jessica would stop poking for some good gossip anytime soon.

"Bella and Edward's relationship is that important to you? Blimey, Mike, I hope you don't mind coming second." Not only did everyone at the table, minus Jessica, laugh, but so did Bella and Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. No one but Kody noticed. "I don't know anything about their relationship and I don't care to know. Like you, I have my own to worry about."

"Whatever," Jessica huffed. "I just wanted to know why we aren't good enough for her anymore."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kody mumbled halfheartedly.

"You make it sound like she abandoned us," Angela said to Jessica. Everyone at the table glanced towards the duos way, and Kody locked eyes with Edward.

 _Jessica isn't wrong._

There was a slight shift in Edward's seat and he narrowed his eyes, curious as to why Kody was actually agreeing with Jessica Stanely of all people.

 _Bella's obsessed with you and your family. Her obsession may not be one sided, but it isn't healthy to isolate her from her friends. It wouldn't kill you to nudge her to get out more with human beings._

Edward's eyes widened before he looked down at the table, now deep in thought. Kody watched as he looked from Bella towards the table Kody and all her friends sat at, and then back to Bella. He was obviously taking Kody's words into consideration.

Jessica's face twisted. "Hasn't she? Ever since Edward Cullen has been giving her attention we're not good enough for her."

"She has a boyfriend now, Jess," Angela said. "Her _first_ boyfriend."

Kody gave a long suffering sigh. "And Rosalie's my _first_ girlfriend, but you don't see me up her arse. Sorry, Ang, but I'm with Jessica."

Jessica may not have been Kody's favorite person in the world, but she had to give credit when it was due. When Jessica began dating Mike, she didn't leave any of her friends high and dry. Albeit, it was easier for both of them since they had the same social group, but it would have been easy for them to isolate themselves, too, but neither one did so. And the same could be said for Kody. Instead of being attached to Rosalie's side all throughout the school day, Kody did enjoy other human contact. Her feelings for the bombshell blonde may have been strong, but being around those who could thoroughly understand the ups and downs of having a pulse was therapeutic in a sense.

"I really wish you'd give Bella a break," Angela said. "Especially when she hasn't done anything wrong to any of us."

 _She makes my girlfriend bitchy, and I'm the one who has to listen to her._

"I agree with Jessica and Kody," Lauren chimed in. "It's not okay to ditch your friends because you start dating, first relationship or not. If you don't keep in touch with your friends, then who are you going to vent to? Besides, it's not a hundred percent guarantee that you'll live happily ever after together."

Jessica nodded her head, sending Lauren an appreciated smile. "It's basic dating 101."

"I'm with Lauren," Kody said. "Who are you going to have girl talks with? I doubt any boyfriend would want to talk about menstruation and such."

"Gross. Please stop talking about _that_." Tyler looked like he could've been physically sick. "First, we could care less about Bella and whoever she dates, but, as a guy, I can promise you that Edward has only one thing on his mind."

"Bumping uglies," Ben said.

"Hiding the bishop," Eric said.

"A bit of the ole' in and out," Mike said.

Kody couldn't resist herself. She pulled out her phone and texted Emmett: _Edward's idea of the ole' in and out is going through Bella's window. His dangly-bit and baby batter aren't going near her fanny anytime soon._

A boisterous laugh echoed around the cafeteria, startling everyone. All eyes turned towards the Cullens where Emmett was practically on the floor laughing his head off. Rosalie, Alice, and even Jasper tried to see what had Emmett clutching his sides (even though he didn't need to), but Kody couldn't resist the eyes that were burning a hole into the side of her face. She met Edward's hostile glare, but instead of cowering away, she gave a shrug and had an unapologetic expression on her face. Like usual, Bella was completely clueless about what was going on.

At the same moment, Jessica seemed to have forgotten that she had been on a mission to get every gossipy detail about Bella and Edward that she could. She turned to Lauren and said, "I heard Port Angeles is having a major clearance on all their shoes. We definitely need to go, and we're the same shoe size!" Jessica examined her black faux leather boots that had a bit of a heel to them.

Lauren just seemed to be glad that they weren't talk about Bella anymore. "I'm in need of a few new shoes now that you mention it." She examined her booties and frowned when she saw a smudge on them. "Ang, you should come, too."

"I can't," Angela said. "I have a big calculus test to study for."

Jessica rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Lauren turned to Kody. "Are you free?"

"When is it?"

"Sunday," Jessica said. "Thankfully most of Forks population is made up of old people so it won't be too bad."

The image of Jessica fighting with an elderly woman over a pair of stiletto heels suddenly came to Kody's mind.

"I can go," Kody said.

Lauren clapped her hands. "Perfect! It'll be a girls day out."

Kody couldn't wait for Sunday now. It had been a while since she hung out with Lauren and the other girls, and she really missed spending time with them.

"I wish I could go," Angela said with a pout.

"Forget studying and come then," Jessica said with a bite to her tone.

Angela shook her head. "I _need_ to pass this test or I'm so dead."

"There'll be other math tests, Ang," Jessica said. She examined her new manicured nails.

Angela just ignored the burnette. "And the spring formal is coming up, too. I definitely need a new dress."

Lauren nodded her head. "I wouldn't be caught dead in the same dress twice." Then her eyes widened. "Prom is this year, too!"

Kody had honestly forgot all about prom. She had went to a few in the past, and got in trouble in the past, too, but she never really had any fun unless she was buzzed off of whatever it was that had been spiked into the punch, or if she and her date snuck off to the custodian's closet, or a bathroom stall, and made out with some heavy petting. Other than that, proms were overrated and boring.

"Lucky you," Jessica said with another huff. "I want to go to prom."

At the table, only Lauren, Tyler and Kody were seniors; the rest were juniors.

"I need to try on dresses, start eating healthy because I know I put on a few pounds after eating my grandmother's Christmas cookies. I'll need to set up a hair and nails appointment, and we also need to get you a tux," Lauren rambled on, but she only stopped to glare at Tyler. "You haven't asked me yet."

"Proms four months away," Tyler said.

"You can ask in advance."

"You're my girlfriend, though. Do I really have to ask?"

"Of course you need to ask me! And last time you told everyone that you were taking Bella." Lauren's glare intensified.

"I almost killed her!" Tyler defended himself.

"She bumped her head." Lauren rolled her eyes. "She was perfectly fine."

Tyler stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes until he turned to the other guys for help. Mike and Eric shook their heads and held their hands up, not wanting to be apart of the couple's little spat. Ben, the only single one in the group, happily munched on his lunch, enjoying the show that came with his meal.

"Tyler will definitely ask you, Lauren," Kody said, cutting into the conversation before it became a full blown fight. She gave Tyler a pointed look. "Right?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, nodding his head. "Definitely! There's no other girl I'd rather go with."

Just those few words changed Lauren's attitude. She leaned in and pecked Tyler on the lips. She then turned to Kody. "You're going to prom, right?"

Kody shrugged. "I don't know. No one's asked me yet."

Lauren snorted. "Rosalie better get a move on then. From what I heard, Conner's going to ask you."

"Conner? The bloke who follows you around like a lost puppy?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"He does know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, he knows," Mike said. "I told him myself, but he said he's going to ask you anyways."

"He's been pining after you ever since Lauren and Tyler started dating again," Jessica said. "If I'm being totally honest, you can do _so_ much better than him. Conner's like a dog. He'll hump anything that wears a skirt and has a pulse."

Conner wasn't the best looking bloke either. And Kody was positive that he had stalker tendencies.

"Great," Kody groaned. "What are my chances that he'll take a hint and realize that I'm not going with anyone who isn't Rosalie?"

"Slim to none," the twins said in unison.

Kody rolled her eyes, having suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed her tray away from her. "Well, I'll box his ears if he doesn't take a hint."

"Your expressions are so weird," Lauren said with an airy laugh. "But your accent is adorable."

"Mate, I'd hate to break it you, but you have an accent."

"No one else has a British accent in this town except for you and your dad."

"It's kind of sexy, though," Ben said. He quickly backtracked when he noticed the looks he was being given. "I meant _your_ accent is sexy. Not your dad's. That would just be creepy if—"

"Hey, Kody. Can we talk real quick?"

Kody turned around in her seat, looking at the person who owned the voice that she instantly deemed recognizable. Everyone at the table ceased the conversation and laughter, even Kody.

"Hey, Bella," Kody said when it was obvious that no one else was going to say anything.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said sincerely.

Jessica gave Bella a big, fake smile. "You're not. We were just talking about the spring formal and how much fun it'll be going with our _friends_."

"Oh," Bella mumbled and her face flushed a scarlet pink of embarrassment. At least Bella wasn't too thick in the head that she couldn't comprehend when someone was trying to belittle her. She turned her attention back to Kody. "Do you think we can talk real quick?"

Before Kody could respond, the bell to signal the end of lunch chimed. As the other students rushed off to class, Kody's friends lingered behind when she answered Bella. "Find me after school, yeah?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Bella scurried off into the crowd, and Edward suddenly appeared by her side, pulling her in close.

Luckily, Rosalie didn't bother to stay behind and wait for Kody. She knew that she would see the Brit in class.

"You still think she didn't abandon us?" Jessica asked Angela with a sneer as they walked through the halls to their next classes. "She didn't even acknowledge any of us besides Kody." Jessica quickly looked over in Kody's direction and said, "No offense."

"None taken," Kody said as she reached the doors to her economic class. "I'll see you guys later."

They said their goodbyes, but before Kody had closed the door, she could hear Jessica loud and clear. "Why can't Bella be more like Kody? She doesn't leave us behind just because her girlfriend is super good looking."

 **~Page Break~**

Kody had honestly forgot about Bella seeking her out after school. Having your Spanish teacher tell you that you're wrong when Spanish was your second fluent language was just ridiculous. And it only served to piss Kody off.

Jerking her car door open, Kody scowled at the floor. She almost broke Bella's ribs when she opened her car door with great force. For someone so clumsy, Bella sure had her moments of being quiet as a cat.

Bella knew that Kody had a nasty personality like battery acid when she was angry. The pale faced American swore that the entire right side of her face still stung every now and then from Kody's slap. Kody was like a vicious bitchy princess, but she still managed to look pretty and maintain a social life, something Bella could never do. Renée said it was because she was so serious (maintaining a social life was something she could never do, of course; to her mother, Bella was always pretty).

"So, uh, can I still talk to you?"

"What?" Kody gave her a look that was so eerily similar to Rosalie's.

"You said we could talk after school," Bella said again. "Is that okay?"

Kody gave a tiny shrug. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm meeting Edward's family tomorrow and I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Carlisle and Esme are absolute sweethearts, but don't mind the rest of the lot. They're not going to take a bite out of you."

"No, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that they won't like me."

"Oh."

They stared at each other. If Kody was going to be honest, she had been terrified when she found out that the Cullens were vampires. It may sound silly, but Kody had kept an eye out when she had been bedridden in the hospital to make sure Carlisle hadn't been taking any unnecessary pints of blood. Hell, Kody had been looking over her shoulders for weeks after meeting Jasper for the first time, and that had been _before_ she knew about them being vampires.

Then Kody had remembered how weird, and what a lack of survival instincts Bella truly had.

When Kody couldn't think of anything else to say, she shrugged again. "Well, just be yourself and I'm sure they're bound to like you." She turned to get into her car.

"Would you mind coming?" Bella asked, looking down sheepishly at her beat up shoes. "I'd feel more comfortable if you were there, and, well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping Rosalie calm?"

Kody raised an eyebrow and it was enough to send Bella into being a sputtering fool, trying to make sense of what she had said. "Not that I think she'd hurt me. I know she'd never do that. It's just that I know she doesn't like me very much, and I'm already so nervous, so I thought you might be able to make her, I don't know, get off my back for a while?"

Rosalie wasn't _that_ bad towards Bella. The blonde hadn't even said a single word to the klutzy girl yet, but since Jasper and Rosalie seemed to have the 'I'll hunt you down and murder you slowly if you hurt my family' glare down pact, Kody could understand Bella's worries.

"If it's Sunday I can't go," Kody said.

"It's tomorrow."

"Then I'll be there."

Bella looked so relieved. "Good. That's good." She began to walk towards Edward's Volvo.

"Hey, Bella," Kody called out. Edward lingered by his car, his attention on the two human girls. The rest of the Cullens still lingered as well, but neither of the girls paid them any mind. "Do you want a lift home?"

Bella's face contorted into confusion. "You want to drive me home?"

Kody nodded.

"Um, why?"

"Because we're next door neighbors so I wouldn't be going out of my way."

Now Kody wasn't sure if Bella was still confused or if she was constipated. The American didn't have that many facial expressions to begin with so it was sometimes hard to decipher what some of them could be.

"Edward can take me home," Bella said. "It's really not an issue for him."

"Yeah, Edward has a lot of time on his hands. I know. And it's a bit too much time even for a vampire if you ask me." Laughter from three of the Cullen's could be heard in the parking lot. A single growl was carried by the wind and to Kody's ears. "I just thought we could talk. Ya know, about our relationships and shite?"

Bella's eyes narrowed in a way that Kody knew to be confusion.

"C'mon, Swan," Kody sighed. "I'm throwing you a bone here. And I'm being nice. Eddie would have swooped you away by now if you were any danger."

Bella bit her bottom lip and the confused/constipated look had returned. "Alright," Bella mumbled. "It's not like I can talk to anyone else about this."

Kody smiled. "That's the spirit, mate."

That made the corners of Bella's mouth twist upwards into a half smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kody titled her head to the side. "Edward's not going to be mad that I'm stealing his precious Bella time, right? He isn't going to show up at my window like some peeping Tom?"

Bella blushed something fierce and shook her head. She scurried to the passenger side, mumbling under her breath. She glanced over her shoulder and met Edward's gaze, holding it for just a moment until she could no longer see him as Kody drove further away from the school.

"So what's up with you and Edward?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged. "I guess we're dating."

"You guess? You're either dating or you aren't, so which is it?"

Bella smiled and said, "We kissed."

"Really? How was it?" Kody was actually surprised. She knew that Bella's blood was an issue when it came to Edward's self control. She hadn't expected him to take such a big risk and kiss her.

"It was really good," Bella said as she blushed. "But it's not like I have much experience to base it off of. He was my first kiss."

Now that hadn't surprised Kody, and it wouldn't be surprising if Bella had been Edward's first kiss either.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kody said. "You can tell if a bloke is a good kisser or not even if he is your first. Take it from someone who has experience."

Kody had been kissing boys since Year Nine of her secondary schooling. Her first kiss had been such a cliché that it should have been a scene in a bad tween movie. A classmate of hers had thrown a party when they were thirteen, and when the parents had went to bed, they were all roped into playing spin the bottle. The childish game made them all laugh, and Kody got paired with the second cutest boy of the class. Like every crappy movie, they had been locked in the coat closet for a minute and weren't allowed out until they kissed. And for only being thirteen, the boy hadn't been that bad.

"I heard you went to New York with Rosalie." Bella quickly changed the subject, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore.

"I did," Kody said, not expanding on her train of thought.

"So how was it?"

"It was fine; reminded me a lot of home, but the sights were beautiful."

"Did you have fun?" Bella pressed.

Kody looked over at Bella with suspicious eyes. "Is there something you want to ask me, Swan?"

Like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Bella apologized with innocent, wide eyes. "Edward told me that Rosalie hasn't been in the best of moods since she came back from New York. I just wanted to know if you were OK. You've been a little….down lately."

Kody knew that Rosalie had been taking her pent up frustration and anger out on her family, Emmett and Jasper had told her that, and of course Edward would run his mouth off to Bella — the girl who could never take no for an answer — about it. Rosalie and Kody had moved on from the incident, putting it behind them, but there were still so many unanswered questions and unsaid thoughts. Rosalie was more willing to talk about it all than Kody, who distracted her girlfriend every time by initiating a steamy makeout session. Kody knew that they would have to talk about it sooner rather than later, but she was still so hurt. She just wasn't ready to face her emotions just yet.

"I'm fine," Kody finally said. "We just had a disagreement about something is all."

Bella nodded her head slowly. Kody's tone of voice made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it. "So, uh, what are you doing Sunday?"

"I'm going dress shopping with the girls for the spring formal and prom. Well, I should say I'm going to help the girls pick out their dresses. I don't have a date."

"You don't strike me as the type who goes to dances."

Kody laughed. "Really? I use to go to every dance when I lived in England. My best mate and I use to go to all the parties, too. The weekends were never boring."

During free her time, Kody preferred to paint or hang out with friends because she was a natural social butterfly. Her naturally nonchalant nature carried over into her schoolwork, and Kody was generally a straight-C student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her father, but she had decided to become an artist instead. She wanted to travel the world, roam over every terrain, and capture everything that was beautiful to her.

"How about you?" Kody asked.

"Dances aren't really my thing," Bella said. "I have two left feet."

"Just fake it till you make it," Kody said with an easy shrug. "That's what everyone does. Besides, no one's expecting you to know how to waltz. There's usually only one slow song and the rest of the night is spent jumping up and down."

"I guess so," Bella mumbled. Other than the fact of having two left feet, no one had ever asked Bella out back in Arizona. She had been the unusually pale girl who sat by herself or in the library at lunch with a smoking hot, outgoing mother. She didn't have any friends either, just people she engaged in small talks with inside the school, but never outside. Bella had been the outcast loner in Arizona and the experiences she had there shaped her into the shy, too overly curious girl she was today.

Kody watched as Bella mulled over some thoughts in her head and that confused/constipated look returned. "Do you want to go?"

Bella shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

"Edward should take you," Kody suggested. She gave Bella a small smile. "Alice will enjoy dressing you up, and I'd enjoy a break from that meddling pixie using me as a model. You can be her new toy; like a Bella Barbie doll."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Alice likes fashion?"

Kody nodded her head. "That girl can shop till she drops. Which is never."

"Great," Bella groaned.

"You don't like shopping?"

"I hate it."

"Good luck with Alice then. She won't take no for answer."

Bella sighed loudly and asked, "Do any of them like books?"

"Jasper does, but he's more into military books on the Civil War." Bella didn't seem like the type who enjoyed history. She reminded Kody of the type of girl who got swept away into every cliché writing about tragedy and true love. And unless she collected medical books like Carlisle, she'd have nothing in common with any of them.

"Oh," Bella said as she pressed her lips together. "I don't think Jasper likes me."

Kody could understand where Bella was coming from, and while she knew the truth about whether or not Jasper disliked Bella, she wasn't going to comment on it. Like Rosalie and the rest of the the Cullens, Jasper had every right to think whatever of Bella, and it was up to him to form his own opinion on her after meeting her.

"Jasper's the quietest of the family. He'll warm up to you eventually."

 _At least I hope he does, or family events are just going to be awkward._

"And if he doesn't?"

As Kody paralleled park in front of her house, she turned off her car and looked over at Bella. "Take it up with Edward."

It was, of course, mainly Edward's fault about why the Cullens, minus the all knowing Alice, didn't take such a particular and quick shining to Bella like they had done with Kody. The British girl knew that Rosalie was fully invested in the relationship she shared with Kody, who felt the same way. That little known fact had helped clear any form of doubt that the family had had before, but it was different with Edward. Although he had personally pursued Bella out publicly, he had yet to make it clear if he was fully invested to be with Bella forever, and that hadn't set well with the majority of the family. Knowing that Jasper and Rosalie had loudly spoke on the concerns everyone had, Kody could only hope that Edward made up his mind and fast, or there was going to be a missing person's report on the late night news soon enough; she was sure of that.

"Shouldn't I take it up with Jasper?" Bella asked naïvely.

"You want to confront the one who hasn't fully adapted to animal blood on why he doesn't like you?" Kody rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's your funeral, but be my guest."

"But Edward would have nothing to do with that."

"Keep telling yourself that, Swan," Kody mumbled as she got out of her car.

Bella followed suit and walked over to her house; brows pulled together in confusion as she tried to make sense of what Kody had said.

 **~Page Break~**

" _Ora drenare e trasferire le fettuccine alla padella. Aggiungere un pizzico di sale e mescolare energicamente con una forchetta e cucchiaio, o con alcune lunghe pinze._ "

"Now drain and transfer the noodles to the pan. Add a pinch of salt and stir vigorously with a fork and spoon, or some long tongs."

Kody blessed Esme's heart as she translated for her. They had been preparing a meal for Bella since the early afternoon, and Kody, being the Good Samaritan that she was, had been over the Cullen household since six that very morning. Esme had went out of her way and made the British girl a huge breakfast that could've fed an army, and now the motherly vampire was putting so much effort into making Bella something for lunch. They had gone for Italian since Alice knew that was Bella's favorite, and supposedly she was also Italian. Kody didn't see a drop of Italian in Bella, but she was incredibly moved at much Esme wanted both humans to feel welcomed in her household.

"How did Jasper and Alice get out of this again?" Rosalie mumbled as she prepared the salad. She had been in a mood since she knew that Bella was coming over today, and she recently began complaining about everything.

"Because they went hunting," Esme said, not paying Rosalie's attitude any mind.

"And you offered to help," Kody pointed out. She was helping Esme make authentic Fettuccine Alfredo. Carlisle and Emmett made themselves useful as they cut up the rest of the ingredients. "You could've said no."

Emmett snorted as he chopped up the peppers. "Like Rose would pass up ogling you."

Kody laughed, and Carlisle and Esme stifled theirs as well, but Rosalie hadn't found it funny. She growled at Emmett lowly in her throat and gave him a look that would've made grown men piss their pants.

"Come on, Rose, he was just joking. Lighten up, would ya?" Kody rolled her eyes.

Rosalie sneered at the salad like it had done something to her. "Whatever."

Kody could now see why Bella was so worried about the blonde. Sure, Rosalie had made it very well known in the past that she held a certain disdain for Bella, but Kody had never seen Rosalie get so affected by Bella's mere presence. Had Kody been blinded by her feelings for Rosalie to not see how much she absolutely loathed Bella? Maybe, but she hadn't been ignorant towards the fact either. Something about Bella rubbed off the wrong way with Rosalie, and Kody was starting to realize that her being there might've been the only thing to save Bella from her sudden doom, because Rosalie definitely wasn't going to play nice today.

"This is so exciting," Esme said after the minutes passed by. "For the first time in years I'm back in a kitchen."

"It's certainly a new experience for me," Carlisle said with a dazzling smile.

"Now I understand what people mean when they say that they enjoy cooking. It's so soothing." Esme had really taken a liken to being in the kitchen, and Kody had an inkling that she'd be invited over more often just so Esme would have an excuse to cook.

Rosalie crinkled her nose. "It smells disgusting. How do humans eat this?"

"Blood doesn't taste all too good," Kody said snippily. She made the same face as her girlfriend. "How do vampires drink that?"

Kody had realized that no one really tried to make Rosalie see the error of her ways. A simple look or a slap on the hands weren't enough for Rosalie to learn how to keep some opinions for herself, and it was clear that neither Carlisle or Esme were willing to fully scold her. Rosalie and her siblings may have been nearly a century old, but they were all still trapped in the body of teenagers. Their minds may have been able to grow unlike their bodies, but Kody could still see glimpses of that pampered, spoiled girl Rosalie use to be, and she didn't like it at all.

And if that meant Kody had to be the bad guy who gave Rosalie a taste of her own medicine then she was willing to do it.

Emmett tried to bite back his smirk, but he failed miserably.

"Girls," Carlisle drawled, scolding them lightheartedly. He gave them a pointed look.

Kody held her hands up in surrender.

Emmett's shoulder moved in silent laughter, but he tried to stop when Esme sent him a look that only a mother could give.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"Her name _is_ Bella," Emmett pointed out with a small smile that never seemed to leave his face.

Before Rosalie could open her mouth again, Carlisle reassuringly said, "I'm sure she'll love it no matter what."

The Cullen's attention were drawn away from the conversation and Kody heard the gravel on the road as Edward and Bella pulled up. The front door opened and Esme made a sound in the back of her throat and stopped breathing.

"Get a whiff of that," Rosalie said. She glanced over at Emmett. "Here comes the human."

Edward and Bella made their way towards the kitchen as they all waited. Carlisle and Esme smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach them. They were trying not to frighten Bella, Kody supposed.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward said as he introduced his girlfriend to the family.

Esme smiled and stepped forward then, reaching for Bella's hand. Bella must've been use to the temperature difference between her and Edward because Esme's cold, stone grasp seemed to be exactly what she expected.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." Bella looked like she was in awe as she stared at the beautiful caramel haired vampire.

"You're very welcomed, Bella." Carlisle's steps were measured, careful as he approached Bella. He raised his hand tentatively, and Bella stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." Bella grinned at him. Edward looked relieved at her side.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you," Esme informed her.

Carlisle smiled softly. "You and Kody have given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time."

"I hope you're hungry," Esme said.

Bella nodded her head and stood there awkwardly. Her confidence now gone. "Yeah, absolutely."

Edward grimaced. "She already ate."

Kody groaned, but the sound of Rosalie crushing the salad bowl cancelled it out. "Perfect!"

Bella shot Kody a pleading look. "Yeah….it's just that I know….I know you guys don't eat."

"Of course." Esme looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. "That's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward said.

"How about you be a little more appreciative?" Kody glared at Edward. Rosalie's attitude may not have been the most forthcoming, but Kody was sick and tired of Edward badmouthing Rosalie — the girl who was supposed to be his sister — in front of people who weren't apart of their family. "Rosalie helped make the meal and she has every right to be upset. They worked hard on it."

If Kody had made Bella feel bad about eating beforehand, that hadn't been the Brit's intention whatsoever. She did, however, want Edward to apologize to Rosalie. At least she was helping prepare the meal. It wasn't going to make up for her not so stellar, or hospitable behavior, but it was a start; even if Rosalie was only helping because of Kody.

"Yeah!" Rosalie laughed without humor. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

Kody glared at Edward.

 _All you had to do was keep your mouth shut! For someone who can read minds, you can be really dumb at times._

Edward ignored Kody and continued to have a glaring match with his blonde sister. Kody had her money on Rosalie, though.

"I would never tell anybody anything," Bella quickly swore.

"Because people would just think you're mental," Kody mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Emmett began laughing, but everyone else didn't find it to be funny.

Carlisle shot her another look. "She knows that."

"Yeah, well the problem is….you two have gone public now so…." Emmett spared Edward an apologetic look, but Rosalie was right. It was dangerous to let humans know about them. It had been the main reason they moved from place to place all around the world. He had no issue with Kody, though. Rosalie may have hated the life the she was damned to for the reason of not being able to have children, but she wasn't ignorant like Edward was being. Kody would one day become a vampire and that was that. No one had to worry about Rosalie's relationship. Like usual, it always came back to Edward.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, knowing exactly what her muscular son meant.

"But so have Rosalie and Kody," Bella pointed out.

Rosalie's eyes darkened. "My relationship with Kody is _far_ more different than what you and Edward have _so don't you dare_ compare _us_ to _you ever again_."

It was like someone had kicked her in gear, and Kody found herself at Rosalie's side, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. The physical contact was enough to stop Rosalie's low growls, but her eyes remained black.

Carlisle, forever the peace maker, said, "This is a conversation for another time."

"No, she should know," Rosalie snapped. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

Bella tried to lighten the mood. "Badly as in….I become the meal."

Carlisle and Edward struggled to suppress their laughter, but everyone else just stood there. Emmett wasn't even laughing, and Kody just cringed at how terrible Bella's humor was.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they came in through the window.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice," she called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of Bella. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but Bella didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was because Alice was just a ball of energy on a regular day. It was natural — for her, anyway.

Alice bounced forward to hug Bella and kissed her cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in Bella's eyes, too, but she also looked oddly pleased that Alice seemed to approve of her so entirely.

Kody almost wanted to burst Bella's bubble and tell her that Alice was like that with everyone. Edward glared at Kody, as if he was daring her to open her mouth.

Kody raised an eyebrow in defiance. _Is that a challenge, Eddie?_

Bella was startled to feel Edward stiffen at her side, but she didn't realize that it was because of Kody. Bella glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice commented, making Bella blush like a tomato.

Everyone, even Kody, snuck a glance towards Jasper.

Edward shook his head. "Alice, what are you —"

"It's ok," Alice said, cheerfully interrupting. "Bella and I are going to be great friends."

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there — tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through everyone, and Kody was suddenly comfortable despite what had transpired a few minutes ago. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and it suddenly dawned on Bella as she remembered what Jasper could do.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake her hand. He moved closer to Kody, and that small movement hadn't gone unnoticed to Bella.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all — you have a very beautiful home," she added conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

Since the introductions and pleasantries were finished with, Rosalie wasted no time in disappearing into her room at lightning speed. Emmett followed suit, heading to his room, but not before he flashed Edward a smirk.

Bella looked at Kody, curious as to why Rosalie would leave her behind when Jasper was so close to her. Edward had warned her that it would be best if she kept her distance from Jasper since he was the newest member of the family; meaning that he was also the newest to living off animal blood; meaning that he had fed from humans for a long time before converting.

"So," Kody drawled out. She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Esme. "Since Bella isn't going to eat, can I have the food?"

"You just ate an hour ago," Jasper said amusingly.

"Are you the human here?" Kody asked with mirth. "I know you can hear my stomach."

And right on cue, Kody's stomach growled, and Jasper laughed. "You're going to explode one day."

"Death by food," Kody said with a dreamy look on her face. "Now _that_ is they way to go, my friend."

After what had happened in New York, Jasper and Kody grew a close friendship. It was based off of jokes and laughter, and it was also a plus that Kody's scent didn't bother Jasper as much as Bella's. Kody didn't take it as an insult since she didn't want to smell appealing to a vampire, but she also knew it was because her scent was constantly around the Cullen household. That, and, Rosalie's scent had been drenched on Kody for a few days now. Of course, befriending Jasper hadn't been an easy thing to do. Jasper was a man who preferred actions over words, and Kody, at first, didn't know how to prove her dedication to Rosalie, but when she hadn't ran away from Rosalie in New York, Kody's whole dynamic with Jasper and the entire family had changed. She was integrated into the family more, and they valued her opinions like she was one of them.

"If Bella doesn't mind," Esme said, glancing at Bella.

"Oh, I don't mind," Bella assured her.

Kody didn't even bother to grab a plate of the Fettuccine Alfredo and just dug a spoonful. "Esme, this is _so_ good," Kody said with a mouthful.

Alice, Esme and Carlisle laughed at her, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You're a disgrace to your British heritage," Jasper said as a joke.

Kody gave him the finger.

Alice laughed and pecked Jasper's cheek. "Stop picking on Kody. It's not nice."

"Yeah, Jazz, stop picking on the defenseless human."

Alice's eyes narrowed in playful accusations. "Oh, please, you are far from being defenseless."

"Because she's crazy," Jasper said.

"Esme!" Kody cried for the woman who was quickly becoming her second mother. "Jasper's being mean to me again."

But, like Kody's own mother would've done, Esme simply ignored Jasper and Kody's banter and focused on Bella, who was staring at the piano.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." Bella glared at Edward's innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella explained.

Jasper and Kody snickered, and Esme gave Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off — it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that Bella didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. Edward pulled Bella along, sitting her on the bench beside him.

He gave her a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys.

And as Edward's fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played, the others scurried off to give the couple some privacy.

Kody climbed the stairs and made her way to Rosalie's room. Without knocking, she entered the blonde's room, watching as Rosalie glared out her window.

"Hey, you," Kody said lightly. She treaded with caution. "Are you OK?"

"I hate him," Rosalie snarled.

Kody didn't even bother to ask who she meant. "No you don't. You're just pissed off at him, and you have every right to be."

"Who does he think he is?" Rosalie continued on, and Kody didn't interrupt the vampire who obviously needed to vent. "What makes her so damn special that we have to walk on eggshells _in our own goddamn home_ just because she's human. He didn't try to do that with you. He didn't help make a meal for you. He didn't even visit you when you were in the hospital, so why should I do shit for his fucking girlfriend when she's the reason why we're all in danger? Dating his fucking singer is only going to cause us more trouble than we need, and to top it all off she's a damn danger magnet. I can't wait to tell him I told you so."

Even though Rosalie struggled with what she was, Kody knew that the fact everyone was treating Bella like some precious china doll was the real issue at hand. If Bella planned on sticking around like Kody was, then she couldn't be so shy, or wrapped up in bubble wrap. She needed to be exposed to the reality that wasn't the façade of the Cullens going to school and trying to come across as normal. Bella needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into, but Edward was so terribly reluctant; fearing that he would somehow damn her soul, and Kody didn't know how much more of a cliché Edward and Bella's relationship could get.

"It was Edward's choice to be alone," Rosalie continued on without even breathing. "He had his choices in the past, but his woe is me attitude always got in the way of him pursuing a relationship. Sometimes I think his morals are so stupid. Females, humans and vampires alike, offered themselves to him, tried to get to know him, but he always turned them down. The suffering and loneliness that he endured for over a century was his own doing, but Carlisle and Esme make it seem like he never had any choices. It's not a given that we'll find a mate, and I never held onto that hope so I tried to make the best of life. Edward didn't, but somehow that means he gets a free pass with everything."

"And by making the best of life, did you mean dating Emmett?"

Rosalie turned around to face Kody, and if she was surprised by Kody's words she didn't show it at all. "You picked up on that, have you?"

Kody nodded her head. "It wasn't too hard. There's obviously something there."

"Whatever's there is in the past," Rosalie said quickly, all but swearing that it was the truth. "You have to understand that a vampire finding a mate is extremely rare. My family has been blessed to have majority of their members actually find their mates."

"I'm not holding it over your head, Rose. Whoever you dated before me is none of my business. Besides, I have no right to get mad at you. I wasn't even born yet."

Rosalie laughed. "That's true, but you deserve to know about the relationship I use to share with Emmett."

They made themselves comfortable on the bed, cuddling with one another.

"Tell me why you saved Emmett," Kody said, wanting to know the whole story from the very beginning.

"It was two years after my transformation, in 1935, and I had stumbled across Emmett being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded me of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of that, I chose to rescue him. I resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at my request. Emmett accepted his new status quite well, and became my best friend. We were rarely separated after that; the two of us finding in the other what we thought to be our best match. I knew we weren't mates, though. There was just that something missing in us and it never clicked."

"Were you happy with him?"

"Emmett always made me smile. I got luckier than I deserved when it came to him. Emmett was everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He was exactly the kind of person someone like me needed at the time. And, oddly enough, he needed me, too." Rosalie looked Kody in the eyes and brushed her lips against Kody's pouty ones, never breaking eye contact. "But then you were born and came into my life. It was the catalyst that I had been waiting for ever since I had been a little girl. I've known heartbreak enough to shatter my mind and leave my body unwilling to live. But, Kody, you are worth my life and all that I have left is yours."

Kody was in love with Rosalie Hale.

The vampire never left her mind, she was always there; mentally if not physically. It just wasn't incomprehensible. She was Kody's one stable force, her one stability in a world filled with chaos and she so desperately needed that in her life. Kody loved Rosalie so much for that. She was in love with her and she couldn't believe she was only just realizing it.

The feeling was so strange; it stretched throughout her whole body. It was overwhelming, yet made her feel complete. It had no bound nor length nor depth; it was just absolute. It felt as though Kody was in a dangerous fire, yet she was completely safe at the same time. It felt as though someone had given her peace. It felt as though her heart was dancing around her chest; and a hole, she was never aware was there, had been filled. She felt so light, like she was on top of the world yet her heart was constricting and it felt as if there was no oxygen in her lungs.

It was strange — frightening even — how you could go from someone being a complete stranger, to then being completely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without them, because you sure as hell couldn't imagine being without them now. Kody knew she was only young, and most people would consider her to be foolish and naïve, but it was true when she said that she loved Rosalie more than she could ever love herself. She was Kody's best friend and, as cheesy as it sounded, she was Kody's anchor. Her one stability in the world filled with chaos.

Rosalie's hand reached for Kody's and they interlock as they kissed tentatively, passionately and then, tenderly. Rosalie pulled the thick woollen sweater up, over Kody's head and she felt the little sparks of static dancing over her skin. She wasn't sure whether they were from her sweater or if they were from where Rosalie's hands gently skimmed her skin. Either way, it was a magical feeling and caused Kody to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

Rosalie's lips press against hers with passion, love, and affection as her cold hands roamed all over Kody's naked torso, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

"You're so beautiful," Rosalie whispered so Kody could feel her cool breath in her ear. Kody wrinkled her nose in protest.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered back.

Rosalie's lips gently brushed Kody's and she smelt the blonde's surprisingly minty breath as they pressed their bodies together. Rosalie slowly massaged Kody's breast as they kiss, causing the human to arch her back and moan softly into the blonde's skilled mouth. Kody rolled her head to the side, her chest rising and falling dramatically under Rosalie's influence. Rosalie smiled into the kiss as Kody's fingers tugged at her locks of hair and her other hand scratched at her cold back.

"Rose, I love you," Kody whispered as their eyes made contact.

Instantly, Rosalie became still as a statue. Her eyes bulged and her mouth gawked open. "What–what did you say?"

Kody pressed her lips to Rosalie's and smiled. She was reluctant to admit that she was crying, but she just couldn't help herself; they were happy tears. "I said that I love you."

Frozen, Rosalie didn't blink and in the depths of her gaze, the truth of her surprise left Kody no choice but to shout her declaration to the heavens, even if the rest of the family would hear her.

"Rosalie, _I'm in love with you!_ "

The next thing Kody knew, Rosalie had slammed her lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.  
Kody hardly had a moment to react before Rosalie pressed her tongue to the seam of Kody's lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a sloppy kiss with the strong scent of something only Kody possessed being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Kody's arms reached up and tangled around Rosalie's long, elegant neck. In an instant, Kody had pulled away and arched up into Rosalie's chest, moaning at the contact of the coldness against her own body heat, before she drew back into Rosalie's lips. Kody could nearly feel the slight burn of her lungs as they constricted in her throat and begged for air with every push of Rosalie's tongue.

Rosalie's ice cold breath fanned over Kody's lips as the blonde laughed with joy, but it was different from what Kody had heard in the past. This one sounded like it was filled with absolute glee.

"You love me," Rosalie breathed in wonderment. The words sounded odd to her. "You love me?"

Kody rolled her eyes and caressed Rosalie's hair, matting it down. "Of course I love you. How could I not?"

"But after what I said in New—"

Kody shook her head, her smile falling slightly. "Let's not talk about that now."

"But, Kody—"

"Rose, right now is a happy time," Kody stressed. "Let's just focus on the now and worry about that later."

Rosalie almost pressed the matter again, but stopped when she saw Kody silently begging with her. Rosalie knew that Kody had been putting off what had happened in New York just for the sake to move on and be happy, but Rosalie knew that they needed to talk about it sooner rather than later.

But Kody had been right. The day that Rosalie could only dream about had finally came true.

Kody loved her, and, at the moment, all was well.

 **~Page Break~**

Kody, Angela (who was able to cram in an hour of studying), Jessica and Lauren left the latter's house early the following morning and drove to Port Angeles to grab some breakfast before they went dress shopping. Kody had her hands wrapped around her hot coffee, trying to warm them. It was a particularly cold day in the month of March, even for Forks. It felt like winter had never left.

"Don't look now," Jessica said out of the blue. "But Mr. Tight Shirt keeps looking this way. I think he's checking you out, Kody, and now he's looking at your legs….oh!" Jessica looked away from whoever it was and blushed. "He looked at me and smirked."

Kody rolled her eyes. Jessica had slowly grew on her like a mole on bread, but her excessive chattering was still something that drove Kody crazy. And by now, everyone knew that Kody only had eyes for Rosalie.

"Mr. Tight Shirt is hot," Lauren said as she joined in the fun. "He looks like a bad boy, but his friend looks a little goofy — in the cute kind of way."

Lifting her eyes just high enough to get a look at the guy without appearing that she was staring like her friends, Kody took in the stranger's fine-boned, handsome face. Black hair cropped his traditional brown eyes, with features of a Native American. He was dressed in a tight T-shirt and cropped jean shorts, which was weird to Kody. It was only going to be in the low thirties today. Like his friend, he had grease smeared on his face, giving the impression that they worked with cars.

"You're imagining things," Kody said to Jessica. "But he is hot."

"Did you see his eyes? The shaggy hair? The tall, muscular build? He looks to be tall enough for me," Angela said.

Being a six foot tall female sometimes put a dent in Angela's confidence. She wanted to wear heels like every other girl, but her height always made her second guess herself. And like every girl, Angela had her preferences and she had a thing about not dating short guys, so it was a good thing that Eric was the same height as her.

"His friend is cute, too," Jessica said.

"Of course you'd find him cute," Lauren said with a giggle. "He has that same goofy look like Mike."

Angela and Kody snickered, but it was true. Jessica had a thing for dopey guys.

Jessica stuck her tongue out playfully before she turned her attention back to hot guys. "Oh. My. God," she breathed. "He has a body like a Greek God, and he's coming our way! Kody, he's looking at you!"

Before Jessica could start squealing, they were greeted with a low, pleasant, "Hello."

The girls all looked up at the same time. Mr. Tight Shirt stood just behind their table, his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jean shorts. His eyes were even darker up close, his shaggy haircut swept across his forehead.

"Hello, yourself," Lauren said. She was the expert on talking to guys. "I'm Lauren. These are my friends Jessica, Angela and Kody."

Kody couldn't help but roll her eyes again. She gave a halfhearted wave and brought her cup of coffee to her lips, immediately scalding her tongue.

The guy dragged a chair over from the next table and sat backwards on it, his arms resting where his back should've been. Kody and Angela glanced at each other, neither impressed. He was cute from afar, but up close, he was just cocky.

"I'm Paul Lahote," he said and he held his hand out to Kody. She shook it and furrowed her brows at how warm he was. She wondered if he was running a high fever because it definitely wasn't normal for someone to be that warm to the touch. "And this is Jared," he added, jerking his chin toward his friend, who Jessica was currently ogling.

Jared lowered himself into the seat next to Jessica, dwarfing the chair completely.

Jessica instantly started talking. "You're probably one of the tallest guys I've ever seen. How tall are you?"

"Six foot six," Jared replied.

Paul hadn't taken his eyes off of Kody, but said, "Can we get you ladies something to drink?"

"I'm good." Kody held up her coffee. "I already ordered."

Lauren, or Jessica—it was probably Jessica—kicked her under the table. "I'll take a vanilla bean frappe with whip cream. Make that four."

Kody leaned into Angela. "So much for that diet, huh?"

"Shut up," Jessica said. "And I'll have you know that vanilla bean is a fruit. A brown fruit."

"It's a legume," Lauren said.

"Are you sure about that?"

Since she wasn't, Lauren just let it drop.

Poor Jared looked absolutely lost, like a fish out of water. Apparently he wasn't as thrilled to be sitting with the girls as Kody was to have him and his friend stick around.

As Paul walked to the front counter, Kody's eyes trailed after him. He had to have been in high school even if he didn't look like it, but Kody had never seen him at Forks High before. She would definitely remember. He had a brash, outspoken personality that wouldn't have settled well in the background. If she hadn't gotten such a weird vibe from him, or had a girlfriend, she would have actually been interested. And she wasn't talking about a friendship.

"Do you live around here?" Jessica asked Jared.

"Yeah."

"Go to school?"

"On the reservation." There was a tinge of pride in the way he said it. It was kind of endearing.

"What's it like?"

Kody, Angela and Lauren gave their friend identical deadpanned looks. Sometimes Jessica was a real bimbo.

"Its small. We start at nine. It's school."

Jessica dipped her fingers into her the cream of her doughnut and licked it off without breaking eye contact with him. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Jared looked at her directly for the first time. His eyes widened.

"Are you single? I bet you are," she said.

Kody pressed her fist to her mouth. She hoped that her face wasn't red as a tomato, but she seriously couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jared looked at Jessica like she had just killed a fly on his forehead. He scraped his chair back several inches, putting some distance between himself and her.

Thankfully, Paul returned with the drinks.

"Four vanilla bean frappes for the ladies," he said as he placed them down in the middle. He slide a glazed doughnut towards Kody. "And something sweet for the hottie."

Kody nearly spewed her coffee.

She ignored the _I told you so_ look Jessica was giving her.

Angela patted her on the back when she started to choke a little, and Lauren swallowed her laughter and said, "I hate to break it to you, but you're not Kody's type."

Paul smirked, still looking at Kody. "And what exactly is your type?"

"Tall. Leggy. Blonde. Has a vagina," Jessica listed off.

Paul's cocky smirk flattened while Jared roared with laughter. Kody blinked, not seeing the humor behind the fact that she was dating a girl.

"You've been hitting on a lesbian," Jared said between laughs. "That's the funniest shit that's happened in a while."

Kody pondered on those words. Was she actually a lesbian? She didn't think so. She was still attracted to guys and would still date them if she and Rosalie ever called it quits, but she would also date another girl, too. She had never taken the time to properly think out what her sexuality was, but at this point Kody didn't really have an answer. She liked whoever she liked, and would date them if the connection was there. Maybe she was bisexual.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still hot," Paul said. Kody decided to take it as a compliment and ignored how he was still undressing her with just his eyes. "But I gotta know who the lucky lady is."

"Rosalie Hale," Kody said.

And just like that, the atmosphere around their little bubble instantly changed. Even Jessica felt it as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had subconsciously moved closer to Kody.

"One of Doctor Cullen's kids?" Paul curled his hand into a fist and he started to tremble. The table shook, too.

"Yeah," Kody drawled out. She shifted closer to Angela.

Lauren fisted the pepper spray that she always carried around in her bag.

"Well, isn't that just….peachy," Paul grounded out between clenched teeth.

That's when Kody decided that it was time to part ways. Paul was obviously pissed and irritated, and being that the mere mention of Rosalie was the reason why made her restless mood intensify. She made a show of looking at the clock. "We better get going, guys. The sales aren't going to last forever. Paul, Jared, it was nice meeting you."

"Right. Gotta get to those sales," Jessica said as she jumped to her feet. She gave the boys an awkward smile.

On the inside, Kody was rolling her eyes. On the outside, she was calmly gathering her things. "Yeah. As you can see, Jess really loves sales." It wasn't a complete lie, but everyone could tell that she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

A few months ago, Kody's rudeness would have bothered her since Paul and Jared had done nothing to deserve it. But that was before she had known that vampires were real. And she didn't want to sit there any longer, especially since they seemed to have _known_ Rosalie. So Kody just wanted to keep moving and put some distance between them. She didn't want to get involved with the guys, and she didn't care how they knew what Rosalie was. The sooner she got away from them, the sooner she could continue to lie to her friends about how utterly mundane her girlfriend was.

"Hope to see you around again," Jared called after them, but his eyes were locked on Kody's figure.

"Yeah, maybe," Lauren called back as she dragged Kody by her elbow and steered her out the door from the guys line of sight.

* * *

 **Responses:**

Foxtrotoscar: Thank you for the gift of your review.

FirePanda: Ok, you're one of the sweetest people ever. Hands down. There's no arguing with me. Keep being amazing.

theronjohn325: Thank you.

OTrizy: I've missed you so much. And thank you for always being an active reviewer. You're one of the ones who I'm always looking out to see. I'm glad that you really got into the story. I hope that you like this one.

SH4D0W44: I hope this was worth the wait too!

Viva33: I'm glad that the last chapter had it all for you. Hopefully this outcome will suffice.

MissHarley0426: Hope you liked this one.

.Random: (Call Me Random, for some reason FFanic won't let me type out your full username without deleting the first half, which sucks. Sorry.) LMAOOOOOO, yes, this story has been rated M since day one. Was it at least a good surprise?

Ali: Mature Kody rules! Our girl has her moments when she can be serious without the sarcasm, she just chose to make them far and few. Thank me? No, thank you for reviewing! Kody and Rosalie's relationship is still developing so we'll continue to learn more about them along the way, and I'm glad that the smut at the end was a good surprise. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

WickedlyMinx: Kody's two piece lingerie set is from Agent Provocateur. It's the Davinah Bra Black and the Davinah Suspender Black. You can go online to see.

Guest: Oh, Kody's gonna simmer for a bit before she blows.

GryphonLu: *rolls on the floor laughing*

Guest–Ryan: Thank you for all of your reviews. The story is still based in the first book. Hope I wasn't keeping you waiting for too long.

chronos136: Thank you so much! And the argument will not be blown over! Kody's stubborn and will try to move on from it, but Rosalie won't let that happen.

Marcus S. Lazarus: You're review is a great eye opener, so I want to start off by saying thank you. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Kody and Rosalie's relationship will always be more physical than Edward and Bella's, and, hopefully, developing. Debbie's visions weren't further explained in the previous chapters except for the fact that it was subtlety mentioned that she had some sort of odd sixth sense of knowing things. I guess you could compare it to Peter's gift. (I'm not a 100% sure if Peter has a gift, or it was something the fandom came up with). For if they didn't dive too quickly into a physical relationship, the answer is yes. Kody and Rosalie definitely dived in too quickly and too deep. Kody is still a teenager so there are times when her emotions and train of thoughts aren't always on the right track due to hormones, or her thinking that she has it all figured out when it's obvious that she doesn't. I'm sure every person who was and is a teenager can testify to that. As for Rosalie, who should've known better, she was too overwhelmed. With her past mixing with her future, she just wanted reassurance that Kody was still going to be there as silly as that sounds. So, yes—the physical aspect of their relationship was far too quick, but the emotional part is still growing. But they have said that love makes you do odd, even crazy, things. I'll take your suggestion into consideration and try to focus on the personal development more without external factors. This chapter probably doesn't show much of that, but please don't hesitate to tell me when I'm going back instead of forwards. So thank you again for your review and I do hope that I'll be hearing more from you.

Vikihungerrgame1: Laziness sindrome? Holy shit, I think we contracted the same disease. Translation for me—it took me a lot of effort to even think of ideas for not only this story, but my other ones as well. We can just blame life. Keep an eye out for a GoT story. I'm really trying to get back into the groove of things so new stories will probably be popping up out of the blue. Eric gets better in True Blood, I promise. He's really one of those characters where he's a work in progress, yet somehow he doesn't really change, but he does. He's a complete contradiction of himself. And he gets better looking with a haircut; we have Pam to thank for that. Godric was too good for the show. He deserved better than any of them in my opinion. Me, plotting? Laughing like Voldemort? What do you take me for? Someone who builds positive character development only to burn it down and dance on the ashes while you all ask me why? Nope. Doesn't down like me at all. If I wasn't so invested with Kody and Rosalie I would definitely do a spin off of Emmett/Kody. Edward going inside the room by accident while Kody paints Rosalie naked? Yes, please! I might make it Emmett instead of Rose, lol. I'm so glad I didn't disappoint with the drama in the chapter. I was worried that everyone would hate it, but thankfully everyone was into it. Grandma and grandpa from hell are dead, but their ghost, just like Royce's, will be having an effect on the girls. And, I'm being serious here, just as long as you let me know that you're alive I'll be fine. So just shoot me an email, or a DM on Instagram and I can rest easy. I consider you a dear friend so don't ever be afraid to talk to me!

FreakyFreckledGirl11: There are feels in this chapter, too!

Kenzie: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Guest: Thank you!

Blazeb79: Thank you!

Mousey Kimmy: Thank you!

FaberryBRA: :)

Nocturnal's Priestess: I'm actually from Baltimore, so Kody being from Birmingham was based off of the fact that I've always wanted to visit England. I'm a huge Tudor geek and it's been a dream of mine to explore not only England, but all of Europe, too. That, and, I like to learn more about other cultures no matter how different or similar they may be.

swayrabbit: Thank you!

DeathIsMyBFF21: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Isabella95: I, too, always thought that Rosalie would've been better suited with a female, and Myers's work was always a bit iffy to me. Half of those vampires had lived for hundreds, if not thousands of years and you're telling me that they all ended up with a mate of a different gender then themsevles? Yeah, I definitely didn't buy, nor liked that. I also didn't like the fact that majority of them were mates. I'm thinking about doing a story where the main couple aren't mates, just two people finding love and trying to make the best of what they got in the world. Huh, I think you've just helped me find another new story. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Information/Credits/Disclaimers:  
**  
—All characters and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and to the publisher, Little, Brown and Company. Events from the movie(s) belong to the production and distribution companies.

—This chapter was not overlooked by a beta.

—Don't forget to check out and review Smoke and Mirrors and In A Young Girl's Heart.

* * *

If you liked this chapter, please favorite this story and review. It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.

Until next time.


End file.
